La Route Devant Nous
by a.a.k88
Summary: Des années après la mort de leurs vrais amours, Cordélia et Angel, tous les deux solitaires, se réunissent pour stopper un nouvel ennemi et se retrouvent à lutter contre une attirance mutuelle tandis qu'ils s'accrochent aux souvenirs de leurs amoureux...
1. Chapitre 1

_Fic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas. Je tiens à signaler qu'au départ, cette fic fait partie d'une trilogie. J'ai lu les 2 premières, mais elles ne sont pas du tout indispensable à la compréhension de celle-ci (d'ailleurs je les ai lues après avoir découvert celle-ci). Les 2 fics précédentes racontent comment Cordy est devenue Immortelle et tout ce qui en a résulté dans sa vie, notamment avec Alex. Et il n'y a du C/A que dans celle-ci, les 2 autres étant strictement B/A et C/Al. Je ne les traduirais donc pas, mais si vous voulez vraiment les lires, demandez-moi et je vous donnerai les liens._

**La Route Devant Nous**   
La dernière partie dans la Trilogie de l'Univers Winters

**Auteur:** Melissa Flores

**Traductrice :** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimations:** R - pour la violence, des situations sexuelles et un peu le langage.  
**Genre:** Angel/Cordélia – Buffy/Angel et Cordélia/Alex sous-entendu.  
**Résumé:** Des années après la mort de leurs vrais amours, Cordélia et Angel, tous les deux solitaires, se réunissent pour stopper un nouvel ennemi et se retrouvent à lutter contre une attirance mutuelle tandis qu'ils s'accrochent aux souvenirs de leurs amoureux mortels.  
**Dénégations:** Buffy/Angel appartiennent à Joss Whedon et la WB. Le concept Highlander appartient à Rysher Ent. Aucune infraction n'est prévue.  
**Crossover:** En quelque sorte, Highlander – mais je n'emprunte que le thème, aucun des vrais personnages sauf Katherine – qui n'est apparue que dans un seul épisode.  
**Notes:** La troisième et dernière fic de la trilogie Winters. Cette histoire est écrite pour que vous puissiez comprendre – peut-être – ce qu'il se passe sans avoir lu les deux autres : il suffit de dire que cette série de fics a été écrite il y a LONGTEMPS, avant même qu'Angel ne soit diffusé, et cette histoire est en développement depuis presque aussi longtemps. Si je l'avais finie à l'époque, ç'aurait été l'une des premières fics C/A jamais écrite.

_--_

**Chapitre Un**

_This rope that's wrapped around me  
Is cutting through my skin  
And the doubts that have surrounded me  
Are fighting their way in_

_I keep it close to me  
Like a holy man prays  
In my desperate hour  
It's better that way_

_-Melissa Etheridge – Angels Would Fall_

_--_

Les petites lumières vascillaient, leur chaleur chauffant son visage alors qu'elle retenait à peine son sourire. L'obscurité se mêlait avec les petites bougies, ne montrant que les ombres de ses amis, sa famille, tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains lui masser doucement les épaules, le ton assourdissant de la chanson étant presque de trop pour ses oreilles.

"Joyeux AAAANIVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE Cordééééééélllliaaaaaaa-"

Il y eut une profonde inspiration alors que le gâteau était placé devant elle, les yeux de Buffy brillant tandis qu'elle se glissait sur la chaise de la table, en face de la sienne.

"JOYEUX AAAANI -" halèment "VERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE!"

Des acclamations et des sifflements remplirent l'air et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'essayer de contenir son rire, ses paumes posées contre sa bouche alors qu'elle luttait pour contrôler les gloussements, prenant une profonde respiration et soufflant farouchement.

Les lumières s'allumèrent et, soudainement, les visages de ses amis furent révélés. Buffy, la Tueuse, yeux teintés d'un vert captivant, les avant-bras posés contre la table alors qu'elle lui faisait ce petit sourire caché. Jamais large, jamais énorme – parce que Buffy avait toujours ses démons à combattre, un combat qui ne serait jamais gagné. Il y avait toujours du chagrin teinté dans les yeux de la Tueuse – qui avait perdu de la famille, des êtres chers… sa mère.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte, loin de la lumière, dans l'ombre, se tenait l'âme soeur de Buffy, un vampire qui encore aujourd'hui, après quelques années, restaient dans l'obscurité, même en la présence de ses amis.

Giles, semblant plus vieux et plus digne, se reposait sur le divan, les yeux clignant d'un air endormi à cause du décalage horaire – arrivant à la dernière minute sur un vol venant d'Angleterre. Fatigué, ses yeux portaient toujours la triste expression chiffonnée qui était venue en perdant la première à mourir – en perdant Joyce Summers.

Willow et Oz étaient assis côte à côte, dans les bras un bambin qui avait des cheveux roux et de brillant yeux bleus, et qui frappait des mains et riait et criait avec eux.

Et derrière elle, elle pouvait sentir la présence de son mari, un jeune mortel du nom d'Alex Harris.

Qui était bien trop calme pour être considéré autrement que comme quelqu'un préparant quelque chose.

"Alex, si tu ne fais même que songer à pousser mon visage dans ce gâteau, je vais te botter les fesses et t'enfoncer mon épée si loin dans-"

Une main large se posa sur sa bouche alors que Buffy éloignait rapidement le gâteau hors de tout danger. "Voilà la Cordy que je connais et aime," railla-t-il, plaçant un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de la contourner et de s'installer sur la chaise à côté d'elle, un bras s'enroulant autour de ses épaules.

"Alors dis-nous, Cor," dit-il, poussant les assiettes vers Buffy, regardant Willow se lever avec un couteau, se préparant à couper et distribuer le bon chocolat. "Qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité? Un nuit d'amour avec Alex?"

"Tu crois que souhaiterais ça?" répliqua-t-elle, ses sourcils se soulevant. Willow cacha un sourire et secoua simplement la tête, lui passant le premier morceau.

"Sérieusement, Cordélia – qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité?"

"Je ne le dis pas."

"Oh, allez."

"Non. Ca porte malheur, je ne dis rien. Nous sommes un exemple officiel de la loi de Murphy, je ne joue pas avec ça."

Presque comme s'il y avait eu un signal, le téléphone sonna, clair et ferme, coupant la fin des mots de Cordélia.

Immédiatement, elle pu voir les renfrognements, les regard et que le sentiment radieux qui avait été dominant, était maintenant remplacé par de l'inquiétude flagrante et juste un peu d'irritation.

"Euh… Je vais répondre."

La pièce entière retenait sa respiration, elle le voyait sur leurs visages alors qu'ils regardaient Alex décrocher le téléphone, mais le serrement dans son estomac s'était déjà estompé, et elle ne sentit que de la résignation quand Alex acquiesça, et puis se tourna vers elle. "C'est Claribel. Pour toi."

Elle ignora les regards, la manière dont Buffy jeta la fourchette sur la table et se pencha en arrière avec dégoût, la façon dont Oz détourna les yeux, puis se leva pour mettre Rupert, Ruppy pour les intimes, au lit.

"Salut, Clari, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton haletant.

"Bonjour, Chase, ma chérie. Je suis désolé d'interrompre, je sais que tu avais vraiment hâte de-"

"Crache le morceau," répondit-elle, passant une main fatiguée sur son front alors qu'elle se déplaçait, tournant le dos à son groupe d'amis.

Il y eut une pause mais Clari, apparemment habituée à cette attitude, commença immédiatement ses nouvelles.

Cordélia écouta et acquiesça finalement, raccrochant le téléphone, sachant que quand elle se tournerait, elle verrait les mêmes visages passifs qu'elle considérait maintenant comme familiers.

Une seconde, deux, ils savaient tous exactement ce qu'elle dirait avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot.

"Je dois y aller."

"Qu'est-ce qui est nouveau," marmonna Buffy et Cordélia roula les yeux, une demi tentative hésitante pour amoindrir le problème douloureux qui devenait de plus en plus apparent.

"Oh, ne commence pas, Buff, ok? Je n'y peux rien. Toi, tu devrais-"

"Les filles! Hey!" Willow s'avança, agitant les bras alors qu'elle se mettait entre l'Immortelle et la Tueuse. "On est déjà passé par là. Problèmes de la Bouche de l'Enfer vs. Devoirs de l'Immortelle Millionnaire ne s'accordent pas exactement." Elle se tourna, prit une respiration et fit un sourire tordu à tentative "Quand seras-tu à la maison?"

Elle pouvait sentir les yeux d'Alex faire un trou à l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'elle palpait doucement la bande dorée sur son annulaire. "Bientôt."

Avec ça, elle fit un sourire, triste et congédiaire et puis elle se tourna, se déplaçant vers la porte, soulevant une longue veste noire et l'épée qui était posée, oubliée, à côté.

Willow commença à nettoyer, faisant signe à Buffy de l'aider. Angel continua à se tenir dans ses ombres, la regardant, de la vrai sympathie dans ses yeux.

Seul Alex s'avança, les yeux sombres et sincères alors qu'il portait un demi-sourire sur le visage. Son jeune mari, avec des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, des petits rides autour des yeux qui signalaient sa descente dans la virilité, de larges épaules fortes, délicieusement, merveilleusement mortel.

Elle le regarda, son ancien rival, ennemi, compagnon des batailles verbales, de qui elle était tombée amoureuse contre son gré, en tant qu'adolescente, et qu'elle aimait avec encore plus d'ardeur après l'avoir perdu pendant deux ans dans sa quête pour comprendre son immortalité, son destin et sa fatalité.

"Donc… je suppose que… je reviens bientôt," dit-elle, un sourire gai sur le visage. Il ne sourit pas en retour, et son propre sourire breveté Chase disparut devant la déception dans ses yeux.

"Pour une fois, je souhaiterais que tu me dises où tu vas."

Il détestait ne pas savoir, il détestait son nom. Détestait le fait qu'elle était maintenant Chase Winters, multi millionnaire et Immortelle, ne sachant jamais si la raison pour laquelle elle partait cette fois-CI était pour s'engager dans un combat à mort, ou pour régler un accident de marché boursier.

"Si je te le disais, est-ce que ça faciliterait les choses? Tu savais dans quoi tu t'engageais quand tu m'as épousée, Alex."

"Je t'ai épousée parce que je t'aime, tentative," dit-il finalement, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches, ressemblant à un petit garçon. "Parce que je veux être avec toi."

Il y eut un soupir, un affaissement de ses épaules et un penchement en avant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. "Je vais revenir, imbécile. Je reviens toujours."

Elle se tourna, loin de son mari, loin de ses amis, les bottes claquant contre les marches tandis qu'elle s'avançait dans le froid, la nuit noire, se glissant dans la porte ouverte de la limousine qui l'attendait.

"L'aéroport."

Lançant l'épée sur le siège en cuir à côté d'elle, elle posa son coude sur la fenêtre tandis que la voiture s'éloignait.

La vue d'Alex appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte resta avec elle tout le long du chemin jusqu'à Big Bear.

--

Le pavé rond était mouillé, luisant.

Chase Winters s'avança prudemment, son parapluie se balançant lâchement dans sa main droite, des gants noirs les protégeant du froid. La veste blanche, bien que nouvelle, n'avait pas changé, et les vêtements en-dessous, blanc, luisant et cher, n'avaient qu'une coupe légèrement différente.

Les cheveux étaient plus courts, les mèches étaient blond clair, mais pas trop clair, et le visage, malgré la centaine d'années qui était passée, n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour.

Elle s'arrêta au sommet de la montée, surveillant les rues pavées de Londres, avant de se tourner, trouvant sa place habituelle au café et prenant son siège.

Les temps avaient changé, la guerre était venue, la famine avait fait son entrée, mais pour l'Immortelle de 130 ans, ce n'était rien qu'un autre passage.

Le serveur s'arrêta près de la table et elle montra à peine qu'elle l'avait remarqué tandis qu'elle croisait les jambes, sortant le petit ordinateur personnel posé dans la paume de sa main et commença à parler dedans, regardant l'information se télécharger sur le petit écran.

Le haut-parleur à peine visible dans son oreille vibra doucement et, avec une tape sur le lobe de son oreille, elle répondit.

"Chase."

"Mme Winters. Bonjour." Immédiatement, l'assistant à l'autre bout de la ligne commença à réciter les rapports matinaux et elle écoutait, les yeux regardant l'écran alors que les affaires internationales commencèrent à tourner.

Un café Latte avec de la mousse en plus fut placé devant elle et elle remercia le serveur, Billy, d'un hochement de tête et un sourire. Il sourit en retour mais, à nouveau, ne dit pas un mot à la femme d'affaire qui passait à la table chaque jour.

Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière et elle fit une pause pour lisser une mèche qui tombait en avant, ses yeux se levant pour étudier l'homme qui était assis discrètement de l'autre côté de la cour, prenant également des notes, à l'ancienne, sur un bloc et du papier, chaque jour, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle était là.

Peu importe l'heure, il était là. Alors que les années passaient, elle en était venue à considérer son ombre comme son guetteur.

Durant les années, les visages changeaient, mais les attitudes non – guettant toujours, ne parlant jamais.

Adhérant à la règle inexprimée, elle ne faisait jamais mine de le remarquer, tout comme il ne faisait jamais mine de la remarquer, le gardien de ses secrets.

Elle se demanda quand ils avaient commencé à être si ouvert, ou peut-être que personne d'autre n'avait jamais pris le temps de regarder. Durant ses siècles, elle avait traité avec nombres de son espèce et seul l'un d'entre eux, un homme aux cheveux sombres avec une voix rauque et une gentillesse étrange, avait jamais fait un commentaire sur leurs suiveurs.

Les guetteurs.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait écrire, et elle se demanda jusqu'à quel point il savait.

Différents visages, tous au courant de l'information d'une Chase Winters, née Cordélia Chase, Sunnydale, Californie 1981.

Née dans le privilège, jusqu'au lycée, où elle était tombée sur la Tueuse et son propre Conseil des Observateurs, tombée amoureuse d'un Alex Harris.

Rencontra sa première mort la nuit du bal de promo, conduisant trop vite et un peu sous l'influence d'une nuit sombre et orageuse.

Elevée par Winters, un vieil Immortel sans émotion ni passion. Entraînée jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la mort par sa propre épée, l'élève tuant le professeur.

Des volumes contenant le travail de Winters avaient révélé qu'il l'avait aimée, et que ça avait été un amour non partagé. Ils lui avaient aussi tout légué, à condition qu'elle change son nom en Chase Winters.

Tua une autre Immortelle, expérimenta un autre Quickening quand Magdalene rencontra sa propre mort par l'épée de Chase.

Retourna à Sunnydale, Californie en Septembre 2001, où elle se réunit avec son amoureux mortel Alex Harris, tua encore une autre Immortelle, Clarisa…

Et s'installa dans la béatitude domestique – pendant exactement cinq ans.

Le sourire de Cordélia hésita, et elle prit une respiration inutile, entendant le grattement dans son téléphone qui la fit grimacer.

"Purée, Marney! Ca va – Calmez-vous!"

"Désolé, Mme Winters – mais vous devez – le directeur de la compagnie-"

"Vous pouvez dire au directeur que sa compagnie va faire faillite sans ces autorisations, tout comme tous les autres négociants dans ce domaine et que nous sommes les seuls qui peuvent assurer les pass de commerce libres. S'ils n'aiment pas ça, ils sont libres d'aller faire leurs affaires ailleurs."

Et avec ça, elle tapa une nouvelle fois son lobe, coupant la conversation, sortant le petit appareil de son oreille et le laissant tomber sa poche.

Plus de coups de téléphone, plus de contact, pas aujourd'hui.

130 ans exactement, aujourd'hui.

Pinçant les lèvres, la jeune Immortelle fit défiler ses données d'ordinateur, s'arrêtant alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la photo qu'elle gardait dedans, dans le petit créneau labellé PERSONNEL. Huit personnes – jeunes, début de la trentaine peut-être : une tueuse blonde, une sorcière rousse, un vampire sombre, un loup-garou, un observateur, une immortelle… ses lèvres se courbèrent. Et un Zéro Pointé.

Le sourire d'Alex était contagieux, même sur la vieille photo numérisée.

Qui aurait cru qu'elle leur aurait tous survécu?

Cinq années de béatitude domestiques et ils avaient perdu Buffy – dans un combat, sauvant le monde, comme d'habitude.

La jeune Tueuse était incroyablement vieille et Cordélia n'avait pas été là, luttant ses propres combats, dans une autre partie du monde – se pressant de revenir pour aider la Tueuse – mais revenue trop tard.

Buffy Summers reposait dans la tombe aux côtés de sa mère, avec une pierre tombale qui se terminait par 'Elle a souvent sauvé le monde.'

Angel, son vampire sombre avec les yeux hantés et le comportement maussade, l'avait mal pris, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

En une semaine, il avait disparu de leurs vies.

Ils ne l'avaient plus jamais revu.

Cinq tombes, côte à côté, des amis qui avaient été jeunes, avaient vieilli devant ses propres yeux tandis qu'elle demeurait, perdant les seules pièces de son passé une par une.

Des guerres, la famine, deux apocalypses, et Chase Winters n'avait jamais changé.

Mais elle n'avait plus jamais été appelée Cordélia, et elle n'était jamais retournée à Sunnydale.

Fermant brusquement la photo, Cordélia laissa tomber le petit ordinateur dans le revers de sa poche et se leva, faisant un signe au serveur, qui factura immédiatement son compte.

Passant à côté du guetteur discret, ses pas hésitèrent, ses yeux le regardant fixement.

Il ne leva jamais la tête.

Mais il écrivait furieusement.

Observant le visage calme, elle ne pu plus supporter le silence.

"Abruti," marmonna-t-elle, et elle s'éloigna avec dégoût, le laissant écrire sa réponse. Qu'il se la tatoue sur les fesses, pour tout ce que ça lui faisait.

--

**Sunnydale, Californie, 2004**

Elle ne pleurait pas.

Les yeux d'Alex étaient rouges à cause des larmes, Willow sanglotait, le front enterré contre l'épaule de son mari, et le pauvre Giles avait l'air totalement brisé.

Mais Chase Winters ne pleurait pas.

Ses yeux étaient secs, spectaculairement secs, tandis qu'elle se tenait là, observant le cercueil être descendu dans le sol, soigneusement.

La mort de Buffy, ses funérailles, quelque chose auxquelles son mari n'assisterait pas.

Elle voyait Buffy partout. Son sourire, sa démarche, ses railleries, ses pieux.

La fois où elle l'avait enfermée dans la cave avec Alex.

La fois où elle avait été forcée de porter le costume de Cordélia.

Quand elle avait tenu le bébé de Willow dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Bizarrement, aucune des fois où elle avait sauvé le monde ne semblaient appropriée, tout ce que voyait Cordélia était des moments.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux et Cordélia n'était pas exactement sûre du pourquoi. Sa main agrippa celle d'Alex, ses traits étaient tirés alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur le cercueil, et lorsque la crasse fut déversée dessus, elle réalisa soudainement pourquoi.

Ca n'était pas réel pour elle.

Cordélia Chase n'acceptait pas ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, Chase Winters faisait arriver les choses, et Cordélia Chase et Chase Winters n'auraient pas laissé Buffy mourir.

Trop jeune, trop fatiguée, trop chargée – cinq années de vrai amour avec un vampire et c'était fini en deux secondes – parce que Buffy avait sauvé le monde – à nouveau.

Cordélia savait ce que ça faisait de mourir, elle l'avait ressenti trop souvent. Noyade, traînée par des chevaux, une lance dans le coeur, tout ça était du gâteau.

Mais Buffy avait donné sa vie en sacrifice, pour sauver une jeune enfant.

A la fin, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et les ténèbres dans l'air étaient assorties avec le chagrin et elle déglutit, et une fois encore Cordélia se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour son amie.

Tout en elle faisait mal, se crispait et, finalement, elle lâcha gentiment la main d'Alex et bougea, en arrière, loin du groupe, s'arrêtant quand elle vit la figure dans l'obscurité, à dix mètres de là.

Poussant ses poings dans sa veste, elle marcha silencieusement, se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne à côté de lui.

"Tu ne vas pas te tuer, n'est-ce pas?"

Le grand vampire ne dit rien, observant la scène avec des yeux morts, ne faisant jamais mine d'avoir remarquer sa présence.

Elle était silencieuse, l'Immortelle se tenant à côté du Vampire, ne sachant pas quoi dire à l'homme qui venait juste de perdre l'amour de sa non-vie.

Il continuerait à vire – ce qu'il appelait vivre sans elle.

Aspirant une goulée d'air, Cordélia su soudainement pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Sa main tremblait alors qu'elle la posait doucement sur son avant-bras, les yeux soudainement troubles et sa voix craquant légèrement alors qu'elle commençait, "Angel-"

Il la coupa avec un grognement et, quand la fin des crasses fut placée sur le cercueil, Angel se recula avec une secousse, disparu en deux secondes, fusionnant avec les ombres.

Cordélia resta seule, regardant de loin son mari mortel et le restant de sa famille mortelle enterrer leur amie.

Elle attendit, regardant en arrière vers où était parti Angel, le vampire vieux de plusieurs siècles qui avait perdu sa femme et continuerait à exister pour le restant de sa vie, et se retournant elle vit Alex.

Et se vit elle-même.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne devienne Angel.

Et puis les larmes arrivèrent, alors que Cordélia murmurait à son amie "Bon sang Buffy – pourquoi est-ce que ça ne pouvait pas être moi?"

--

Le pont au-dessus de la rivière était silencieux et Chase Winters regardait, laissant le vent de Londres déferler sur elle tandis qu'elle soupirait, souriant aux bateaux, la lune dansant sur les vagues en de petites ondulations.

L'épée, un poids bienvenue, était enfermée contre sa hanche, la longue veste la cachant élégamment, et elle remercia le temps londonien pour la discrétion de tout cela.

Se penchant en avant, elle pouvait à peine voir son reflet à cause de la lumière stroboscopique d'un des clubs qui bougeait sur la rivière.

C'était bizarre, remarqua Cordélia Chase, que maintenant, dans le futur, ses pensées demeuraient principalement dans le passé.

Un garce riche et gâtée avec des cheveux superbes et des répliques malicieuses, maintenant transformée en… ça.

Cent trente ans faisaient ça, supposa-t-elle.

Les pas qui marchaient vers elle étaient à peine audibles, mais elle les entendit, attendant alors que la figure s'arrêtait.

Il n'y avait pas de frisson, pas de sonnerie dans sa tête qui l'avertissait de l'approche d'un autre de son espère, mais un tout autre radar, un sixième sens pour le surnaturel qu'elle avait développé durant les années.

Les démons abondaient toujours et les vampires, vivant dans le chaos des effets après guerre, avaient prospéré.

Mais la décapitation marchait à merveille, et Cordélia sourit simplement, gardant les yeux sur son reflet.

C'était amusant comme un peu de violence semblait bien.

La voix qui parla, cependant, n'était pas violente. Elle était douce et rauque et un peu hésitante, et totalement trop familière.

"Cordélia?"

Le coeur de Cordélia fit un bond dans sa poitrine, accélérant rapidement et ça changea sa respiration, alors que son estomac se serrait impossiblement et elle cligna des yeux. Personne ne l'avait appelée Cordélia depuis des décennies – et personne ne serait toujours vivant pour y penser sauf-

Sa tête se tourna rapidement et ses yeux se focalisèrent et aperçurent le vampire se tenant à un mètre d'elle, sombre et maussade et complètement familier.

"Angel?"


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre Deux**

Par le passé, Katherine avait été une fois une esclave, une fois une paysanne, une fois mariée.

Elle avait eu sa propre petite vendetta contre un autre Immortel, était morte et s'était réveillée et fait le quickening entier, sauvant le monde.

Quand tout avait été dit et fait, Katherine n'avait vraiment qu'une seule conclusion sérieuse concernant sa vie.

Elle en avait assez.

L'immortalité était bien trop surestimée, et l'immense ironie de l'entière situation était qu'à moins de trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie – ça n'en valait pas le coup.

Parce que tomber amoureuse voulait dire perdre cet amour, et trouver un Immortel ne voulait rien dire, à cause de cette satanée fin qu'ils connaissaient tous – il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un.

Le beau visage avec les yeux brun chocolat et les cheveux sombres bouclés frappait car, en contraste avec le cuir noir qu'elle portait, il n'avait pas changé.

A la fin, comme tant d'Immortels qu'elle avait connus, elle était seule, encore.

Le nombre diminuait, les Immortels novices étaient tués avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de trouver leur place, et de plus en plus souvent, les anciens choisissaient leur camp.

C'était une période intéressante à vivre, si vous travailliez dans le camp des bons.

Les Bons, qu'est-ce que c'était de toute façon? Vous sauviez votre vie en assassinant les autres, décapitant les amis avec une épée, absorbant les souvenirs et les vies, et tout ça pour quoi?

La douleur ne s'arrêtait jamais, pendant plus de cinq cent ans, les souvenirs ne s'étaient jamais estompés et, nombre et nombre de fois encore, elle avait commis les mêmes erreurs humaines.

Et elle le faisait encore.

L'homme de l'autre côté du lit la regardait, les yeux d'un bleu foncé, jeune et masculin et complètement capable de faire les choses dont elle avait besoin.

Elle semblait plus vieille, mais à ce point-là l'âge n'importait jamais et elle se tourna, les cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller tandis qu'elle l'observait, l'éclat post orgasme et l'odeur du sexe persistant toujours dans la pièce.

"C'était vachement bien, Brian."

Il rit doucement, bas et rauque, la regardant avec ces mêmes yeux intenses. "Content que tu approuves."

"J'ai l'expérience pour être un juge assez bon."

"Mmhmmm." L'accent était toujours sexy, tandis qu'il se rapprochait, le pouce traçant sa clavicule. "Donc j'en conclu que ça fait beaucoup?"

"Oh oui."

Un sourire flotta sur ses belles lèvres. "C'est ce qu'il me semblait." Un bas grognement qui ne semblait pas vraiment humain sortit de sa gorge et elle dû rire, tandis qu'il plongeait sa bouche dans le creux de sa gorge, l'attrapant avec une quantité surprenante de force alors qu'il suçait, doucement.

"Wouah, fait attention mon grand, je dois y aller." Elle le repoussa, ignorant son regard déçu alors qu'elle se glissait sur le côté du lit, laissant les draps tombés quand elle se déplaça vers la salle de bain.

Il était immobile, elle ne vit pas l'expression illisible sur son visage quand il soupira, retombant sur le lit.

"Hey Katherine?"

"Oui?" cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

"Est-ce que c'est juste une histoire d'un soir?"

Elle ouvrit la porte, passant la tête, souriant un peu. "Tu veux que ça le soit?"

"Diable, non."

Elle roula simplement les yeux, refermant la porte. "Le sexe n'est pas tout Brian. Parfois c'est juste du sexe."

"Et parfois c'est plus." Il jeta les draps sur le côté, tendant la main vers son boxer. "Ne me dit pas que c'est aussi bien pour toi à chaque fois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une médaille?"

"Pour commencer."

Il l'entendit rire dans la salle de bain. "Je déteste t'apprendre ça, Brian mais le Sexe est en fait un sport d'EQUIPE. Un peu comme le patinage artistique."

Il pinça les lèvres, légèrement confus. "Patinage artistique?"

Il y eut une pause. "C'était un vieux sport. Ma grand-mère avait de vieilles cassettes."

"Oh." Il sourit. "En fait, je pense que je m'en sors très bien tout seul."

Le son de l'eau éclaboussant contre le carreau lui fit faire une pause, sourire. Elle le faisait de la vieille façon, hein?

Prenant une respiration, il se leva dans son appartement, luxueux et riche et très joliment meublé. L'eau était chère, elle devait avoir les fonds pour couvrir une douche, même un bain, et ça signifiait beaucoup d'argent.

Enfilant son pantalon, il commença à regarder curieusement autour de lui, ouvrant familièrement un tiroir, regardant ce qui était sur les tables.

Au-dessus de l'une des tables basses de l'appartement, il trouva une photo, de Katherine, dans des vêtements très bizarres, s'appuyant contre un autre type aux cheveux sombres.

Il fronça les sourcils. Petit ami? Mari?

Il n'avait pas vu de bague. Se tournant, il regarda le chambranle de la cheminée, et trouva quelque chose qui attira son attention.

Une épée, luisante, vieille et brillante.

Se déplaçant vers le lit, il attrapa sa chemise, l'enfilant, quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte.

"Hey, Katherine? La porte!"

"Hey Brian? Va ouvrir!"

Il secoua la tête, souriant alors qu'il marchait vers la porte, tendant la main vers la poignée et l'ouvrant.

Il fronça les sourcils vers la personne sur le seuil, se sentant un peu territorial tandis qu'il croisait les bras.

"Je peux vous aider?"

"J'aimerais entrer."

"Excusez-moi?"

"J'aimerais entrer."

Brian plissa les yeux, mais pour une façon ou pour une autre, le visage semblait familier et il se tourna, faisant l'erreur la plus mortelle de sa courte vie.

"Entrez, je vais chercher Katherine."

Il ne vit rien arriver, et son sang gicla de l'embrasure de la porte.

La figure enjamba le cadavre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

--

**Sunnydale, California, 1999 **

Un autre fracas vint de la cuisine et Angel se tourna, regardant par l'embrasure de la porte alors que Buffy continuait ses mouvements fâchés et saccadés.

Willow Osborne était appuyée contre le comptoir, observant avec un froncement de sourcils, avant de se tourner et de s'approcher.

"Peut-être que je devrais faire la vaisselle, Buffy."

Il jeta un œil vers la porte d'entrée, où se tenait Alex, regardant sa femme s'éloigner en voiture.

C'était toujours la même chose – une tentative au normal – emportée par leurs attaches interminables avec le surnaturel.

"Comment allez-vous, Giles?" demanda-t-il, se tournant vers Rupert, qui somnolait à moitié sur le divan. Se réveillant avec un sursaut, Rupert cligna des yeux et prit une profonde respiration, se frottant la tête.

"La fête est déjà finie?"

Angel se sentit sourire. "Oui."

"Oh. Hé bien je pense que je vais me retirer. J'ai promis à Buffy que je l'aiderais avec cette recherche dont elle a besoin."

"Je pense que c'est une bonne idée."

Le vampire aida Rupert à se lever, le regardant marcher vers les escaliers, et retourna vers la cuisine, où Willow le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête avec des yeux implorant.

Il acquiesça et s'avança, "Buffy je peux te parler?"

Elle s'arrêta, soupira, ôtant ses mèches blondes de son visage, et tendit le torchon à Willow.

Il marcha vers le salon vide, s'installant sur le divan, la laissant rester debout, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de rester en mouvement.

"Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tellement dans le fait qu'elle fasse ça?"

"Fasse quoi? Partir? Tout le temps?!"

"Tu sais qu'elle n'y peut rien."

"Ca n'a pas d'importance." Ses yeux verts se déplacèrent vers la porte, vers Alex, qui était maintenant hors de portée de voix, assis sur les marches du porche. Sa voix s'abaissa légèrement quand elle se tourna, ses yeux humides rencontrant les siens. "Tu as vu ce que ça fait à Alex?"

Angel pinça les lèvres. Par moment sa Tueuse était tellement jeune, tellement fâchée et amère, par moment tellement âgée et prête à se sacrifier. Sa mission, son but dans ce monde ne l'avait laissée qu'avec des questions. Et même la résignation forcée qu'il avait, et qu'il savait la frustrait tellement, ne pouvait pas lui faire comprendre.

"Ce que ça fait à Alex, ou ce que ça te fais?"

Elle prit une profonde respiration, le fixant, et il continua à la regarder, inébranlable. "C'est à propos d'Alex et Cordélia ou à propos de nous, Buffy?" demanda-t-il encore.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle s'avança, le laissant enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, presser ses lèvres contre le dessus de sa tête.

Sa voix était douce, résignée. "Je ne serais pas toujours là, Angel."

Il ferma les yeux, repoussant la crainte. "Je sais."

"C'est juste… ces moments… c'est tout ce que nous avons. Et Cordélia ne semble pas… le comprendre."

"Elle sait."

"Vraiment?" Elle se dégagea, le regardant. "Je ne sais pas si elle le sait Angel. Et si un de ces jours quelque chose se produisait et qu'elle n'était pas là-"

Il l'attira plus près. "Il ne va rien t'arriver, ni à toi ni à personne, Buffy. Pas si je peux l'empêcher."

Le vampire sentit l'âme à l'intérieur de lui se tordre, il n'y avait jamais eu autant de conviction dans les yeux hantés du vampire qu'en ce moment.

Elle fut silencieuse, et un petit, "Angel?" émergea, étouffé par ses vêtements. "Promet-moi quelque chose."

"Bien sûre."

"S'il m'arrivait quelque chose-"

"Il ne va rien t'arriver, Buffy."

"Angel." Ses yeux verts étaient humides, sa bouche tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle pressait ses doigts contre sa bouche. "Ecoute. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu prendras soin d'eux. D'eux tous. Je ne sais pas si Cordélia en sera capable."

Il ravala le grognement de colère, de peur. "Il ne va rien-"

"Angel. Je t'en prie."

Il ferma les yeux. Angel ne voulait pas y réfléchir, pas y penser. Son temps était bref, sa voix était brusque et il pensa à l'Immortelle qui les avait quittés, à la souffrance dans ses yeux quand elle s'était éloignée de son mari, de la famille qu'elle avait délaissée.

Il pensa à sa tentative pour quitter Buffy, mais n'avait rien trouver d'autre que des souvenirs dans la ville – du combat de l'Immortelle pour rester saine d'esprit et de sa propre tentative de se détacher de la seule humanité qu'il avait connue et aimée.

Le démon à l'intérieur haïssait la proximité, l'âme la chérissait.

"Je te le promets."

Elle le serra fort, et puis lui demanda, "Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de partir?"

Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne pu penser qu'à une réponse, "Toi."

--

Les vêtements étaient différents, tout blanc, un contraste à son air plus sombre. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts maintenant, à hauteur du menton, brillant, sophistiqué.

Plus âgée. Pas dans le visage, pas dans l'apparence, mais dans ses yeux.

Les yeux d'une vieille âme, et la familiarité tandis qu'elle le fixait, d'abord incrédule, et finalement elle lâcha, "Angel? C'est toi? Seigneur, je ne t'ai plus vu depuis – oh. Hum… Depuis…"

Elle peina, rougissant et ses mains remuant nerveusement, et elle eut à nouveau l'air d'avoir dix-neuf ans, et il sourit devant la reconnaissance du passé.

"Ca va, Cordélia. Tu peux dire son nom."

"Buffy… Je suis désolée," dit-elle, s'appuyant contre la balustrade du pont, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, brillant de surprise. "Mon dieu… ça fait une éternité."

Il fut silencieux, mais le sourire était doux. "Ca me fait plaisir de te voir."

Elle acquiesça en retour, et l'embarras silencieux s'abattu. "Alors… tu es toujours… GRR?"

Wow. Elle illustra même la chose.

"Oui, il n'y a pas vraiment de remède à ça."

"Oh. C'est juste."

Elle fut silencieuse, détournant les yeux, et il continua de simplement la regarder, la façon dont le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux.

SEIGNEUR, c'était bon de la revoir.

Il s'approcha, reniflant, humant le parfum, familier – humain, mais bizarre. Pas un démon… toujours Immortelle.

"Alors… tu vas demander?"

Il fit une pause, confus. "Demander quoi?"

"Ce qui est arrivé. A eux. Après que tu sois parti."

Eux. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un frisson de douleur à travers lui, infectant son âme. "Cordélia…"

"Hey j'ai juste pensé que tu aimerais savoir étant donné que tu as juste simplement déguerpi là-bas."

"Je ne pouvais pas rester."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ça faisait trop mal."

Elle cligna des yeux, et la colère sur son visage était considérable tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, regardant la rivière, n'importe où sauf lui.

"J'ai des nouvelles monsieur le boudeur. C'était assez douloureux pour moi aussi. Mais je suis quand même restée."

Il baissa les yeux, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. "J'ai gardé un œil sur vous."

"Je sais." Il la regarda avec surprise, mais elle ne le regardait pas tandis que ses mains agrippaient le bord, ses phalanges devenant visiblement plus blanches. "Alors comment va la bonne vieille Los Angeles à cette période de l'année, Angel? Tu sauves toujours des âmes?"

Il cligna des yeux, la bouche s'ouvrant légèrement. "Tu savais?"

"Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir gardé un œil. Buffy m'a fait promettre, si jamais quelque chose arrivait…" elle s'arrêta et puis ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, sa voix devenant plus gaie, plus joyeuse. "C'est marrant de te rencontrer ici. Tu es venu te remémorer les vieux souvenirs du grand méchant Angélus?"

Il fronça les sourcils, à nouveau.

"Non. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais là."

Elle resta silencieuse, soulevant un sourcil, lui lançant un regard à moitié noir.

"Il en fait vraiment beaucoup pour me trouver, Angel," fit finalement remarquer Cordélia. "Je n'ai pas exactement le profil haut."

Merde. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas vu – ça faisait mal. La regarder… Dieu merci ses cheveux et vêtements étaient différents… ça ramenait…

"J'avais des pistes. Certains guetteurs n'interfèrent pas, mais ils parlent avec un peu de persuasion."

Le sourcil demeura courbé, mais se leva plus haut. "Tu as malmené mon chasseur/guetteur?"

Un petit sourire qui suggérait le démon intérieur traversa le visage d'Angel, et ça l'amusa, amenant un sens d'amusement dans la conversation tendue.

"Ouais. Un petit peu."

Bien. L'imbécile le méritait. "Uh huh. Et puis quoi?"

"J'ai... euh… senti ton odeur jusqu'ici."

Cordélia souleva un sourcils, ses yeux noisette perçant ceux du vampire.

"C'est incroyablement bizarre, et assez dégoûtant, Angel."

"Désolé."

Regardant Cordélia, Angel se demanda si elle savait à quel point il savait. Comme il savait quand Willow avait développé l'Alzheimer, il n'y avait toujours pas de remède, comme il était venu rendre visite. Il se demanda si elle savait pour les fleurs qui étaient mystérieusement apparues dans la chambre de Willow, ou si elle savait comme il avait regardé du seuil, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait près du vieil Alex, l'observant tenir sa main pâle et fragile, embrasser la peau douce, et pleurer.

"Donc, tu as eu environs cent ans pour passer un coup de fil social et tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ca te dérangerait de me dire pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant? Parce que tu n'es pas exactement du type Londonien."

"J'ai besoin de ton aide."

"Evidemment que tu en as besoin."

Cordélia Chase regarda la face de son passé avec des émotions partagées. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait le vampire, ne vieillissant jamais et incroyablement rafraîchissant à voir dans une vie où rien ne restait jamais immobile sauf ceux de sa propre race. Il avait été de la famille, un ami, bien qu'elle avait épousé Alex et lui Buffy, elle avait su qu'éventuellement, ils auraient cette confrontation.

Il avait été de la famille qui était parti, avait abandonné les siens, et ça n'avait pas d'importance combien de fois il avait rôdé dans l'obscurité, combien de fois il avait amené des fleurs dans la chambre de Willow, l'important était qu'elle avait été la seule à savoir qu'il était toujours là.

Et à toutes fins pratiques – ça n'était pas juste.

Il aurait dû être là. Il aurait dû leur parler.

Il aurait dû lui parler.

Mais il se tenait là maintenant, un siècle plus tard, des yeux sombres maussades, dans les mêmes habits noirs, et il était un vampire avec une âme qui faisait toujours le bien.

Elle soupira, passant les mains dans ses cheveux et faisant un signe de tête vers les restaurants sur la place au pied du pont. "Allez."

--

Katherine sorti de la douche, prenant une profonde respiration et se demandant comment, exactement, elle allait se débarrasser de celui-là.

C'était une erreur, elle le savait. Les histoires d'un soir, pour toute leur simplicité, étaient un signe de faiblesse, la reconnaissance que même si elle était restée fidèle au souvenir de son mari décédé, le contact d'un autre être humain était insatiable.

Le Prix approchait sa conclusion, elle pouvait le sentir, et elle se demanda joyeusement si elle s'en souciait encore.

La vieille vendetta semblait juste ça… vieille. La vie et son but… semblaient s'être fanés.

Mais Katherine, avec ses profonds yeux bleus et ses épaules carrées, enroula simplement la serviette autour d'elle et ouvrit la porte, passant une main dans les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux.

"Brian si tu fouilles dans mes affaires, je vais devoir te tuer," dit-elle, passant un doigt sur l'armoire ouverte et soulevant un sourcil devant le lit défait.

Les façons de se débarrasser d'un amant non souhaité qui ne voulait pas partir à cause d'une nuit de sexe génial : numéro un: se comporter comme une garde. Numéro deux : lui dire qu'il avait été nul. Numéro trois : Menacer de le décapiter.

Elle considéra les choix, le cherchant dans la chambre, soulevant un sourcil quand elle remarqua que tout, sauf ses chaussures, avait disparu.

"Hé bien… je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis."

Un petit sourire se plaqua sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'un frisson la parcoure et elle fit une pause.

La gorge soudainement sèche, elle se tourna, sa main serrant la serviette contre elle, marchant vers le salon.

"Brian? Se cacher n'est pas mon idée de jeu."

Prudemment, elle tendit la main vers l'épée sur la cheminée.

"Katherine."

Oh, Seigneur. L'épée était toujours dans sa main alors qu'elle fit volte face, s'installant adroitement contre le cou de l'intrus, fermement, et puis tremblant violemment quand elle vit le visage.

Son visage devint blanc et, inconsciemment, elle laissa tomber la serviette, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillant. "N… Ni… NICK?"

Nick, son jeune mari, d'il y avait tant d'années, qui avait succombé à une mort prématurée à cause de leur travail, lui souriait, ne reculant jamais devant l'épée à son cou.

"Nick…"

"Katherine, ça va, bébé?" Elle déglutit, secouant furieusement la tête, reculant, gardant l'épée en main.

"Tu es mort, bon sang."

Il fit une pause, semblant surpris. "J'ai l'air mort, Kat? Bon sang, Kat repose l'épée, ok? J'ai juste envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Ca fait si longtemps-"

"Tu ne peux pas être NICK-"

"Kat qui ça pourrait être d'autre? Tu crois vraiment que ça serait un sosie?"

"ARRETE!" Sa voix se brisa avec panique, son corps continuant de trembler mais c'était NICK – et il était fort et en vie et c'était NICk et SEIGNEUR-

"Kat, bébé, calme-toi." Il continua à s'avancer, les mains levées. "Je te promets qu'il y a une explication."

Elle déglutit, sa respiration haletante, et puis quelque chose dans le coin attira son regard.

Une marre de sang, venant d'un corps très mort.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle haleta et, à cette seconde, son épée fut frappée au loin et son corps nu fut attiré contre le corps dur de Nick.

Sa paume se referma sur sa bouche, étouffant son halètement et avant qu'elle puisse le faire passer par-dessus elle, il poussa son genou à l'arrière du sien, la faisant se baisser, la surplombant, la rendant sans défense.

"Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une explication," chuchota-t-il dans son oreille, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec choc quand il mordit dans son cou.

Son sang affluait dans son corps, elle pouvait l'entendre avaler goulûment.

Vampire. Oh Seigneur, Nick est un vampire, fut la dernière chose qu'elle pu percevoir avant de s'évanouir.

--

"Ok, alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la vieille Angleterre sombre?" demanda-t-elle, tendant la main pour mettre un chips dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se penchait en arrière, jetant un œil dans le Pub anglais retiré.

Sa première déclaration après qu'elle ait suggéré un bon dîner avait été, "Je ne mange pas."

"Je m'en fiche," avait été sa réponse, et par conséquent, ils étaient là. Quand le serveur était arrivé, elle avait chuchoté dans son oreille et, quand son café était arrivé, une tasse de liquide rouge, soupçonneusement familier, avait été placée devant le vampire.

Il avait semblé choqué, mais elle avait simplement haussé les épaules.

"Ce n'est que du sang de porc. Désolé Ang, je ne te fais pas encore assez confiance pour la variété du gourmet rouge humain."

Il lui avait fallu dix minutes pour se sentir assez à l'aise pour boire une gorgée.

Il prit une serviette, s'essuyant le visage, et dit brusquement.

"Mon visionnaire. Il a eu une vision."

Angel fit une pause dans son explication, incertain sur à quel point Cordélia était au courant à propos de sa vie à Los Angeles. Elle souleva simplement un sourcil et acquiesça.

"Depuis combien de temps celui-ci est dans les parages?"

"Quelques années."

Elle pinça les lèvres, inspirant profondément. "J'ai arrêté de faire les comptes après les deux premiers… Doyle et Wesley…"

Il grimaça et elle fit une pause. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle finalement. "Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ils continuent à te donner des visionnaires qui n'arrêtent pas de – et qui SONT-ils, de toute façon?"

"Les Puissances Supérieures?"

"C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle? Je croyais que c'était la Brigade Nazie."

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lugubrement. "Tu veux savoir pour la vision ou pas, Cordélia?"

Prenant un autre chips, elle acquiesça. "Très bien. Ton visionnaire a eu une vision. De quoi ?"

"Donne-moi ton ordinateur."

Elle souleva un sourcil mais le fit, mettant la main dans sa poche et le lui tendant. Soigneusement, Angel sortit le sien, connecta le câble et commença à télécharger.

"Voilà ce qu'on a capturé."

Cordélia reprit l'ordinateur, fixant le petit écran, tapotant sur son lobe pour augmenter le volume.

Obscurité… des cris… une femme nue… et un vampire.

Elle déposa le petit ordinateur, ses lèvres pincées. "Ok, à part les 'eww' et 'beurk', qu'est-ce que je suis censée obtenir de ça, exactement?"

"C'est comme ça qu'elles viennent, par flashs." Il tendit le bras, appuyant sur un bouton. "Nous avons pu trouver la femme de la photo… du moins je pense que nous l'avons trouvée. Là."

Elle observa une prise de vue bien plus nette de ce qui semblait être la femme. De longs cheveux sombres et bouclés. Des yeux bleus.

"Nous avons trouvé celle-ci sur l'un des Guetteurs que j'ai… rencontré pendant que je gardais…" quand son sourcil se souleva, il continua hâtivement, "Ils avaient un dossier sur elle. Son nom est Katherine."

"Une Immortelle?" Il acquiesça. Elle réfléchi fort, prenant une profonde respiration. "Tu la reconnaît?"

Elle étudia la photo, secouant lentement la tête. "J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Pendant un moment, dans les environs où Alex et moi… Je veux dire, avant… Je la connaissais de nom. Une bienfaitrice standard. Mari mortel. Un sacré crochet du gauche, disait Duncan."

"Duncan?"

"Personne que tu connaisses."

Il ferma la bouche, regardant de l'autre côté.

"Alors… c'est pour ça que tu avais besoin de moi? Tu voulais que je t'aide à traquer cette fille?"

"Elle est ici, dans ta ville. Elle fait partie des tiens. J'ai pensé que tu la connaîtrais peut-être."

"Ce n'est pas le cas." La voix était plate.

Il plissa les yeux, croisant les bras. "Tu portes toujours ton épée sur toi ?"

Elle soupira, acquiesçant. "Une chose qui ne change jamais avec nous. On porte toujours ces choses sur nous."

"Tu fais toujours ce que tu faisais à Sunnydale?"

"Quoi? Tuer des vampires? Sauver le monde?"

Il acquiesça. Doucement, elle secoua la tête.

"Principalement, j'essaie juste de garder ma tête attachée à mon corps, Angel. La fin du Prix s'approche. Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour aider les désespérés quand tu as toujours un imbécile avide de pouvoir qui agite une stupide épée."

Il eut l'air distrait et elle souleva un sourcil. "Quoi?"

Il y eut une expression hantée, fatiguée sur son visage et il laissa finalement ses épaules s'affaisser. Le vampire séduisant enroula ses mains autour de la tasse et bu, avant de répondre, "Avance à la vidéo suivante. Elle est venue juste après."

Curieuse, elle haussa les épaules, appuyant sur play.

Les mêmes cris, l'obscurité, les vampires….

MERDE

Et elle.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre Trois**

Quand elle était enfant, il y avait très longtemps, Katherine avait détesté les endroits confinés. Sa mère, ne sachant comment s'occuper de l'enfant capricieuse et obstinée, avait l'habitude de l'enfermer dans la cave, et la petite Katherine, toujours effrayée par cela, s'était encore plus rebellée en conséquence.

Mais la dure vie du travail paysan avait ôté toute espièglerie en elle et, avec tant de frères et soeurs, elle avait appris à maîtriser sa nature bornée – pour chercher de la nourriture et se cacher des maraudeurs qui avaient profité des Croisades.

La combat pour la survie lui avait bien servi, même lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée de sa première mort, haletante, confuse et effrayée comme jamais, elle avait toujours eu la capacité innée de prendre ce qui lui faisait peur, ce qui la paralysait et de le mettre de côté pour la chose la plus instinctive: survivre.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, sa tête palpitait et la réalité sembla brumeuse. Son dos lui faisait mal et, quand elle essaya de bouger, elle compris pourquoi. Elle avait les mains et pieds attachés avec des chaînes en métal, et se trouvait dans une chambre semblant sortir d'un roman gothique d'horreur.

Avec la clarification de son esprit vint la peur et sa gorge était sèche alors que Katherine cherchait désespérément son épée dans la chambre.

Pas d'épée.

Merde.

Elle prit une respiration, une profonde respiration et bougea, autant qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à moitié assise, sa tête posée contre un oreiller, soulageant légèrement la douleur.

Elle se sentait faible, légèrement étourdie, alors qu'elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qui lui était exactement arrivé.

Du sang… tout ce sang….

Elle baissa les yeux, réalisant que par miracle, elle était maintenant habillée, d'une fine nuisette mais c'était assez – pour l'instant.

Ses mains cherchèrent les chaînes et elle tira. Mais son corps était faible et, bien qu'elle était en vie, comme elle revenait toujours à la vie, c'était toujours une quantité vachement énorme de sang.

Elle jura avec colère et puis fixa la porte, s'interrogeant, s'interrogeant toujours, et saturée de peur et de crainte et d'interrogations et dans le recoin le plus sombre de son coeur, la plus petite bribe d'espoir…

Parce que Nick avait été son vrai amour.

Nick avait été son sauveur, et quand Nick était mort…

Elle prit plusieurs respirations irrégulières tandis que ses muscles se contractaient, et sa tête s'éclaircit, les yeux fixés sur la porte.

Mais personne n'entra.

--

**Aéroport de Sunnydale, Californie 2004**

"Attention à tous les passagers, le vol numéro 1482 à destination de New York est maintenant prêt à embarquer. Veuillez préparer vos tickets. Nous allons seulement embarquer les passagers de première classe pour l'instant."

Cordélia leva une main à son cou, massant légèrement alors qu'elle penchait la tête, essayant de faire partir son torticolis tandis qu'elle sortait du terminal privé.

Les aéroports étaient une saloperie pour les Immortels, avec leurs détecteurs de métaux et les flics qui se 'fichaient de qui vous êtes, vous suivez les règles' et les hôtesses de l'air contrariantes qui vous offraient du champagne toutes les trente secondes, quand tout ce que vous vouliez vraiment faire était fermer les yeux et dormir.

Cordélia n'avait jamais aimé prendre l'avion et, pour elle, la meilleure partie de toute cette satanée affaire était la partie où elle était à la maison, le plus souvent tard la nuit, plaçant soigneusement son épée à côté de la chaise, ôtant ses vêtements, au diable les nuisettes, et se glissant dans le lit à côté d'un jeune homme qui ronflait légèrement.

Le retour à la maison.

Et aujourd'hui on allait même lui refuser ça.

Soupirant avec aggravation, elle s'avança, les yeux scrutant jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le jeune homme inconnu qui tenait la pancarte disant, en lettre noires : Chase Winters.

Se tenant à côté de lui était une blonde très familière qui avait une pancarte identique disant: Cordélia Chase.

Buffy.

Cordelia souleva un sourcil, réprimant un sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux.

"Très drôle," dit-elle sèchement.

"C'est ce que je pensais!" répondit Buffy, souriant alors qu'elle agitait la pancarte, la coinçant dans son sac. Le jeune homme semblait confus tandis que Cordélia avança, plaçant ses sacs dans sa main et lui prenant la pancarte des mains.

"Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir ici et tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais avoir dit à Alex de ne pas venir me chercher-"

"Il ne sait pas que je suis là," dit Buffy, glissant le sac sur son épaule. "Je te détourne."

Le pauvre jeune chauffeur eut l'air encore plus confus. "Je… euh… Mlle Winters?"

"Son nom est Cordélia, imbé-"

"Buffy!"

"Euh… vous n'êtes pas Mlle Winters?"

"Je suis Mlle Winters – Cordélia est un surnom, n'est-ce pas Buff?" Plantant son doigt dans les côtes de son amie. Buffy sourit seulement, tendant le bras et prenant les sacs que portait le jeune homme.

"Allez, Cordy. On s'en va."

"J'ai une limousine-"

"Amène tes fesses dans ma petite jeep, Cordélia."

"Buffy!"

Mais Buffy s'éloignait déjà, rapidement, et Cordélia jura dans sa barbe.

Son épée était dans ce sac.

Passant la main dans ses longs cheveux sombres avec frustration, elle se tourna finalement vers le jeune homme. "Ramenez la limousine, dites à Johnson que je suis désolée – Je le rappelle bientôt."

Après ça, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de courir après son amie.

"Ok, alors QU'EST-ce qu'IL se passe?" demanda-t-elle, se glissant sur le siège auto, s'assurant de bien boucler sa ceinture. Buffy n'était PAS connue pour ses prouesses sur la route. Alex avait mentionné une fois qu'il préférait Cordélia derrière le volant – et étant donné qu'un accident était la façon dont elle avait rencontré sa première mort, et deux autres après ça – ça en disait long.

"Quoi? On ne peut pas passer un moment ensemble?"

Cordélia lui lança à nouveau un regard méfiant. Buffy agissait de façon bien trop joyeuse.

"Tu pourrais REGARDER la route!" hurla-t-elle, agrippant l'accoudoir, s'enfonçant dans le siège en cuir. "C'était un panneau stop!"

"Ah oui?" Buffy regarda dans le rétroviseur, puis à nouveau devant elle, évitant de peu un autre accident quand le type des réclamations de bagage s'ôta du chemin en sautant sur le côté.

"Hey Buffy? Que dirais-tu que je conduise?"

"Toi? Je ne crois pas, Mlle Je-Ne-Meurs-Jamais. Combien COÛTE ton assurance auto ces jours-ci, de toute façon?"

"Ok, pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'AIME mourir? Tu crois que j'APPRECIE de mordre la poussière? Comme un petit jeu? 'Hé, je pense que je vais me faire renverser par un bus aujourd'hui!'" marmonna-t-elle, regardant par la fenêtre.

Buffy sourit, faisant un écart sur la route. "Alors… comment ça a été?"

"Quoi?"

"Ce qui t'a arrachée à ta fête d'anniversaire."

"Oh…" Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Bien je suppose… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi – l'un des vice-présidents d'une des compagnies impliquées avec les fusions a eu froid aux pieds."

"Il ne voulait pas remplir son contrat, hein?"

"Non… litéralement. Il a été mordu par un Démon Vorax pendant qu'il skiait dans les Alpes et a fini avec un équivalent de gelure sur les pieds. Il allait mourir et on avait besoin de lui en vie pour la fusion, donc j'ai dû traquer cette satanée chose et…" Cordélia pencha la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. "C'était ennuyant. J'ai raté quelque chose?"

"Oh… pas grand chose. Une chose bizarre et flippante est arrivée, on ne savait plus parler-"

"Mmhmm." Cordélia garda les yeux fermés, réinstallant son corps contre le siège.

"Hé bien, ces démons sont venus en ville, 'Les Gentlemen' – personne ne pouvait parler! C'était trop flippant-"

Cordélia fit une sorte de son et sentit sa tête glisser.

Réveillée par une secousse, elle n'entendit que la fin du discours de Buffy.

"les détruire et on a tous été capable d'hurler et je les ai tués. C'est tout."

"Cool."

"Cordy?"

Une secousse furieuse sur ses épaules lui fit ouvrir les yeux, voyant l'expression contrariée de Buffy.

"Humm?"

"Tu n'as pas du tout dormi?"

"Nan."

"Ah. Ok, alors laisse-moi faire ça maintenant, avant que tu ne te rendormes."

Cordélia cligna des yeux, haussant les épaules et prenant une inspiration, se frottant les yeux. "Ok, faire quoi?"

"Je… Je veux arracher une promesse."

"Tu veux 'arracher une promesse'? A chaque fois que Giles vient te rendre visite, tu deviens toujours bizarre avec nous."

"Cordélia…"

"Ok, purée. J'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a."

La pause, suivie par une respiration irrégulière, poussa Cordélia à ouvrir les yeux, et elle trouva Buffy avec un visage incertain et très sérieux.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se ferma, prit une respiration. Les mains autour du volant se serrèrent, colorant les phalanges de Buffy d'une étrange nuance de blanc.

"Je… euh… je sais que vous n'aimez pas en parler… mais… toi étant… Je dois m'assurer que tu prendras soin de-"

"Buffy," interrompit Cordélia, les yeux noisettes maintenant totalement focalisés sur son amie. "Crache le morceau."

La voix de la Tueuse blonde trembla légèrement quand elle dit, "Je veux que tu me promettes que si quoi que ce soit arrivait-"

"Oh, Purée, Buffy!" Cordélia semblait exaspérée alors qu'elle croisait les bras et regardait par la fenêtre. "Bon sang, pourquoi doit-tu encore soulever ce sujet?"

"Ecoute, Cordélia-"

"Tu crois honnêtement que j'ai envie de penser au jour où 'viendra le temps'?"

"Cordélia fais avec. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes-"

"Pourquoi?"

La question échauffée vint avec une réponse échauffée. "Parce que je fais des rêves, ok? Et ils ne font pas partie des bons. Quelque chose va se produire et je veux m'assurer que si je ne m'en sors pas, tu -"

"Attends, attends. QUOI?! ARRETE LA VOITURE." Cordélia tira le volant sur le côté et Buffy jura, tournant brusquement la voiture sur le bord de la route et s'arrêtant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Cor!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rêves! Des mauvais rêves? Et, bon sang, pourquoi ne l'as-tu dit à personne-"

"Cordélia-"

"Buffy, la dernière fois que tu as eu ces saletés de rêves flippants, tu es MORTE!"

"JE SAIS!" Le visage de Buffy stoppa les cris de Cordélia, alors qu'elle regardait la Tueuse fatiguée poser sa tête contre le siège, fermant les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. "Et c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant. Juste à toi. Les autres…"

"Mais Angel-"

"Surtout Angel." Ses yeux étaient inopinément brillants quand elle se tourna pour regarder son amie. "J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu prendras soin d'eux. Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire. Angel… il essaie peut-être mais il ne sais pas encore comment… comment s'assumer seul."

Cordélia ne pu que fixer son amie, essayant désespérément de trouver une façon de se sortir de là, de trouver un moyen d'échapper à l'énorme de peine de cœur et responsabilité que Buffy lui tendait. Buffy ne pouvait simplement pas MOURIR. Buffy était la plus forte… elle était toujours la plus forte...

"Tu réalises à quel point ça fait MAL Buffy, quand tu nous obliges à y penser? M'oblige à penser à passer ma vie sans AUCUN de vous? Je veux dire, ici… juste ici? Ca fait MAL Buffy- j'ai juste… je ne veux pas y penser."

"Hé bien, tant pis. Tu es obligée, Cor," répondit Buffy. "Ca vient avec le territoire. Tout comme je dois penser à… tu crois que c'est plaisant pour moi aussi?"

"Je prendrais soin d'eux, ok?" interrompit-elle enfin, doucement. "Je le ferais. Si… à Dieu ne plaise… quelque chose venait à arriver, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour prendre soin d'eux – eux tous. Alex… Willow, Oz, Giles-"

"Et Angel."

Un petit sourire morose apparu sur le visage de Cordélia. "Je pense qu'Angel sait très bien s'occuper de lui, Buff."

"Non, il ne sait pas. Il est… peu sûr de lui et effrayé et il ne… il ressent toujours des choses Cordélia. Des choses de vampire. L'âme est ancrée et tout – et il doit toujours se racheter pour beaucoup de choses… il aura besoin d'aide. D'influences humanisantes. Assure-toi qu'il les ait."

"Ok, ok." Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Angel aussi. Mince, Buffy – tu es TOUT le temps morbide et déprimée à ce point? Parce que c'est simplement… amusant."

"Nan… parfois je suis réellement sinistre. Sorcière Immortelle."

Cordélia sourit devant le jeu auquel elles n'arrêtaient jamais de jouer. "Anomalie de Tueuse."

"Garce."

"Chercheuse de Mort Vivant."

"Amoureuse d'Imbécile."

"Alex n'est pas un imbécile. C'est un piètre abruti" Et avec ça Cordélia augmenta le volume de la radio, un vrai sourire sur son visage tandis que ses yeux bruns rencontraient des yeux verts et elles se mirent toutes les deux à chanter, dansant sur leurs sièges tandis qu'elles voyageaient sur la route.

"I will SURVIIIVE. OHHHh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll be alive-"

"I got all my life to live-"

"And I've got all my love to give-"

"And I'll survive! I WILL SURVIVE! HEY HEY!"

--

"T'es cinglé?"

Angel soupira, un soupir inutile, presque haletant tandis que le regard glacial de Cordélia se posait sur lui, abaissant le petit ordinateur et l'éteignant avant de le glisser dans sa poche.

"Cordélia, ces visions sont réelles-"

"Elles se trompent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'ai même jamais…" elle s'arrêta soudainement, empoignant sa tasse et la vidant, manifestement agitée. "Je ne suis pas en danger. Je ne suis pas l'une de tes petites victimes alors… oublie ça."

Il continua simplement de la fixer, de la tristesse dans les yeux qui semblaient pénétrer son regard tandis qu'elle détournait les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

"Juste… comment sais-tu que ça ira même jusque là? Ces choses avaient l'air assez vague pour moi. Ne me dis pas que vous les interprétez toujours bien."

"Non," admit-il librement, se penchant en arrière et la regardant attentivement. "Mais c'était assez clair. D'une façon ou d'une autre cette Katherine et toi allez être liées ensemble par… de mauvaises choses."

"Je suis déjà liée à de mauvaises choses."

"Ok, alors des choses pires."

"Angel-"

"Cordélia, que ça te plaise ou non tu es ma demoiselle, ok?"

"Je ne suis la demoiselle de personne Angel," dit-elle, son regard noir et son ton bas et dangereux le prouvant certainement.

"Euh… c'est sortit de la mauvaise façon. Ce que je veux dire, c'est…"

"En plus, tu n'as pas besoin de cheveux blonds pour tenir ce rôle?"

"CORDELIA!" Le ton sortit presque avec un grognement mais elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, le regardant. Déglutissant fort, il se força à continuer d'une voix plus basse. "Ecoute. Ca ne va pas marcher, ok? Ca, me repousser avec ces petites bavures. Je ne te laisse pas partir maintenant. Je l'ai promis à Buffy et Alex…"

Ca marcha. Une douceur traversa son visage avant qu'elle ne puisse la cacher, et une petite grimace et une touche de chagrin à la mention de son mari décédé, et sa voix était différente, plus douce quand elle demanda finalement, "Alex t'a demandé…"

"Oui."

"Je vais t'aider avec cette Katherine, ok? C'est le mieux que je puisse faire. Je ne sais pas pour le reste."

L'incertitude de ses traits délicats amena un sourire inquiet sur le visage d'Angel, et il acquiesça, tendant le bras pour presser sa main, et s'arrêtant à la dernière seconde, le retirant.

"Merci," dit-il finalement.

Elle ne parvint qu'à faire un sourire sinistre, assez peiné et un peu triste. "Comme aux bons vieux temps, hein?"

Son sourire gela sur place et l'expression hantée dans ses yeux ramèrent des souvenirs d'une fille aux yeux vert n'ayant pas plus de vingt-cinq ans, avec un sourire triste et un visage lugubre, et une mentalité qui l'avait poussée à sauver le monde au coût de sa vie, lui arrachant tout son monde sous ses pieds.

"Ouais," dit-il, la voix rauque. "Comme aux bons vieux temps."

--

"C'est ça?" demanda Cordélia de façon haletante, les mains plongées dans ses poches alors qu'elle regardait les petits appartements qui étaient nichés sur la colline de pierre.

"Je pense," répondit-il, venant derrière elle, les yeux sur le building. "Tu sens le truc du fourmillement"

"Non, pas encore," répondit-elle, les yeux scrutant l'endroit, et s'arrêtant soudainement. "Hey," lui donnant un léger coup de coude, elle fit un geste vers un coin sombre, où deux hommes discrets parlaient à voix basses. "On dirait que mon guetteurs et celui de Katherine se connaissent."

Angel plissa les yeux, immédiatement agité. "Ils te suivent simplement partout?"

"Habituellement oui."

"Et tu les laisses faire."

Cordélia haussa les épaules. "Diable, aussi longtemps qu'ils ne regardent pas quand je me change, je m'en fiche. On m'a tout expliqué – ils ne sont pas censés interférer. Ils doivent juste tout inscrire. Comme une sorte de journal clandestin. On n'est même pas censé savoir qu'ils existent." Avec ça elle inspira profondément et monta les escaliers. "Allez."

Angel regarda à nouveau les hommes et secoua la tête. "Et ils disent que je suis un chasseur."

Il rencontra Cordélia devant la porte, s'arrêtant immédiatement, une torsion au coeur et un reniflement confirmant ce qu'il suspectait.

Du sang.

Un bas grognement s'émana de lui et Cordélia lui jeta un coup d'œil, un sourcil se courbant avec curiosité. "Il y a une raison pour le visage grognant?"

"Un cadavre."

"Oh… chouette." Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dégaina rapidement son épée, s'appuyant contre le hall, fixant la porte. "Alors… à trois?"

"Ok, trois-" Et avec ça, Angel défonça la porte, fracassant la charnière et passant presque au travers.

Il entendit un soupir derrière lui. "Merci, Batman. Oh- EWW." Elle frémit, le contournant pour inspecter le corps devant eux, couché dans son propre désordre de sang figé et poids mort.

Angel s'agenouilla, poussant prudemment le corps. "Vampire."

"Le corps est un vampire? Mais est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû – oh. Un vampire l'a tué, tu veux dire."

"Des marques de morsure."

"Oui. Je vois ça." Elle se tourna, inspectant la scène, épée en l'air alors qu'elle balançait l'arc dans la pièce. "Ok… pas de fourmillement veut dire pas d'Immortel – et je doute sérieusement qu'elle aurait laissé le mort mignon hors de sa vue…et…" Cordélia s'arrêta, clignant des yeux, puis s'avançant.

Angel leva les yeux. "Quoi?"

Cordélia fronça les sourcils, se penchant pour ramasser un objet tombé. "Son épée. Elle est trop morte."

"Quoi?"

Cordélia regarda le sabre antique, le laissant briller dans la lumière de la lune qui dansait sur le sol en bois de l'appartement. "Les Immortels ne laissent JAMAIS leur épée derrière eux à moins qu'ils ne soient complètements idiots. Katherine, de ce que j'en ai entendu, n'est PAS complètement idiote."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a?" demanda Angel, toujours accroupi près du corps, se redressant pour inspecter la pièce.

"Une serviette jetée," dit Cordélia, donnant un coup de pied par terre, "et du sang ici aussi."

"Le vampire est invité ici d'une façon ou d'une autre, tue... ce type… enlève Katherine?"

"Sans son épée." Cordélia traversa la pièce, regardant le chambranle de la cheminée. "Il n'y a pas vraiment de signe de lutte… et crois-moi, elle aurait lutté…"

Elle fit une pause, regardant les articles sur la cheminée au-dessus du feu ouvert.

"Quoi?"

Avec une expression soigneusement fermée, Cordélia souleva doucement une photo cadrée, la tenant vers Angel alors qu'il s'approchait. "Ca devait être son mari mortel. Un peu moins de vingt ans… à en juger par les cheveux en l'air et le look Crouching Tiger… 2001?"

"Elle avait un mari mortel," dit Angel.

Cordélia ferma la bouche, acquiesçant brièvement tandis qu'elle reposait la photo, prudemment. "Quelque chose qu'on a en commun."

Il y eut un silence embarrassé alors que les pensées du vampire et de l'Immortelle étaient autre part, avant que Cordélia ne tousse, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux avant de se détourner de la cheminée et de se déplacer dans la pièce.

"D'accord, donc on n'a aucune piste mis à part de l'activité vampirique et une Immortelle TRES stupide qui a soit oublié son épée, et sa serviette, en passant au-dessus du mort ou qui s'est faite capturée par lui…"

Angel ne fit que regarder, son coeur dans un drôle d'endroit. "Tu fais toujours ça?"

"Faire quoi?"

"Eviter de penser à lui… à eux… comme ça. Les repousser."

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, son visage nu pendant deux secondes avant qu'elle ne dise, se retournant, "Je suis obligée."

Et avec ça elle plaça l'épée de Katherine dans son étui et entra dans la chambre de Katherine, laissant Angel la regarder.

--

**Sunnydale, Californie, 2004**

Chase Winters montait les escaliers sombres, sa clé en main, toujours attentive à ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'elle l'insérait doucement dans la serrure, tournant.

Seigneur, que c'était bon d'être à la maison.

Avec un soupir elle ferma la porte derrière elle, déposant son sac, ne laissant que son épée balancer sur son dos. Elle passa à côté de la table basse avec toutes les photos, la bien-aimée défunte Joyce, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, où le petit Rupert de Willow et Oz leur faisait des sourires sans et avec dents sur les portraits qui étaient accrochés au mur.

A l'étage, passant à côté de la rampe, se débarrassant des vêtements alors qu'elle avançait, elle entra dans une pièce sombre où un jeune homme ronflait légèrement dans le lit à deux personnes.

Un petit sourire soulagé se plaqua sur son visage et, avec presque la grâce d'une panthère, elle se glissa sur les couvertures, se déplaçant pour être appuyée contre son dos et placer de petits bisous sur ses épaules.

"Bonjour chéri," chuchota-t-elle, sa voix légèrement rauque. "Je suis rentrée."

Un petit grognement et un gémissement et elle ne pu que sourire, se déplaçant de ses épaules vers le creux de sa gorge, mordant légèrement.

Le salaud dormait à poings fermés.

Elle soupira, à moitié de frustration, à moitié de contentement, et finalement elle passa juste ses doigts par-dessus ses épaules et sur son torse, sa poitrine frôlant son dos.

"Alexander Lavelle Harris si tu ne te réveilles pas pour donner à ta femme un long accueil chaleureux, elle va prendre cette épée et la fourrer-"

Le corps se tourna et, soudainement, elle fut écrasée sous un mâle très endormi, mais toujours très désirable, qui lui lançait un regard noir avec un sourire vorace. "Tu sais, on doit parler de toi et de ce fétiche d'épée."

Elle rit doucement. "Ce n'est pas un camp musical, Mr. Harris." Et avec ça elle se releva légèrement, pressant ses lèvres contre la gorge de son mari et le serra contre elle, incapable de réprimer le sourire sur son visage quand il grogna, capturant son menton et le redressant pour rencontrer ses lèvres avec un baiser passionné.

Ses paumes glissèrent sur ses épaules, passant sur ses hanches et attirant le bas de son corps un peu plus près de son aine durcissante couverte de flanelle.

"Mmm. J'AIME quand tu es nue."

Elle gloussa, l'embrassant à nouveau, le sourire disparaissant de son visage tandis que ses mains et caresses et baisers devenaient de plus en plus pressants.

Rapidement, elle se mit à haleter alors qu'elle glissait ses paumes le long de son torse, pressant ses lèvres contre lui, enfourchant son corps et descendant vers un mamelon, vers les stries de son abdomen. Un sourire lent et espiègle apparu quand elle entendit son halètement.

Son menton poussait les ficelles de son bas de pyjama quand le téléphone sonna.

MERDE.

"Laisse-le."

Cordélia en avait envie. Elle en avait VRAIMENT envie, mais elle ravala simplement sa déception, s'assurant de ne pas regarder son mari alors qu'elle ôtait les cheveux de son visage et prenait le téléphone.

"Si quelqu'un n'est pas mort, je vais –"

Elle fit une pause et soudainement la colère disparu et une expression de pure panique la remplaça. "Quoi? Quand?" Alex fronça les sourcils, la laissant s'éloigner de lui, se redressant et la regardant avec de l'inquiétude gravée sur le visage. "Ok."

Déglutissant, elle ne le regarda délibérément pas alors qu'elle se glissait hors du lit et attrapa son pantalon. "Je dois y aller."

"QUOI?!"

"Alex," commença-t-elle avec un soupire. "Ne-"

"NON! Pas encore, Cor! Tu viens juste d'ARRIVER."

"Je suis obligée!"

"Pourquoi? Un autre président de la fusion a perdu un petit doigt cette fois?"

"Claribel a eu une attaque." Elle se tourna, son visage dévasté par le chagrin. "Elle est mourante, Alex."

Alex fit une pause et elle su immédiatement qu'il comprenait. Claribell, la jeune fille adoptée de Winters, qui avait vieilli, était devenue fatiguée, et qui, pendant deux années, avait été la seule famille de Cordélia.

Cette Claribell-là, était mourante.

"Oh."

Elle déglutit, fort, enfilant son soutien-gorge et une blouse. "Dis-leur que je reviens aussi vite que possible… Je ne sais pas quand…"

"Ok." Ses gestes hésitèrent, observant son jeune mari s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le visage dans les mains.

"Viens avec moi," lâcha-t-elle soudainement. Il leva les yeux avec surprise. "J'ai juste… je voudrais que tu viennes."

Une pause, un mouvement de doute sur le visage et le début d'un acquiescement avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. "Je ne peux pas. Il y a cette nouvelle… cette Gloria… elle clame être une déesse… on avait projeté de –"

"Oublie ça."

"Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie-"

"Non. Je comprends. Sunnydale… craint. Ma vie… craint." Les mots étaient accentués par l'à-coup de la fermeture éclaire, suivie par la façon dont elle enfila la longue veste, empoignant son épée. "Tu as mon numéro de portable?"

"Ouais."

"Ok." Il la fixait et elle s'arrêta, le visage se radoucissant quand elle vit son expression. "Je suis désolée."

"Moi aussi. Bonne chance avec… J'espère qu'elle va bien."

Cordélia acquiesça et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes quand il se leva. En deux secondes, elle fut serrée dans ses bras, frissonnant légèrement.

Elle se dégagea et l'embrassa une fois, fort sur la bouche.

"Je t'aime."

Et Chase Winters s'éloigna de son mari, une fois encore.

--

"Super. Donc on a presque pas de piste et une Immortelle disparue."

"On a une piste." Cordélia lança un regard acerbe à Angel et il eut presque l'air penaud alors qu'il sortait le petit ordinateur. "On a une vision."

"Des cris, de l'obscurité et PEUT-ETRE un visage? Je t'en prie. Comment travailles-tu comme ça?"

"C'est tout ce qu'on a."

"Pour l'instant," admit Cordélia, enjambant le corps et passant la porte. "Oh, Dieu merci. De l'air frais." Se tenant à côté de l'appartement, elle jeta un œil à la colline. "Alors? C'est toi le détective maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Il scruta la colline avec ses yeux, et finit par sourire simplement. "On trouve un témoin."

Les yeux de Cordélia passèrent de lui à l'homme au bas de la colline, et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit légèrement. "Angel on ne peut pas faire ça."

Mais il se déplaçait déjà.

Soupirant, elle le suivit. "Angel ils ne nous diront rien. Ils ne peuvent pas interférer."

"Ils ne peuvent pas interférer avec le Prix. Je n'en fais pas partie."

Elle fit une pause, y réfléchissant. "Tu marques un point."

Il marchait avec détermination, descendant la colline et, avec ses longues enjambées, il était presque impossible de rester à sa hauteur.

Son satané guetteur ne vit rien venir.

En deux secondes Angel avait sa main autour de la gorge du Guetteur, le soulevant du sol et ne donnant aucune liberté d'action au visage terrifié.

"Alors… laissez-moi me présenter," dit-il avec son visage démoniaque. Cordélia regarda par dessus son épaule pour jeter un coup d'oeil. Ouaip. Toujours effrayant. "Moi c'est Angel. Vous connaissez déjà Cordélia. Où est Katherine?"


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre Quatre**

Terence Jacobs était, par nature, un homme doux, maniéré et passif. Dans l'environnement déchiré par la guerre, il était resté calme, silencieux, s'élevant tout seul sur le compte de sa sagesse et de ses points d'observation.

Il prenait son travail très au sérieux et, malgré la règle de non-interférence, il sentait que personne d'autre sur Terre ne connaissait son Immortelle assignée aussi bien que lui.

Elle se réveillait le matin et s'entraînait avec son épée pendant une heure, tout en parlant dans son petit portable aux différentes branches de ses franchises. Ensuite il y avait un long bain luxurieux, et il l'enviait pour ça. L'eau était un luxe qu'elle pouvait s'offrir de gâcher, et les éclaboussements et les bulles qu'il avait trouvés la dernière fois qu'il s'était faufiler à l'intérieur l'avait prouvé.

Les cheveux plus courts que jamais donnaient un air plus mature, des mèches blondes ne changeant que peu son look. Elle portait plus de blanc que de noir, une autre preuve de sa richesse, et il semblait que Chase Winters avait finalement accepté sa position et s'était épanouie.

Il n'y avait pas d'attaches comme celles qui l'avaient retenues pendant si longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais épousé un autre mortel et elle n'était jamais retournée dans sa petite ville – et maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être le témoin d'une renaissance.

Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre Chase Winters, mais les rapports des deux guetteurs avant lui avaient été clairs: ils affectionnaient une Chase plus tendre. Il devait encore rencontrer cette Chase-là, et ça l'intriguait.

Un sens alarmant d'émerveillement l'avait envahi quand le vampire avec une âme était revenu dans sa vie – à son anniversaire, sommet de l'ironie, et il les avait suivis, conscient que quelque chose allait se passer.

Chase Winters était sur le point de redevenir Cordélia Chase sans le vouloir – quelque chose qui pouvait être fatal dans la fin du Prix à venir. Cordélia Chase était plus faible, avait un coeur plus grand et donnait plus de pitié que Chase Winters, et la pitié était la dernière chose qu'un Immortel devait donner en combattant d'autres Immortels bien plus âgés, avec bien plus d'expérience.

Jusque là, Chase avait été chanceuse et, autant que Terence détestait l'admettre, il se tenait en alerte, attendant que sa chance s'épuise.

Elle était entraînée dans l'affaire, et la raison avait été claire quand, soudainement, le vampire avait enfreint complètement les règles et le pressait maintenant contre le mur, lui causant une quantité assez incroyable de douleur.

"ANGEL!" Chase attrapa son partenaire par la main, l'éloignant légèrement et soulageant quelque peu la suffocation. "Il vire au bleu!"

"Désolé." Le vampire lui fit face à nouveau tandis que les crocs sortaient et causaient ce que Terence supposait être une réaction familière, étant donné la situation. "Vous disiez?"

Il déglutit, parvenant à obtenir un peu d'air dans sa trachée-artère et essaya à nouveau de parler. "Je n'y suis pas autorisé. Chase connaît les règles."

"Ah oui, les règles." Chase croisa les bras, prétendant réfléchir. "Tout le truc de la non interférence. Purée. Vous êtes conscient qu'un vampire vous tient par la gorge, pas vrai?"

"C'est assez évident."

"Je ne faisais que vérifier."

"Je vous en prie, Mlle Winters-"

"Son nom est Cordélia."

"Angel!"

"Je ne suis pas autorisé à interférer!"

"Alors n'interférez pas! Dites-nous juste ce que cet autre Guetteur vous a dit."

"Faite ce qu'elle a dit," dit le vampire, son visage démoniaque ayant l'air assez féroce. Ce qui, devina-t-il, était le but.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?"

Oh, Dieu merci.

Terence se tourna, faisant un signe de tête raide à son camarade. "Bonjour, Mr. Bellows. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir."

Mr. Bellows était plus vieux, quarante ou cinquante ans, et il réussissait bien mieux à avoir l'air seulement légèrement contrarié par l'Immortelle et le Vampire qui envahissaient son espace personnel.

"Mr. Bellows voici Angel et vous connaissez déjà Mlle Winters."

"Mr. Bellows, le guetteur de Katherine, pas vrai?"

Mr. Bellows souleva simplement un sourcil. "Vous avez parlé à Duncan, n'est-ce pas?"

"Hein?"

"Très peu de gens savent que nous guettons."

"Ouais, hé bien c'est parce que la majorité de mon espèce sont des idiots," répliqua-t-elle, soupirant. "Ecoutez. Katherine est en danger."

"Oui, je sais," répondit-il simplement.

Cela poussa Angel à relâcher sa prise sur la gorge de Terence, et il en fut reconnaissant, prenant le temps de récupérer de l'air au passage et de redresser sa cravate.

"Où est-elle?"

"Je ne sais pas."

"Vous ne savez pas?" Angel bouillonnait, s'approchant de façon intimidante de Mr. Bellows.

"Le Vampire avec une âme," fit-il remarqué à la place, une observation désinvolte. "Je n'étais pas conscient que vous et Mlle Winters étiez si proches."

"Oh, on est de vieux amis. Mais vous le savez, alors arrêtez de jouer à l'idiot." Terence essaya de son mieux de bouger sur le côté, mais il fut attrapé par la cravate par une main féminine gantée. "Vous n'allez nulle part, Mr. le Guetteur."

"Terence."

"Hein?"

"Je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Terence."

"Mr. Jacobs si vous pouviez vous abstenir de parler directement à votre Immortelle," dit Mr. Bellows d'un ton brusque, et Terence rougit légèrement.

"Oui monsieur."

Mr. Bellows concentra ensuite son attention sur Angélus, les mains derrière le dos alors qu'il disait avec détermination, "Vous avez eu une vision de ma Katherine, n'est-ce pas?"

Terence et Chase se lancèrent un regard à moitié choqué.

Angel fit une pause, regardant Chase, et puis hocha la tête avec détermination vers Mr. Bellows.

"Je vois." Mr. Bellows fut silencieux et puis acquiesça finalement, soupirant. Il se tourna ensuite, regardant Chase et demanda d'une voix presque monotone, "Vous l'aidez?"

"Purée – comment avez-vous fait CETTE observation importante?" fut sa réplique tranchante, mais quand il se contenta de soulever un sourcil, elle se contenta aussi d'acquiescer.

Mr. Bellows fut silencieux et prit finalement une profonde inspiration, redressant les épaules. "Katherine a été enlevée par Nick, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, si mon information est correcte."

"Nick?"

"Son ancien mari."

"Je croyais qu'il était mort."

"Il l'est."

Terence dû donner du mérite au vampire, il assembla les pièces du puzzle un tout petit peu plus vite que Mlle Winters.

Un nuage d'obscurité couvrit son visage, le visage démoniaque se retransformant en celui d'un humain, et il détourna les yeux, les épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

"Mais s'il est mort alors pourquoi-"

"C'est un vampire, Cordélia," dit-il, sa voix rauque, et un peu colérique.

"Oh." Il n'y eut aucune émotion dans la réponse. "Mince."

"J'ai essayé de suivre jusqu'où ils l'ont emmenée, mais j'ai perdu la trace. Elle est en vie, pour l'instant. Mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Je ne peux pas en dire plus."

Chase soupira. "Ecoute mon pote, si c'est à cause de cette connerie "d'interférence", il y beaucoup de chances pour que je ne sois pas vivante après la fin du Prix DE TOUTE FACON, alors il n'y a pas de dommages sérieux, ok?"

Terence lui lança un regard choqué, sa poitrine inondée d'inquiétude, le vampire imita presque son geste, tandis que les yeux bruns intenses se focalisèrent sur Chase.

Mais il ne reçu même pas un coup d'oeil rapide, Chase n'ayant d'yeux que pour Mr. Bellows.

"J'ai bien peur que ce soit tout ce que je sache."

Terence observa le vampire et son Immortelle, qui avait l'air effrontée même de près, se lancer un regard.

Mr. Bellows pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je suggère que vous trouviez un abri, Angel."

"Hein?"

Il pointa le ciel. "Le soleil… il va se lever… dans environs quinze minutes."

"Oh."

"Viens," Cordélia lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'éloigner. "Mon appartement n'est pas loin d'ici."

Mr. Bellows acquiesça et Terence redressa les épaules, avançant pour se tenir près du Guetteur plus âgé.

Il observa avec un coeur vibrant curieusement son Immortelle s'arrêter, regardant en arrière. "Merci."

Mr. Bellows sourit simplement, hochant la tête courtoisement, et l'Immortelle et le Vampire s'éloignèrent.

Terence remua, se raclant la gorge.

"Oui, Mr. Jacobs?"

"Je … j'avais l'impression que nous ne pouvions pas interférer."

Mr. Bellows lui lança un regard glacial et se tourna finalement. "Personne n'a interféré, Mr. Jacobs. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un interférer?"

Il fit un sourire à son camarade plus âgé, incertain des intentions de l'autre, mais parfaitement content d'approuver. "Non, Mr. Bellows, je n'ai vu personne interférer."

Il acquiesça brièvement. "Alors je suggère que nous les suivions."

"Nous?"

"Hé bien, je ne peux pas vraiment être un guetteur sans avoir mon Immortelle à guetter, n'est-ce pas? S'ils nous mènent à Katherine, qu'il en soit ainsi."

--

Katherine ne fut consciente de l'épuisement qui l'avait envahie que quand elle se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sa respiration soulevant sa poitrine et elle se trouva nez à nez avec le visage de Nick.

Pendant un moment, elle ne pu que le fixer tandis que ses mains et ses pieds, à présent attachés aux pieds du lit, l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de pousser ses hanches, et le corps lourd de Nick l'enfourcha, effaçant cette option.

Il n'y avait pas de peur tandis que ses yeux bleus foncés regardaient les siens, et son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qui avait déjà été compris – ce n'était pas Nick – c'était un vampire.

Mais les cheveux sombres étaient les même, doux et ébouriffés, tombant dans son visage. Le sourire qu'il lui faisait, rempli d'amour et d'éternité, était familier de façon dévastatrice, et les yeux…

Les yeux de Nick…

Son coeur se serra, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et de la joie complète se mélangea à de la tristesse totale tandis qu'elle était coincée entre la peur et le soulagement total.

"Nick," souffla-t-elle, sa poitrine haletant avec sa respiration.

Il était plus sombre tandis qu'il la regardait, une main traînant de son cou jusqu'à son décolleté, observant sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser.

"J'avais oublié comme c'était magnifique," dit-il, presque avec nostalgie. "De m'asseoir et te regarder respirer."

"Nick…"

"Sais-tu pourquoi je l'ai fais?" demanda-t-il, se parlant presque à lui-même alors qu'il continuait de caresser son corps, la vénérant avec tendresse. "Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque… Je pensais que je pourrais vivre pour toujours. Je savais que… tu ne me laisserais jamais le faire, toujours si prête à te sacrifier." Il fit un petit sourire. "Tu sais que je pensais réellement que tu en avais assez de moi? Que tu avais hâte que je meure pour que tu puisses vivre ta vie?" Il déglutit, sa voix trompeusement triste. "Je ne savais pas… Je suis désolé."

"Nick, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"J'ai pensé venir te voir – après que ça se soit produit." Il sourit ensuite, presque au souvenir. "Tu avais tellement mal – et j'ai réalisé pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais fait. Jamais venu te voir. Je voulais te voir souffrir."

Katherine déglutit, sa poitrine maintenant dans un étau, et elle se noyait dans ses yeux – les yeux magnifiques de son Nick qui parlait de la souffrance comme si c'était quelque chose de magnifique.

Et ça l'était… elle pouvait le voir. C'était magnifique pour lui.

"La douleur, Katherine. La douleur était comme une drogue." Il sourit et se dégagea d'elle, glissant sur le côté pour étendre son corps à côté d'elle, le visage enterré contre son épaule, respirant son odeur. "Dis-moi quelque chose, Katherine. Chaque gars que tu as baisé après que je sois parti… tu pensais à eux ou à moi?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

"Je peux sentir ton coeur battre, Katherine," murmura-t-il dans son oreille, ses mains se déplaçant maintenant sur un sein, massant légèrement. "Je peux sentir le sang dans tes veines. Ca n'a jamais été si enivrant auparavant. Je suis désolé. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de te serrer dans mes bras, de te toucher. Mais je m'en suis souvenu. Et je suis là maintenant. Et je peux sentir ta peur."

La piqûre dans son cou la fit haleter avec douleur, et soudainement la sensation d'étourdissement vint alors qu'elle l'entendait aspirer bruyamment.

Seigneur.

Et elle ferma les yeux et laissa une autre larme couler.

"Je peux le finir," murmura-t-elle. "Je peux le faire durer pour toujours."

Et pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois, Katherine souhaita que tout se termine simplement.

--

La porte fut ouverte assez hâtivement et Angel entra en trompe, dépassant Cordélia, soupirant quand il rencontra le refuge de l'appartement.

"Attends, laisse-moi fermer les stores. Les guetteurs perdront le spectacle gratuit mais tant pis." Jetant sa carte d'entrée magnétique et son ordinateur sur une table, elle se précipita près des fenêtres, les fermant rapidement. "Fais-moi une faveur, allume cette lampe, tu veux?"

Angel se tourna vers la direction générale qu'elle pointait, trouva un petit créneau et parla docilement dedans. "Lumière."

La pièce s'éclaira immédiatement et Angel observa Cordélia presser une manette, et les stores s'abaissèrent docilement avec un bruit mécanique à peine audible.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi stable financièrement que Cordélia, c'était un environnement modeste. Simple mais de bon goût, Cordélia avait l'écran plat essentiel encastré dans le quatrième mur, le grand divan en cuir et le bureau tournés vers lui.

Sol en bois dur, le milieu de la pièce était délibérément dégagé où il imaginait qu'elle passait beaucoup d'après-midi sur le tapis qui était mis dans le coin.

Une cage d'escaliers en fer noir courbé menait à la chambre. Probablement la partie la plus intime de la maison.

"Inspection finie?" demanda-t-elle, presque amusée, sortant le petit téléphone de son oreille et l'installant à sa place près du petit ordinateur.

"C'est joli."

"Simple. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici – et à chaque fois que j'essaie de décorer QUELQUE CHOSE arrive. J'ai abandonné l'idée être En Vogue il y a longtemps. Je suis toute seule ici, de toute façon." Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se tournait, ôtant le manteau et plaçant l'épée à sa place sur la cheminée, posant l'épée de Katherine à côté. "Allez, Angel, fais comme chez toi… à peu près. Tu promets d'être sage?"

"Cordélia…"

"Je plaisante! Purée." Elle ôta ses chaussures, avançant vers la chambre alors qu'elle soupirait, s'étirant et passant les doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Il resta immobile, les poings plongés dans sa veste.

Ca se transformait en une réunion bizarre et à moitié embarrassante. Il ne savait pas exactement à quoi il s'était attendu quand il était à nouveau entré dans la vie de Cordélia, mais… pour une raison ou pour une autre… ce n'était pas à ça.

Il n'avait jamais été sûr de ce qu'était leur relation, dire amis aurait été trop familier, dire famille aurait été trop sévère. Angel avait dû se décider pour 'connaissances familières' quand il avait dû expliquer sa raison de suivre Cordélia à Londres à Travis. Le visionnaire avait inflexiblement argumenté qu'Angel était une 'grosse minette stupide' (ses mots exacts) d'y aller sans lui, mais Angel avait maintenu que ça devait être fait seul.

Il savait que Cordélia lui en voulait d'être parti – il savait qu'elle devait l'avoir blâmé d'avoir dû passer seule par la désintégration de tout ce qu'ils avaient aimé.

Et il savait qu'à la fin, une petite partie lui en voulait à lui, et dans une certaine mesure, à elle, pour ce qui était arrivé à Buffy.

Un noeud incommode dans sa gorge survint quand elle descendu les escaliers, hésitant en le voyant dans la même position que quand elle était partie.

"Purée. Joue à la statue, pourquoi pas."

"Je suis juste en train… de digérer les choses…" sa phrase hésita quand il regarda derrière elle et, curieuse, elle tourna la tête alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle.

Posés sur une table dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient plusieurs anciens portraits, soigneusement recouverts de plastique.

Avec une expression soigneusement fermée, Angel traça le cadre avec ses doigts.

Il sentit sa présence chaude à côté de lui alors qu'elle soupirait, un verre de vin dans la main tandis qu'elle observait les photos.

Elle ne dit rien quand il en souleva une particulière, celle d'un vampire avec un sourire sur le visage, portant sur ses genoux un petit bout de femme qui avait l'air de ne peser pas plus qu'une poupée.

"Où as-tu eu ça?"

"Duh. Buffy. Avant qu'elle ne… tu sais… meure." Se raclant la gorge, elle reprit la photo, la mettant à sa place sur la table.

Le renfrognement d'Angel s'approfondit, mordant sa lèvre alors qu'il continuait à regarder les images. Il y avait Willow, des stries grises dans les cheveux alors qu'elle était appuyée contre un homme roux plus jeune portant des lunettes. Il y avait Alex, portant une petite fille chinoise, leur fille adoptée se souvint-il, la soulevant dans les airs, le soleil rayonnant autour de lui. Il y avait Giles dans sa chaise roulante, ayant l'air âgé et frêle et sage.

"Comment as-tu atterri en Angleterre?"

Il ne la regarda pas quand il lui demanda, mais il entendit la pause incertaine avant qu'elle ne réponde avec hésitation, "J'ai pris soin de Giles… il a été le dernier à… il a tenu pendant un moment… j'ai juste pris soin de lui." Lugubrement, elle se détourna des photos, agitant son verre vers une large bibliothèque de vieux livres à quelques mètres de là. "Il m'a laissé toute sa collection de livres moisis. Youpi."

S'éloignant, elle s'assit sur le divan, ne prenant pas la peine de le regarder alors qu'elle blottissait ses pieds sous elle, tendant la main vers son petit téléphone.

Les photos étaient obsédantes, des moments gelés dans le temps. Il ne les avait plus vus, réellement vus, depuis plus de cent ans. Ne faisant jamais plus que rôder dans les ombres, observant de loin, le démon épiant et mouchardant avec ses yeux et oreilles.

"Angel éloigne-toi de là," dit-elle finalement, reposant son verre, ses yeux noisettes se posant sur lui. "On n'a pas le temps."

Il l'ignora, levant les yeux, les doigts se tendant pour toucher les portraits encadrés sur le mur, de Willow et son enfant, assise à côté de Buffy et d'une Cordélia souriante.

"Angel."

La famille. Le bonheur et les souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait oubliés. Des années et il avait appris à sourire à nouveau, un siècle et il avait appris à rire à nouveau, mais il y avait de la paix dans son coeur, à ce moment-là il avait presque oublié ce qu'il était.

"Tu n'as jamais oublié, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oublié quoi?"

"Ce que tu étais."

Elle fut silencieuse. "Angel éloigne-toi de ces portraits. On n'a pas le temps."

"Pourquoi?"

"Quoi?"

"Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas le temps?" il se tourna, presque violement alors qu'il lui lançait un regard noir, son corps mort presque fiévreux d'émotion. "Merde, Cordélia. Tu avais le TEMPS avec eux – tu as des souvenirs que je n'ai pas-"

"Tu les mérites, Angel?" sa voix était amère, dure, alors qu'elle plissait les yeux vers lui, le regardant par-dessus son verre de vin. "Oui j'ai des souvenirs. Oui j'ai vu le fils de Willow grandir et oui j'ai vu ma fille adoptive avoir des enfants. Oui j'ai pu passer dix années avec mon mari avant que la Bouche de l'Enfer ne l'atteigne aussi, mais tu sais ce que j'ai pu faire aussi? Chaque jour, regarder la tombe de Buffy. J'ai pu voir Willow développer Alzheimer et s'en aller et c'est moi qui ai trouvé Oz avec une balle d'argent dans la poitrine – juste avant que je puisse tuer le chasseur qui cherchait sa satanée fourrure." Il déglutit, mais elle se leva, sa voix tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle continuait. "J'ai pu m'asseoir dans un hôpital pendant des jours avant de décider finalement de débrancher mon mari qui est mort d'un coma et j'ai pu être présentée à MES petits-enfants comme l'amie de la famille, Chase. MES PETITS-ENFANTS, Angel."

Elle croisa les bras, détournant les yeux, essayant de contenir la rage très visible qui la consumait. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Angel? Tu sauvais des âmes? Tu t'es enfui – donc j'ai eu les souvenirs, tous. Ils sont à moi."

Un bas grognement vint de lui. Egoïste – tellement égoïste.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de toutes les fois auparavant, Cordélia, hein? Quitter ta soirée d'anniversaire? La naissance du bébé de Willow? Buffy-"

"Ne fais pas ça. Ne me blâme pas pour ça," cassa-t-elle, s'approchant, ses yeux noisettes brillant vivement. "Je ne pouvais pas l'en empêcher."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je POUVAIS?!"

La sonnette résonnant dans l'appartement les fit sursaute et la mâchoire de Cordélia se serra alors qu'elle reculait loin de lui et se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Quoi?"

"Livraison pour Mlle Winters?"

Elle tourna sa main, la porte disparu immédiatement et la polarisation changea pour qu'elle puisse voir dehors. En effet, il y avait un livreur, portant un sac en papier.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, prenant le sac. "Merci – facturez le compte régulier."

La refermant, elle s'éloigna de la porte et poussa le sac dans ses mains. "Je vais au lit. On trouvera Katherine quand le soleil se couchera. Prend le canapé."

Tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers, Angel baissa les yeux sur le sac.

Il ne dû pas l'ouvrir pour savoir ce que c'était.

Du sang. Frais de chez le boucher. Pas du porc, mais plus riche.

De la vache.

--

"BUFFY!"

Oh, Seigneur. Oh, Seigneur.

Il couru, aussi vite qu'il pouvait, ses mains ensanglantées glissant contre les balustrades tandis qu'il essayait de monter, la gorge serrée alors que la blessure sur son flanc s'ouvrait davantage, et il n'y prêta pas attention.

Luttant de façon impuissante, les larmes piquant ses yeux, ses chaussures noires glissèrent et les poteaux d'acier heurtèrent son menton tandis qu'il tombait en arrière, les gravillons mordant son dos, se mordant la langue avec l'impact.

Il essaya encore, mais il tomba encore et il n'arrivait pas à se lever, il y avait trop de sang – trop de sang – il baignait dedans et il y en avait trop et il n'arrivait pas à se lever-

Trop glissant – mais Buffy était là-haut et Buffy se battait seule et-

"BUFFY!"

Une charge de foudre blanche, l'air autour de lui se chargea de perturbation magnétique et sa gorge était sèche, rendant son cri suivant presque silencieux tandis qu'il regardait le corps tomber.

Comme une plume, il regardait et tout son corps tressauta avec un cri de désespoir complet et total quand il heurta le sol.

Une seconde de choc, deux, et soudainement ses membres reprirent vie et il se déplaça, par-dessus les roches et le gravier et le ciment tombé, trébuchant et tombant et se relevant.

Il n'entendit pas la limousine quand elle se gara, ne vit pas l'autre personne qui courait, épée brillante en main.

Il n'y avait que Buffy, sur le sol, le corps brisé et mutilé-

"Oh, mon Dieu, non. NON. NON NON NON- " Il haletait, sa vision brouillée par les larmes alors que tout en lui faisait mal et hurlait, et ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, par peur la chose devienne réelle et il regarda simplement, les yeux écarquillés, alors que la brunette s'arrêtait, lançant l'épée sur le côté.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Buffy! Oh, MON DIEU NON –"

Un grognement et un cri et soudainement il hurlait sur le monde, les yeux vers le ciel avec les poings serrés, avant que ses genoux ne lâchent et qu'il ne sombre, tombant sur le sol. Des stries apparurent sur son visage tandis qu'il hurlait, poussant le garçon et la rouquine, et recueillant son amoureuse brisée, pensant que s'il la maintenait contre lui, elle marcherait peut-être.

"Angel-" Sa poigne était forte alors qu'elle essayait de le toucher. Il grogna, se fendant vers elle avec des crocs happant.

"Cordy-"

"Alex, laisse-moi-"

"Regarde-le-"

"JE M'EN FICHE."

Il pressa son nez dans ses cheveux blonds, gémissant et pleurant, la tenant contre lui comme un animal blessé, et il y avait tellement de sang-

Elle n'était pas morte.

"Angel-"

Elle n'était pas morte.

"Angel-"

Elle n'était pas morte.

"Angel-"

"ELLE N'EST PAS MORTE!" grogna-t-il, la tenant plus étroitement, se sauvant dans le coin, la gardant près de lui. "VA-t-en!"

La brunette avait des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux tandis qu'elle prenait une respiration tremblante. "Laisse-la partir, Angel. Elle est partie."

"Elle n'est PAS partir – VA TE FAIRE VOIR CORDELIA."

"Angel-"

"Où étais-tu, bon sang!"

Elle tressaillit, mais il ne voyait que Buffy, et il continua de la serrer et de la sentir et de gémir jusqu'à ce que la main douce tombe sur le sol, et il les vit.

Des doigts sans vie.

Des doigts morts.

Oh, Seigneur.

Il laissa tomber le corps, reculant avec horreur, les bras levés au-dessus de la tête alors qu'il regardait avec incrédulité.

Ce n'était pas Buffy. Buffy n'était pas morte. Elle ressemblait seulement à Buffy – Buffy était toujours là-haut…

Il se déplaça vers la balustrade et des mains fortes l'empêchèrent de monter et il grogna, les repoussant, sentit la chair quand il frappa, fort.

"Angel-"

"Elle est là-haut!"

"Angel-"

"LACHE-MOI!"

"Elle est MORTE, Angel-"

Et il craqua, sautant de la balustrade pour agripper la brunette, la balançant contre la balustrade, grognant et bouillonnant, la tenant avec des griffes qui serraient à sang.

"LA FERME."

"Angel, je suis désolée," Son corps tremblait et ses lèvres étaient ouvertes et contusionnés à cause de ses coups, mais ses yeux étaient blessés et morts. "Je suis tellement désolée. Je suis désolée-"

Et il gela sur place, se tournant tandis qu'Alex s'agenouillait près de Buffy – près du corps mort de Buffy-

Oh, Seigneur.

"Angel, je suis désolée…"

"Non…" murmura-t-il, et soudainement il sanglotait, s'effondrant contre l'Immortelle alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle, sanglotant avec lui, s'accrochant à lui, et elle était là maintenant-

"Où étais-tu quand elle avait besoin de toi, bon sang?" grogna-t-il soudainement, et elle s'immobilisa. Il déglutit et s'écarta, trébuchant en arrière, ses yeux jaunes regardant furieusement les yeux noisettes, avant qu'il ne se tourne, se cachant dans les profondeurs de la nuit –

La bête – l'animal – venait juste de perdre son coeur et son âme.

--

Les mains sur ses bras le firent immédiatement entrer en action, même alors qu'il se réveillait, grognant tandis qu'il poussait, empoignait, et ouvrait les yeux pour se voir clouer Cordélia sur le canapé.

"Euh…"

Elle souleva un sourcil et, quand il la regarda avec incertitude, elle bougea, plaçant un genou entre eux, tournant et le poussant hors du divan.

"Note à moi-même: Ne jamais interrompre un vampire quand il fait un cauchemar. Purée."

Il resta couché sur le dos, étourdi et éliminant les derniers vestiges de sommeil en clignant des yeux. Elle prit une respiration très audible, se penchant vers lui, l'étudiant et poussant une tasse de liquide rouge et chaud dans ses mains.

"Bon sang, c'était quoi ça?"

Il déglutit, se redressant et se frottant la tête alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de lui. "Désolé."

"Un mauvais rêve."

"Quelque chose comme ça."

Elle l'étudia, acquiesçant. "Ouais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Etre près de toi… ça rappelle de vieux…"

"Souvenirs."

"Ouais. Certains pas vraiment plaisant."

Ses mains tremblaient quand il bu une rapide gorgée, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés alors qu'il essayait de chasser les images.

Elle se tourna, se pelotonnant dans un coin du divan, tenant une tasse de liquide fumant. Un silence suivit tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, tombant sur l'autre côté du divan, avalant le reste du sang.

Elle était silencieuse et il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, frottant distraitement son torse nu, frissonnant légèrement.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, demandant d'une voix rauque, "Tu rêves d'eux?"

"Chaque nuit depuis qu'elle est morte. A chaque fois que j'en ai perdu un, les rêves se sont empirés."

Il acquiesça, prenant une autre inspiration bruyante.

Ses mains se serrèrent autour de la tasse, regardant le feu qui brillait devant lui.

Elle restait silencieuse, ses yeux noisettes posés sur lui alors qu'elle le regardait continuer à haleter.

"Parle."

"Quoi?"

"Parle. On dirait que tu vas exploser."

"Je t'en ai voulu."

Son expression devint légèrement fermée quand il focalisa ses yeux intenses sur elle, et elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Je ne le voulais pas."

"Si, tu le voulais."

"Oui, je le voulais," admit-il.

"Mais je t'en ai voulu aussi, d'être parti." Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains et acquiesça.

"Comment c'était?"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Après."

Elle fut un peu surprise par la question mais, quand il la regarda, elle haussa légèrement les épaules. "Le plus souvent? Un peu fatiguant, mais… agréable… vu les circonstances. Je me souviens quand Ruppy a été au bal de la promo – il avait trop peur de demander à une fille de l'accompagner, alors il me l'a demandé. Il a dit que j'avais l'air d'avoir le bon âge. Je me suis faite draguée par tant de petits pervers que j'en ai presque sorti mon épée de la limousine."

Il sourit, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. "Vraiment?"

"Oh, oui! Tiens… j'ai des photos-" elle se leva, se dirigea vers la table et souleva un album, revenant s'installer près de lui. "Tiens."

En effet, il y avait Cordélia, avec le fils de Willow et Oz, souriant respectueusement à l'appareil.

"Tu portes du rose?"

Elle le frappa légèrement. "Il avait choisi la robe, ok! Et je te ferais savoir que c'était une Prada!"

"C'est rose."

"La ferme."

Il sourit malgré lui, tournant les photos. "C'est la remise des diplômes?"

"Oh, oui! Je l'ai emmené en Italie avec Willow. Oh, mon Dieu! On était à Venise, et…"

Elle continua de parler et Angel écoutait, se tournant pour regarder la brunette aux yeux noisettes raconter de façon animée l'histoire qui impliquait Ruppy, Willow et une chute dans le fleuve.

"Et toi?"

"Quoi moi?"

"La ville de Los Angeles?"

"Euh… c'était bien."

"Juste bien?"

Il haussa les épaules, sentant un sourire tirer au coin de ses lèvres. "Hé bien, il y avait cette fois… j'aidais une amie à moi, Kate-"

"Toi… des amis? Tu plaisantes?"

"Non – bref - HEY!"

"Allez, continue l'histoire."

Il acquiesça quand elle sourit, se penchant en arrière.

"Hé bien… elle devait prendre des cours de sensibilité et c'était… enfin, il y avait un sortilège…"

"Evidemment."

"Et… je me suis retrouvé avec un bâton de sensibilité…"

"On t'avait jeté un mauvais sort?"

"Euh… oui. Je puais le… mauvais sort."


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre Cinq**

Mr. Jacobs portait attentivement le café, reconnaissant qu'il y ait quand même un avantage dans un ordre sacré qui requérait un serment, à côté de la compensation digitale nulle et de l'appartement le plus affreux de cette partie de Londres.

Disponible, merveilleusement disponible et assez coûteux, le café était un luxe donné seulement à ceux qui pouvaient se l'offrir. Il était devenu accro sans le vouloir, et il portait les deux tasses fumantes comme si c'était de l'or, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, le soleil se couchant derrière lui.

Prenant une respiration il fit une pause, regardant autour de lui alors qu'il observait sa position, à la fois dans sa vie et à cet instant même.

A cent mètres de l'appartement qui hébergeait sa propre Immortelle, une jeune femme qui était, en ce moment, là-bas avec un vampire – à l'aube de ce que tant considérait comme la fin des temps.

Et cependant, alors que le soleil se couchait et que les ténèbres commençaient à se répandre dans les petites rues de Londres, il sentit le doux vent – gentil pour un fois – lui ébouriffer les cheveux et le jeune Guetteur sourit.

Il avait souvent entendu comment le Conseil des Observateurs s'était diviser – l'un pour garder la Tueuse, l'autre plaçant plus d'importance chez les Immortels – mais il n'avait jamais vu les deux côtés d'un monde très malade travailler ensemble de cette façon.

C'était fascinant et, bizarrement, ça lui procurait quelque chose ressemblant à de l'espoir.

Prenant une respiration, il monta la colline, dans le coin sombre où était situé l'objectif, avec son bon Mr. Bellows, qui l'aidait par période.

Apparemment c'était un temps tumultueux, et les Guetteurs étaient requis pour plus de huit heures par jour.

Le café était le seul avantage.

Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il ne fut pas immédiatement réprimandé pour sa musardise. Ses pas ralentirent tandis qu'il regardait dans l'obscurité, les mains agrippant son café.

Un mouvement le fit sursauter et il jura quand le liquide chaud se renversa sur ses paumes, le brûlant.

Le rire bas qui sortit des ténèbres donnait des frissons.

Son cœur, qui battait confortablement avant, battait maintenant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il prit une respiration tremblante et parvint à sortit un timide, "Mr. Bellows?"

Le corps tomba des ténèbres, le cadavre connu précédemment comme Mr. Bellows étendu devant lui, les mains serrées en poings, la bouche bée, et les lunettes du guetteur toujours digne étaient cassées.

La tête tomba à ses pieds et Mr. Jacobs haleta, un petit gémissement émergea tandis que de la peur inondait son être.

L'homme qui sortit de l'obscurité essuya sa bouche, regardant le jeune Guetteur et puis levant les yeux vers l'appartement.

"Par l'enfer, c'est bon d'être de retour," grogna-t-il, les yeux jaunes brillant alors que le visage de démon souriait.

Et, ignorant complètement le Guetteur, il se tourna, la veste de cuir flottant derrière lui, les cheveux blonds visibles alors que le reste du vampire disparaissait dans la nuit.

--

La petite secousse qui le traversa lui fit ouvrir les yeux et Angel, légèrement désorienté au début, n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était.

Ca s'était mélangé à son rêve et, quand il remua, le murmure d'une protestation le surpris, tandis que le corps très discernable étendu sur lui l'empêchait de bouger.

Curieuses, ses mains se déplacèrent et découvrirent des mèches soyeuses passer entre ses doigts. Des doigts frôlèrent son torse nu et Angel sourit quand Cordélia, qui était un poids bienvenu pressé contre sa hanche, remua encore, se blottissant plus près de son corps, enterrant le côté de son visage dans ses côtes.

Ses paumes étaient étroitement enroulées autour de lui et, légèrement confus, Angel cligna des yeux, regardant autour du divan et se demandant quand, exactement, ils s'étaient endormis, et comment elle avait fini étendue sur lui, mais ça amena tout de même un sourire sur son visage.

Il y avait quelque chose là, dans cette conversation qui s'était déroulée ce matin, quelque chose qui avait été établi et qui avait manqué auparavant, et Cordélia, dormant profondément avec lui, lui en donnait la preuve.

Ils avaient de la confiance.

La secousse qui l'avait réveillé revint avec insistance, et il soupira, tendant la main pour sortir son petit ordinateur de son cache poussière et se repenchant et arrière, attentif à ne pas déranger l'Immortelle dormant à moitié à côté de lui, à moitié sur lui.

Avec une tape sur son oreille, il répondit.

"Quoi?"

Immédiatement, l'image floue d'un jeune homme débraillé avec des lunettes trop grandes pour lui vint sur l'image. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, espèce de grosse minette?"

Angel soupira bruyamment. "Travis la prochaine fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, je t'arrache la tête. Et je peux le faire. Vraiment. Arracher simplement ta tête de ton corps. "

"Purée, où est l'amour? Tu ne m'as pas vu depuis deux jours et ce n'est pas, 'comment ça va, Travis? Tu as eu une vision, Travis? Prends quelque chose pour la douleur, Travis'?"

"Travis…"

"Ouais, ouais. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas affectueux. Tu dois revenir. J'ai eu une vision, quelque chose de gros."

Les yeux Angel se posèrent sur la tête de mèches blondes et brunes. "Je n'ai pas encore fini ici."

"C'est assez urgent-"

"Ca n'a pas d'importance." Il parlait doucement, calmement. "Elle n'est pas encore sauvée."

"Qui?"

Il y eu une pause, puis il répondit finalement, "Katherine."

"Et cet autre nana – le canon que tu connais?"

Sa main, agissant bizarrement de son propre accord, caressa pensivement l'épaule de Cordélia. "Elle est… ca va mieux."

La porte sonna, et Cordélia remua au-dessus de lui tandis qu'il tournait vivement la tête vers la porte.

"Mlle Winters! Melle Winters! Je vous en prie!"

"Je te rappelle," dit Angel, coupant abruptement la connexion alors que Cordélia devenait lentement alerte, se dégageant de lui et fixant la porte.

"Mlle Winters!" La sonnette stoppa et la porte commença à être martelée. "Je vous en prie, Mlle Winters!"

"C'est Terence?"

Il la suivit alors qu'elle s'approchait de la porte, l'ouvrant pour trouver son guetteur désemparé sur le seuil.

"Euh… vous allez bien?"

Le jeune homme transpirait abondamment, sa cravate était défaite et ses cheveux ébouriffés, et ses mains étaient tachées de sang.

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" demanda immédiatement Angel.

"Mr. Bellows…" il haleta et grimaça et fit un geste de la tête vers la rue. "Je crois que Mr. Bellows… est mort."

"Quoi?" Angel attrapa sa chemise et sa veste, les mettant une au-dessus de l'autre hâtivement tandis que Cordélia enfilait ses chaussures, oubliant de mettre quelque chose au-dessus de son pyjama en flanelle. Elle prit son épée de la cheminée et suivit Terence dehors.

La rue était déserte, ce n'était pas exactement surprenant. Angel conclu que les gens du voisinage privilégié de Cordélia gardaient les choses pour eux, ne posaient pas de question et ne regardaient jamais dehors.

Une grande partie du monde était comme ça maintenant.

Cordélia, plus rapide avec ses baskets, atteignit la zone en première, et l'odeur du sang répandu le frappa alors qu'il s'arrêtait en trébuchant après elle, s'agenouillant tandis que Mr. Jacobs s'affaissait sur le sol Les yeux sans expression de Mr. Bellow le fixaient.

Angel déglutit, sentant le sang, sentant le désir au fond de lui pour les profits du massacre. Le vampire qui avait fait ça, avait été particulièrement brutal, les trous n'étaient pas propres et soignés mais sales et déchirés.

"Oh, mon Dieu. Il vient juste de mourir," souffla Cordélia.

"Par où est-il parti?" dit Angel, se levant.

Terence pointa une direction et il commença à avancer jusqu'à ce que Cordélia l'attrape par le poignet.

"Tu ne vas nulle part."

"Cordy, il s'en va!"grogna-t-il, retirant sa main, n'ayant pas la patience d'écouter.

"Tu ne portes pas de pantalon!"

Angel cligna des yeux et baissa la tête.

En effet, deux longues jambes pâles sortaient de sous son cache poussière.

"Oh." Il prit une respiration et l'odeur resta, du sang et de la peur.

"Allez. Je peux suivre l'odeur mais elle doit rester fraîche." Terence acquiesça, déglutissant, les yeux écarquillés et paniqués.

Seule Cordélia resta et sa main se tendit doucement, fermant les yeux de Mr. Bellow.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes quand elle se leva et elle marcha rapidement, suivant le Guetteur et le Vampire vers son appartement, laissant le cadavre derrière elle.

--

**Sunnydale, Californie, 2006 **

"Je vais te dire un truc, C., cet endroit me donne la chair de poule à crever."

Cordelia roula les yeux, ignorant le commentaire alors qu'elle observait le cimetière.

Faith, robuste et juste un peu fatiguée, gardait sa prise sur son pieu, regardant les pierres tombales avec elle, l'ex taularde vêtue à présent de cuir et d'une blouse noire décolletée, sa seule protection contre le froid.

"Bordel, où sont-ils ce soir? Tu croirais qu'avec tous les problèmes à venir ils seraient en train de célébrer."

"On est loin de 1999, Faith," dit Cordélia, gardant une prise ferme sur son épée.

Faith souleva simplement un sourcil, observant l'Immortelle balancer inconsciemment l'épée d'un côté à l'autre, la bougeant en un grand arc.

"Alors, qu'en est-ce que l'Elue aura une de ces chéries?"

"Quand l'Elue aura fini sa probation," répliqua Cordélia, prenant une inspiration irrégulière alors qu'elle penchait la tête. "Tu vas vérifier cette extrémité, je vais vérifier celle-là."

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de se séparer."

Les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent des yeux bruns foncés, et la Tueuse haussa les épaules. "Je dis juste. Je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive et que le petit gang que tu appelles famille m'en tienne pour responsable."

Cordélia prit une inspiration. Elle marquait un point, Alex et Giles et compagnie n'avaient pas été exactement réceptifs à l'idée que la Tueuse Re-Née revienne. Alex et elle s'étaient disputés à ce propos pendant des jours et, finalement, la logique de Cordélia avait gagnée – cette ville avait besoin d'une tueuse. L'actuelle était simplement trop écologiste.

Mais ça avait requis une excursion à Los Angeles, et une organisation très minutieuse pour éviter d'être vue par un compatriote du groupe suspect de bienfaiteurs d'Angel.

En ce qui le concernait, ils n'étaient plus un problème, et Cordélia avait de meilleures façons de passer son temps que de le passer avec Angel.

Assise en face de Faith, la Tueuse avait semblé différente et, après cinq occasions pour parler à travers le plexiglas, Cordélia avait pris la décision.

Deux mois plus tard, Faith se tenait avec elle dans le cimetière, pieu en main. Une Tueuse vigoureuse qui était toujours prête à combattre les forces des Ténèbres.

Mais ça hantait toujours Cordélia.

Faith citait Angel comme sa propre révélation personnelle – la raison pour laquelle elle ne recherchait plus le sang – la raison pour laquelle elle tentait de se racheter.

Seule Cordélia savait et Faith s'était assurée de ne le dire à personne d'autre.

Personne d'autre ne l'aurait crue.

"Allons de ce côté," dit-elle finalement, et Faith approuva, prenant la tête alors que la paire passait à côté des monticules de crasses plus fraîches que la semaine précédente.

"Je dois m'occuper d'une affaire," dit finalement Cordélia, plaçant soigneusement ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille alors qu'elle marchait. "Je pars demain."

"Tu me laisses toute seule." Faith hésita, s'arrêta et secoua soudainement la tête. "Uh-uh, Queen C. Si Alex le pouvait, ton petit mari m'enfoncerait un pieu."

"Il ne t'enfoncera pas de pieu."

"Tu rigoles? Il m'oblige à marcher dans le soleil chaque jour pour s'assurer que je suis toujours humaine!"

"Rachel t'aime un peu trop pour qu'il te fasse quelque chose." Faith fit un sourire affecté à l'Immortelle fatiguée.

"Super ton plan, C. Implique la fille."

C'était plus qu'un plan, c'était un geste. Cordélia avait déjà tué, elle connaissait la douleur, elle connaissait l'agonie, et elle savait que ce dont Faith avait besoin, c'était de la confiance.

Peut-être qu'Alex avait raison – si Cordélia avait vu ce que Faith fait à Buffy, avait vu comment elle avait presque tué Angel, peut-être qu'elle aurait compris la haine et la souffrance – peut-être qu'elle aurait eu l'impression de souiller la mémoire de Buffy en incluant Faith.

Mais il y avait du besoin, et il y avait de la confiance et, en ce moment, avec la guerre à venir et les ténèbres à venir, Cordélia avait trop donné d'elle-même – elle avait besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même, et la seule personne disponible avait été la Tueuse renégate.

Confier sa fille adoptive à la Tueuse Re-Née signifiait beaucoup pour Faith. Elle tenait à Rachel, avec ses magnifiques yeux en amande et ses cheveux noirs charbons, comme si c'était la sienne.

Ca montrait la confiance.

"Ouais, hé bien, tu me connais." Faith acquiesça brièvement et elles continuèrent de marcher en silence.

"Alors quand vas-tu me le demander?"

"Te demander quoi?"

"Où diable j'étais la semaine dernière?"

"Très bien. Où diable étais-tu?"

"A L.A. Avec Angel."

Cordélia fit une pause, prit une inspiration et frémit. "Je n'avais tellement pas besoin d'entendre ça."

"Il m'a demandé comment vous alliez."

"Arrête." Les mots secs coupèrent Faith, et elle eut l'air surprise, ses pas ralentissant.

"Cor-"

"Je ne suis pas ta surveillante, Faith."

"Euh… Selon le juge, tu l'es un peu, Chase."

Un grognement venant de derrière fit tourner Cordélia et Faith sourit derrière elle.

"Hey salut mon grand." En deux secondes la Tueuse avait sauté au-dessus d'elle et enfoncé le pieu dans la poitrine du vampire, observant avec un sourire de satisfaction et peut-être un peu d'envie de sang, la créature exploser en poussière.

"Mince, ça le fait pour moi."

Cordélia observa, cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules. "Tu me perturbes, Faith."

"Je me perturbes moi-même, Queen C."

Elles continuèrent de marcher et, finalement, Cordélia commença, d'une voix calme, "Je sais comment va Angel, ok? Je reçois… des rapports toutes les deux semaines, je me renseigne sur lui. Mais je préfèrerais garder ça impersonnel."

"Tu le files?"

"Pas… personnellement."

"Oh." Elles continuèrent en silence. "Donc c'est comme ça que tu savais où j'étais?"

"Oui."

"Bon sang, Chase tu as de fameux yeux."

"Je sais."

"Alors tu sais qu'il te file aussi, pas vrai?" Cordélia fit volte face, ses yeux écarquillés alors que Faith lui lançait un regard, et un sourire.

"Donc, ça a échappé à ton petit radar, hein?"

"Il quoi?"

"Surveille. Dans l'ombre. Toi, principalement. Il garde un oeil sur le reste du gang, mais il dit-"

"Je ne veux plus en entendre parler."

"Cor-"

"Non, Faith," cassa-t-elle finalement, se tournant. "Tu peux être amie avec Angel si tu veux – hey s'il est responsable de tout ce bien fait et des âmes sauvées et qu'il a sauvé tes fesses par la même occasion, SUPER! Mais on a tous un problème très profond avec Angel et on ne veut pas en entendre parler."

Faith fit péter sa bulle, croisant les bras tandis qu'elle gardait ses yeux sombres connectés avec ceux de Cordelia.

"Ce sera tout, Queen C?"

"Pour l'instant."

"A ton service." Cordélia secoua simplement la tête et se tourna, posant l'épée sur son épaule.

"Il ne t'en veut pas, Cor. Si c'est ce que tu crois."

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une inspiration et expira simplement. "Allez, Faith. Faisons une autre ronde et rentrons à la maison."

--

"L'odeur s'arrête ici."

"Tu as perdu l'odeur?"

"Je ne l'ai pas perdue, elle est juste… compliquée… il y a tellement…"

Angel s'interrompit alors qu'ils se tenaient au sommet de la montée, regardant l'un des districts les plus pauvres de Londres. La fête sauvage, mélangée avec le chaos et d'autres embellissements inavouables étaient… évocateurs, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'obscurité de la nuit était lugubre, les rues étaient dégradées par de la brume qui rendait presque impossible de voir clairement.

Cordélia vint près de lui, vêtue toute de noire cette fois-ci, lui lançant un regard perçant. "Quoi?"

"Déjà vu," murmura-t-il. Les yeux hantés débordant de souvenirs de chaos, de torture, de sang baignant les rues.

Autrefois, le fléau de l'Europe avait parcouru ces rues, et avait savouré chaque minute.

"C'était assez dingue là en bas," dit Cordélia, croisant les bras alors qu'elle regardait le ghetto. "Après la guerre, ces camps n'ont jamais été reconstruits."

"Je peux comprendre. Ca s'est produit Los Angeles, aussi."

"C'est merveilleux pour les vampires qui cherchent un repas facile."

Ils restèrent silencieux, regardant tous les deux avec introspection.

"Vous êtes sûr que le type que vous avez vu avait des cheveux blonds et un cache poussière en cuir?" dit-il, dirigeant ses mots derrière aux, où se tenait le Guetteur.

"Oui."

Les yeux de Cordélia se posèrent sur les siens, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement. "Tu ne penses pas ce que je pense que tu penses, n'est-ce pas?"

Il lui lança un regard morne. "Je ne suis pas sûr."

"Mais il avait une puce!"

"Il y a longtemps."

Cordélia aspira de l'air, ayant l'air perdue dans ses pensées avant de se tourner finalement vers Terence.

"Rentrez chez vous, enfermez-vous. On va s'en occuper maintenant."

"J'aimerais aider-"

"Vous n'aiderez pas, vous finirez juste mort." Terence remua, son visage montrant de l'agitation nerveuse, et Cordélia s'approcha, lui serrant l'épaule.

"Hey, Terence. J'ai enfin rencontré l'homme derrière le bloc-notes, ok? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon chasseur alors que je viens juste d'y associer une voix."

Et le jeune homme sourit d'un air sinistre.

La connexion entre l'Immortelle et le Guetteur était curieuse, Angel ne pouvait qu'observer, ayant l'impression d'être un étranger, alors que Cordélia se penchait en avant, mettait une main sur la joue de Terence et puis lui embrassait le front.

Le renfrognement était visible, le coup de jalousie un peu surprenant. Il toussa et s'avança, tapotant l'épaule du jeune guetteur.

"On va trouver le type."

"Mr. Angel, ce fut un plaisir."

Il se tourna immédiatement, avançant vers le ghetto, se redressant pour y entrer.

Elle vint près de lui, la veste claquant derrière elle.

Il se tourna, l'observant, et fronça les sourcils.

Ses yeux étaient méfiants, demandant consciemment, "Quoi?"

Il se contenta de lui faire un sourire sinistre et se retourna, une douleur curieuse dans la poitrine.

"Rien," dit-il, sa voix coupée.

Cordélia secoua simplement la tête, marmonna quelque chose sur un 'retardé social' et descendit avec lui les escaliers qui étaient découpés dans la pente de la montée.

Il n'y avait pas de temps pour les pensées qui avaient commencé à infester son cerveau, pas de temps pour méditer sur ce que le passage du temps avait fait pour Cordélia, et ce qu'il avait fait dans son cœur.

La seule pensée traîtresse qu'il s'autorisa fut que Cordélia était devenue une très belle femme.

--

Il l'avait laissée là, sur le lit – après avoir pris plus de son sang et Katherine savait que, si elle ne se détachait pas, quelque chose de bien pire allait éventuellement arriver.

Tremblant légèrement, des larmes glissant maintenant le long de son visage, Katherine se recoucha, immobile, ses muscles douloureux.

Les vampires. Elle avait suspecté leur existence pendant un moment, savait qu'on en parlait dans leurs cercles intérieurs, de l'autre côte de la pièce, les Immortels qui vivaient en prenant la vie des autres.

Plus sombre, plus profond et bien plus effrayant qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu savoir.

Elle se souvenait de Nick, assis à côté d'elle, torse nu, plongé dans les livres d'Anne Rice. Elles avaient ouverts les yeux avec somnolence, lui avait dit de mettre ces saletés de côté, mais il avait été fasciné.

Ca aurait dû provoquer quelque chose, ça aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille – un avertissement, un signe que quelque chose allait affreusement mal.

Seigneur…. Un siècle plus tard et ça surgissait maintenant…

Nick avait vendu son âme pour l'amour.

MERDE.

Katherine n'était pas une pleurnicheuse, une partie de son héritage têtu était resté en elle après toutes ces années et elle savait que pleurer n'était pas en elle.

Mais elle commença à sangloter maintenant et, avec ses bras et jambes attachées, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour essuyer ses larmes.

--

Cordelia Chase avait été dans ce chaos exactement une fois, fuyant un Immortel qui l'avait traquée pour essayer d'identifier les débutants – parce qu'ils étaient plus facile à tuer.

Elle avait vite établi que même si elle avait seulement cent ans, on ne se jouait pas d'elle.

Cet endroit, durant les conséquences, avait été silencieux, accablé et oublié. Personne ne se souciait de ce qui se passait ici, et ça faisait un terrain de combat parfait pour les Immortels – et un endroit parfait pour nourrir la maladie, la saleté et le carnage.

Elle enjamba les vidanges étalées dans la rue, se déplaçant avec une aisance attentive tandis qu'elle suivait Angel dans les rues sombres, la main doucement sur la poignée de son épée, reposant à l'intérieur de sa veste, les yeux concentrés sur tout autour elle.

La main d'Angel dans le bas de son dos était bizarrement rassurante, un rappel sans mots que, du moins à titre d'essai, ils étaient à nouveau amis.

Et ils manquaient rapidement de temps.

"C'est comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin ici," dit-elle, soupirant, les cris, les rires, les coups en fond sonores n'étant pas particulièrement nouveaux ou effrayants. "On ne va rien trouver."

"Il est ici," répondit-il, les yeux sombres et voilés, ressemblant à l'Angel d'autrefois. Elle se tourna et se surpris à souhaiter voir l'Angel qui souriait. Il avait un beau sourire. Mais le vampire ne fit que froncer les sourcils un peu plus, reniflant l'air. "Le désespoir est ici. La peur… L'envie…. La colère et la haine. C'est… magnifique. Pour quelqu'un qui aime ça," ajouta-t-il immédiatement quand elle souleva un sourcil. "Le mal se nourrit du chaos."

Elle parvint à lancer un regard noir à son compagnon trop maussade. "Oui, Angel. Revis tes jours de gloire, pourquoi pas? Purée. Si tu penses même à me mordre, tu vas tellement perdre la tête, âme ancrée ou non."

Il secoua simplement la tête, plissant les yeux vers un bar à l'extrémité d'un coin. "Là."

Cordélia regarda attentivement, prenant une inspiration et acquiesçant. "Tu le sens?"

"Je sens de la peur et du sang."

"Ok, oublie que j'ai demandé." Seigneur, parfois ce type n'était simplement PAS DROLE. Prenant une respiration, elle fit un pas vers le bar, seulement pour avoir la poigne forte d'Angel l'arrêter avec une main sur le coude.

"Angel, ça aide si on bouge."

"Tu es sûre que tu peux supporter ça?"

A cette question, Cordélia lui lança un regard surpris. "Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas?"

"C'est juste…" mordant sa lèvre, Angel eut l'air agité. "Ce n'est pas joli là dedans."

"Ouais, et c'est joli ici dehors?" cassa-t-elle, montrant les maisons et appartements détériorés. "Pour ton information Angel, j'ai pris ma cinquième tête ici: couverte de saleté, juste après la guerre. Une de mes vestes étaient totalement ruinée et c'était une très bonne veste! Tu sais comme c'était dur de trouver une Dolcen originale à ce moment-là?"

Il lui lança un regard sans expression et elle roula les yeux. "Je peux supporter quelques vampires. De toute façon, le plus qu'ils peuvent faire, c'est me mordre."

"Certaines personnes disent que c'est douloureux."

"Comme pas possible," répondit-elle, et elle passa devant lui, ignorant délibérément son regard abasourdi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre Six**

**Sunnydale, California 2007**

"Il y a quelqu'un?"

Le parfum de Faith était unique, toujours discernable, et il amenait un sourire sur le visage d'Angel à chaque fois qu'il flottait dans l'hôtel cabossé.

Elle sentait l'épice et la cannelle, le cimetière et les ordures fraîches, les feuilles et l'odeur mélangée de son eau de Cologne et une petite touche de sang et de cuir.

Parfois, elle sentait un tout petit peu comme Cordélia – ce qui était déconcertant et un peu nostalgique à la fois.

Descendant les escaliers, il trouva la Tueuse en train de faire comme chez elle dans le sofa circulaire, s'asseyant et le regardant.

"Salut."

"Salut. C'est bon de te revoir."

"C'est bon d'être ici."

Faith, son petit engagement de Tueuse rédemptée, rappliquait sur son divan quand l'humeur lui faisait envie depuis sa libération de prison, et ça donnait un crise cardiaque à sa collègue actuelle, la récemment renvoyée et maintenant détective privée à temps plein, Kate, à chaque fois qu'elle entrait et trouvait Faith sur le divan.

Ce ne fut pas différent maintenant, tandis que la blonde entrait dans la pièce et fit presque un bond en arrière.

Faith se tourna et sourit. "Salut, Kate."

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?"

Oh, mince. Nous y voilà.

"Kate, Faith est la bienvenue."

"Ouais, comme tous les criminels."

"Euh, allô, Kate?" Faith lança son pouce dans la direction d'Angel. "Ancien criminel de masse, juste là. Tu ne lui fais pas la moitié des critiques que je reçois."

Angel ne pu que sourire alors que Kate lui lançait un regard lourd de sens.

"Pas un mot."

Angel haussa simplement les épaules, se déplaçant près de la machine à café, grimaçant devant le goût de la première tasse qu'il versa.

"Ce café est vieux de combien de temps?"

"Quoi, tu t'attends à ce que je le fasse?" demanda Kate. "Au poste, on avait les bleus pour ça."

"Hey, ne me regarde pas," dit Faith, secouant la tête catégoriquement alors qu'elle remuait sur son siège. "Je ne sais même pas faire les toasts."

"Tu as des nouvelles du nouveau visionnaire?" La voix de Kate était saccadée tandis qu'elle déposait son sac sur la table et allumait l'ordinateur, ignorant catégoriquement la Tueuse qui s'approchait pour regarder son travail.

"Pas encore." Le sourire avait disparu du visage d'Angel et Faith le remarqua, plissant les yeux.

"Tu as déjà perdu l'autre type?"

Les regards de Kate et Angel se rencontrèrent, et le renfrognement qui passa entre eux fut assez pour que Faith n'insiste pas sur le sujet.

A la place, la Tueuse donna une tape sur le dos de Kate, qui tressauta au contact, et se tourna vers Angel. "Alors, Cordélia sait que tu la files."

Le café se renversa automatiquement sur sa chemise.

Jurant, Angel attrapa une serviette, essuyant le désastre, ignorant le regard ahuri de Kate.

"Quoi?"

"Ca m'a comme qui dirait échappé."

"Qui est Cordélia?"

Les yeux de Faith ne quittèrent pas le visage d'Angel tandis qu'elle répondit automatiquement, "La nana qui m'a fait sortir."

"Oh… Je croyais que c'était Chase Winters."

"C'est kif-kif bouricco."

Avec ça, Kate eut l'air complètement confuse.

Ca n'était définitivement pas bon. Angel savait que Cordélia et compagnie n'étaient pas exactement réceptifs à n'importe quelle forme de référence à Angel. Alex ne lui avait plus fait confiance depuis le moment où il avait attaqué Cordélia concernant la mort de Buffy – et ils ne comprendraient jamais que la promesse qu'il avait faite à Buffy était devenue une vrai vocation – une obsession à les garder en sûreté de la seule façon qu'il connaissait.

"Ils… savent?"

"Non. Juste elle. Ne t'en fais pas, Angel. Elle sera discrète."

"Pourquoi tu files Chase Winters?"

Faith lança ses cheveux sombres en arrière, regardant les yeux bleus de Kate. "Tu ne savais pas? Ce sont d'anciens amis."

Une fois encore, Kate eut l'air suprêmement confuse. "Vraiment?"

"Non," dit précipitamment Angel. "On se connaît à peine."

"Elle te file aussi, tu sais."

Cette fois, ce fut Kate qui recracha le café qu'elle était en train de boire.

"Quoi?!"

"Oh, ouais. Quoi que pour elle, c'est un peu plus impersonnel. Des détectives et tout."

"Des détectives… nous… filent? Angel qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bon sang?"

"Je n'ai rien fait!"

"Oh, je t'en prie, Angel." Faith roula les yeux, s'éloignant du comptoir et s'installant à nouveau sur le divan. "Elle essaie juste de s'assurer que tu vas bien. Une certaine promesse à Buffy."

"Elle a fait une promesse à… " Encore maintenant, la poitrine d'Angel se serra légèrement à la mention de sa femme défunte, et il s'approcha, complètement absorbé par l'histoire de Faith.

"Oui, elle a fait une promesse à Buffy. De veiller sur toi." Le ton était différent, plus sombre, alors que Faith prenait une inspiration irrégulière, toute prétention disparue quand elle lança un regard à son ami. "Merde, qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes fait, Ang? Elle peut à peine tolérer ton nom et t'as l'air d'avoir de l'urticaire à chaque fois que je mentionne quelque chose sur elle."

"Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Kate, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus brillant de colère.

Angel continua seulement de fixer la Tueuse renégate, sentant les tremblements en lui tandis qu'elle se focalisait complètement sur lui.

Le défi était flagrant et il ferma les yeux, brisant la connexion.

"Je vais au lit."

"Tu viens de te lever."

"Je m'en fiche."

"Angel- ok, je mentais, ok? C'était juste pour t'ennuyer, elle ne te file pas, je te le jure-"

Il monta les escaliers en montant, ignorant la conversation derrière lui.

"Merci Faith, embrouille-moi bien et fais-le encore plus broyer du noir."

"Oh lâche-moi, Kate. J'essayais juste de combler un écart, ok? Queen C et lui ont des différends enfuis qu'ils doivent laisser tomber, ou ça va les déchirer de l'intérieur."

"De quoi tu parles?"

"Il faut affronter tes problèmes, Kate. Sinon, tu exploses. Fais-moi confiance, j'en sais quelque chose."

--

"Eddie's" était un nom trompeusement simple et innocent.

Il manquait l'un des 'd' au néon décoloré, alors qu'il pendait de façon tordue au-dessus des murs de l'ancienne taverne.

Angel le regarda, la façon dont il balançait, les souvenirs l'inondant-

Tout était tellement familier, il y avait des douzaines d'endroits comme ça dans les années 1800, parfaits pour des proies faciles, parfaits pour un vampire avec de la créativité et un penchant pour le sang.

Il sentit la démangeaison familière dans sa bouche, la montée de colère en lui se mélangea avec le désir du chaos et, après une centaine d'années, ça le commandait toujours. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sortir un faible grognement, réprimant l'instinct.

Une main sur son coude serra, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir Cordélia qui le fixait, les yeux plissés.

"Tu réalises que tu as pris ton visage de vampire, n'est-ce pas?"

Merde. Prenant une inspiration, il se secoua, laissant le visage démoniaque disparaître.

"Désolé."

"Purée. Rappelle-moi de te faire partir d'Europe, Angel. C'est trop proche pour le confort."

Comme elle était proche de la vérité.

Il attendit pendant qu'elle sortait deux gants noirs, couvrant ses doigts délicats avant de tendre la main vers la poignée, le regardant et il acquiesça légèrement tandis qu'elle la tournait. Et le bruit doubla de volume alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans la fumée et l'obscurité.

Le sol était bondé de corps, le froid se mélangeant avec la chaleur, des rires et du chaos. Plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Cordélia, il s'assura de rester tout juste derrière elle, ses yeux se plissant alors qu'il marchait dans la foule, la laissant choisir le chemin.

Les gens se déplacèrent, faisant de la place, la laissant passer, et il sembla à Angel que le chaos diminua jusqu'à un grondement sourd, tandis que plus d'un vampire leur lançaient plus qu'un coup d'œil.

"Ok, je sais que j'aimais être populaire au lycée, mais j'ai tellement dépassé cette phase," dit Cordélia d'une voix basse.

Angel acquiesça, avançant à coté d'elle et lui prenant la main, légèrement surpris quand elle entrelaça leurs doigts et serra fort.

Elle tremblait.

Il laissa sortir un soupir inutile et lui serra la main, reconnaissant qu'elle ait insisté pour emmener l'épée de Katherine, et encore plus reconnaissant qu'elle l'ait obligé à la porter.

Il poussa son chemin jusqu'au bar, et trouva un démon avec trois cornes à des endroits très inappropriés qui les jaugea.

"Il vaudrait mieux faire sortir cette humaine d'ici. Ils ne durent pas longtemps ici."

Cordélia souleva un sourcil, souriant légèrement.

"Elle est avec moi."

"Et?"

"Les humains n'ont leur place nulle part sauf avec les leurs," dit une voix derrière eux.

Angel se retourna, un bas grognement assez menaçant s'élevant dans sa gorge, mais l'halètement rapide de Cordélia suivit par une main sur son coude l'empêcha de faire vraiment du mal.

Le vampire qui s'était imposé, était installé sur le tabouret du bar, regardant l'Immortelle de haut en bas.

Pour son crédit, Cordélia, bien que les vampires et les démons l'encerclaient elle et Angel, n'eut l'air que de s'ennuyer légèrement.

"N'es-tu pas le penseur sans réserve?"

Le vampire, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleu nuit, fit un sourire pourvu d'une belle rangée de dents.

"Disons juste que j'ai un vrai goût pour ce dont les femmes ont besoin."

"Ecoute-moi bien-" Angel fut une fois encore coupé par un coup de coude bien placé dans son rein.

Cordélia ignora le grognement qu'il lui lança alors qu'elle tapotait son front strié. "Calme-toi, Angel."

"Angel?" Le sourire du vampire s'élargit encore plus, et il commença à rire. "Pouille mouillée Angel? Hey les gars! C'est Angélus!"

Des rires et quelques grognements parcoururent la foule.

"Oh ça suffit-" Angel s'avança encore, et encore une fois Cordélia le fit reculer d'un coup de coude, le regardant à peine.

"J'ai dit reste là, Angel."

Il grogna encore, plus fort, lançant un regard noir, la colère surpassant sa tolérance pour son petit spectacle.

"Donc, tu le connais?"

"Pas personnellement, mais je crois que je le connais et son petit sauvetage stupide des âmes va très bientôt le faire tuer." Les sourcils du vampire se froncèrent alors qu'il penchait la tête, sa langue glissant sur ses crocs alors qu'il se rapprochait de Cordélia. "Qu'est-ce que tu es, une sorte de putain de vampire?"

"Oh, ça suffit-"

"ANGEL!"

"Fais-lui tes excuses," dit-il avec colère, repoussant la tentative de Cordélia pour le contenir.

"Va te faire foutre, Pédé."

"Oh, merde, maintenant tu l'as mis en rogne," maugréa Cordélia, ses yeux noisettes se posant sur le gars tandis qu'elle gardait ses mains sur le large torse d'Angel, essayant de retenir le vampire bouillonnant de colère. "Ecoute, mon pote, c'est quoi ton nom?"

"Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre, salope?"

"Angel! Arrête!" Cordélia attrapa son ami par la veste, le balançant derrière elle alors qu'il continuait de regarder méchamment le vampire.

"Je t'ai dit de lui faire des excuses!"

Le vampire sourit, descendant du tabouret pendant que ses compatriotes criaient et mugissaient.

"Parce que je vais le lâcher dans deux secondes et que je crois que ce serait une bonne chose de connaître ton nom avant qu'il ne coupe la tête de ton corps."

"Vide-la de son sang, Nick!"

NICK. Angel fit une pause, ses yeux trouvant ceux de Cordélia et elle acquiesça brièvement, disant silencieusement, 'ATTENDS'.

Oh.

Il lança un autre grognement, un bon air bravache pour la bonne mesure, et il vit le fantôme d'un sourire sur le visage de Cordélia avant qu'elle ne raffermisse son expression, jouant le jeu.

"Attends, tu ne serais pas LE Nick?"

Nick eut l'air légèrement surpris, un sourire d'étonnement sur ses traits vampiriques alors qu'il penchait la tête. "Bien sûr."

"Le Nick qui s'est fait botter les fesses par une fille?"

Il cligna des yeux avec surprise. "Quoi?"

Deux secondes plus tard il tituba en arrière à cause d'un coup de talon tournoyant, tomba sur le bar et resta couché, dans les vapes, tandis que Cordélia tenait une épée directement près de son cou.

Angel sourit, croisant les bras alors qu'il prenait des cacahuètes du bol sur le bar et observait.

"Merde, la salope est une Immortelle?"

Angel tendit familièrement la main en arrière et frappa le démon qui avait parlé, lui cassant le nez, ne quittant jamais la scène des yeux.

"Salut, Nick. Moi c'est Chase."

"Merde."

"C'est quoi tout ces jurons, bon sang? Je veux dire, purée. Tu n'as aucun respect?" s'offusqua-t-elle, se penchant et plaçant douloureusement son genou sur son torse, appuyant son poids sur l'os. "Alors, que dirais-tu qu'on continue ça dehors, le passionné?"

"HEY! Pas de combat ici!" Le démon derrière le bar sauta par dessus et, immédiatement, Angel l'attrapa, le balançant contre le bar.

"Tu vois pas que la dame parle?"

"Je ne vais nulle part, salope," Nick respirait bruyamment, attentif à ne pas bouger alors qu'elle déplaçait légèrement l'épée, rasant sa peau et amenant du sang.

"Ooh… purée. Tu sais, autant que j'apprécie le compliment, je n'apprécie PAS la façon péjorative dont tu utilises le mot salope. Mais, vu que je suis une personne vraiment sympa et tout, je vais être vraiment compréhensive et te laisser vivre, si tu me dis où est Katherine."

Le vampire devint incroyablement immobile. Les yeux sombres se plissèrent, brillèrent et le visage démoniaque fit place à l'humain.

Avec un grognement il souleva ses hanches, repoussant Cordélia vers l'arrière, contre Angel, et sauta sur ses pieds, poussant les démons et sortant rapidement.

"DEGAGEZ!" Angel poussa les démons, déblayant le chemin et frappant un autre alors que Cordélia trébuchait dehors.

"Où est-il?" dit-il, tournant sur lui-même. La cour avait quatre sorties différentes, et l'endroit semblait complètement désert.

"Oh, c'est un petit vampire rapide," dit Cordélia, grimaçant alors qu'elle massait son poignet.

Son épée avait disparu, cachée une fois encore dans les plis de sa veste, qui n'ôtait rien de sa féminité.

"On l'a perdu," souffla Angel, prenant le poignait et l'examinant. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Euh, il l'a un peu tordu avec ce petit mouvement. Ce type est souple! Pas étonnant que Katherine l'ait épousé. Wow."

Il souleva un sourcil et elle rougit.

"Enfin, je ne dis pas que je le ferais, mais – tu sais, pour un vampire… " elle s'interrompit quand il lui lança un autre regard, et elle inspira finalement et changea de sujet. "Donc – le vampire s'est enfui, hein?"

"Et pas de signes de Spike," souffla Angel, choisissant de laisser passer son petit commentaire.

"Hé bien, on pourra s'en inquiéter plus tard. Là maintenant, on doit suivre notre bon ami Nick."

"Mais il s'est enfui."

Elle roula simplement les yeux. "Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais un vampire s'enfuir comme ça? Je t'en prie. Je ne les tue que depuis COMBIEN d'années?" Avec ça, elle sortit son ordinateur, parlant clairement. "Lancement de la séquence de pistage."

Il lui lança un regard sans expression et elle lui lança un sourire lumineux.

"Ca semble super cool et star trekien, hein?"

Il se déplaça derrière elle, ignorant l'odeur de ses cheveux parfumés alors qu'il regardait le petit écran.

"Tu as mis un traceur sur lui?"

"Duh."

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, serrant son épaule avec respect. "Tu es quelque chose d'autre, Cordélia."

"Je sais. Je suis géniale."

"Hey pédé! C'est ta copine qui se bat pour toi, maintenant?" Cordélia grogna et Angel se tourna pour voir quelques démons du bar sortir.

Il se tourna vers Cordélia qui le regarda avec de l'impatience à peine contenue. "Ca ne prendra qu'une minute."

"Je compte."

Sans un autre mot Angel se tourna, marchant vers le groupe. Et, sans préambule, il balança son poing dans le visage du démon ricanant.

L'un se lança sur son épaule et il tendit la main, empoignant la silhouette et la faisant passer au-dessus de lui, le cognant sur le sol tête la première, et puis tendant la jambe et plongeant un talon dans l'aine du dernier.

S'assurant de bien dépoussiérer sa veste en cuir, il sourit à la pile devant lui et puis se tourna pour voir l'Immortelle qui vérifiait sa montre.

"Il reste quinze secondes. Je suis impressionnée."

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et, en y regardant de plus près, il s'avérait que Cordélia avait une touche dorée dans ses irises noisettes.

Il avait dû se focaliser un peu trop intensément parce qu'elle toussa soudainement et leur regard se brisa, et il se trouva à se concentrer sur le graffiti très intéressant à côté d'elle quand elle se tourna, marchant vers les ténèbres.

"Allez, suivons Nick."

"Bonne idée."

Son corps était chaud quand il la rattrapa, et si Angel remarqua le rougissement sur ses joues, il n'en dit rien.

--

Quand il entra en trompe dans le vestibule, s'arrêtant subitement, le vampire fut légèrement irrité.

La façon dont l'autre haletait lui fit rouler les yeux.

Ouvrant brusquement le journal, il dit d'une voix ennuyée et monotone, "Espèce d'idiot. Tu as cent ans. Quand vas-tu apprendre que tu n'es pas obligé de respirer si fort, par l'enfer?"

Nick eut l'air confus, et ses yeux se refocalisèrent sur lui et il ignora l'observation, s'avançant à la place. "Spike, j'ai rencontré Angélus par hasard."

"Je sais."

"Quoi?"

"Je sais. Qui les a amené là-bas, tu crois?"dit Spike, reposant le journal pour regarder le vampire avec du mépris à peine masqué. "Tu as le Q.I d'une éponge."

Il ne mentait pas exactement. Nick, malin, agile et incroyablement futé, n'était pas stupide – mais comparé à beaucoup d'autres vampires qu'il avait rencontrés, Spike devait lui donner le crédit de ne pas être l'outil le plus aiguisé de l'atelier.

"Pourquoi?"

"Comme si j'allais vraiment t'expliquer mes raisons," maugréa-t-il, retournant à son journal. "J'ai en assez de tout t'épeler. En parlant de ça, j'ai entendu dire que tu as cassé la croûte sur notre petite Immortelle."

"Mon Immortelle."

Spike sourit. "Ton Immortelle. C'est amusant, Nicholas. Très amusant." Il tourna ses yeux froids vers l'autre vampire, mais le stupide vamp américain lui rendit son regard, se tenant droit avec les poings serrés. Le sourire de Spike disparu et son regard devint dur alors qu'il se forçait enfin à déposer le journal et se lever, rencontrant le vampire en face-à-face. "Je vais t'expliquer les choses une fois encore, Nick. Et la prochaine fois, je prendrais ce satané pieu et je te l'enfoncerais là où je pense. Ca ne te tuera pas, mais ça donnera un tout nouveau sens à Putain de l'Amour."

Nick croisa les bras de façon rebelle, un bas grognement venant de son corps.

Spike pinça les lèvres, se tournant et puis revenant et balançant sa main droite sur le visage de Nick.

Le corps entier du jeune vampire se contracta, perdant son équilibre et percutant le mur, n'ayant pas la chance de se rétablir avant que Spike ne lui donne un coup de pied, directement dans les côtes.

Ca fit tomber Nicholas sur ses genoux et Spike se tint au-dessus de lui, le regardant avec dédain.

"Je savais que je t'avais accordé trop de confiance," ricana-t-il. "Tu la fait disjoncter et on aura déjà perdu le stupide PRIX," énonça-t-il clairement. "Je vais prendre la relève avec elle. Arrête de la voir, arrête de jouer avec sa tête et arrête de faire d'elle un bordel frivole. On a besoin de cette garce en vie, saine d'esprit et en possession de toutes ses forces, alors laisse tomber ta fichue obsession avec ton ex-femme et commence à te concentrer sur ce qui va venir. Ca se rapproche."

Le vampire prit une cigarette de sa poche, considérant l'idée d'une allumette, et puis utilisant simplement la barbe de Nick pour créer la friction nécessaire, ignorant le grognement de douleur.

Il prit une bouffée et la laissa sortir.

"Ca va être un sacré bon spectacle."

--

"C'est une jolie voiture."

"Merci."

"Elle est jolie."

"Tu l'as déjà dit."

Elle était jolie. Angel passa ses mains sur le tableau de bord, admirant les courbes et la stabilité tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le siège, regardant le manoir abandonné.

"Dis-moi quelque chose."

"Quoi?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y A avec les vampires et les vieux manoirs morts et ennuyants? Je veux dire, un peu énigmatique?"

"Hé bien, pour notre défense nous sommes des vampires, Cordélia."

Elle soupira, mettant sa frange derrière son oreille alors qu'elle continuait de regarder la maison. "Juste une fois, j'aimerais voir un vampire avec un comportement guilleret. Ca décontenancerait sûrement les tueuses, je te le dis."

Angel souleva un sourcil et elle haussa simplement les épaules.

"Je veux dire, allez, habituellement c'est du cuir noir et ça vous trahis mortellement. On s'amuse avec les pieux mais je te dis, si jamais je vois un vampire qui s'amène en chantant la chanson du Barney show, je m'y reprendrais à deux fois."

"Au nom de mon peuple, Cordélia, je te demanderais de le tuer par principe. "

Un petit sourire toucha ses lèvres et il lui rendit, avant qu'ils ne deviennent silencieux.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

"On vérifie l'endroit," dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

"Je sais, mais on vérifie l'endroit depuis une heure. C'est mort."

"Donne-moi encore quelques minutes," dit-elle, ses yeux bougeant sur l'ordinateur. "Je fais juste une carte des mouvements de Nick. Ca nous donnera une carte à utiliser."

Ah. C'était sensé. Il soupira, tapotant ses doigts sur le tableau.

"Tu as faim?" dit-elle finalement, tendant la main dans l'arrière de la voiture alors qu'il acquiesçait avec hésitation, empoignant un sac et sortant un sandwich pour elle et un thermos pour lui.

Un vague d'insécurité s'abattit sur le vampire, à nouveau pris par surprise par la façon familière dont elle lui tendait le sang.

Déglutissant, il le fixa.

"Oh, ne soit pas gêné, Angel. On est presque de la famille."

Pour une certaine raison, les mots amenèrent un sourire sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il vit ses yeux noisettes pétillant, le sourire qu'elle lui lança l'électrisant et amenant de la chaleur en lui qui avait été manquante pendant longtemps.

Soigneusement, il ôta le couvercle du thermos, et il fronça les sourcils.

"Euh… Cordy?"

"Humm?"

"Je crois qu'il a coagulé."

"Quoi? Laisse-moi voir?" Se penchant, elle inspecta la tasse. "Oh, non! C'est de la cannelle ! J'ai pensé que ça lui donnerait un coup de fouet."

Il cligna des yeux.

"Tu as mis de la cannelle dans mon sang?"

"Bien sûr." Quand il lui lança un regard, elle haussa simplement les épaules. "Sois content que je n'ai pas suivi ma première impulsion en mettant du jalapeño dedans."

"Du jalapeño."

"C'est festif."

"Ouais." Plissant le nez, il leva prudemment la tasse à sa bouche, prenant une timide gorgée.

C'était… différent.

Pas mauvaisement différent juste… différent.

Comme… brune était différent de blonde. Pas… mauvaisement différent. Juste… différent.

Sa respiration fut aspirée à l'intérieur et il s'étrangla, recrachant le sang alors qu'il sentait son cœur se soulever.

Que diable?

"Ca va?"

"Oui," dit-il rapidement, avalant le sang et grimaçant.

Ses yeux allèrent sur la bague qui était toujours à son annulaire, et il ne dit rien.

"Ok… Je pense qu'on a assez d'infos." Cordélia, ne remarquant jamais son agitation, pressa son épaule contre la sienne, lui montrant l'ordinateur. "Tu vois? On devrait s'en sortir tout seul – il ne semble pas y en avoir de trop là-dedans. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui sont sortit et si on prend ces deux chemins, on pourra se rencontrer là – et trouver Katherine en chemin. On peut relier nos synthétiseurs de voix sur la même fréquence-"

"Ca semble nécessiter beaucoup de travail."

"Qu'est-ce que tu suggères?" demanda-t-elle impatiemment. "Se précipiter à l'intérieur et se battre pour sortir?"

"Ca a déjà marché."

Il reçu un offusquement en retour. "Je suis curieuse, il t'a fallu combien de temps pour apprendre à utiliser un téléphone portable?"

"Je n'en ai jamais utilisé."

"Purée."

La secousse qui le traversa le fit à nouveau sursauter et il jura, renversant presque le sang tandis que sa main tressauta jusqu'à son oreille.

"Quoi?!"

"Angel! Tu dois revenir MAINTENANT!"

"Travis, ce n'est pas le bon moment."

"Angel, JE M'EN FICHE."

"Angel?" Il agita une main rapide vers Cordélia, parlant rapidement à son visionnaire. "Ca ne peut pas attendre une heure? Ecoute – parle à Lorne et trouve quelqu'un pour s'en occuper. Je dois-"

"Angel- c'est… très bien. TRES BIEN. Ce n'est qu'une vision. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Pourquoi le devrais-tu?"

"Travis-"

Trop tard, la ligne fut coupée.

"Bon sang."

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Il laissa sortir un soupir exaspéré, appuyant la tête contre le siège. "Je dois rentrer à L.A."

"MAINTENANT!?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent les siens, et il prit une respiration qu'il sentait avoir besoin – bizarre étant donné qu'il savait pour fait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. "Bientôt. Allez. On entre."

"Sans le plan?"

"Ecoute, je vais faire le bête truc de fréquence et je vais même prendre la petite carte."

Elle attendait quelque chose de lui, de la déception se mélangea dans ses yeux noisettes avec quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment situer. Mais le regard adouci son visage, et ses propres yeux s'adoucirent en réponse tandis qu'il ne disait rien.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire.

Elle prit une respiration et la laissait lentement sortir, lui lançant un petit sourire.

"Ok. Allons-y."

Sans un autre mot, ils ouvrirent les portes et, épées en main, ils avancèrent vers le manoir, côte à côte.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre Sept**

A la fin, ce fut aussi facile qu'entrer simplement à l'intérieur.

Cordélia ne faisait jamais confiance à la simplicité – elle avait appris trop de fois de la manière dure à ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, et si c'était simple, alors c'était habituellement parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose de pire qui attendaient à l'intérieur.

Ca dit, Cordélia fut plus qu'attentive quand Angel frappa sur la porte, attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre et puis procéda à se faire un chemin à coups de poings, et elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'entrer simplement.

Le couloir était sombre et elle ne faisait jamais confiance à l'obscurité.

Des lumières de bougies vacillaient, des ombres se mouvant dans l'obscurité, et elle se tenait, prête, corps droit et tendu, des frissons remontant le long de son échine dorsale.

"Ok, les vampires, ça me va très bien, Angel, mais si tu m'as traînée dans une maison hantée, je vais tellement te botter les fesses."

Ca ne lui fit gagner qu'un sourire, avant que le vampire ne se déplace devant elle, le cache-poussière cinglant l'air derrière lui alors qu'elle le suivait, lentement, plus loin dans la maison.

Prenant une inspiration, elle sortit l'ordinateur avec des doigts tremblants, pas sûre de pourquoi elle était tant effrayée, pourquoi MAINTENANT en particulier elle avait du mal à garder la tête clair.

"Ca va?"

"Très bien," marmonna-t-elle, tendant la main derrière sa ceinture et détachant la lumière photon qu'elle avait gardé pour cette occasion. "Donne-moi une seconde."

Un bouton fut pressé et le couloir fut baigné d'une teinte rougeâtre.

"Dieu merci."

Pas de fantômes, rien de maléfique ou effrayant, juste des TRES mauvais choix de décoration.

Prudemment, elle déplaça le rayon sur les murs, déglutissant pour essayer d'humidifier sa bouche sèche.

"Ok, un trou de vampires. Angel tu devrais retrouver ton chemin, par où?"

Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, la tête en l'air, presque comme un animal reniflant l'air.

Fermant les yeux, il attendit, les mains se contractant alors qu'il tournait la tête vers un couloir, et puis vers un autre.

"Par là."

"Attends." Elle s'avança, le portable en main. "Le traceur dit qu'il est par là."

"Ce n'est pas par là."

"Comment tu le sais?"

Le regard qu'il lui lança disait clairement 'duh'.

C'est vrai, les vampires connaissent leurs races.

A quel point était-ce flippant?

"Alors, Angel vous ressentez la même chose que nous?"

"Hein?"

"Tu sais, comme un sixième sens? Je veux dire, avec nous c'est la sensation de fourmillement mais-"

"Cordélia." Il lui pressa l'avant-bras et elle ferma la bouche, regardant l'ordinateur.

"Angel, il se déplace."

"Par là."

Elle prit une aspiration, serrant la mâchoire et regardant vers l'autre couloir.

Penchant la tête, elle se tourna, ignorant l'appel d'Angel alors qu'elle marchait vers le couloir.

Et soudainement ça la submergea, renversant ses sens et la rendant presque nauséeuse.

"Cordy!"

Des mains fortes s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, et elle fut attirée contre un corps ferme, des paumes froides sur son visage, et d'intenses yeux bruns la fixant alors qu'Angel la regardait avec inquiétude.

"Je vais bien. Elle est ici. Elle est par là."

Il déglutit, regardant vers l'endroit d'où il venait et il mordit finalement sa lèvre. "Je dois aller vers là."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je le dois."

Elle plissa les yeux et puis se dégagea doucement de lui, sortant de ses bras et pressant son avant-bras alors qu'elle lui prenait l'épée de Katherine, et lui donnait un petit sabre supplémentaire qu'elle avait emmené juste au cas où.

"Tiens. Je te rejoindrais."

Il sembla prêt à discuter mais elle s'éloignait déjà de lui, ouvrant la porte et descendant les escaliers du sous-sol, le laissant la fixer avec de l'appréhension libre.

--

**Los Angeles, Californie, 2003**

"Il est en retard. Encore. La première fois où je suis à l'heure et ton amour-broyeur-de-noir est en retard."

Buffy réprima son sourire alors qu'elle regardait Cordélia faire les cent pas sur le trottoir devant Chez Miyagi, l'un des endroits chics d'Hollywood.

"Hé bien, ce n'est pas le seul à être en retard. Ton petit mari manque à l'appel aussi."

"Ouais, mais Alex… Je m'y attendais un peu."

Buffy souleva un sourcil et Cordélia haussa légèrement les épaules, "Depuis que je lui ai fait jeter sa vieille garde-robe et l'ai obligé à en acheter une nouvelle – MERCI pour ça, d'ailleurs."

Buffy leva son pouce vers elle. "Toujours prête à aider une amie dans le besoin. De plus, déverser du kérosène chaud et faire accidentellement exploser ta salle de bain quand elle était remplie de vampires – c'était assez amusant."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Bref. Il a ce truc – il passe, littéralement, des HEURES devant le miroir. C'est triste."

Le vent qui se levait des collines d'Hollywood fit remuer les mèches de Cordélia et elle passa ses mains dedans, attirant la veste plus près d'elle alors que son visage s'adoucissait et elle s'avança, s'appuyant contre la portière de la voiture.

"On a fait ces réservations et j'aimerais juste être à l'heure, c'est tout."

"Cordélia, on n'a même pas pu prévoir le BAL DE PROMO."

Un petit sourire nostalgique s'installa sur le visage de la brunette et elle haussa les épaules. "Je sais. Tu ne détestes pas ça? Que rien n'aille comme prévu? Tu n'aimerais pas, JUSTE UNE FOIS, … faire quelque chose et que ça… se passe… bien?"

"Tu apprends à laisser aller."

"Bon sang, tu es toujours si… résignée."

"Tu plaisantes?" Les yeux verts de Buffy flottèrent sur le bar chic de Sushi et puis elle tendit le cou, regardant le bar de l'autre côté du Sunset Boulevard affairé.

"J'ai juste appris à arrêter de désirer des choses que je ne pouvais pas avoir."

Les yeux noisettes rencontrèrent les verts et il y eut un regard, avant que la Tueuse et l'Immortelle ne détournent le regard, remuant sur leurs pieds.

"On est là! Désolé!" Willow Osborne trébucha presque tellement elle courait vite, tirant Oz derrière elle alors qu'elle leur lançait un sourire dévastateur. "La babysitter était en retard."

"Ruppy était désagréable," dit le jeune mari derrière elle, faisant un signe de tête. "Mesdames."

"Oz."

"Hé bien tu sais, ça n'a d'importance, Wills, parce que nos maris sont incognito," dit Cordélia, soupirant.

"Oh. Hé bien, peut-être qu'ils font quelque chose… ensemble."

Tout le monde lança un regard choqué à Willow, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant l'implication. "Non! Je veux dire! Pas cette chose qu'ils font ensemble – parce qu'ils ne le font pas – pas ça." Elle se tourna vers Oz. "On a parlé de m'arrêter quand je fais ça."

"J'aime toujours quand tu fais ça."

Willow lui fit un sourire, serrant sa main avant de se tourner vers ses amies, qui étaient maintenant bloquées sur des images mentales très dérangeantes.

"Je voulais dire… le plan. C'est peut-être quelque chose… de chouette. Pour vous."

"Oh. C'est très douteux. Angel est assez le roi des plans stupides."

"Oh oui, et Alex? Il n'est pas plus utile dans ce département. Il a eu son diplôme des plans stupides à l'Université d'Angel. Il s'est assis aux pieds du maître et il a bien appris comment faire des plans stupides."

"Je crois que vous ne nous donnez pas assez de crédit."

Cordélia soupira finalement, se tournant vers son mari qui sortait de la limousine qui s'était garée à côté d'eux. "Il t'en a FALLU du temps."

"Tu crois que j'avais envie d'arriver à l'heure, pour du Sushi? Je t'en prie."

Buffy s'avança simplement, accueillant son mari avec un bisou alors qu'il sortait de l'autre côté, contournant la voiture.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris si longtemps?"

Angel regarda Alex et l'homme plus jeune sembla se gonfler de fierté, glissant ses bras autour de la brunette et l'attirant plus près.

"Hé bien… on s'est dit – Los Angeles, Ville natale, faire quelque chose de natal, et de chouette. Donc on quitte cet endroit."

"Quoi?! NON!"

"ALLEZ -"

"Angel!"

"On ne mange pas du poisson cru, Buffy. Même moi j'ai des critères."

"Alex!"

"Ne m'oblige pas à voler l'épée et à la jeter là-dedans, Cordy."

"Ne m'oblige pas à te couper la tête avec! J'ai des réservations, hey! Fais attention aux cheveux!"

Cordélia fumait de colère et Alex se contenta de sourire, pressa un baiser contre sa bouche fâchée et puis soudainement, l'air fut rempli par des trompettes et des guitares.

Cordélia se tourna quand un groupe de Mariachi sortit de la voiture derrière eux, une musique des violons et de bas barytons en harmonie flottant vers eux.

"Que linda esta la manana, en que vengo a saludarte. Que vimos todos con gusto, y placer a felicitarte."

La bouche de Cordélia s'ouvrit grand, enchantée par la vue et la musique. Un baiser fut pressé contre sa joue et elle entendit murmurer, "Joyeux Anniversaire, Cordélia," alors qu'Alex la serrait contre lui, souriant au groupe, pressant une rose dans ses mains.

"El dia que tu naciste, nacierion todas las flores-"

"Hey, tu sais quoi," dit-il après une minute. "Quelque chose s'est enfin passé comme prévu."

Cordélia se tourna brusquement vers où Willow souriant joyeusement à Oz. "Vous SAVIEZ!"

"On devait trouver UNE FACON de t'amener ici sans que toi et tes nombreux laquais le sachent," dit Buffy, gardant prise sur le bras d'Angel.

Et le rythme changea et, soudainement, un rythme familier apparu.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Cordélia-"

Quand le téléphone sonna, Cordélia le prit et le jeta dans le seau de glaçon.

--

Ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings.

Angel baissa le regard, ferma les yeux et les desserra, forçant ses pieds à s'éloigner de son amie, un grognement involontaire émergeant de sa gorge.

Il se déplaça, sachant pourquoi il n'y avait pas de gardes, pourquoi ça avait été si facile d'entrer, sachant exactement pourquoi il avait frissonné de colère et pourquoi l'odeur l'avait frappé si fort, si familièrement.

Tous les doutes sur qui était derrière cela avaient complètement disparu de son esprit alors qu'il montait les escaliers qu'il avait foulés jadis en tant qu'Angélus.

Le bois, flétri et vieux, craqua et grogna sous ses pieds, annonçant son arrivée alors qu'il avançait dans le couloir, entrant dans la chambre.

"Par l'enfer, je me demandais quand tu arrivais."

Les narines d'Angel s'évasèrent, debout, les mains à nouveau en poings alors qu'il observait son ancien compagnon.

"Bonjour, Spike."

--

Cordélia préférait avoir les deux mains sur son épée quand elle se battait, mais elle s'était toujours assurée que son poignet soit assez fort pour supporter le poids de l'arme tout seul, gardant l'autre libre pour n'importe quelle autre surprise qui pourrait venir sur son chemin.

Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, Nick n'était nulle part en vue, et sa respiration haletante trahissait sa tension, le sensation presque suffocante qui écrasait son souffle et, en un sens, le processus de ses pensées.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, se baissant sur la carte de remplacement, et puis se levant vers le labyrinthe de sous-sols dans lequel elle était entrée et finalement, quand elle prit encore un mauvais tournant, elle glissa le portable dans sa poche, éteignit son téléphone d'une tape sur l'oreille et commença à laisser le sens la guider.

Elle n'avait aidé qu'un seul autre Immortel quand elle avait rencontré Duncan, un combat contre lui avait eu fin assez rapidement à cause de vampires qui avaient choisi de prendre le plus facile des deux.

Elle en était éternellement reconnaissante. Ayant au moins mille de plus qu'elle, Duncan aurait facilement pu avoir sa tête.

C'était agréable de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui, d'apprendre que d'autres Immortels participaient aussi à aider les gens, même si elle participait plus à se garder elle-même en vie qu'autre chose.

Mais ce qui l'avait attirée vers lui, ce qui avait causé aux lames de se croisés, avait été la tension innée qui traversait leur espèce: il ne pouvait y en avoir qu'un.

C'était déconcertant, et dur à réprimer – elle se demandait si certains d'entre eux avaient jamais été capable de le surmonter.

Ses yeux noisettes bougèrent, se posant immédiatement sur la porte fermée, et elle mouilla ses lèvres, sachant ce qui était de l'autre côté de la porte.

Seigneur, une immortelle qui ne pouvait jamais mourir gardée prisonnière par une bande de vampires.

Quelqu'un veut un buffet?

Ses mains agrippant l'épée plus étroitement, elle tendit le bras vers la poignée, refermant sa main autour, prenant une respiration et puis tournant.

"Oh, MERDE. Entre et viens prendre ma fichue tête, pourquoi pas! Vois si je m'en SOUCIE!"

Cordélia cligna des yeux, regardant derrière elle pour être sûre que c'était bien contre elle qu'on jurait, et puis se tournant pour voir la femme sur le lit, attachée aux quatre extrémités, la fixant avec colère.

"Euh… Katherine?"

"Qui t'es, bordel?"

"Je suis Cor- Chase. Chase Winters. Je ne suis pas là pour te couper la tête."

Katherine semblait plus vieille qu'elle, début de la trentaine peut-être, avec des yeux bleus foncés et des cheveux bruns tombant cascade. Son visage était strié de larmes séchées, mais autrement, elle avait l'air indemne.

"Voyons voir. Nana Immortelle, vêtue de noir, dans un trou de vampire, entrant en portant MON épée, indemne, et moi désarmée. Purée? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas?"

"Oh, ouais – c'est du gâteau. Tu peux arrêter avec l'attitude grossière s'il te plait, et peut-être parler un peu plus fort? Je ne crois pas que tous les vampires t'ont entendue."

S'avançant, elle soupira alors que la femme lutta sous elle quand elle leva son épée.

"MERDE! Tu connais les règles!"

"Tu veux te calmer! J'essaie juste de couper les chaînes!"

"T'as essayé la clé?"

"La quoi?" Cordélia se tourna et trouva les clés en métal se balançant sur la porte. "Oh. Cool."

Elle ignora le soupir d'exaspération de Katherine et commença rapidement à détacher les menottes.

Immédiatement, l'autre Immortelle soupira de soulagement, repliant ses bras et massant son poignet. "Merde, c'était inconfortable."

"Comment t'as pu te laisser kidnapper par un vampire, de toute façon?"

"Excuse-moi, tu es qui?" dit Katherine, plissant les yeux vers l'Immortelle plus jeune. "Ce n'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait tous les jours."

"Ok, hé bien, allons-y."

"Quoi?"

"Je te sors d'ici."

"Je ne pars pas!"

"Quoi?!" Cordélia tournoya sur elle-même, se retournant alors que l'autre Immortelle commençait à inspecter la pièce, fouillant.

"Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose."

"Ouais. Sortir d'ici. Ecoute, j'adorerais rester bavarder, mais je dois rejoindre un ami, alors- BOUGE, ma soeur."

"QUI es-tu?" Cordélia roula les yeux, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts alors qu'elle regardait dans le couloir, jurant quand elle entendit des voix.

"On doit y aller, MAINTENANT."

Tendant la main, elle empoigna l'Immortelle par le bras, la tirant vers la porte.

"Je ne sais même pas si je peux te faire confiance."

Cordélia fit une pause et, sans un autre mot, plongea la main dans sa veste et sortit l'épée de Katherine, la lui tendant poignée en premier.

Les yeux de Katherine rencontrèrent les siens avec surprise, et Cordélia se contenta de dire avec urgence, "Ok? On y va."

Cette fois, l'autre Immortelle la suivit dehors.

--

Le vampire s'était amélioré.

Angel transpirait alors qu'il percutait le mur, ressentant une douleur pénible remonter le long de son échine dorsale, l'ignorant pour rouler et s'abaisser sous la main battante de Spike, faisant trébucher le vampire blond en même temps.

"Tu sais, Spike, même si ce moment est très poignant-"

"Je sais, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux moi-même."

Le vampire frappa et Angel bloqua, seulement pour avoir un autre poing s'écraser contre ses côtes, le faisant grogner et frapper en retour, heurtant Spike à la tempe, l'envoyant tituber en arrière.

C'était tellement facile de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes.

"Attends- va-t-on au moins avoir la conversation où tu me dis ce que tu me veux?"

Spike sembla y réfléchir et puis haussa les épaules, lançant un sourire diabolique. "Non." Il se fendit en avant, un coup bloqué par Angel qui répondit avec un coup de pied tournant, cognant Spike plus loin, renversant plusieurs bougies par la même occasion.

"Bon sang que c'est bon!" dit Spike, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, craquant son cou et écartant les bras. "Dis-moi que ça ne te manque pas!"

"Ca ne me manque pas."

"Menteur." Angel se redressa, crocs scintillant alors qu'il attendait, observant Spike se déplacer, se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil et balancer sa jambe au-dessus de l'un des accoudoirs. "Tu voix à boire?" Il souleva un goblet de la table. "C'est frais – du sang d'Observateur."

Angel fit un bas grognement, encerclant la zone, ses yeux jaunes traînant sur son ancien compagnon.

"Parce qu'on a un passé en commun, je vais te donner le choix, Spike, je peux soit te tuer maintenant, ou laisser mon ennemie te décapiter."

Spike se contenta de tirer un coup sur une cigarette, penchant sa tête en arrière et regardant attentivement le vampire avec une âme.

"Rien n'a changé," dit-il en un souffle, "Même jusqu'aux cheveux efféminés. Par l'enfer, Angel ça fait cent ans, ôte cette satanée bague!"

Les poings se serrèrent à nouveau, et Angel s'avança, s'arrêtant quand Spike sourit d'un air supérieur.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une petite brunette que nous connaissons tous les deux avec toi. C'est un jolie chose, la pom-pom girl – je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle monterait beaucoup, mais elle s'est fait un sacré nom maintenant-" Il rit doucement, un son cordial. "Je ne savais même pas qu'elle et cette garce de Chase Winters étaient la même personne jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Darla."

A la mention du vampire transformée en humaine et retransformée en vampire, Angel commença à imaginer de longues séances avec de l'eau bénite et le torse de Spike comme toile.

En deux longues enjambées, il eut Spike par la gorge, basculant par-dessus le fauteuil et atterrissant sur le plus petit vampire, un genou contre son oesophage.

"Autant que ceci est amusant, Spike, tu vas me dire de quoi il est question, tout de suite."

"Angel?" Il se tourna, distrait alors que la brunette entrait dans la pièce avec prudence, et grogna quand un poing pâle le frappa à la tempe, l'envoyer valser plus loin.

Cordélia grimaça visiblement. "Désolé." Ses yeux passèrent de lui sur le vampire blond en cuir à présent debout. "Spike. Ca faisait longtemps."

"Cordélia. Tu es superbe! Tu as maigri?"

"En fait oui! Je vais dans un club de gym-" elle s'interrompit quand Angel lui lança un regard.

"Vous vous connaissez?"

"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les brunettes."

"Dru n'est pas assez pour toi?"

"J'ai comme qui dirait tuer Dru," offrit timidement Cordélia.

Angel se tourna, yeux écarquillés avec choc. "QUOI?!"

Le sourire de Spike avait disparu alors qu'il lançait un regard noir à l'Immortelle. "C'est vrai. Avec un pieu dans le coeur."

Cordélia eut l'air presque défensive alors qu'Angel s'avançait. "Hey! Ok, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était un vampire! Elle était maléfique! Alors tu sais, ouais, M. Pointu a eu une journée remplie et, de toute façon, je suis désolée mais elle est VACHEMENT ennuyante avec-"

"Où est Nick."

Les yeux d'Angel passèrent de Cordélia à la femme aux cheveux sombres qui entra en brandissant une épée, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une nuisette en soie.

"Qui est-ce?"

"La fille de ta vision. Katherine, Angel, Angel Katherine – et Spike – le Méchant."

Spike fit simplement un petit signe. "Salut, ma jolie."

Katherine agrippa son épée plus étroitement, leur lançant à tous un regard acerbe. "Où est mon mari, bordel?"

"Ex mari, chérie. Il est mort et bien mort."

"Comme dans corps ambulant?"

"On s'en va d'ici," dit Angel, et Cordélia su soudainement pourquoi, alors qu'environs quinze autres vampires entrèrent dans la pièce, s'arrêtant directement derrière Spike.

"Angel! Ce n'est pas juste – Tu en as deux et il ne m'en reste aucune? Partage la richesse!"

"Spike, je m'occuperais de toi plus tard," Angel s'agita, poussant gentiment Cordélia derrière lui alors qu'il reculait vers la porte.

"Angel pourquoi on s'enfuit? On est trois, armés! On pourrait probablement les avoir!"

L'autre Immortelle le dépassa et il se précipita en avant, l'agrippant et la tirant en arrière.

En réflexe, l'épée vola vers son cou, et fut rencontrée avec une vitesse égale par une lame qui la bloqua avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination.

"Attaquer mon ami est hors de question, madame!" Cordélia lui lança un regard noir, se tenant maintenant devant lui.

"Je vais trouver mon mari."

"Ton mari est un vampire!"

"Je sais."

"LES FILLES!" Angel empoigna les deux épées, les extirpant de leurs mains, et reculant.

"ANGEL!"

"BORDEL."

"Oh, l'efféminé! Ne t'enfuis pas!"

Angel n'écouta pas, portant les deux épées, il piqua un sprint, s'assurant que Cordélia et l'autre Immortelle le suivaient, donnant un coup de coude au vampire qui essaya de l'arrêter.

Les deux épée se révélèrent être utiles pour se faucher un chemin, et Angel trébucha sur le seuil de la porte, la gardant ouverte, faisant des mouvements frénétiques.

"On y VA, mesdames!" Cordélia se précipita pour le dépasser, Katherine ensuite et il claqua la porte, se déplaçant avec Cordélia jusqu'à la voiture, poussant Katherine dedans. "Conduis."

--

Cordélia fit une embardée dans les rues de Londres, confuse et totalement perplexe. "Ok, explique-moi pourquoi on s'est enfuit de la maison de Spike comme une bande de trouillards."

"Il y avait le mal dans cette maison," dit Angel, les yeux sombres et pensifs, regardant par la fenêtre. "Il y avait raison pour laquelle il voulait que nous soyons là. Pas juste moi, toi. C'était un piège. On ne se battait pas sur notre territoire."

La brunette soupira, se garant finalement, se tournant pour regarder son ami. "Donc tu es en train de dire que cette chose n'est pas finie."

Il se frotta les yeux, secouant la tête après une minute. "Je ne crois pas. Je dois retourner à Los Angeles, mais je reviendrais et-"

La portière qui se claqua les pris tous les deux par surprise, et la tête de Cordélia pivota.

"HEY!" Farfouillant avec la porte, elle sortit, courant après l'Immortelle. "Katherine!"

"Merci de m'avoir sauvée, je dois tuer mon mari."

"Katherine-"

L'épée brilla, et Cordélia gela complètement sur place quand les yeux sombres la percèrent, la lame froide posée contre son cou.

Et elle avait laissé son épée dans la voiture.

Malin, Chase. Très malin.

"Cordélia!"

Katherine était calme, mortellement silencieuse, et Cordélia n'osa pas bouger.

"Je répète, merci de m'avoir sauvée. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille."

"Cordélia-"

"Angel, chut," dit-elle immédiatement, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux de l'Immortelle. Merde. Elle aurait dû savoir que ça n'aurait pas été si facile. Prenant une respiration inutile, elle acquiesça finalement.

La lame hésita, et puis s'éloigna, et Cordélia ne bougea pas alors que l'Immortelle s'en allait, tournant à un coin et disparaissant.

"Tu vas bien?" Angel l'attira tout près, prenant son menton en main et regardant son cou de plus près. "Elle t'a blessée?"

Cordélia déglutit et sentit son coeur tressaillir, son regard fixé dans la direction de l'Immortelle perdue.

"Angel, elle souffre… elle souffre tellement."

--

"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça."

Il savait que sa voix était sortie rauque et pleine d'émotions et, pour une fois, Angel n'essaya pas de les enfouir.

Les yeux noisettes de l'Immortelle le captivaient, la tristesse brillant derrière eux faisant tressaillir son propre coeur, alors qu'elle lui faisait un sourire fatigué, lugubre.

"Je sais pourquoi tu as eu cette vision. De moi. Je suis la seule qui puisse comprendre. Enfin… peut-être toi."

Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur sa main gauche et il mordit sa lèvre, ses doigts frôlant la bague solide en or.

Buffy.

"Tu imagines – si un jour, demain, aujourd'hui, elle… revenait simplement? Juste comme ça?" Angel déglutit, levant les yeux alors que Cordélia passait une main dans sa blouse, en ressortant une bague dorée accrochée à une chaîne délicate. "Tu imagines – sachant tout le mal qu'il est devenu?"

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Angélus – Des flashs des yeux humides de Buffy, de la nuit de béatitude qui avait relâché le vampire qui avait tué, battu et brisé tant d'êtres-

Un démon qui existait toujours dans sa chair, tenu en échec seulement par une âme qui était entrée dans son existence.

"L'avion t'amènera directement au toit de ton hôtel. Ils savent où c'est."

"Cordélia-"

"Je peux m'en occuper."

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes." Angel tendit le bras, couvrant doucement sa main par la sienne. "Cordélia ça n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais dans la vision."

"C'est la seule raison que je puisse croire. Tu dois retourner à Los Angeles. Je dois rester ici de toute façon, donc… je retrouverai Katherine."

Son ton était définitif et, à la fin, Angel n'eut rien d'autre à faire que d'acquiescer alors qu'il se levait finalement, ses jambes douloureuses avec un poids invisible. "Je reste en contact."

"Je ne préférerais pas."

Au début les mots ne voulurent pas se faire comprendre. Il les retourna dans sa tête et, incertain, regarda son visage, mais il était vide, il n'y avait pas d'émotions significatives sur le visage de Chase Winter. Mais elle mouilla ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café.

"Je ne sais pas comment je vais ressortit de tout ça, Angel. Mais tu m'as retrouvée, et tu… m'as obligée à me souvenir. Et pour ça… merci. J'avais besoin de me souvenir. Pourquoi… je vis. Mais là maintenant - avec Katherine… Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont tourner… et jusque-là… je préférerais que tu… finisses juste ton affaire."

"Cordélia-"

"Je t'appellerai. Je le ferai," dit-elle encore quand il se contenta de la fixer. "Arrête, Tête de Boudeur."

Il ferma la bouche et acquiesça finalement.

Il ne la croyait pas, et elle le savait.

Mais elle lui fit seulement un petit sourire, et il savait que c'était congédiant, et il se tourna, marchant vers le jet qu'elle avait affrété pour lui, s'éloignant de ses souvenirs, de la seule facette de son passé qui vivait toujours.

Cordélia avait pris son fardeau, mais ça n'allégeait pas le poids mort du cœur d'Angel.

Et, quand il se tourna pour lancer un dernier regard à l'ancienne Pom-pom girl, elle était déjà partie.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre Huit**

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle William le Sanguinaire avait survécu à des années de Chaos, des années d'effusion de sang et de colère, avait survécu à une grande quantité de Tueuses et avait éviter d'être tuer même quand sa Drusilla, partie de son propre gré après l'avoir quitté pour le Démon Fungus, avait rencontré le bout de 'M. Pointu' lors de son retour à Sunnydale.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui était différent chez lui, ce qui lui permettait de voir les autres adversaires autrement que… des repas… mais comme des êtres réels et vivants – il y avait une perversion malsaine dans le fait qu'il pouvait comprendre sa nourriture en tant que personnes – pensant et digne de son attention et de son intérêt.

Depuis le retour d'Angélus, Spike n'avait jamais sous-estimé le besoin du contact, l'attirance de la solitude – cela frappait même son espèce, malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient souvent trop obsédé par eux même pour rester attacher à une personne ou l'autre rapidement flétrie.

Il faisait partie des peu qui comprenaient vraiment la camaraderie, et ça le faisait s'interroger sur comment les Immortels pouvaient le supporter – jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rencontré les vrais êtres qui étaient dix fois plus seuls qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ces fichus Immortels avec leurs stupides petits jeux – tout ce qu'ils demandaient était de rester seuls.

"On a presque fini."

"Bien," répondit-il, n'ôtant pas ses yeux du pentagone, et les druides qui les encerclaient. "Maintenant vous connaissez les règles."

"Ne pas manger les druides," marmonna l'un des apprentis.

"Très bien," dit-il, lui frappant le dessus de la tête avant de se tourner. "On attend d'avoir atteint notre petite destination, pour cette bonne chose."

Un vampire aux cheveux sombres entra dans la pièce et les yeux de Spike se plissèrent, concentrés. "Nick! Tu as raté tout le spectacle!"

"Où est Katherine?"

"Ca ne te regarde fichtrement pas." Spike croisa les bras, se retournant, observant les hommes en robes continuer leurs psalmodies rythmiques. "Tu les as mené ici trop vite. Il n'y a pas eu assez de temps. Elle ne nous est plus utile maintenant."

Le vampire s'arrêta pendant une demi seconde, un bas grognement venant de lui qui aurait fait son travail sur n'importe qui, sauf le vampire blond oxygéné qui souleva seulement un sourcil barré d'une cicatrice.

"Nous avons un problème?"

"C'est une Immortelle-"

"Une parmi beaucoup," dit Spike d'une voix traînante, faisant claquer sa veste. "On peut en choisir parmi quelques autres."

"Ca doit être Katherine."

"Oh, ne commence pas à jouer le rôle du mari inquiet maintenant, vieil homme," cassa Spike, perdant finalement patience. "Elle n'est plus ta femme et tu n'es pas son mari. Par l'enfer, tu es aussi grave qu'Angel. Imbécile."

Il se tourna, et le pentagone prit soudainement feu, engloutissant presque les druides avec sa férocité.

Spike sourit et observa avec de l'excitation brillante dans les yeux alors qu'il s'avançait dans le cercle, s'agenouillant, regardant l'artefact sacré.

"C'est fini?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. C'est fini."

Il acquiesça et sourit, un sourire malfaisant sur le visage de Billy qui rivalisait avec celui d'un garçon content alors qu'il soulevait l'épée, admirant les courbes. "Un sacré bon spectable." Lentement, il se leva, tenant l'arme avec des mains gantées, attentif à ce son corps ne la touche pas. "Allons-y."

"Et Katherine?"

Une vague d'irritation le traversa quand il se tourna pour regarde le vampire plus jeune et obsédé. "Comment elle viendra ici n'est pas un souci. Elle sera là. Ils le seront tous."

--

Ses mains bougeaient sans y penser, le rituel mécanique. Un pantalon de cuir noir enfilé sur des jambes bien musclées. Une blouse noire suivie par une veste de cuir noir qui se boutonnait étroitement sur la poitrine abondante.

Les cheveux libres et sauvages, les boucles cascadant sur ses épaules.

Les gants s'enfilèrent sur les doigts bronzés et calleux, ses yeux bleus ne s'écartant jamais du miroir alors qu'elle le fixait passivement.

Une épée, sa vieille épée, reçue de la part de Nick, était soigneusement placée dans son fourreau, cachée dans le cuir, et puis ce fut fini.

Katherine était prête à tuer son mari.

Il n'y avait rien en elle tandis qu'elle se déplaçait, sortant de son appartement dans la brume des rues désertes. Katherine n'avait jamais été une chasseresse, mais elle en avait la capacité, savait dans son esprit et dans son corps que si elle était née avec quelque chose de moins que sa conscience, elle aurait pris plaisir à son Immortalité.

Mais la mort s'était lassée, la joie de vivre et de ne jamais vieillir s'était lassée, et elle était fatiguée, fichtrement fatiguée, de regarder son visage chaque jour et de ne jamais voir une ride, un changement.

Il n'y en aurait qu'un, et Katherine prenait plaisir au jour quand elle découvrirait que ça ne serait pas elle.

Rien en elle n'était en vie – parce qu'il n'y avait rien en elle qui valait la peine de vivre.

Elle n'était pas sûre de si ça rendrait plus facile – ou plus dur d'enfoncer son épée dans le cou de son mari.

Les yeux bleus saisissant, les cheveux noir corbeau, le sourire qui avait été si contagieux durant leurs nombreuses années de mariage, tout repassait dans sa tête alors qu'elle continuait de marcher, ses yeux toujours troubles, toujours humides, mais ne débordant jamais, parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que l'émotion avait pris le dessus-

Donc, à la place, elle repoussa les souvenirs de son mari de son esprit, se focalisant sur le bruit de sucions dégoûtant qui la rendait nauséeuse, la sensation de froid, le corps mort sur elle, un tel contraste avec ce qu'il était-

Elle ne tuait pas son mari, parce qu'il était déjà mort.

Katherine trébucha avec surprise et un peu plus que de la colère quand la sensation la submergea, le fourmillement qu'elle ignora presque, si ça n'avait été pour la rage qui s'était installée dans le gouffre où elle suspectait grandement que son cœur était autrefois.

Levant les yeux, elle se tourna, déboutonnant la veste et sortant l'épée, regardant le pont.

"Merde, Chase. Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

L'Immortelle plus jeune se tenait là, le vent fouettant ses cheveux et, sans un mot, elle se tourna simplement, descendant lentement les marches pour la rencontrer, sa propre épée, un petit sabre, miroitant.

"Moi non plus," répondit-elle.

Katherine serra la mâchoire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs devant le regard passif de l'enfant ignorante.

"Très bien," cassa-t-elle. Sans préambule, elle frappa, des étincelles jaillissant alors que Chase para le coup, la force de l'impact provoquant un fort bruit métallique.

"Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un," murmura-t-elle.

--

**Sunnydale, Californie 1999 **

Elle n'arrivait PAS à croire qu'elle allait faire ça.

Cordélia Chase prit une respiration tremblante, les mains tapotant le volant de la nouvelle voiture de son père, fixant le vieux manoir qui abritait le démon à moitié fou.

Tout avait semblé si facile quand elle l'avait suggéré à Buffy.

Buffy, Alex et même Willow lui avait dit qu'elle était cinglée. Oui, le retour d'Angel les avait tous abasourdis, et oui il était assez traumatisé et même Giles savait que le retour d'Angel de l'enfer était probablement quelque chose dont il devait PARLER.

Buffy avait essayé de percer, mais il l'avait repoussée, était devenu encore plus maussade qu'avant, et ça rendait la Tueuse maussade, ce qui rendait Alex obsédé par Buffy à nouveau, et Cordélia Chase N'ALLAIT PAS laisser son petit ami être obsédé par Buffy à nouveau.

Piètre ringard ou non.

Tout se trouvait dans un petit problème social complexe, et Cordélia était douée avec ceux-là. Elle sortait avec le ringard de l'école et était parvenue à s'en sortir à demi indemne, pas vrai? Elle… aimait même en quelque sorte le zéro pointé.

Et la seule façon de sauvegarder son affection pour son petit ami était de ramener l'homme de Buffy… dans un état de fonctionnement à moitié sain.

Ok, bien sûr, c'était un vampire qui venait juste d'essayer de tuer tout le monde et, vous savez, de détruire le monde. Mais c'était sans âme, pas vrai? Angel n'était pas Angélus, pas vrai?

Angel était bon… et même… plutôt sans défense. D'une façon nounours avec des crocs.

Non – aucune Tueuse Maussade et de Vampire Comblé d'une Ame Mélodramatique n'allaient rendre Alex obsédé par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

Bien sûr… Le mettre assez en rogne pour le faire réaliser que s'il était assez fâché pour s'en soucier – alors peut-être que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue.

Diable, même maintenant elle essayait de comprendre si elle n'était pas frappée de folie passagère.

"Ok, Cordélia, tu peux le faire. C'est comme convaincre Aura de ne pas porter l'ensemble bleu moucheté. Discours Motivateur."

"La ferme," murmura-t-elle à son Alex intérieur quand elle sentit les mots de son petit ami revenir la hanter. "Le bal de promo est dans trois mois et je vais m'acheter une fichue belle robe et tu vas réussir ta chimie pour pouvoir m'y emmener. Et si mettre Angel en rogne est le seul moyen d'y arriver, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, nom d'un chien."

Avec ça, elle empoigna son sac, faisant doucement attention à son pas alors qu'elle claquait la portière de la décapotable, marchant d'une démarche franche, déterminée – et toujours totalement gracieuse, merci beaucoup- vers le manoir dégoûtant et délaissé où Le Mort-vivant Boudeur s'était terré.

Comme la dame de Mary Kay qui avait été chassée de sa porte, elle frappa avec ses articulations. Des coups forts, déterminés, qui étaient pleins de confiance et pas du tout tremblant.

Parce que Cordélia ne tremblait pas.

Non. Pas du tout.

Une seconde, deux, et elle devint impatiente, empoignant le gros battant poussiéreux et l'utilisant.

"Bonjour!"

La porte s'ouvrit un tout petit peu.

"Va-t-en."

Elle sourit lumineusement. "Angel! Salut!" Poussant la porte, elle entra, ignorant le regard surpris du vampire alors qu'elle avançait au milieu du couloir, regardant autour d'elle. "Wow. Jolie maison… pour… une personne morte."

"Cordélia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Il portait un pantalon noir sale et un marcel, ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés, et sa bouche était pincée en un renfrognement marqué alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, marchant à pieds nus dans la bibliothèque.

Purée. Un peu vagabond?

Collant le célèbre 'sourire tueur de Cordélia' sur son visage, elle le suivit à l'intérieur, les mains mises timidement dans le dos. "Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles. Comment tu vas?"

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil très poussiéreux.

Un silence boudeur.

O-kay.

Elle se pencha par-dessus le divan. "Qu'est-ce que tu lis?"

Angel fit une pause, fermant le livre, la regardant méchamment. "Cordélia je suis assez occupé."

"Oh ouais, je vois ça. Parce que 'la vie et les jours de Garfield' est TELLEMENT intéressant. Je ne savais pas que tu étais int-"

Il posa brusquement le livre, laissant sortir un profond soupir inaudible. "Cordélia, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Purée. Je ne peux pas venir voir un vieil ami?"

"On n'est pas amis."

"Hé bien, frappe une fille là où ça fait mal." Secouant la tête, elle se prépara à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, y réfléchi mieux et plissa le nez, préférant rester debout à la place. "Ok, tu m'as percée à jour. En fait, je suis venue pour une raison."

"Je suis vivant avec anticipation," grogna-t-il pratiquement, regardant à nouveau dans son livre.

"Je me demande simplement. Est-ce que tu vas être le mec boudeur ringard genre, à plein temps maintenant? Parce que, tu sais, on en a déjà un à l'école."

"HEY!"

"Giles peut s'en sortir! Il est grand, et… tu l'as déjà entendu chanter?"

"Cordélia-"

"Je me demande juste, parce que cette petite chose que tu fais? Avec le marcel sale, et le pantalon sale et le TRES mauvais goût en décoration?" elle se tourna, plissant le nez, souriant quand ses yeux errèrent sur son ensemble timidement. "Ca ne marque pas exactement des points avec Buffy."

Sa main se posa brusquement, frappant le livre sur le sol. Le bruit la fit sursauter et elle déglutit, les yeux écarquillés avec peur alors qu'il se levait, un bas grognement sortant de sa gorge.

"Va-t-en."

"Non."

"VA-T-EN."

"J'ai dit NON. Je suis en mission, maudis sois-tu-"

Il s'avança, lui empoignant le coude, la tirant vers la porte. "Pars, Cordélia."

Elle planta ses pieds dans la carpette en laine à long poil, ses traits sinistrement déterminés.

"Grogne et gronde tant que tu veux, homme des cavernes, je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas mis un coup de pied au derrière."

Le grognement lui envoya des frissons dans tous le corps et, quand il se tourna vers elle, les traits séduisants se changèrent en visage de vampire. Elle sentit ses genoux menacer de se transformer en gelée, et donc elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle le gifla. Magistralement.

La brûlure de sa paume était visible en zébrures rouges sur le côté de son visage et, totalement terrifiée, Cordélia tint sa position, lui lançant un regard 'bien fait' tandis qu'elle croisait les bras, totalement prête à se sauver avant de devenir le prochain repas du type mélodramatique.

Mais le vampire avait seulement l'air assommé et puis, regardant la fille tremblante devant lui, il fit quelque chose de complètement inattendu.

Il commença à rire.

Ca commença par un reniflement, et soudainement le visage du vampire s'abaissa et tout le ridicule de la situation le terrassa complètement, et le vampire riait si fort qu'il tomba dans le fauteuil, des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

Cordélia était gelée sur place.

Mais il ne fit aucun geste pour l'attaquer, et à la place, son propre coeur se serra quand il changea soudainement d'un reniflement à un sanglot, et les larmes qui commencèrent à ruisseler étaient réelles.

Des sanglots hantés étaient arrachés de la gorge d'Angel tandis qu'il couvrait son visage, ses épaules secouées avec une force qui la fit déglutir.

O-kay. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir les mains pleines du Type Amé chialant.

Les mecs, elle pouvait s'en occuper – mais les mecs qui PLEURAIENT? Elle détestait ça.

Mais traîner avec les Scoobies avait fait quelque chose parce, la seconde suivante, elle se retrouva à marcher vers lui, s'asseoir à côté de lui et, prudemment, avec hésitation, placer une main sur son dos froid.

Le contact le fit se raidir, mais quand les yeux remplis de larmes rencontrèrent les siens, elle lui offrit un sourire gentil et un haussement d'épaules.

"On a tous nos démons, Angel," dit-elle ouvertement. "Certains d'entre eux… travaillent juste un peu plus fort que d'autres."

Il la fixa, un long regard dur dans ses yeux noisettes, et Cordélia sentit son cœur tressauter quand le vampire sourit.

Un sourire minuscule, rempli de douleur et de regret et d'agonie hantée – mais il était quand même là.

"Là, tu vois? C'est pas si mal! Tu devrais faire ça plus souvent! Et, allô, on peut arranger la décoration? Purée, on croirait qu'en ayant été dans les parages depuis si longtemps, tu aurais agrippé un peu de goût, M. J'-ai-réussi-à-vivre-200-ans-mais-pas-à-ouvrir-un-livret-d'-épargne."

Un regard de choc, d'incertitude, mais le sourire s'élargit et Cordélia posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main, résistant à l'envie de se donner une tape dans le dos.

Mission accomplie.

Buffy Summers, tu es en voie de récupérer ton petit ami incroyablement boudeur.

Et je suis en voie d'avoir le bal de promo parfait.

--

L'Hypérion était froid et isolé tandis qu'Angel entrait, posant son sac sur le sol et ignorant le regard fâché dans les yeux de son Visionnaire.

"Ne demande pas," dit-il d'un ton bourru, ôtant sa veste.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais son visage était fatigué alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise en face du jeune Travis, lui lançant un demi regard noir.

"Dis-moi juste ce qu'il se passe."

Travis, avec ses cheveux sales et ses grands yeux bruns, était plus qu'habitué à son patron maussade, et se contenta de secouer la tête, déclarant d'une voie passive et monotone, "Un nid de vampires, sur le point de procéder à un sacrifice ritualiste, ça se produit là-bas." Il lui lança l'ordinateur portable. "Et les autres visions – pleines de tourbillons et autres… beaucoup plus de flou. Beaucoup de cris, beaucoup de mises en marche, beaucoup d'épées… un démon qui se lève, et cette Katherine à nouveau."

Angel ferma les yeux, ouvrant et refermant son poing gauche. "Rien sur Cordélia à ce propos?"

"Non."

"Bien." Il laissa sortir un profond soupir. "Alors, au travail."

"Tu as fini ce que tu devais faire en bonne vieille Angleterre?"

"Pas vraiment."

Travis fixa, mais ne dit pas un mot et, quand Angel leva les yeux pour demander pourquoi, il trouva le regard de Travis occupé à regarder sa main gauche.

La main gauche nue.

Angel resta immobile alors que les yeux de Travis remontèrent, et trouvèrent la bague nichée sur son torse, accrochée à une chaîne en or délicat.

Elle n'était pas sur sa main.

"Au travail," dit Angel d'un ton bourru, sautant de la chaise et se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Il ne se soucia pas de s'expliquer et, si on lui demandait, il doutait qu'il pourrait même le faire.

--

CLANG

Katherine bougeait rapidement et Cordélia parait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, s'abaissant et roulant alors qu'elle bloquait les mouvements très offensifs de Katherine.

Les souvenirs transperçaient son coeur comme une épée à double tranchant, et elle essaya de les repousser, de se concentrer sur le combat – mais ils continuaient la harceler avec chaque cou.

Les yeux d'Angel, le sourire de Buffy, les bras d'Alex-

Les yeux d'Angel… la vision d'Angel.

"ATTENDS!" Elle se secoua, tendant le bras, les yeux soudainement écarquillés.

Katherine, au milieu d'une attaque, eut l'air incertaine, et elle frappa encore.

"J'ai dit ATTENDS! SEIGNEUR!" Cordélia laissa sortir un long soupir, rencontrant le coup, et tournoyant, faisant perdre son équilibre à Katherine, et trébucha en arrière. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, nom d'un chien?"

"On joue au Jeu."

"Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là."

"Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un-"

"KATHERINE! REPREND-TOI!" Cordélia tendit le bras, secouant méchamment l'Immortelle. Katherine répondit avec un coup de poing dans le visage de Cordélia.

"OWW. Garce. D'accord, tu l'auras voulu. Ce Jeu stupide? Je n'y joue pas." Cordélia souffla et lança son épée dans la cour, la laissant cliqueter au sol.

L'autre Immortelle hésita, perdue avec confusion, secouant la tête. "Ramasse-la!"

"NON! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je veux t'aider!"

"M'aider à quoi?"

"T'occuper de tes problèmes. Tu en as certains."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, bordel."

Cordélia soupira, ôtant ses mèches de son visage. "Ecoute, je sais ce que ça fait, ok? J'ai épousé un mortel… Je l'ai perdu…"

L'épée de Katherine oscilla, ses yeux bleus se plissant avec confusion. "De quoi tu parles, bon sang?"

"Je sais tout pour Nick, ok? J'ai… vu les photos. Je suis passée par là. Je sais. J'ai épousé le mien et quand il est mort, c'était comme si tout en moi était juste… mort avec lui. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais s'il revenait tout maléfique mais… le suicide et essayer de me pousser à prendre ta tête ne marchera pas. Je veux t'aider, Kat, mais tu dois me laisser faire… et ne pas balancer cette choses vers moi toutes les demi seconde."

L'épée tremblait visiblement maintenant alors que Cordélia se tenait avec les paumes tendues vers l'extérieur, laissant Katherine la regarder, vraiment la regarder.

"C'était quoi son nom?"

Les mots étaient rauques, et Cordélia déglutit. "Alex. Alexander Lavelle Harris. Un ringard complet avec des goûts horribles en matière de vêtements et le plus beau corps de Californie. Il était dans l'équipe de natation," expliqua-t-elle quand Katherine sourit légèrement.

"Et l'autre type?"

"Quel autre type?"

"Angel."

"Oh. C'est un ami… il veut t'aider. Il… sait ce qu'on ressent. Il a épousé une mortelle aussi."

Le regard de Katherine se durcit. "C'est un vampire."

"Oui. Mais un gentil. C'est un truc d'âme."

"Et toi et lui-"

"Oh, non! J'aime les hommes moins taciturnes et plus extravertis."

Le commentaire lui fit gagner un sourire tremblant, et Cordélia sourit en retour, gentiment, calmement.

"On est juste des amis. Qui veulent t'aider. Ok?"

Une longue pause, un acquiescement tremblant, et l'épée s'abaissa soudainement.

--

Le tonnerre craqua et de la lumière éclaira les fenêtres, mais Mr. Jacobs n'y faisait jamais attention.

Terence ne recevait jamais de visiteurs, il n'était pas exactement un type social, et donc ça l'irrita énormément quand des coups secs rapides devinrent un martèlement contre sa porte.

Détournant les yeux de l'écran, il prit une autre gorgée de café, redressant sa cravate et se déplaçant vers la porte.

"Terence!"

Il s'arrêta devant la voix familière.

"Mlle Chase?"

Quand elle appela encore son nom, ses pieds trouvèrent l'énergie de bouger et, sans réfléchir, il s'avança, déverrouillant les verrous et se dépêchant de tourner la poignée.

Mlle Winters passa immédiatement à côté de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Terence? Kat et moi venons juste de presque se couper la tête sans raison!"

Otant la capuche de sa veste, elle avait l'air complètement trempée et elle commença à faire tomber des goûtes d'eau de ses cheveux. Entrant une seconde après elle était Mlle Katherine, qui secouait aussi ses boucles bien plus longues, lui lançant un regard méfiant.

"C'est le type?"

"Ouaip. Mon chasseur. Terence, vous connaissez Katherine, non?"

Remuant sur ses pieds devant l'intrusion soudaine des deux Immortelles lourdement armées chez lui, il ne pu offrir qu'un acquiescement tremblant.

"Content de voir que vous allez bien, Mlle Katherine."

"Simplement Katherine ira très bien. Mlle Katherine me donne l'impression d'être… vieille."

"Donc, vous êtes le guetteur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Terence?" répéta indemne, s'avançant. "Katherine et moi sommes devenues avides de tueries là dehors et ça ne nous est jamais arrivé."

"Euh… Mlle Chase je ne pourrais pas le savoir-"

"Mais vous sauriez si ça c'était produit autre part. L'autre guetteur vous l'aurait dit, non? Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est?"

M. Jacobs hésita, mais les yeux noisettes le perçaient, et les bleus foncés s'y joignirent, et ils n'étaient pas menaçants du tout.

Ces Immortelles avaient peur.

Prenant une respiration, il desserra ses poings, les yeux sur son Immortelle.

Mlle Winters, avec sa beauté séduisante, sa langue acérée et son bon coeur…

Le fait qu'il commençait à peine maintenant à la connaître alors qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie adulte à l'observer semblait si injuste, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Avec un acquiescement et deux mots, il prit sa décision.

"Le Prix."

Les mots furent dits de façon inquiétante, quelque chose ressemblant à l'Extase ou à la Fin des Temps elle-même. Mlle Winters haleta, rencontrant le regard de Katherine avec une petite touche de peur. Les deux surent immédiatement ce que ça signifiait.

Le Prix, le début de la fin du Jeu où tous les Immortels se rassemblaient et où les têtes commençaient à tomber.

Et à la fin – il ne pourrait y en avoir qu'un.

"Ca se produit? MAINTENANT?!"

"Oui et non." Il s'avança, s'asseyant à sa table et écrivant rapidement. "Le Conseil croit… et bien sûr tout ceci est confidentiel-"

Elle roula simplement les yeux et le frappa rudement sur l'épaule.

"Ouais, ok, continuez-"

"Il devrait pas encore se produire. Et pourtant c'est le cas."

Cordélia croisa les bras, regardant par-dessus son épaule, perdue dans ses pensées.

"Ok. Donc s'il n'est pas censé se produire… alors quelque chose… ou quelqu'un le provoque?"

"C'est qu'on pense."

"Ca explique qu'on se soit sautée dessus comme des hommes des cavernes," offrit Katherine de l'autre côté du Guetteur.

"C'est plus que ça," dit Terence, tapant furieusement sur le clavier, levant les yeux vers l'écran posé contre le mur. "Il est… rassemblé. Un par un... le Prix est concentré à un endroit. Les Immortels sont attirés."

"Je n'ai rien ressenti."

"Hé bien, nous avons déjà établi que vous avez réussi à vous libérer de… " Terence cligna des yeux et les écarquilla soudainement, mais Cordélia s'assit seulement à côté de lui, son regard et sa voix ne permettant pas de sottises.

"Alors, où est cet endroit?"

--

**Sunnydale, CA 1999 **

Il su que quelque chose n'allait pas quand Buffy frappa.

Elle ne frappait jamais, elle entrait simplement avec son sourire lumineux et ses habits sexy, et se laissait tomber à côté de lui, le poussant du coude et se conduisant comme une fille normale de dix-sept ans.

Les choses allaient bien pour sa Buffy.

Le sourire était revenu sur son visage, ses yeux étaient plus brillants et, pour une fois, Angel pouvait dire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il la connaissait.

Des conversations, de longues conversations et des ballades main dans la main qui étaient chaperonnés par les autres membres de son petit gang parce qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas vraiment encore confiance, mais voulaient bien essayer, pour une simple raison.

Si Cordélia Chase l'avait mis en rogne assez et qu'il ne l'avait quand même pas tuée, alors peut-être qu'il avait du self-control après tout.

Mais le coup sur la porte de Buffy était délibéré, presque timide, et Angel fixa la porte et, pour la première fois depuis les trois mois où il avait commencé à la revoir, il fut vraiment effrayé parce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire.

Son rendez-vous du bal de promo… peut-être que son rendez-vous du bal de promo avait-

Non… elle ne l'aurait pas permis-

Mais elle était si fragile. Sa forte petite Buffy avait un coeur incroyablement fragile.

"Angel?"

Déglutissant, il s'avança, soulevant soigneusement le poids de la porte et l'ouvrant pour trouver sa petite forme qui le regardait des yeux remplis de larmes.

"Buffy?"

"Oh, mon Dieu, Angel."

Submergée par des sanglots, elle fut soudainement nichée dans ses bras, le serrant fort, si fort qu'il sentit ses côtes craquer en protestation.

Mais il la serra plus fort, confus, effrayé et perplexe, pressant des baisers dans ses doux cheveux blonds et les caressant.

"Buffy." Mais elle se contenta de le serrer plus fort, la forte petite Tueuse s'accrochant au vampire comme s'il était sa seule bouée de secours.

Amenant ses bras autour d'elle, il l'entraîna dans sa maison, fermant la porte, se tenant juste à l'intérieur du couloir, sentant son marcel blanc devenir imbibé de larmes.

Sa gorge était serrée et il lui fallu deux essais rauques pour demander à nouveau ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle frissonna alors qu'il la regardait, prenant gentiment son visage dans ses mains.

"C'est Cordy," murmura-t-elle, et son visage se convulsa et elle recommença à sangloter, s'accrochant plus fort.

Cordy?

"Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Cordélia?"

Un reniflement vint de son amour, une réponse à peine audible qui causa à tout son être de sombrer avec émotion.

"Elle est morte."

Il n'y avait rien en lui, il l'attira seulement plus près, regardant au loin sans expression alors que son esprit fut rempli de souvenirs de la brunette avec la langue acerbe et le sens élite de la mode, avec le sourire lumineux et les mots tranchants.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans.

"Comment est-elle…"

"Un accident de voiture. Le soir du bal de promo. Elle, humm… a juste percuté quelque chose, Angel. Juste comme ça. Ce n'était pas un démon ou… une prophétie ou… même un satané vampire – mais Cordélia est morte dans un FICHU ACCIDENT DE VOITURE. On n'a même pas pu trouver son corps."

"Shh." Les yeux d'Angel étaient écarquillés alors qu'il l'attirait plus près, lui permettant de pleurer contre son corps froid, essayant de supporter quand tout en lui devint soudainement vide.

La brunette qui l'avait tiré de son aura de douleur, qui l'avait sortit de là avec une gifle… était partie… juste comme ça.

"Et Seigneur, Angel. Alex ne va pas bien. Il… il l'a laissée partir toute seule… cette nuit-là et les routes étaient mouillées et glissantes et quelqu'un avait mis de l'alcool dans le punch… on a retrouvé sa voiture toute écrasée et il y avait du sang partout-"

Il ferma les yeux, inhala le parfum de Buffy et ignora le tremblement violent en lui, la brûlure de l'émotion qui lui disait que si quelqu'un d'aussi intouché par le surnaturel que Cordélia Chase était vraiment mort…

Quel espoir y avait-il pour lui?

--

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Son doigt semblait nu et la froideur du métal contre son torse était seulement un rappel de ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelque chose dans sa poitrine fit mal alors qu'il se redressait sur l'oreiller, prenant la chaîne et tenant la petite bague en or entre ses doigts.

Petite, ronde… parfaite.

Une représentation symbolique d'un amour éternel, puissant qui ne finirait jamais.

Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Les voeux de mariage résonnèrent dans sa tête et il n'avait jamais compris, s'était toujours demander pourquoi Buffy, tard une nuit dans ses bras, lui avait chuchoté qu'elle voulait qu'il apprenne à vivre…

Il comprenait maintenant… parce que ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux, ce qu'ils passaient tous les deux leur vie à appréhender… était la mort.

Ca le dominait, ses pensées, son cœur…

Visionnaire après visionnaire mourrait. Ami après ami.

Aucun n'avait cautérisé son coeur, ne l'avait secoué aussi complètement que le moment où Buffy avait pris son dernier souffle…

Et elle lui avait demandé de vivre. Même immergée dans la mort, avec la possibilité de mourir, elle lui avait demandé de vivre.

Les oracles, avant de rencontrer leur décès, l'avaient laissé avec un cadeau d'adieu, une phrase conseil qui n'avait jamais eu autant de signification-

Les Puissances Supérieures étaient sages.

Quand une porte se fermait, une autre s'ouvrait.

Des yeux noisettes qui n'avaient pas perdu leur luminosité le hantaient maintenant, à côtés des verts, et dans son esprit, il repassa les mots que Buffy avait dit, encore et encore, à lui et apparemment à Cordélia.

Prenez soin l'un de l'autre… Veillez l'un sur l'autre…

Parce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment comment être seul.

Mais son doigt semblait toujours nu et il fronça les sourcils, se souvenant une fois encore du visage magnifique avec les mèches blondes, souriant, toujours des sourires lumineux…

Dès leur première rencontre elle l'avait fait rire…

C'était une rareté… même Buffy avait approuvé.

Les sourires étaient moindres et moindres, les yeux étaient profonds et tristes et il réalisa ensuite que Cordélia n'avait jamais avancé au-delà de la mort, elle-même.

Cordélia Chase, alias Chase Winters… ne vivait pas…

Parce qu'elle vivait parmi les morts.

"ANGEL!"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Travis apparu dans l'embrasure de sa porte, ayant l'air souffrant et inquiet et effrayé.

"Quoi?" demanda Angel, se levant, enfilant une chemise.

"Vision. Hollywood, Sunset et Vine. La Tour du Sunset Média. Beaucoup de vampires – et une femme."

Il sortit de la pièce en deux secondes.

--

Dépassant rapidement les gardes, Angel continua de courir, dépassant les ascenseurs, dépassant le bar fermé, et entrant dans le parking.

Hésitant, il regarda au-dessus et autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que le fracas et le juron le fassent piquer un sprint, montant et tournant un coin.

Il trébucha presque sur le tas de vampires, et fut juste à temps pour voir un autre se faire décapiter, et fut fichtrement proche de se faire décapiter lui-même quand la lame s'arrêta à un centimètre de son cou.

"Angel?"

Il fit une pause, et un halètement audible sortit de ses lèvres.

"Katherine?"


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre Neuf**

"_On est à L.A. Peut-être que le mal est coincé dans les bouchons." – Cordélia Chase._

--

Dans la lumière à peine présente du parking, avec l'éclairage fluorescent qui semblait indéniablement ancien, son visage était à peine discernable.

Mais elle répondit à son nom, son parfum, bien que plus propre, moins pollué par la peur et la colère, était clairement le sien.

"Katherine?" dit-il encore, les mains en l'air, l'esprit chancelant avec surprise et confusion, oubliant presque l'épée posée contre son cou.

L'Immortelle aux yeux bleus était toujours choquée, mais se reprit rapidement, éloignant l'épée et fixant le vampire avec de la curiosité ouverte.

"C'est… une surprise."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-il immédiatement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Je vis ici."

"Dans le parking?"

"Non… Je-"

Elle semblait moins surprise que lui, et le choc l'emportait toujours sur sa capacité à parler.

"Angel - le vampire!"

"Pourquoi es-tu là?"

Katherine sourit réellement alors qu'elle croisait les bras, jetant ses longs cheveux sombres derrière son épaule avec une secousse de la tête. "On m'a appelée."

"Quoi?"

"Tu me racontes les tiens, je te raconte les miens. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à courir dans une troupe de vampires?" Le coin de ses lèvres se releva. "T'essayait de te joindre à la soirée?"

"Non!" Angel loucha, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'il regardait l'Immortelle sommairement moins déprimée. Lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle avait été à moitié folle de chagrin, maintenant Angel avait la distincte impression qu'il voyait un côté plus normal, espiègle, de Katherine.

C'était déconcertant, pour ne pas dire plus.

"Mon ami a ces visions de personnes en danger… c'est comme ça que… j'ai eu une vision de plusieurs vampires attaquant une fille-"

"Ca serait moi." Elle grimaça légèrement, faisant un signe de tête vers la voiture noir dans le coin du garage. "Ils m'ont coincées pendant que j'essayais de sortir d'ici."

"Katherine? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Où est…" il déglutit, la curiosité incapable de l'empêcher de demander, "Où est Cordélia?"

Le sourire disparu et elle prit une respiration, passant à côté de lui, vers la voiture. "Viens. Je t'expliquerai en chemin."

--

Elle avait la distincte impression d'être observée.

Cordélia avait l'habitude d'être observée, ça venait avec le territoire, mais habituellement la sensation n'était pas du tout menaçante parce que, honnêtement, à quel point un petit homme avec une cravate et une veste trop grande pouvait vraiment être menaçant?

Non… Terence, pour une fois, ne la poursuivait pas, il travaillait, seul, sur un plus gros problème. Et le sixième sens de Cordélia lui donnait bien plus que des vibrations donnant la chair de poule.

De retour en mode Chase Winters, elle se recula dans le fauteuil en cuir, inspectant le classeur digital devant elle, ses doigts manucurés tapotant le bureau en doigt, sachant que les yeux posés sur elle devenaient impatients.

Elle s'en fichait.

Son autre main, posée sur son oreille, frottait pensivement son lobe, quelque chose qu'elle préférait faire quand elle était nerveuse au lieu de toucher ses cheveux, qui étaient lissés.

"C'est inacceptable," dit-elle enfin.

Les avocats lui lancèrent un regard surpris, de l'irritation remplissant leurs visages avant que l'un ne se lève.

"Mlle Winters…"

"Je me souviens avoir donner une très grosse somme d'argent à ce cabinet pour rester loin d'Angel Investigations," cassa-t-elle, jetant le classeur digital sur la table avec fracas. "Vous vous mêlez de vos affaires et il se mêle des siennes."

"Ca serait difficile," interrompit un avocat avec un costume cher et des mains aussi raffinées et manucurées que les siennes. "Etant donné qu'il semble adorer se mêler des nôtres."

Chase soupira, se renfonçant dans le cuir, regardant les avocats de Wolfram et Hart.

"Vous pensez que je suis ignorante au point de ne pas savoir ce que vous faites?" dit-elle finalement. "Vous avez tué deux de ses Visionnaires et ressuscité Super Garce de l'Enfer – vous avez essayé de le faire devenir maléfique, encore, et tout ce que vous avez réussi à accomplir c'est le mettre encore plus en rogne. Vous savez, pour des avocats maléfiques, suceurs de sang, vous n'êtes pas très malin."

"C'est décevant, Mlle Winters," dit-il lentement. "Je croyais que nous nous comprenions."

"L'arrangement, au mieux M. Weathers, était peu fiable, apparemment." Chase se leva, tirant soigneusement sur les manches de son tailleur blanc en lin, gardant ses yeux sur lui. "A partir de maintenant, considérez l'appui des Industries Chase inaccessible. Aucun de nos contrats ne sera utilisé, de même qu'aucun de nos commerces d'échanges."

Les costumes parlant remuèrent de façon mal à l'aise, et elle résista à l'envie de sourire.

Ils savaient qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'eux.

"Peut-être que vous avez négligé de comprendre la manière dont nous pourrions vous aider avec ce qui est à venir?"

"Excusez-moi?"

"Le Prix."

"Ah. Ca."

"Nous avons les ressources pour rendre le Prix assez facile pour vous, et assez difficile."

Cordélia fixa leurs visages, de l'incrédulité troublant ses traits avant qu'elle ne commence à rire doucement.

"Vous essayez de me menacer? SEIGNEUR - vous êtes de tels ringards!" Sa main se clappa sur sa bouche alors que la Cordy intérieure sortait et, prenant une respiration, elle recommença d'un ton plus sérieux. "Croyez-moi, ce prix est bien au-dessus de vos têtes. Mon seul conseil pour vous est de rester en dehors de ça. Vous êtes trop naïfs pour vous frotter à ça, les garçons."

Soulevant sa serviette et enfilant sa veste blanche, elle leur fit seulement un sourire courtois et sortit de leur bureau.

Bon débarras, Wolfram et Hart.

Soupirant alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, il lui vint à l'esprit que l'obscurité qui recouvrait le ciel semblait légèrement anormale.

Ca la fit frissonner, tout le blanc qu'elle portait semblant un peu trop visible dans le trou de l'enfer qu'était Los Angeles.

Tellement étendue que même les bombes ne pouvaient pas la détruire, Los Angeles était toujours prospère, avec ses petits centres commerciaux et la corne d'abondance proverbiale de plaisirs coupables. Angel avait les mains remplies, elle le savait bien.

Elle se demanda encore quand exactement entrer dans le bureau d'Angel avec un joyeux 'Hey! On est là! Je suppose que cette vision était un peu plus effrayante qu'on ne le pensait!'.

Les ténèbres de Los Angeles étaient intoxicantes, elle frissonna alors qu'elle attirait le manteau blanc plus près de son corps, voyant la voiture dans la distance du parking désert.

Mais quand le frisson devint une sensation indéniablement familière, alors qu'elle montait le long de son échine dorsale et envahissait son corps de nausée, elle su qu'elle n'irait nulle part bientôt.

Expirant lentement, elle se tourna, un sourire fatigué et lugubre caressant ses traits alors qu'elle regarda la figure plus grande appuyée contre le poteau.

"L'un des meilleurs de Wolfram et Hart, je présume?"

Il sourit, l'épée posée familièrement contre son épaule, se redressant et marchant vers elle.

"Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un, princesse."

--

**Sunnydale, CA 2009**

Elle courait vite, c'était presque impossible de rester à sa hauteur, et Angel serra les dents, planta ses pieds et continua de tendre les jambes, glissant le long du talus, s'accrochant aux taillis pour empêcher sa chute alors que sa bouche s'asséchait avec panique.

Même le déglutissement forcé n'allégea pas la tension dans son torse alors qu'il continuait de courir, espérant contre toute espérance qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, qu'elle ne serait pas trop tard.

Le vampire avait une meilleure prise sur la nuit qu'elles, alors que Cordélia dérapait le long d'un chemin, immédiatement suivie par Faith, se criant des ordres et encerclant les bois, une arme tranquillisante dans la main de Cordélia et un plus petit taser dans celle de Faith.

Elles étaient à peine des ombres et Angel fit une halte, reniflant une fois, essayant de trouver le loup-garou renégat.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il pouvait le contrôler!" La voix de Faith brisa le silence, pénétrant les ténèbres.

Cordélia ne dit rien pendant un moment mais prit une profonde respiration et puis, "Par là."

Angel prit la bouffée et bougea, sachant qu'elles étaient bien trop occupées à trouver Oz Loup-Garou avant le chasseur pour prêter beaucoup d'attention au vampire qui les suivait.

Et il vit le loup, vit le clignotement du métal briller contre la lumière de la lune, et le cri arraché à sa gorge en avertissement alors qu'il se précipitait en avant.

Le coup résonna dans la nuit, et puis tout fut silencieux.

Il était trop loin, Faith et Cordélia arrivèrent dans la clairière avant lui, Cordélia s'agenouilla à côté du corps tombé et ses mains tremblaient.

"Oz," murmurra-t-elle précipitamment, "Oz."

Il s'avança, mais Faith se tourna et l'épingla du regard, et quand elle leva une main derrière une Cordélia aveugle et secoua la tête, il resta en place, les mains serrées en poings, la poitrine lourde avec anticipation.

Il pouvait sentir le sang.

Le loup gémit, et l'animal qu'était Oz posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amie, tandis que Cordélia ramenait ses mains tâchées de sang dans les siennes, et laissa sortir un soupir douloureux.

C'était fini.

Angel sentit quelque chose en lui trembler, une profonde colère, alors qu'un grognement lui était arraché, tombant à genoux.

Encore un autre. Juste comme ça.

"Oh, merde," murmura Faith, frappant ses mains contre le sol pendant que Cordélia se tenait immobile. "PAS OZ. PUTAIN, PAS OZ. Où es-tu, putain de salaud!" hurla-t-elle dans la région déserte, l'arme tranquillisante levée et attendant, fixant la nuit. "Sors de là, espèce de salaud!"

Le coup de feu fut presque inaudible et il toucha Faith à l'épaule. Il sauta en action, se précipita dans la clairière vers l'agresseur, mais un coup tournoyant devant lui et son corps suivit l'action, s'arrêtant à temps pour voir une épée couper proprement une tête de chasseur de son corps.

Il fit une pause, toujours caché dans les ombres, se tournant pour voir Cordélia se lever, ôtant soigneusement le corps mort de Oz sur le côté, et se dirigeant vers Faith.

"Ca va?" dit-elle d'une voix basse, aidant la brunette en cuir à se redresser en position assise, s'appuyant contre elle avec une respiration dévastée.

La Tueuse sembla incertaine, choquée, alors que son regard passait du cadavre à Cordélia.

"Je… euh…"

L'Immortelle bougea méthodiquement le bras, inspectant le dégât. "Blessure de chair. Ca devrait aller."

Angel ne bougeait pas, tout son corps pris par le choc et un peu d'incertitude, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le corps sans tête, ignorant le sang, ignorant tout sauf l'épée qu'elle nettoya en frottant la lame contre l'herbe, et la re-glissant dans sa veste.

Faith se leva, de façon un peu incertaine, la main sur son épaule en sang tandis que Chase Winters ouvrait son téléphone portable et passait un coup de fil.

Il pensa à sortir de sa cachette, sortir présenter ses hommages au défunt Oz, et pensa encore plus à sortir pour aller voir le salaud qui l'avait tué pour sa fourrure-

Mais Chase Winters, avec les yeux noisettes morts, qui venait de tuer un homme, un humain, lui fit faire une pause quand qu'elle se tourna, regarda exactement dans sa direction, et puis s'éloigna, s'agenouillant près du corps de l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Tandis que la Tueuse observait, se tournant vers où elle savait qu'il se cachait, lui lançant un regard légèrement paniqué, Angel ne pu rien faire pour l'aider à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

La familiarité méthodique avec laquelle elle prenait la vie rendit quelque chose très clair pour le vampire et la tueuse.

Ils étaient tous surnaturels, mais Cordélia n'était plus une simple mortelle – elle était à un point où Faith et lui s'efforçaient désespérément d'être.

Elle était immunisée contre les lois des hommes. Parce que, en tant qu'Immortelle, elle était soudainement à ce point au-dessus d'eux.

Faith fit un pas vers elle, mais hésita, Angel fit un pas, mais fut incapable de faire le voyage.

Et, ayant atteint ce que le démon Angélus et ce que la meurtrière Faith avaient jadis voulu si désespérément, Cordélia s'agenouilla près du corps d'Oz, posa sa tête sur la poitrine du loup-garou mort, et sanglota.

--

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il était monté dans la voiture, il jura que sa vie de vampire avait atteint sa fin critique, si pas significative.

Katherine, cette nouvelle Katherine joyeuse, apparemment, n'avait jamais appris à conduire.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, son coeur était parvenu à monter dans sa gorge alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de l'accoudoir, agrippant fort après s'être assuré pour la cinquième fois que sa ceinture était bouclée, et ravala finalement la peur alors qu'elle faisait une embardée sur la grand route, s'expliquant aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en chemin.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des Immortels?"

"Assez," dit-il, remarquant que les vitesses accrues que ces nouvelles voitures supersoniques étaient capables d'atteindre, n'étaient pas spécialement une bonne chose.

"Ok, alors tu connais le Prix?"

Son esprit forma rapidement la réponse. "Le début de la Fin du Jeu. Tous les Immortels se réunissent-"

"Et essayent de se décapiter," finit Katherine, grimaçant légèrement. "Personne ne pensait que ça arriverait… si tôt."

"Si tôt?"

"Apparemment le Prix que nous attendions tous est ici, à Los Angeles. Maintenant."

"On reçoit le Prix?" Le vampire avec une âme lança un regard ahuri à l'Immortelle, et elle acquiesça, fronçant les sourcils.

"Ouais, tu devrais te sentir honoré. C'est comme le Superbowl. Ou les Jeux Olympiques. Si ça existait encore."

"Et c'est pour ça que tu es là?"

"J'étais assez attirée, comme tous les autres. C'est la sortie?"

"Non… c'était celle avant."

"Oh." Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents quand elle fit un écart sur la route et se dirigea vers la bande déserte. Un petit grognement de peur s'échappa.

Il inhala brusquement, réprimant l'envie de prendre le volant de force, et demandant à la place, "Où est Cordélia?"

Un petit sourire flotta sur ses traits alors qu'elle lui laçait un regard rapide. "Tu parles de la fille de cent ans nommée Chase? Je ne l'ai pas tuée si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Elle est ici, on est venue ensemble."

Avec la réponse vint le silence, et des questions pour le vampire qui fut soudainement rempli de tension nerveuse, qui se torsadait comme un ressort dans son corps. Cordélia était ici? Depuis quand? Le Prix était maintenant? Cordélia allait être impliquée dans le Jeu?

Oh, Seigneur.

"Chase dit que tu aides les gens."

Distrait, il ne pu qu'acquiescer, les yeux plissés avec contemplation, la douleur dans son cœur maintenant assistée par une tension naissante.

"Tu penses que tu peux m'aider?" Avec ces mots, Angel se tourna, ses yeux rencontrant les siens.

"Quoi?"

Le sourire avait disparu, mais Katherine mouilla ses lèvres, prit une inspiration et commença à parler, sa voix quelque peu tremblante et un peu agitée. "Chase et ce Guetteur semblent penser… ils pensent que Nick et cet autre vampire sont – ce n'est pas le moment, Angel. La Fin du Jeu, je peux le sentir. Chase peut le sentir. Ce n'est pas encore le moment."

Il y avait dans sa voix la brutalité qu'Angel avait cherché; le conflit.

Angel fit une pause, les visions qui avaient harcelé Travis traversant son esprit alors qu'ils traversaient les rues.

"Tourne ici," dit-il presque mécaniquement et, cette fois, la façon dont elle tourna brusquement les roues ne lui donnèrent rien à craindre.

"Quelqu'un provoque l'Armageddon."

"Seulement si un mauvais gagne," corrigea Katherine.

"Qui sait qui ce qui est bon et ce qui est mauvais?" dit Angel, retournant la pensée dans son esprit. "Le pouvoir est connu pour corrompre les gens, et le pouvoir absolu…"

"Oui, je connais le dicton."

"… et ils t'ont kidnappée…" il repassa les mot dans son esprit, perdu dans ses pensées. "Spike n'a jamais été désirer la fin du monde," dit-il finalement, se souvenant soudainement de l'alliance entre Buffy et Spike pour le – non Angélus, toujours Angélus- vaincre.

"Chase a dit aussi que tu avais des visions."

Chase disait énormément beaucoup. Angel se tourna, haussant les épaules, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

"Je ne les reçois pas. J'ai des Visionnaires… il les a, et… je les utilise pour aider les gens."

"Donc on a besoin d'aide."

La réalité de toute la situation commença à se faire comprendre alors qu'Angel s'enfonçait plus bas dans son siège et laissait Katherine continuer de conduire.

La fin du monde, le prix, les Immortels combattant dans sa ville pour le droit d'être le dernier en vie, et Cordélia était l'un d'eux – Katherine, celle dans sa vision, était là, et Cordélia n'était toujours nulle part en vue. Spike avait pris Katherine pour une raison à Londres et, maintenant, il avait compris que Spike ne l'avait pas du tout conduit dans le manoir.

Angel avait simplement été un moyen pour une fin.

Bon sang.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils ignoraient, et il savait qu'ils manquaient de temps.

"Il faut que je parle à Cordélia."

Le ton était grave, rauque. Le grand corps encombrant était complètement immobile. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil rapide, mais acquiesça.

"Je vais l'appeler," dit-elle après un moment, tapotant son oreille et parlant précipitamment. "Peut-être que ça nous mènera quelque part."

--

La cigarette brûlante ne fournissait qu'un faible embrasement dans la nuit, sinistrement consumée par l'obscurité dans le coin où le vampire observait la confrontation destinée entre les deux êtres.

Le combat était presque une danse, et il devait l'admirer. La façon dont ils regardaient le meurtre et l'annihilation de l'autre si poétiquement.

C'était… fichtrement magnifique. Il pourrait payer pour une vue comme ça.

Il s'appuya contre le mur, le stuc chatouillant son dos tandis qu'il levait paresseusement la cigarette à sa bouche et inhalait profondément, laissant la fumée acide polluer ses poumons déjà morts.

Poétique.

La pom-pom girl se battait avec un petit sabre, assez ancien d'après son apparence, mais elle tenait bien plus que sa position contre l'épée plus médiévale, grande et lourde de son adversaire.

Avec chaque fracas qui venait quand les deux lames se rencontraient, venait une rafale d'étincelles, le Bien contre le Mal, se bagarrant pour le destin de l'humanité.

Le Bien contre le Mal. Il plissa les yeux, laissant la cigarette brûlée à terre, l'écrasant sur le vieux ciment avec un talon.

Il n'avait jamais cru au blanc et noir, n'avait pas cru une seule fois que quelqu'un était tout bon ou tout méchant. Ame ou non, William le Sanguinaire avait connu les vestiges de l'amour, avait jadis batifolé avec des humains qui avaient été hostiles et, sans les blâmer, il savait pourquoi.

Parce qu'il était maléfique – même quand il était 'un gentil'.

L'amour vous faisait faire des choses perverses.

Mais l'amour était enterré depuis longtemps, profondément à l'intérieur des secteurs de sa contenance vampirienne à plusieurs couches, et il regarda seulement avec des yeux plissés la brunette feinter une droite, bloquer le plat de l'épée avec un pied, l'éloigner d'un coup de pied et le laisser sans défense, tournoyant et, en une fraction de seconde, enfonçant l'épée sur le côté.

Il sourit. Son mouvement de signature. Négligé. L'autre aurait dû le voir arriver. Aurait dû faire ses devoirs.

Une traction rapide et une Chase, alias Chase Winters, tourna, tournoya et coupa proprement la tête, le sang éclaboussant les habits blancs.

Il grimaça. Ca l'a mettrait en rogne.

Il attendit, savait ce qui allait arriver.

La lumière vint, le bruit et la force invisible traversant son corps alors qu'elle trébuchait, tombait à genoux, la tête arquée en arrière avec triomphe, agonie, douleur.

Et juste comme ça, ce fut fini.

Fichtrement poétique.

Il sourit, prenant une inspiration, la laissant sortir, pensant à applaudir, mais se tournant à la place, s'éloignant de une

Se souvenant tout le long.

--

Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière alors qu'elle entrait dans l'hôtel. Ses pas étaient hésitants et une sentit sa poitrine se serrer, son corps un peu fiévreux.

Elle aurait pu attribuer ça au quickening, et en vérité, elle était fatiguée, épuisée, l'énergie coulant toujours dans ses veines, les souvenirs de l'homme qu'elle avait tué circulant en elle.

Mais quelque chose clochait – le combat avait été trop facile.

Bien trop facile.

Et son esprit refusa de s'éterniser là-dessus, se tournant à la place vers les yeux sombres et intenses, l'expression de déception et d'espoir perdu sur le visage du vampire qu'elle avait considéré comme un allié, un ennemi et, parfois, un gardien, même quand elle le protégeait.

Le renvoyer avait été facile, trop facile. Dans son cœur, pour atténuer le tremblement, le conflit, la chaleur que son regard avait donné –

La bague était froide contre sa poitrine et elle se demanda comme ça s'était passé, tant d'année après.

Mariée à un jeune âge, perdue des années après, une n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à une attirance pour un vampire.

Le Prix arrivait, il l'affectait, coulait dans ses veines, l'anticipation la poussant à prendre part à quelque chose qui la tuerait probablement.

Ca se produisait trop tôt – et Wolfram et Hart avait brisé leur alliance et maintenant elle était là, dans la cité des Anges, cherchant l'aide de la seule personne qu'elle avait repoussée, la seule personne qu'elle connaissait depuis plus d'un siècle – et la seule personne qui était son unique lien avec son passé – avec ses souvenirs.

Les bons, en tout cas.

Ouvrant la porte, elle prit une respiration, reconnaissante qu'elle ait eu des vêtements de rechange dans la voiture, le tailleur gris foncé plus approprié pour l'occasion.

Elle n'avait jamais vu l'Hypérion de l'intérieur, c'était… simple.

"Bonjour?"

Un jeune homme blond avec des lunettes qui semblaient un peu trop grandes arriva en trottinant, "Hey puis-je vous… aider?" Ses pas ralentirent, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et il fut immobile pendant un moment.

"Salut."

"… Salut!" Un sourire trop large vint et il s'avança, la main tendue. "Je suis désolé… Je …" il pencha la tête, réfléchissant. "Fille de ma vision?"

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Salut, Travis. Je préfère une"

Il acquiesça avec enthousiasme, agrippant la main et secouant. "Wow. Je euh… ce… c'est… " il repoussa les lunettes sur son nez et commença à ôter des livres et des blocs de feuilles des chaises. "Voilà! Asseyez-vous!"

"Ca va, écoute, Angel est là?"

Il secoua la tête. "Il y a eu un… il est dehors… dans les parages." Il fit des gestes avec ses mains. "Vous voulez quelque chose?"

"Non, ça va." Le Visionnaire continua de la fixer et une souleva finalement un sourcil.

"Tu as fini?"

"Fini quoi?"

"De chercher un défaut sur mon visage?"

"Oh." Il rougit, repoussant ses lunettes encore une fois, le rougissement visible jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. "Désolé, j'ai juste… Angel a dit… ça n'a pas d'importance ce qu'Angel a dit-"

"Ca en a un peu." Elle laissa tomber son sac au milieu du lobby. "Il faut que je le vois. Tu peux l'appeler sur l'interphone?"

"Oh, Angel ne fait pas ces choses-là. J'arrive à peine à lui faire utiliser le téléphone d'oreille." Dit-il. "Je lui ai donné l'un de ces anciens bipers – vous savez, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont ça bipait sous sa peau."

"Ouais, être marquée n'est pas exactement mon truc non plus."

De la musique vint de l'un des coins de l'hôtel et une se tourna, l'étudiant, mais Travis repoussant seulement ses lunettes sur son nez une fois encore, et secoua la porte. "Ignorez-le. C'est ce que je fais."

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Tu sais, je pourrais te recommander un bon médecin correcteur pour la vue."

"Les lunettes? Oui, je sais, elles sont anciennes mais … mes yeux, je ne peux pas les gâcher." Il fit un léger haussement d'épaule et un sourire. "Les vis-"

"Oh, oui. Le truc des vision."

"Ouais."

Ils furent silencieux alors que une prenait une respiration, tapotant le lobe de son oreille et cherchant rapidement un numéro.

Elle attendit, mais il n'y eu pas de réponse.

"Bon sang."

"Ca va?"


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre Dix**

Il y avait une sensation mutuelle d'anticipation à l'intérieur de tout le monde alors qu'ils attendaient ce qui semblait être inévitable.

Des mots devaient être dits, des conversations devaient avoir lieu mais elles n'étaient pas encore arrivées, et Angel soupçonnait fortement qu'elles n'arriveraient pas dans un avenir proche.

Il attendait, avec les bras croisés, appuyé contre le comptoir alors que ses yeux sombres erraient sur le lobby de son hôtel, observant le groupe nouvellement réuni.

Katherine était assise familièrement, à cheval en arrière sur une chaise, parlant à Lorne qui, pour ses cent quarante et quelques années, n'en faisait pas plus que cinquante.

Dans le coin du bureau, à moitié cachée par l'obscurité, avec les mains croisées, faisant les cent pas, parlant calmement dans l'air, était Cordélia.

Sa silhouette était tendue et, alors qu'elle parlait, elle se frotta les yeux, tremblant légèrement, une action qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

Des questions traversèrent son esprit, des émotions mitigées montèrent en lui, ses mains agrippant le coin du comptoir.

Cordélia avait traité avec Wolfram et Hart. Cordélia avait tout légué à Angel Investigations.

Cordélia avait gardé beaucoup de secrets, apparemment.

Il s'était souvent demandé comment la furie aux yeux noisettes avait pu tenir cent trente ans sans être aspirée à nouveau dans le monde des ténèbres et des désespérés auquel il n'avait jamais pu échapper.

Il avait supposé que c'était la différence – Angel était les ténèbres, et tout ce que Cordélia avait jamais recherché était la lumière.

Un bruit dans les tiroirs attira son attention, où Travis farfouillait jusqu'à ce qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, sortant le machin et reniflant fort.

"Fais attention avec ça, Travis."

Le Visionnaire lui envoya seulement un regard noir, prenant une autre inspiration de l'inhalateur.

Les Puissances étaient toujours sur son éternelle liste 'si jamais je les rencontre, je vais leur botter les fesses'.

Travailler pour elles depuis plus d'un siècle n'avait pas diminué son mépris pour leur manière d'accomplir les choses.

Fois après fois il avait perdu des Visionnaires, des amis, et à plus d'une occasion… plus que des amis, et à chaque fois il avait juré qu'il n'y aurait plus de Visionnaires, plus de douleur… plus d'humains et de démons qui sacrifieraient leurs vies pour celles des autres.

Mais un autre arrivait toujours, avec de grands espoirs ou des rêves brisés et amers, et leur claquer la porte au nez n'avait pas aidé – les visions venaient quand même.

Le mal venait quand même.

Travis était venu dans son hôtel avec un sourire et les lunettes trop grandes, appelant le vampire grosse minette, sac sur l'épaule et demandant s'il pouvait fumer.

La douleur était toujours presque insupportable et, comme le Visionnaire avant lui, Travis avait commencé à utiliser l'inhalateur pour l'atténuer et, comme le Visionnaire avant lui, il était dangereusement proche de devenir accro.

"Angel, quand tu recevras la douleur débilitante qui te donne envie de vomir et de t'arracher les yeux, alors tu pourras me dire quoi faire."

Soigneusement, le garçon blond débraillé fit glisser l'ordinateur portable sur le comptoir et Angel le prit, pressant immédiatement sur play.

Encore la même chose… des cris, des vampires… Katherine… des épées… et… un démon?

"Ces Puissances devraient travailler leurs descriptions," dit Angel, pressant son pouce contre sa lèvre.

"Ouais, sans blague. Pour l'instant le seul indice qu'on a, c'est notre Kathy. Ma supposition? Ca a quelque chose à voir avec le Prix."

"Hum. J'ai posé des questions dans les environs…il n'y avait rien. J'irais encore voir ce soir. A part ces Immortels… ils se coupent la tête partout… ils gardent ça pour eux."

"Peut-être que les Puissances ne veulent pas se mêler de ça. Peut-être que les Immortels sont au-dessus d'elles?"

Angel croisa les bras, expirant lentement, attiré une fois encore vers l'Immortelle dans le coin.

"On s'en mêle Travis." Sautant sur le comptoir, Travis se tourna dans la même direction, où Cordélia continuait de parler dans son petit téléphone d'oreille.

Il poussa Angel du coude. "Hey, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?"

"Elle se met probablement à jour. Elle a négligé ses investissements ces derniers temps."

"Ouais, j'image, ayant manqué de se faire couper la tête et tout." Il fut silencieux, et puis il se redressa, "Alors, elle était sérieuse? A propos de… tu sais… tout nous revenant? On est riche maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Travis se tourna les pouces, et soupira finalement. "Angel?"

"Quoi?"

"Elle est canon."

Angel ignora le commentaire. Travis remua encore et le vampire ôta finalement ses yeux de son amie Immortelle et lança, à la place, un regard noir à son Visionnaire. "Quoi?"

Le blond sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, sembla y réfléchir, remua à nouveau, et finalement parla simplement.

"Ok… tu sais que je ne suis généralement pas fouineur – la plupart du temps-" rectifia-t-il quand Angel plissa les yeux. "Mais je dois demander, c'est elle la raison pour laquelle tu as ôté la bague?"

Angel plissa les yeux et s'en alla.

--

Lorne, avec sa peau verte et ses cornes, avait été joyeusement surpris que, sur Terre, il ait gagné encore une autre anormalité.

Il ne vieillissait pas… beaucoup. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce monde, de la même façon que ça avait affecté Angel quand Wesley s'était fait aspiré dans la dimension de Pyléa, mais étant toujours un chanteur vaniteux, Lorne cherchait tous les jours dans l'espoir de ne pas voir de ride.

Lentement, très lentement, il devenait plus vieux, mais d'après Angel qui, malgré son incapacité à l'admettre, chérissait le fait qu'au moins l'un de son groupe d'amis était toujours avec lui, il avait toujours l'air de Lorne.

Pour ça, Lorne aurait pu enlacer et embrasser le petit vampire mort jusqu'au Jugement Dernier, si en fait il voulait être étripé. Il ne voulait pas être étripé et, en conséquence, il se contentait de tapoter Angel sur le dos et d'appeler le petit Angelinou 'gentil petit garçon'.

Maintenant, un nuage de mécontentement se trouvait dans la pièce, flottant et tournoyant autour de lui avec des vagues tellement lumineuses qu'il était presque difficile de séparer les couleurs entre la princesse et le vampire, la vieille Immortelle et le visionnaire naïf.

Du noir et du gris se mélangeaient avec les couloirs plus lumineuses de l'optimisme, et à l'intérieur du vampire et des deux Immortelles, se trouvaient les ténèbres qu'il avait toujours trouvées perturbantes – pas trop sur Angel - mais sur les tueuses qualifiées c'était un petit peu… effrayant.

Katherine, avec ses yeux bleus foncés rieurs, en donnait pour son argent au mot conflit. Plus vieille que le péché, elle portait son sourire comme un masque, ses mots comme des barbelures et son aura était bien cachée en elle. Impossible à lire, ça la transformait en quelque chose de moins qu'une victime, et plus qu'une ennemie.

Trouble – suspecte.

Il devait encore avoir une vrai conversation avec la princesse, mais les yeux noisettes dégageaient de la confusion et peut-être un tout petit peu de désespoir, rien de bon si ce qui le traversait avec anticipation était vrai.

Et bien entendu, le vampire – qui apparemment avait recherché une âme, et avait trouvé une influence humanisante avec – qui était revenu avec une bague autour de son cou et non sur sa main, et encore plus de broyage de noir qu'avant, et évidemment le bonus en plus qu'il soit entièrement dirigé vers-

"Tu as parlé à Cordélia?"

Cordélia. Chase Winters. Vous parlez d'une personnalité opposée. Tandis que le démon d'Angel se cachait derrière une âme, celui de Cordélia se montrait au monde entier.

Si ça n'était pas si navrant, ç'aurait été presque amusant.

"Pas encore," répondit-il, faisant un signe de tête vers où l'autre Immortelle était partie parler à la plus jeune. "Je ne peux pas dire que je la blâme. A la seconde où elle a entendu que je lisais les auras – ZIP! Dans l'autre pièce comme une fusée. Leur espèce ne le prenne pas très bien, et puis-je le dire? TRES bon choix. Hot-O-rama d'une façon où mes reins grésillent."

"Ce n'est pas comme ça."

"Comme la plupart des rêves ne le sont souvent pas." dit Lorne, souriant. Il devait rendre son dû à Angel – après un siècle ou presque à fouiner et pousser – il avait réalisé que Lorne n'était PAS médium. Il lisait les auras, deux champs totalement différents, et ne connaissait donc pas le futur, mais voyait seulement le non-sens tout autour.

Mais par période, la grosse minette – le nom d'affection de Travis, mais ça sonnait bien – tombait souvent dans la récidive.

"Je dois savoir comment elle va. Il avait une raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette vision."

"Et une raison pour laquelle elle n'y est plus. Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur notre petite Katherine là-bas?" demanda-t-il, faisant un signe de tête vers l'autre Immortelle. "Je déteste te dire ça Angelinou, mais notre petite furie porteuse d'épée n'est pas la priorité principale pour l'instante. L'aura de Chase est troublée, mais celle de Katherine… hé bien, c'est simplement une grosse pagaille."

"Une pagaille?"

"Hé bien, essaye de te réveiller pour découvrir que le mari de tes rêves est un vampire qui a un penchant pour ton sang et pourrait simplement essayer de te tuer, et vois comment tu tournes. Oh attends… tu as été de l'autre côté de CETTE pièce, non?"

Angel grimaça, visiblement, et Lorne sentit un tiraillement de regret, mais continua. Certaines choses devaient être dites.

"Il y a une raison pour laquelle cette affaire t'a été donnée, Angel. J'ai négligé mon petit bar et donc je te laisse à ton affaire." Lorne se leva, prenant la boisson et prenant une gorgée avant de se retourner. "Oh, et en ce qui concerne Chase – t'est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cette vision n'était pas pour toi, mais pour elle? Tourne la page sur le passé, mon chou, la route devant toi n'est pas ce qui te retient – mais dans l'intérêt de Katherine, jette un coup d'œil profond et sombre – sauver sa vie n'est peut-être pas la réponse – la clé, c'est de sauver son âme."

--

Après cinq tentatives répétées pour parler à l'amie qu'il avait quittée dans des circonstances discutables, Angel en était venu à la conclusion que Cordélia Chase faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter.

Ca le laissait frustré et irrité, son esprit occupé par le Prix et la Fin du Jeu à venir, un peu fâché devant son incapacité moins-que-professionnelle à lui parler, et fâché contre lui-même de se permettre d'être aussi affecté.

Ses yeux étaient fatigués, son corps était épuisé, mais elle tolérait le béguin évident de Travis et parlait à Katherine et lui parlait même à lui – d'une façon purement passive.

Il n'y avait rien de la vrai Cordélia qu'il avait vue à l'intérieur et il s'était demandé pourquoi, s'était inquiété du pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, et il avait dû se forcer à sortir dans les rues pour essayer de gagner le peu d'informations qu'il pouvait trouver.

Los Angeles était devenue une zone de guerre pour le bien et le mal – une congrégation pour ceux qui voulaient le chaos, et ceux qui voulaient l'ordre. Large et séparée en deux, elle se tenait debout, avec ses petits gratte-ciels et ses grands noms, un symbole de l'existence de rêve que tout le monde recherchait.

La vraie activité se déroulait la nuit, toujours la nuit et pour Angel, un vampire solitaire maudit d'une âme, c'était très écrasant.

Des années à sentir la colère en lui, des années à dépouiller la logique entre le bien et le mal, les frontières changeant toujours et le besoin du contact humain avaient laissé les autres inquiets – durant l'apocalypse, est-ce qu'Angel, avec sa moralité toujours changeante et son penchant accru pour la violence contre ceux qui faisaient leur proies des innocents, aiderait toujours les désespérés, même si c'était ce qu'il devenait rapidement lui-même?

Les pensées parcouraient sa tête alors qu'il poussait les mouchards sur le sol et rabattait ses talons sur des dos, alors qu'il sifflait et grognait et faisait occasionnellement sortir du sang pour obtenir son information et, à la fin, la seule chose qu'il eut ne fut que de la peur.

Les Immortels qui se rassemblaient dans sa ville affligeaient de la peur à tout le monde et, dans le coin de son esprit, était le doute qu'Angel, avec sa personne solitaire et deux Immortelles qui étaient autant dans le noir et attirées par le sort que n'importe qui d'autre, ne serait pas capable d'arrêter ça.

Les Puissances étaient connues pour leurs grands accomplissement, mais ça… ça semblait impossible à arrêter.

Le Prix était un truc d'Immortel – Angel ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter ça à moins qu'il n'y ait une force extérieure qui les manipulait – et Spike et Nick, n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Un vampire fâché et inquiet entra dans l'Hypérion tard cette nuit-là, l'hôtel était sombre et désert alors qu'il traversait le lobby, ignorant les sons qui venaient du nouveau Caritas et marchant dans son propre domaine, la suite de chambres qui lui avait servi de refuge pendant des années

Son parfum fit ralentirent ses pas, s'arrêtant presque quand il vit Cordélia assise dans le fauteuil, recroquevillée presque comme un enfant, un verre de vin en main, fixant le feu avec une expression inconnue et mélancolique sur le visage.

"Cordélia."

Ses yeux bougèrent pour rencontrer les siens, et elle offrit un sourire, regardant à nouveau le feu.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir." Ses yeux errèrent sur son corps et, soudainement, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent avec surprise et le verre de vin fut placé sur la table à côté du fauteuil. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, espèce de grosse minette?"

"Je suis tellement content que ça ait du succès," fit-il remarquer, ôtant le cache poussière avec une grimace, alors que Cordélia l'aidait immédiatement, prenant le revêtement couvert de sang et le laissant sur le sol.

"Viens dans la lumière pour que je puisse voir."

Il obéit, la laissant lui prendre la main, ses doigts s'enroulant autour des siens, bienvenu alors qu'elle l'installait dans son fauteuil, sa chaleur réchauffant son corps froid.

Soigneusement, elle s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, les yeux focalisés sur la chemise déchirée et la coupure effilochée sur son pectoral gauche. "Tu veux me dire comment c'est arrivé?"

"Oh… comme d'habitude."

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Vampires, démons - tu sais. Des trucs marrants."

"Mmhmm." Rapidement, ses mains avancèrent agilement sur la chemise, déboutonnant les lambeaux et puis passant ses ongles sur son torse, l'ouvrant devant elle.

L'intimité de l'action fit tressaillir Angel, le regard d'inquiétude sur son visage était déconcertant, mais un sourire involontaire de soulagement envahi son visage, presque comme s'il avait attendu que Cordélia se montre enfin, que Chase s'en aille.

Mais elle était complètement immobile, les yeux focalisés sur un endroit.

Mordant sa lèvre, elle se tourna, soulevant sa main gauche et l'inspectant.

"Tu as bougé ton alliance."

Il n'y avait presque pas d'émotion dans son ton, juste un tremblement dans sa voix qui le fit rougir, un flux de culpabilité l'inondant.

"Elle est à mon cou."

"Je sais." Son pouce traça son annulaire furtivement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle le lâcha presque immédiatement, balançant presque sa main vers le bas. "Oublie ça," cassa-t-elle. "Ca ne me regarde pas."

Elle se pencha en avant, son visage caché par ses cheveux tandis que son souffle tombait sur sa peau, doucement, humidement.

Son coeur battait plus vite que d'habitude et la respiration était accélérée, mais elle prit rapidement une boîte de pansements de la deuxième étagère et se réinstalla entre ses jambes, nettoyant gentiment la blessure.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fronce les sourcils.

"Arrête de bouger."

"Je ne bouge pas," répondit-il automatiquement.

"Alors arrête de respirer."

"Je ne respire pas."

"Alors arrête de fléchir tes pectoraux virils!" s'exclama-t-elle, lui lançant un regard fâché, marmonnant après, "Ou quelque chose dans le genre."

Il plissa les yeux, et puis les lèvres se fendirent presque d'un sourire affecté alors qu'elle pressait soigneusement un pansement contre lui.

"Tu penses que mes pectoraux sont virils?"

Ses yeux se levèrent, et puis s'abaissèrent. "Ne te fais pas trop de film, le Mort-Vivant," répondit-elle. "Ce sont des pectoraux. Tu es un homme. Pectoraux virils."

"Et je suis tellement content que CE surnom revienne."

Elle sourit réellement devant ça, avant que la référence à son mari décédé ne la fasse se redresser et changer de sujet. "Tu as vu quelque chose ce soir?"

"Non. C'est plus calme que d'habitude… tout le monde… attend."

"La fin du monde?"

"N'importe quoi." Elle soupira, acquiesçant, prenant un dernier morceau de scotch et le pressant contre lui, avant de se dégager, avec hésitation, de son emplacement entre ses jambes. "Comment va Katherine?"

"Oh… comme d'habitude. Elle lance des piques, est très en conflit et fait de son mieux pour avoir l'air d'aller bien alors qu'elle est toute… dérangée à l'intérieur. Elle ne veut pas parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Nick, même si on doit le savoir pour… tu sais… des raisons évidentes."

Il acquiesça, pinçant les lèvres. Elle s'assit à côté de ses pieds, s'appuyant contre sa jambe alors qu'il lui passait le verre de vin, prenant une gorgée avec une expression pensive, distraite.

Il l'observa, son corps chaud contre sa jambe, sa main frottant sa cuisse presque avec distraction, alors qu'elle appuyait automatiquement son menton contre, soupirant et fermant les yeux.

Il observa, ne bougeant pas, ayant peur même de parler devant l'action de confiance. Sa masse de cheveux soyeux était éparpillée sur le pantalon noir, sa joue posée contre son genou, une étreinte qui était à la fois réconfortante et déconcertante.

C'était Cordélia, avec les yeux noisettes rieurs, la même Cordélia qui, à dix-sept ans, l'avait giflé et puis l'avait réprimandé pour ne pas avoir ouvert un livret d'épargne. La même Cordélia qui avait été témoin de son amour fervent pour sa Tueuse, qui avait elle-même épousé un mortel qui l'avait appelé plus d'une fois Le Mort-Vivant.

C'était son passé, saignant dans son présent, dans la chaleur de ses mains, la chaleur de son aine qui s'enflamma en réaction.

Et c'était son amie, une rareté pour lui.

"Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce que tu voulais dire par ce que tu as dis avec Wolfram et Hart. Quels liens, Cordélia?"

Elle gela sur place et il regretta presque les mots alors qu'elle s'éloignait légèrement, avalant le vin en une gorgée et prenant une inspiration.

"Ce n'est rien," dit-elle après une minute. "C'est mes affaires."

"Cordélia."

"Angel." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avec un éclair de défi, une secousse de la tête indiquant qu'il y avait également un avertissement. "Mes affaires."

Il n'eut d'autre choix que de laisser tomber, reconnaissant quand elle se détendit contre lui, ses yeux se fermant tandis que sa tête retombait contre sa jambe une fois encore.

Soigneusement, gentiment, sa main se déplaça jusqu'à son épaule, presque une étreinte, laissant ses doigts la caresser tendrement, avant de fermer les yeux et d'appuyer sa tête en arrière contre le divan en cuir.

Elle lui avait manqué.

--

Elle avait rêvé de Nick.

Les rêves l'avaient tourmentée, laissée chaude et douloureuse, et Katherine, a quelques secondes de se mettre à pleurer, n'avait eu le temps de rien faire alors que Chase était entrée dans la chambre, lui avait jeté l'épée et ordonné de se lever.

Quand Katherine avait demandé une explication, Chase avait seulement dit que Travis avait eu une autre vision et que, cette fois, elle était beaucoup plus explicite.

Dans la voiture, le vampire n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards furtifs et, quand elle s'était finalement tournée pour rencontrer son regard, elle s'était plaquée un sourire sur le visage en faisant un clin d'œil, le faisant tourner la tête et garder immédiatement ses yeux sur la route.

Chase, malgré son plus jeune âge, avait pris le siège passager, sa main était étendue sur le dossier du siège d'Angel, ses doigts enterrés dans la nuque d'Angel, caressant tendrement.

L'action était le centre de l'attention de Katherine, ses yeux passant du vampire à sa nouvelle alliée, sa main serrée sur son épée alors qu'un nœud se formait dans son ventre.

Cordélia et Angel ne portaient pas d'alliances, celles qu'elle avait vues étaient portées autour du cou.

Elle s'interrogea à ce propos, les souvenirs dérivant dans les rêves de Nick, des alliances qui avaient eu tellement d'importance quand elles étaient échangées, se demanda exactement comment et quand ils avaient pris l'engagement, avec qui.

Surtout, elle se trouva à se demander comment ils étaient morts.

Cordélia se tourna, plaçant son regard sur elle, et Katherine souleva seulement un sourcil, regardant sa main d'une manière significative.

Chase rougit et bougea sa main, mais continua d'étudier Katherine.

"Je crois que je devrais m'occuper de Nick."

Le nœud se serra douloureusement, son coeur souffrant avec la pression, mais sa voix était ferme, ne laissant pas de place pour la discussion. "Je vais m'occuper de mon mari."

"Il n'est pas ton mari, Katherine." C'était Angel, l'observant par le rétroviseur. "Tu dois comprendre que ton mari est mort." Katherine se contenta de le regarder froidement. "Il a peut-être les souvenirs de ton mari, mais c'est le mal pure."

Le mal pur.

Est-ce que le mal pur était capable d'aimer?

"Comment tu le sais?" Ce n'était pas une question défensive.

Cordélia et Angel échangèrent un regard, avant que Cordélia ne se retourne à nouveau. "On a rencontré notre lot de vampires."

"Angel est bon."

"Angel a une âme."

"Et ça fait une différence?"

Cordélia déglutit, et Katherine remarqua que la main sans bague d'Angel se serra autour du volant.

Il y eut une conversation inexprimée et, soudainement, Cordélia commença à parler.

"Angel a perdu son âme… il y a environs cent… et quelques années… la fille qu'il a épousé… c'était une Tueuse de Vampire."

--

L'entrepôt abandonné ressemblait à tous les autres de la ville, avec les vitres cassées et les échelles de secours rouillées, les panneaux néons grillés et les ordures et les charrettes de magasins, l'évidence des sans abris qui échappaient à la nuit en se cachant où ils le pouvaient.

Les choses étaient dangereuses ici.

Angel sortit de la voiture, les yeux errant pour trouver quelque chose hors de l'ordinaire, observant l'endroit pour ce qu'il savait allait arriver.

Le hurlement fut immédiat, et ses yeux rencontrèrent Cordélia alors qu'elle acquiesçait. Se mettant à courir, il laissa les deux Immortelles derrière, l'esprit maintenant seulement occupé par la femme dans la vision-

A l'arrière de son esprit, il se demanda pourquoi une femme se trouverait à cet endroit, dans cette ruelle.

Mais c'était une femme, elle était en danger, et il n'avait pas le temps.

--

Elle fut laissée avec Katherine, regardant le bâtiment, prenant une respiration.

Le fourmillement, la nausée, le déchirement entier des sens étaient indubitables. Les deux se lancèrent un regard, les deux agrippèrent leurs épées un peu plus fort, et les deux avancèrent sans discuter vers la porte du bâtiment.

Ce n'était pas surprenant qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Elles ne furent pas surprises du tout quand il n'y eut rien d'autre au rez-de-chaussée que des débris de verre, des petits cris de souris, et des débris d'ordures sur le ciment poussiéreux.

"Ouais. Voilà quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'arrêtez pas de CHIOSIR ces endroits déguelasses?! Pourquoi pas genre, des champs de fleurs ou un truc du genre?"

Katherine l'ignora, faisant un grand cercle dans la pièce, prenant une profonde respiration. "On devrait se séparer."

"C'est probablement pas une bonne idée."

"Ce n'est pas un choix." Katherine se tourna, grimaçant. "Tu le sens, pas vrai?"

Cordélia attendit un moment et acquiesça finalement. "Oui, fille Suicidaire. Je le sens. Ca ne veut pas direque j'aime ça."

"Si l'une de nous est entraînée dans ce combat, on ne saura pas quand abandonner."

Le Prix laissait ses traces. L'alliance était déjà assez fragile.

"Je vais à l'étage."

--

Katherine se déplaçait avec un pas déterminé, sa bouche pincée en un renfrognement permanent tandis que son cœur palpitait contre sa poitrine.

Ses yeux étaient brouillés par les larmes et ça rendait sa sombre vision instable, au mieux, alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration et ouvrait la porte du quatorzième étage.

Les secrets cachés n'avaient jamais été un problème pour un Immortel – retenir délibérément l'information avait toujours été utile.

Ne pas leur avoir dit que dans cette pièce, dans ce bâtiment, Nick et elle avaient autrefois consumé leur mariage, était presque accablant.

La vérité ne venait jamais pour Katherine. Chase et Angel, malgré toutes leurs supplications pour essayer de comprendre, malgré toutes leurs histoires du méchant Angel et de la meurtrière Cordélia, de la mort et de la destruction, étaient toujours jeunes… Chase était à peine plus âgée qu'un enfant.

Et Chase, comme une jeune mortelle idéaliste, était sur le point de commettre un autre péché cardinal – tomber amoureuse d'un vampire.

Le charme de l'Immortalité n'avait jamais échappé à Katherine. Elle comprenait l'attirance, comprenait l'attrait des vampires de vivre pour toujours, de ne jamais vieillir, parce que les humains, en tant que race, avaient une peur collective de l'inconnu.

La mort était la barrière que personne n'était parvenu à franchir, même les âmes des Immortels étaient libérées, seulement pou être ramenées dans leurs corps pour recommencer.

Mais autant que les autres Immortels prétendaient toujours être supérieurs, la dure vérité était que, en réalité, ils n'étaient pas meilleurs que leurs parents les mortels – ils aimaient et cherchaient à être aimés, ils cherchaient la compagnie des autres, et, même si la réalité et l'expérience leur avaient dit encore et encore que ce qu'ils cherchaient n'étaient pas ce qu'ils désiraient en fin de compte, l'amère vérité était qu'ils en avaient besoin.

Le vampire l'attendait, sur le lit, chemise déboutonnée, l'observant avec les yeux d'un tueur – quelque chose que Nick n'avait vraiment jamais été.

Il avait été un voleur et un artiste escroc, un Robin des Bois du nouveau monde, qui aidait les gens parce qu'il pensait que c'était bien, jamais pour l'argent et toujours pour elle.

"Kat, chérie. Je suis tellement content que tu sois venue."

Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir d'eau, lutta pour empêcher les larmes de déborder tandis qu'elle observait et attendait sur le seuil. "Pourquoi tu fais ça?"

"Pour la même raison que j'ai toujours tout fait, Katherine, pour toi."

Elle ravala la haine, la colère. "Ca n'a pas été un facteur pendant cent putain d'années, Nick."

"C'est un facteur maintenant."

"Pourquoi?"

Une part d'elle-même lui dit qu'il était inutile d'argumenter, que vu la façon dont il était assis sur le lit, il savait que si elle était venue pour le tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait, que s'asseoir là et même TENTER une conversation avec un vampire qui portait le visage et les souvenirs de son mari était sans intérêt.

Mais elle se tenait là, et sa main était sur son épée et elle ne bougeait pas, et ses yeux suppliaient, cherchaient n'importe quoi –

Cherchaient de l'espoir.

"Tu te souviens, Kat, chérie? Cet endroit? Tu te souviens toutes les promesses qu'on a faites et tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour te faire croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose?" Il prit une respiration, une respiration inutile remarqua-t-elle, alors qu'il se levait du lit, l'observant avec ses yeux froids qui étaient TELLEMENT comme Nick.

"La ferme."

"Kat… j'ai été un connard, ok? Cette nouvelle… existence, c'est dur pour moi mais je veux faire que ça marche – je te le promets, tout comme… comme je te l'ai promis à l'époque, que je vais faire que ça marche – mais je ne peux pas le faire seul, Kat."

La voix était devenue douce et rauque, et son coeur tressailli en elle, la faisant entrer en action, l'épée tremblante contre son cou.

"Tu n'es pas mon mari," murmura-t-elle, visiblement bouleversée.

Ses yeux percèrent les siens.

"Je suis la chose la plus proche de lui que tu auras jamais, Kat."

Il y eut une longue minute de respiration tandis que tout ce en quoi Katherine avait jamais cru, chaque espoir qui s'était fané et chaque rêve qui était mort, ressurgit en elle, son regard de l'épée froide posée sur sa chair morte passant vers ses yeux froids et nus.

Des yeux qui contenaient de l'amour, des yeux qui contenaient de la compassion.

Des yeux qui contenaient NICK.

Avec un sanglot, elle jeta son épée plus loin et la seconde suivante elle fut dans ses bras, sa bouche remuant farouchement contre la sienne plus froide.

C'était cahotant, c'était de l'abandon, et elle se sentait tellement vivante.

--

**Hôpital résidentiel de Big Bear, Californie, 2004**

La blancheur absolue de l'unité de soins intensifs était toujours un contraste surprenant avec le désert de l'extérieur. Docteur Harper, interne de première année et dans le top trois de sa classe, avec HONNEURS, était au milieu de sa garde de dix-huit heures quand la vieille dame frêle et fragile fut déposée devant lui.

Un crise cardiaque, un passage bloqué et pas assez d'air entrant dans l'alvéole, il avait travaillé dur et fiévreusement, mais la vieille dame avec de l'or sur les doigts et les yeux fatigués avait juste secouer la tête une fois qu'elle avait été stabilisé, puis avait fermé les yeux.

Le jeune homme en costume qui était avec elle avait passé le coup de téléphone et Docteur Harper, sirotant son café, prit une pause, et se retrouva assis avec la petite vieille dame avec les yeux tristes.

Les vieux gens riches n'étaient pas exactement nouveaux ici à Big Bear, il avait plus d'un couple âgé qui venaient après avoir été impliqué dans un accident de ski ou de lac, qu'ils avaient récolté en essayant de revivre leurs jours de gloire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent avec celle-ci. Docteur Harper avait appris à lire les indices assez rapidement, pendant un long moment il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu être un expert médico-légal, avant de penser qu'il devait peut-être essayer davantage de donner la vie au lieu d'étudier la mort, et il remarquait les petites choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Les mains par exemple. Un somptueux bracelet en or avec de petits diamants et une magnifique gravure qui disait Claribel Winters. Somptueux et cher, mais les doigts étaient calleux et les mains étaient usées par le travail, c'était assez contradictoire.

Et le corps, enveloppé mais ferme, et les yeux, doux et gentils, mais avec une dureté qui le fit soupçonner que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le matin suivant, après deux heures de sommeil dans le lit de camp miteux de la cuisine, il sirota encore son café, et se retrouva à aller examiner Claribel Winters en première.

Pas d'amélioration, mais il y avait de la sérénité sur son visage, presque comme si elle s'était résignée à mourir.

Des pas martelèrent le couloir, et Docteur Harper se tourna, levant les yeux pour rencontrer une jeune femme, qui ne pouvait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, de longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules, des yeux noisettes brillants et humides et sombres, des vêtements moulants sur un long corps musclé.

Il se mouilla les lèvres, redressant sa cravate pour la magnifique femme mais elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la dame frêle à qui il tenait la main.

"Oh, mon Dieu, Clari," l'entendit-il murmurer, et le manteau cher fut ôté et plié et posé sur la chaise, et elle s'avança immédiatement, agrippant la main de la dame endormie et la serrant fort.

Docteur Harper se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir remarqué qu'il y avait une alliance à la main gauche de la femme.

"Bonjour," dit-il finalement, sa voix froide et professionnelle alors qu'il prenait son porte-papier et se redressait.

"Euh… salut," dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, prenant une respiration et faisant un petit sourire. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"Et vous êtes?"

"Chase Winters."

Oh. OH. C'était ELLE Chase Winters, qui possédait ce grand emplacement sur la colline et qui possédait toutes ces compagnies? Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un … de plus vieux, au moins.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent vers la dame sur le lit.

"Hé bien… Mlle Winters… Mlle Winters ici présente… a eu une crise cardiaque. Il y a eu des complications-"

"Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?" demanda Chase, sa voix cassante.

"Je crois que ça ne dépend que d'elle," dit-il enfin. "Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais jusqu'à présent elle ne répond pas aux-"

"Hé bien, peut-être que vous vous y prenez mal. Faites venir un spécialiste ou faites-"

"Chase, ma chérie. Tu me donnes la migraine. Tais-toi."

La dame sur le lit parla clairement. C'était un ton faible, fragile, mais ses yeux étaient ouverts, et le visage froid de Chase Winters changea immédiatement, s'adoucissant alors que son visage était inondé de larmes non versées, s'agenouillant près du lit et serrant sa poigne sur la main de la vieille dame.

"Mon Dieu, Clari – je suis venue dès que j'ai su-"

"Ca ne pressait pas, Chase. Je t'attendais."

Soudainement Docteur Harper sentit qu'il dérangeait, alors qu'il se penchait, essayant de se forcer à ne pas écouter alors qu'il vérifiait les signes vitaux de Mlle Winter.

"Mon Dieu, c'était… intéressant."

La réponse de Chase fut tremblante. "Clari, ça va aller. Je vais aller chercher les meilleurs docteurs et je vais les faire venir-"

"Chase, ma chérie, tu n'en feras rien. Je préférerais qu'on ne fasse pas traîner ça en longueur."

"Quoi?"

"Je t'attendais pour dire au revoir, Chase."

Docteur Harper s'arrêta, les yeux rivés sur la scène, sur le regard incrédule de Chase et sur le visage faible de résolution de Claribel.

Les yeux noisettes se levèrent, comme si elle remarquait soudainement qu'il était là, et elle dit d'une voix rapide, ne laissant pas de place à la discussion, "Ca vous dérangerait de sortir deux secondes pendant que je fais reprendre ses esprits à l'imbécile, ici présente?"

"Euh… bien sûr. Je serais de retour dans cinq minutes pour contrôler-" elle lança un nouveau un regard noir, et il ferma la bouche et recula.

Sortant, il s'appuya contre le mur du couloir, à quelques centimètres de la porte ouverte, prenant une respiration.

Et la conversation continua.

"Claribel-"

"Chase pour une fois tu vas te taire et m'écouter. Dieu seul sait ce que Winters-…" elle s'interrompit, et recommença, son ton plus faible. "Je suis désolée mon enfant, pour ce que j'ai dit avant."

"Tu n'as jamais dit-"

"J'ai dit que tu étais la mort et la destruction pour ceux que tu aimais."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses lèvres se pinçant. Elle avait dit ça? Pourquoi?"

"Hé bien, peut-être que tu avais raison."

"J'avais tord. Winters avait tord. Nous avons placé un fardeau sur toi, Chase, et ce n'est pas bien."

"Clari si tu continues avec ce cœur à cœur, je le jure devant Dieu que je vais t'étreindre, je le jure."

Ca semblait être une menace, remarqua Docteur Harpe, autorisant un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Cordélia toute ma vie j'ai été élevée comme l'une des vôtres. Pour négliger la vraie vie pour des buts supérieurs – pour embrasser le Jeu et ignorer les émotions – c'est tout ce Winters connaissait. Et finalement ça l'a brisé. Ne laisse pas la même chose t'arriver, mon enfant. Embrasse la vie, aime la vie, même quand tout autour de toi meurt et que la destruction semble inévitable, trouve du RECOMFORT dans tes sentiments, dans tes émotions. C'est la seule touche de réalité que tu as."

La conversation avait pris une tournure qu'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à suivre, mais il resta quand même, écoutant les bruits de reniflement tandis que ses mains se serraient autour de son porte-papier.

"Je souhaiterais juste pouvoir te voir… Cordélia – Je suis sûre que tu me rendrais fière."

"Clari… Clari- CLARI!"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il se tourna, courant dans la chambre alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme s'accrocher à la main de la plus vieille, et le moniteur qui, avant, avait bipé, bipé, bipé avec sûreté, faisait un bruit perçant de ligne droite.

A la fin, il ne pu rien faire et il fit un froncement de sourcils regrettable vers Chase Winters, se raclant la gorge, mais elle leva simplement la main, prit une profonde respiration et acquiesça.

"Elle m'a appelée Cordélia," dit-elle finalement, faiblement.

--

L'Immortel qu'elle cherchait était caché dans les ombres, et elle l'attendait, son épée renvoyant les aperçus de la lumière de la lune, sa location connue de quiconque était là.

A nouveau, des jaillissements de souvenirs et de pensées distrayèrent sa concentration, et Cordélia essaya mentalement de les bloquer, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander où était Katherine et ce que faisait Angel et si avoir laissé Travis seul était une bonne chose-

A la fin, elle n'était pas en état de combattre un Immortel – parce que Cordélia était toujours terrifiée de rencontrer un autre Duncan, une autre Amanda avec son éventail aiguisé comme un rasoir, et alors elle serait comme morte-

Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de sortir du Prix – à la Fin du Jeu, il ne pourrait y en avoir qu'un.

SEIGNEUR – A quel point en avait-elle MARRE de cette phrase?

Elle entendit trop tard le craquement derrière elle, trop déconcentrée pour se tourner complètement et le pied frappa fort son dos, l'envoyant trébucher en avant, l'épée lui échappant des mains.

Assommée, et avec une sacrée migraine, elle se releva péniblement, n'osant pas bouger vers l'épée quand elle vit le vampire la ramasser, l'étudier et sourire.

"Salut, ma mignonne."

"Spike dégage de mon chemin, si tu interfère avec le Prix, tu seras –"

"Je serai quoi? Mort? C'est déjà le cas, Cordélia." Il balança l'épée, regardant autour de la pièce vide, essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé et puis haussant finalement les épaules. "Si tu t'en fais pour ce petit fourmillement, arrête. Le type est parti maintenant. Parti combattre un autre combat."

Elle plissa les yeux, ne dit rien.

Il attendit, la fixant, faisant des balancements exagérés avec son épée, tournoyant et puis tapant fort du pied.

"Billy Idol a appelé. Il veut qu'on lui rende sa perruque."

Il lui fit un sourire, soulevant l'épée contre sa joue. "Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Cordélia, on oublie le passé? On passe l'éponge-"

"Spike tu es un vampire maléfique."

"Ca de côté, réfléchis à ce que nous avons en commun."

Elle souleva un sourcil. "Comme quoi?"

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne fasse un sourire joyeux. "On est tous les deux vieux."

"Wow. Je suis ébahie par ta perspicacité, Spike."

Le sourire disparu et il secoua la tête. "Tu avais l'habitude d'avoir un sens de l'humour."

"Pardonne-moi, Spike mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu as essayé de m'arracher la gorge."

"Tu as eu fichtrement de la chance que Faith était là. Qu'est devenue la petite furie?"

Elle soupira, soudainement fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour s'engager dans le combat d'esprits avec le vampire qui semblait l'apprécier si vivement.

"Spike, rend-moi mon épée maintenant."

Ouais, Cordy, comme s'il allait dire, "Oh bien sûr! Tiens! Je suis fichtrement désolé!"

Idiote.

"Voilà ce qui se passe, Cordélia. Votre petite Fin du Jeu? Ca me concerne juste un petit peu. Toute cette idée d'un SEUL Immortel qui dominerait le monde? Fichtrement stupide, si tu veux mon avis."

"Tu le penses aussi, hein?" répondit-elle sèchement, mais il ignora le commentaire, levant la tête vers le plafond, regardant l'entrepôt comme quelqu'un regardant le Vatican.

"J'ai pensé – trouve la bonne fille, choisis le bon démon pour la posséder – donne-lui cette petite force en plus, aide-la à gagner – et forme une petite famille heureuse, non?"

"Non."

"Oh, ALLEZ! Cordy! Toujours suivre les règles – ça n'a jamais été toi!"

Elle prit une inspiration, reculant prudemment alors que le vampire avançait, gardant fermement l'épée en main.

Evidemment que Spike était derrière tout ça, évidemment qu'il ne voudrait pas simplement observer la fin du monde sans une certaine assurance, sans mettre sa carte dans le jeu.

DUH.

Les pensées la traversaient rapidement, sa migraine revenant plus fortement tandis qu'elle scrutait la pièce pour trouver quoi que ce soit qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme arme.

Ca n'était simplement pas une bonne situation en général.

Elle savait comment se battre désarmée, mais Spike lui avait déjà presque pris la vie une fois auparavant, et avec sa chance, il s'était seulement amélioré avec le temps.

"Alors, c'est pour ça que tu voulais Katherine?"

"Oh, non, c'était Nick – j'ai eu assez de brunettes folles. Ce sont toutes des briseuses de cœur." Il s'arrêta, penchant la tête. "Comment c'était, Cordélia? De tuer Dru, juste comme ça?"

"C'était plutôt bien, Spike," dit-elle, les yeux sur l'épée, toujours sur l'épée.

"Humm… Je suppose. Je te le dois encore, amour. Fin prêt à mettre ça de côté, dans le passé – tu veux survivre à ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Merde. Elle n'était simplement pas prête pour ça. Ca n'était pas son affaire. Spike était l'affaire d'Angel, le démon d'Angel, le passé d'Angel. Cordélia avait ses propres squelettes dans ses placards. Bon sang Angel – où es-tu, BORDEL?

"Spike je préférerais mourir avec ma tête coupée, laisser une traînée colérique de sang que de passer une minute de plus en ta compagnie de Billy Idol wannabe."

"Oh, ça c'était cruel."

Il se fendit, et l'épée étincela.

--

La simplicité dans le combat était grandement sous-estimée. Angel avait toujours été un gars pleins de ressources, disposé et capable d'utiliser ce qui marchait dans une situation pour vaincre l'adversaire qu'il affrontait.

Par occasion, il était brutal.

Les vampires furent jetés, battus et tués d'une manière méthodique, la femme dans la vision jeune et frêle – et kidnappée.

Quand il l'aborda enfin, elle était couverte de sang, faible et fragile, mais en vie, et à moitié effrayée.

"Hey, shhh…" Il tendit gentiment la main vers elle, mais la fille recroquevillée secoua seulement la tête et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le coin. "Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal," dit-il doucement. "Je suis un gentil."

"Il n'y a pas de gentils."

"Bien sûr qu'il y en a." Il tendit sa main à nouveau, et elle la regarda simplement, aspirant d'énormes respirations haletantes et sanglotantes.

Il laissa sortir un soupir inutile. "Quel est votre nom? Anne?"

La reconnaissance lui fit gagner du terrain, et Angel sourit, reconnaissant qu'après un siècle, il ait appris à s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

"Anne, je dois vous aider."

La sincérité sur son visage comptait pour quelque chose, elle l'avait vu tuer les vampires, mais elle avait également vu la brutalité avec laquelle il l'avait fait.

Mais le besoin de faire confiance à quelqu'un l'emporta apparemment parce que, quand prudemment il eut une prise sur sa main, elle le laissa la tirer sur ses pieds. Cela fait, la pauvre jeune fille lâcha un sanglot misérable, sa peur tellement visible. C'était dans son parfum, tellement flagrant et presque dopant, appelant ce qu'il avait été par le passé. Mais le vampire réprima l'instinct, comme il en avait tellement l'habitude, lui permettant de se presser contre son corps plus grand et de s'accrocher à lui, pleurant à cause du traumatisme qu'elle venait d'endurer.

"Je vais vous ramener chez vous."

Elle acquiesça, gardant sa prise tremblante sur lui, et il sourit, l'attirant sous son épaule.

Un fracas au-dessus d'eux la fit sursauter, les surprenant tous les deux, et la tête d'Angel se leva alors qu'une forme tombait de cinq étages plus haut, heurtant le sol avec un bruit écoeurant.

Anne hurla alors qu'Angel la lâchait rapidement.

"Restez là!"

Il atteignit le corps en une fraction de seconde, il n'était pas sûr quand son coeur s'était serré, quand l'envie de paniquer s'était emparée de lui, quand le déni était arrivé alors qu'il tombait à genoux à côté d'elle.

Sur le sol, les yeux fermés, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche, faisant une marre autour de sa tête, avec une épée empalée dans l'abdomen, très, très morte, était Cordélia Chase.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre Onze**

"Cordélia!"

En une fraction de seconde tout ce qui avait eu de l'importance fut dépouillé et il n'y eut que les ténèbres complètes et totales.

Il y avait la mort, tellement de mort et le vampire pouvait sentir le sang, les mains tremblantes alors que ses doigts s'approchaient avec hésitation vers le corps, craignant le toucher, craignant confirmer ce qui était couché devant lui.

Rapidement il pressa son oreille contre sa poitrine, cherchant désespérément un battement de cœur.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le sang continuait de couler, envahissant ses sens, alors qu'un sanglot s'arrachait de sa gorge et que ses mains se serraient en poings.

"BON SANG."

Soudainement, tout son corps se souleva alors qu'elle haletait.

Son coeur fit un bond tandis qu'il couina, reculant en arrière et puis s'avançant à nouveau tout aussi rapidement, ravalant le noeud qui obstruait sa gorge.

"Cordé… Cordy?"

Elle grimaça seulement, ses mains gantées prenant l'épée, la sortant avec un gémissement.

Ses mains l'inspectèrent immédiatement alors qu'il s'approchait, la paume sur son coeur.

Seigneur, il battait. Il battait.

"Hey Angel, tu veux ôter ta main de mon sein?"

Ses yeux se levèrent vers les siens, et ils étaient brillants et noisettes et VIVANTS, et il se trouva à sourire de soulagement, sa main libre s'enroulant autour des siennes.

Mais elle se contenta de soulever un sourcil.

"Ta main est toujours sur mon sein."

"OH!" Rougissant, sa main se dégagea, bougeant pour glisser autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à s'asseoir. "Désolée. Tu….euh… étais morte."

"Ouais. Ca arrive de temps en temps." Elle grimaça, baissant les yeux sur elle, la main sur sa blessure. "Oh, Seigneur. Je saigne, pas vrai?"

"Je crois que tu t'ais ouverte le crâne."

"Oh, BORDEL. Je suis poisseuse et dégoûtante et ARG, j'AIMAIS cette blouse."

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut?" lui demanda-t-il, inspectant doucement sa tête, satisfait de voir que la blessure avait déjà cicatrisé, ne laissant que le sang durcit derrière – riche de son odeur.

"En un mot, Spike," dit-elle.

"Spike?"

"Ouais – il m'a coincée et m'a dit – ouais, on a un plus gros problème – il essaye d'entrer dans le Prix, c'est lui qui le provoque, il va élever une sorte de démon pour posséder, hé bien… moi. Oh, et je crois que ta D.E.D s'en va," marmonna-t-elle, sa main se pressant contre l'arrière de sa tête et revenant maculée de sang. "Oh, Eww."

"Ma quoi?"

"D.E.D.," répéta Cordélia. "Demoiselle En Détresse. Elle s'en va."

Les yeux d'Angel pivotèrent vers la blonde qui reculait lentement. "Oh! Anne! Désolé!"

Il se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, s'avançant vers la fille tremblante, la prenant prudemment par les épaules. "Je suis désolé."

La jeune fille terrifiée tremblait visiblement, frissonnant à la vue de Cordélia essuyant le sang de son corps maintenu guéri.

"Elle… elle-"

"Je vais bien!" dit Cordélia, farfouillant toujours dans ses cheveux, grimaçant avec dégoût. "Je vais bien!" Elle balança son épée vers la D.E.D, et stoppa la lame en l'air, causant à Angel de faire une pause avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce n'est pas mon épée! Où est mon épée!? Ce n'est pas mon épée!"

Elle commença frénétiquement à regarder le sol autour d'elle, cherchant n'importe où une lame dispersée.

Angel observa, essayant de garder sa prise sur sa D.E- euh… Anne aussi apaisante que possible, malgré la paniquer réelle dans la voix de Cordélia.

"Hé bien, où l'avais-tu mise?" demanda-t-il utilement, se tournant pour essayer de trouver l'épée aussi.

"Il l'avait prise!" s'exclama Cordélia, regardant la lame étrangère. "Et j'ai pensé que je pourrais récupérer mon épée-"

"En te faisant empaler?!"

"Hé bien, duh! Evidemment. Se faire empaler est vachement mieux que de se faire couper la tête..."

Angel fit une pause, ses yeux se plissant. "Tu avais PREVU ça?"

"Mourir fait mal comme pas possible mais au moins je me réveille," s'offusqua-t-elle, grognant presque sur l'épée. "Je veux récupérer mon épée! C'était l'épée de Winters! D'accord, OU EST-IL, BORDEL?!"

Quand elle commença à se diriger vers l'entrepôt, il fut finalement obligé de lâcher Anne, s'avançant et l'agrippant par les épaules.

"Cordélia, calme-toi-"

"Ce salaud a pris mon épée!"

"On doit retrouver Katherine."

Le nom sembla faire comprendre Cordélia parce qu'elle rencontra son regard, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'elle soupirait.

"Oh. Oui. Mais on ira récupérer mon épée après ça, pas vrai?"

Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui offrir un petit sourire. "Oui."

--

Il était tard, il était fatigué, et il n'avait pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plus d'une semaine.

Au total, qu'est-ce qui était nouveau?

Les ténèbres qui encerclaient le monde de Los Angeles l'avait également infecté, avait infecté tout ceux qui se battaient pour le bien – comme un poison, ça s'infiltrait dans l'âme, emportant l'espoir et l'amour.

Avec chaque mort venait la reprise du sentiment de perte que tout le monde essayait de réprimer et Travis se demandait, profondément en lui, comment Angel était parvenu à survivre quand il avait été entouré par la mort et la perte.

De l'inquiétude avait foisonné en Travis quand Angel avait décidé de reprendre contact avec Cordélia Chase, alias Chase Winters. Pendant des années elle était devenue quelque chose de proche d'une mythologie, un espoir insistant pour Angel qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne s'en allait pas, qui ne mourrait pas.

Après ce que Travis avait lu dans ses recherches sur les Immortels, il était devenu de plus en plus certain que tout ce que Cordélia avait vraiment était un bail prolongé sur la vie.

Quelques cartes gratuites Sortez De Prison, et puis son temps viendrait.

Il avait été inquiet quand il la connaissait juste de nom, maintenant qu'il la connaissait personnellement, il était mort d'inquiétude.

Cordélia Chase, avec son sourire contagieux et ses yeux noisettes fatigués, un corps svelte et musclé caché par le manteau, avait écrit Demoiselle En Détresse partout sur elle, et Angel ne savait pas leur résister.

Plus, tout le quotient canon, et les profondeurs cachées, et franchement, qui pouvait résister à une femme canon qui s'habillait coûteusement et avait un fétiche pour les épées?

Et dans ce qui venait, si ce Prix arrivait, Angel perdrait le dernier espoir auquel il s'accrochait.

Ca avait été une MAUVAISE idée d'impliquer Angel avec elle, et c'était une idée ENCORE PIRE de tomber amoureux d'elle.

L'autre fille, Katherine, c'est elle qui avait besoin qu'on soit obsédé par elle, de la façon dont seul Angel savait le faire – mais Cordélia le distrayait -

Diable… même Travis lui-même –

Mais non… ce n'était pas une bonne idée de même y songer, se réprimanda-t-il, fixant les livres et se plaignant tout haut qu'Angel avait besoin de nouveaux membres de personnel, et vite.

La migraine douloureuse le traversa, et il pu à peine regarder la page sans cligner des yeux, encore moins essayer de la lire.

Il y en avait eu beaucoup avant lui, et depuis que Travis avait pris le fardeau, il avait essayé de réprimer le facteur persistant que tout ceux qui connaissaient Angel, tout ceux qui connaissaient son passé, attendaient, comptant leurs derniers instants.

C'était presque une blague courante, Travis, le Visionnaire suivant – combien de temps avait-il?

Les bruits de Caritas devinrent plus bruyants et il grogna, un effet secondaire de la vie avec le vampire, se mettant sur ses pieds, fin prêt à aller dans le bar de l'hôtel et leur dire sa façon de penser, quand une silhouette sur le seuil le fit s'arrêter.

"J'ai besoin d'aide."

Il ravala sa douleur, regarda vers le Caritas avec irritation, et se tourna, forçant un sourire.

"Entrez."

L'homme entra, le manteau en cuir claquant derrière lui.

--

Elle voulait rentrer à la maison, prendre un long bain luxueux, nettoyer le sang, changer de vêtements, et récupérer sa fichue épée.

A la place, Cordélia Chase attendait, incertaine de comment entrer dans le bâtiment, incertaine à propos de tout.

Frottant sa main contre sa tête douloureuse, elle lança un regard fatigué à Angel. "Angel, ramène la D.E.D- Anne. Ramène Anne chez elle."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te quitter, Cordélia," dit-il immédiatement.

"Ca va aller, je vais retrouver Kat, on va rentrer à la maison, je vais prendre une douche, et puis je vais BOTTER LES FESSES DE SPIKE POUR AVOIR PRIS MON EPEE!"

Elle cria les derniers mots, frappant du pied avec quelque chose ressemblant à un accès de colère, qui fit sourire Angel en réaction.

Il y avait toujours quelque chose de si éternellement rafraîchissant sur la façon dont Cordélia Chase gérait les situations. Même cent ans auparavant, elle réagissait à la mort exactement de la même façon dont elle réagissait à la mauvaise coupe de cheveux de Buffy.

Oh, ça avait été un jour effrayant.

Les bras se serrant autour de la blonde sous son épaule, il fit une pause, la réfection et la clarté de ses propres actions le faisant presque trébucher avec réalisation.

Il avait sourit.

Au milieu des ténèbres à venir, il avait sourit au souvenir de sa femme défunte.

Il n'y avait pas eu un serrement, un pincement de douleur et de colère, mais sur le chemin devant lui, jonché de morts, avait existé un souvenir qui avait été précédemment ombragé, de sa femme au bord de la panique à cause de la mauvaise coupe de cheveux, de Cordélia menaçant de couper la tête du coiffeur, de Willow essayant de faire de son mieux pour réparer ça – de les avoir finalement teint à nouveau en brun pour arranger le tout-

D'avoir marcher sur des oeufs pendant des semaines, répétant à sa femme qu'elle était jolie…

Des souvenirs qui le firent sourire.

Le nœud dans sa gorge ne se desserra pas, mais il dû fixer Cordélia, avec le demi sourire sur le visage, agrippant la blonde et la tournant gentiment vers la voiture.

"Sois prudente."

Il reçu un offusquement, un pfff, et un roulement de ses yeux en retour. "Angel je prend soin de moi depuis COMBIEN de temps? PITIE ne sort pas la routine D.E.D avec moi."

Il cligna des yeux. "Je ne-"

Tirant la langue, elle le fit taire d'un signe de la main, se retournant vers le bâtiment. "Je te rejoindrai au bureau."

"Tu es sûre-"

"Tout ira BIEN! En fait, des fourmillements, à l'instant." Elle tressailli légèrement, la main sur son estomac alors qu'elle titubait, secouant la tête. "On sera juste derrière toi."

Ca signala la fin de la conversation, et quand la portière claqua derrière elle, Cordélia su qu'elle avait fait passer son message.

Une blonde. Pourquoi devaient-elles toujours être blondes?

Secouant la tête, elle lança un autre regard à l'épée, curieuse devant le sabre antique miroitant avec la poignée plus longue et la façon bizarre dont elle semblait briller dans le noir.

Il y avait des gravures sur la lame, et le poids était plus léger que la sienne… Orientale, peut-être?

Elle expira lentement, remuant la poignée, testant le poids.

Une bonne épée, propre, excellemment fabriquée.

Ca n'avait simplement pas de sens. Pourquoi est-ce que Spike – que voulait-il avec son épée?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée?"

Elle se tourna, trouva l'Immortelle avec les cheveux ébouriffés sur le seuil, et offrit un sourire lugubre. "Je me suis faite jetée par la fenêtre."

"Oh." Il y eut une pause. "Tu vas mieux maintenant?"

Cordélia haussa les épaules, regardant une fois encore le sang qui coagulait rapidement sur ses vêtements, et dans ses cheveux, maculé sur son visage. "Je ne dis pas qu'une douche serait de refus, mais ouais. Tu vas bien?"

"Pas vraiment."

Katherine s'avança, son pas ferme et déterminée, et sa tête résonnant toujours à cause de sa presque- ok, expérience de MORT, Cordélia ne remarqua pas directement la lueur dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Je suis fatiguée."

"Tu es fatiguée? Je viens de me faire chiche-kebaber! Et tu as vu mes cheveux? Je veux dire, un peu Médusa? Et ma blouse…" Cordélia s'interrompit alors que Katherine continuait d'avancer, vit la façon subtile dont Katherine bougeait sa prise sur son épée, la façon dont son visage était soigneusement caché par les ombres, pour ne pas voir les yeux.

Se redressant, Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres, regardant les rues maintenant désertes, prenant une respiration agitée.

"Katherine – ça n'est tellement pas nécessaire," commença-t-elle, de l'irritation dans la voix. "Comment est-ce qu'on va t'aider si tu n'arrêtes pas d'essayer de me tuer?"

"Oh d'accord, j'ai besoin d'aide, mais vous êtes difficilement qualifiés."

Ses mains se serrèrent sur le manche de son épée, se déplaçant sur le cercle, les yeux sur Katherine.

"Je sens juste un tout petit peu d'amertume là."

"J'en sens beaucoup, Cordélia," dit Katherine, énonçant son vrai nom avec un ton presque dégoûté. "Tu prétends me connaître, vraiment me connaître, connaître exactement ce que j'endure mais ça ne t'arrête pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Kat, tu dois te calmer," dit Cordélia, les mains tendues, faisant des gestes prudents avec ses paumes. "Le Prix t'a infectée, tu dois-"

"LA FERME! Seigneur, tu n'es qu'une gosse." Jeter ses cheveux par dessus son épaule révéla le visage de Katherine, et les yeux striés de larmes, colériques qui étaient dirigés directement vers l'Immortelle plus jeune. "Tu ne le vois même pas, n'est-ce pas?"

"Vois QUOI?!"

"Le vampire, Chase. Toi et le vampire." Katherine déglutit, secouant la tête. "Tu voudrais que je renie ce que je ressens – alors que je SAIS que Nick peut ressentir de l'amour?"

"Nick est maléfi-"

"ET ALORS?! Qu'est-ce qu'on est, bordel? On TUE Cordélia."

"On tue pour vivre."

"Et lui aussi."

"Il n'y est pas obligé."

"Et si tu peux aimer une bête – alors, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas?"

Les mots furent lancés, aiguisés par les émotions, s'attardant dans l'air alors que Cordélia les absorbaient, son coeur battant lentement, lentement, et puis s'accélérant avec un sursaut qui vint avec la réalisation.

"Tu penses que je l'aime. On n'est pas amants, Kat."

Katherine ne dit pas un mot, serra seulement la mâchoire et leva son visage strié de larmes vers le ciel, presque comme si, dans les cieux, elle trouverait les réponses qu'elle cherchait si désespérément.

"J'ai besoin d'espérer, Chase. J'ai besoin d'aimer. Je ne dis pas que je suis meilleure. Mais maintenant, peut-être que je ne dois pas l'être. Le bien et le mal… ils ne veulent rien dire – plus tu vis, plus les lignes deviennent floues – et la seule chose dont tu te soucies… c'est de l'amour. De la vie. Tout ce qui… Je suis désolée."

Sa main se leva haut et l'épée descendit aussi vite que l'éclair, rayonnant dans la lumière de la lune.

Cordélia tournoya, se baissant dans un arc, tournant et s'élevant pour rencontrer la lame, se préparant à l'impact.

Le bruit métallique qui éclata, envoya un grand éclat de lumière, si puissant qu'il les projeta toutes les deux en arrière.

Cordélia atterrit, son dos heurtant les pavés, sa main agrippant toujours l'épée, et vit que Kat n'était pas en meilleure posture, rebondissant sur le mur et tombant sur le sol.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux se posant sur la lame dans sa main.

Katherine se leva, essuyant le sang de la lèvre fendue de sa bouche avant de repousser la douleur et de foncer à nouveau sur elle.

Cette fois, elle parvint à rester sur ses pieds quand elle frappa encore et que Cordélia tourna sur elle-même et que les deux lames se heurtèrent à nouveau, la puissance monta dans le bras de Cordélia, l'aidant à garder son équilibre.

Katherine fut à nouveau projetée contre le mur par la force du coup.

"PUTAIN, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton épée?"

"Tu crois que je le sais?!" demanda Cordélia, gardant fermement sa prise dessus.

Katherine déglutit, essuyant le sang de sa bouche, et puis levant les yeux vers le bâtiment.

L'envie de paniquer était si claire alors que Cordélia tressaillit avec le fourmillement dans sa main. L'envie de la laisser tomber vint avec la surprise mais elle tint fermement, les yeux toujours sur Katherine, qui la regardait avec du soupçon prudent, et juste un petit peu de peur.

Prudemment, Cordélia baissa la lame, la déplaçant derrière son dos. "Katherine, arrête la démence, je t'en prie. Reprends-toi, pendant deux minutes et – HEY!"

Katherine recula lentement, glissant l'épée dans les revers de sa veste.

"KAT!"

Mais l'Immortelle s'éloignait déjà d'elle en courant, rapidement enveloppée par les ténèbres et Cordélia était trop fatiguée, trop faible, et trop flippée pour faire autre chose que la regarder.

Elle réprima l'envie de courir après elle, garda l'épée près d'elle, soupira et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, expirant lentement.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle ferait si elle rattrapait Katherine, avec une épée qui semblait faussée et un esprit qui était cloqué, de l'anticipation affluant glorieusement dans ses veines.

Elle ne se faisait pas confiance.

Le Prix l'atteignait aussi.

"Merde."

--

Il y avait longtemps que Mr. Jacobs avait ôté sa cravate, travaillant fiévreusement avec un dos douloureux et un cou pulsatif.

Sa main était posée presque inconsciemment près de son oreille, attendant, tendu, d'entendre le bip, de sentir la secousse qui lui dirait que son Immortelle se portait bien.

Son Immortelle.

L'attente était la partie la plus dure, alors qu'il se penchait en avant, essuyant la sueur de son front et relisant les textes sur les nombreux combats, les maux – les écueils…

Il y avait tant qu'il ne savait, tant qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Les démons avaient toujours effrayé Terence – ils n'avaient pas de règles, pas d'ordres. Les Immortels, bons ou mauvais, étaient régis par leurs propres règles, mais ils les suivaient. Ceux qui essayaient de se conformer au chaos étaient abattus, répudiés par leur peuple pour leur manipulation du Jeu.

Mais les démons… les sorcières et les sorts… ça amenait un autre élément et Mr. Jacobs ne voulait même pas réfléchir aux ténèbres qui s'y associaient.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que le Conseil des Observateurs – la Section Tueuse- était regardé avec un tel… dédain et presque de la peur par les Guetteurs des Immortels.

Les Guetteurs d'Immortels s'occupaient des êtres supérieurs – le Conseil des Tueuses – des inférieurs.

La sonnerie de son téléphone dans l'oreille le fit sursauter, alors que sa main donna une tape automatique à son lobe, entendant le clic.

"Mlle Winters?'

"Hey, le Chasseur." Chase semblait fatiguée, sa voix toute petite dans la distance. "Ca gaze?"

Il se prit à vérifier avant de reconnaître la vieille expression. "Oh. Humm… Oui, je suppose. Comment allez-vous Mlle Winters? "

"Flippée, Flippée et encore plus Flippée. Ecoutez, j'ai besoin que vous me fassiez une faveur. Je sais qui est derrière tout ça – J'ai besoin que vous fassiez des recherches sur lui."

"Oui, bien sûr. Donnez-moi le nom-"

"C'est un vampire. Un idiot de vampire blond platine nommé Spike. William le Sanguinaire – Je ne sais pas. Il a ce sort et il va élever un démon et il va posséder… hé bien, moi. Donc, j'ai besoin d'informations sur les sorts – tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé pour provoquer la Fin du Jeu."

La bouche de Mr. Jacobs était devenue complètement sèche, et maintenant il était assez certain qu'elle attendait une réponse, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut bredouiller, "Mlle Chase. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en… mythologie et tradition de démon."

"Alors trouvez quelqu'un qui l'EST. Je vous en prie Terence. Les vies de beaucoup d'Immortels sont en jeu, et évidemment le monde. A nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on sauve toujours ce fichu monde? Je veux dire – ok, laissez tomber… Je dois y aller – Katherine vient juste d'essayer de me tuer et j'ai une épée bizarre. Revenez me voir. Bye."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le téléphone avait déjà clôturé la connexion, et il parla dans l'air.

"Je… euh… Mon Dieu." Démons. Il ne connaissait rien sur les démons.

Les démons étaient inférieurs à eux. Ils n'étaient rien pour les Immortels et cependant maintenant…

Un vampire était-il réellement derrière ça?

Prenant une respiration, mouillant ses lèvres, ses mains commencèrent à taper sur le clavier, ses doigts tremblant légèrement, avant d'entendre le clic sur le téléphone alors qu'il se connectait.

"Je voudrais entrer en contact avec le Conseil des Observateurs. Le Conseil des Tueuses."

--

C'était stupéfiant comme les choses avaient l'air si différentes, et si totalement pareilles.

Los Angeles était La Mecque de la Bohême – les films futuristes du passé ne ressemblant pas du tout à ce qu'il était.

Les gens s'accrochaient au passé, et les ténèbres qui allaient avec erraient autour comme une foule.

Dans cela, l'hôtel ne se tenait pas à part. Vieux et délabré et semblant à peine tenir debout, il portait bien le symbolisme de sa ville – et avec les lumières vacillantes qui dégageaient de la chaleur, il portait aussi l'espoir.

Elle sourit alors qu'elle s'en approchait, fermant les yeux et inhalant un souffle de soulagement tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

La vue qui l'accueillit quand elle ouvrit la porte la fit geler complètement sur place.

Le sanctuaire intime de l'hôtel d'Angel était complètement déchiré par la scène.

Des avocats, penchés sur un corps, du sang partout.

Des lunettes brisées sur le sol.

Travis.

Elle ne pu bouger pendant une demi seconde, ne pu respirer, et l'halètement fut ce qu'ils entendirent en premier, alors qu'ils sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour la voir, et puis regardèrent à nouveau le corps.

Son cœur sombra, se durcit alors qu'il se soulevait, tout en elle bougea avec l'anticipation qui l'avait infectée avec le Prix, la rage et le besoin-

"Nous n'avons rien fait!" lâcha l'un d'entre eux, reculant en arrière.

Elle déglutit fort, ses yeux se plissant et de la colère explosant en elle alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la pièce, brandissant l'épée et empoignant un avocat par la cravate, le lançant contre le mur.

"Dix secondes, l'avocat," siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, n'osant pas regarder le Travis convulsant par peur que son self-control déjà déchiqueté ne lui fasse faux-bond. "Pour me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé."

"Nous n'avons rien fait," répéta-t-il. "Je le jure, Mlle Winters! Nous étions juste… nous sommes venus pour vous donner une sommation … - vous avez été servie-" il fut coupé quand Cordélia resserra sa prise sur sa trachée-artère, dangereusement proche de l'étrangler.

"Ecoute, j'ai du sang dans mes cheveux. Je suis prête à tuer quelqu'un. Mes vêtements sont ruinés. Et vous venez de tuer un de mes amis. Tu CROIS que j'ai une SEULE raison de ne PAS te blesser, te torturer et te castrer?"

"Ce n'était pas eux, Chérie."

La voix appartenait à Lorne, et Cordélia se tourna lentement, regardant au-delà des avocats terrifiés et trouvant l'homme vert attaché dans un coin, sa peau verte incroyablement pâle.

"Quoi?"

"Ce n'était pas eux. C'était un vampire. Je l'aurais bien dit avant, mais je ne les aime pas trop non plus."

Cordélia ferma les yeux à la vue de Travis, mais quand il fit un petit gémissement, elle laissa aller, se retournant vers les avocats.

"SORTEZ."

Pour une fois ils s'exécutèrent et Cordélia contourna seulement Travis, coupant les liens de l'hôte avant de faire demi-tour, tombant lentement sur le sol.

"Travis."

Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses lèvres pâles et ses yeux vitreux, mais il bougea, à peine.

"Cordy."

Elle sourit, alors même que les larmes commençaient à troubler sa vue, alors même que ses mains tremblantes prirent les siennes, et elle serra.

"Hey."

"Wow. C'est plus douloureux que ces visions." Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses mains agrippèrent plus fort.

"Hey. Garde les yeux ouverts. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de sang." Lorne acquiesça immédiatement, courant vers le bar.

"Euh. Ca va," il essaya de sourire, mais la respiration sifflante le surprit et son corps tout entier fut secoué par la toux. "Wow. Je suis dans les vapes."

"Travis. La ferme. Ca n'aide pas avec la perte de sang."

Il prit une autre respiration irrégulière, et elle se contenta de sourire lugubrement.

Tout en elle était complètement engourdi, alors qu'elle s'accrochait au Visionnaire, le Visionnaire d'Angel, un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds mal peignés et des lunettes cassées.

"Pour ce que ça vaut… Je sais pourquoi – ce type-"

"A quoi ressemblait-il?" demanda-t-elle immédiatement, reconnaissante qu'une fois encore, ses yeux étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche.

Il n'y avait pas de larmes. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de se demander pourquoi.

"Il… blond. Accent britannique. Voulait isoler Angel - les Puissances."

MERDE.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentit le crescendo d'émotions qui la traversa et quand les doigts serrèrent les siens, elle regarda à nouveau les yeux brillamment humains, et ne trouva rien d'autre que de la douleur.

"Sauve-le pour moi," dit-il simplement.

Cordélia déglutit, et les larmes vinrent, alors que le sang était pompé dans son coeur et que sa respiration devenait irrégulière, elle se pencha gentiment, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes qui étaient pâles, embrassant doucement le Visionnaire, tellement doucement.

Au contact, un picotement la traversa, et quelques secondes plus tard, les doigts devinrent mous.

"J'ai du sang! J'ai du sang!" Lorne trébucha presque alors que Cordélia lâchaient les mains, essuyant son visage.

"Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il est parti," dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Lorne fit une pause, du chagrin sincère sur le visage alors qu'il s'agenouillait, et fermait gentiment les yeux de Travis.

"Désolé, petit."

Un sens de conscience inonda Cordélia, et elle se tourna, trouva la silhouette sur le seuil, les yeux sur le corps.

"Angel."

Les yeux tombant focalisés sur Travis alors qu'il s'avançait, lentement, les épaules affaissées.

Sans un mot, il s'agenouilla près de Cordélia, étudiant, et avec une main hésitante, la tendit vers le visage de Travis, avant de la retirer.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Spike l'a tué. Pour t'isoler des Puissances."

"Pour vous isoler tous les deux," ajouta Lorne, croisant les yeux, les yeux rouges, injectés de sang, la voix curieusement vide d'une quelconque ressemblance à une mélodie ou à un air. Elle était rauque, enrouée.

Angel pinça les lèvres et ses épaules tremblèrent alors que ses yeux se fermaient, sa tête tombant en avant contre son torse, prenant une profonde respiration touchante que Cordélia savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin.

Chaque nerfs était tendu alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté du vampire, hésitante à faire quelque chose, incertaine de comment réagir.

La mort.

Oh, SEIGNEUR qu'elle détestait la mort, et parfois elle la souhaitait plus que tout au monde.

Quand les yeux s'ouvrirent, ils étaient sombres, intenses, et le visage était fermé alors qu'il tendait la main, tournait le menton de Travis, et inspectait les blessures sur le cou.

"Brûlez-le," dit-il finalement, la voix sombre et coupée. "On ne peut pas prendre le risque."

Et il se leva, ramassa les lunettes brisées et les plaça soigneusement sur sa poitrine.

Cordélia l'observa se lever, et se diriger vers les escaliers, ne regardant pas une fois derrière lui.

Elle pouvait à peine respirer, sa bouche ouverte pour recevoir l'air alors qu'elle rencontrait les yeux de Lorne.

Mais l'Hôte n'était pas en meilleure posture, alors qu'il haussait les épaules de façon impuissante et soulevait le téléphone.

--

**Los Angeles, Californie, 2006**

La balise brillait fort, sombre et menaçante.

La gorge d'Angel était sèche alors qu'il regardait la machine, vit la manière dont elle vibrait, et vibrait.

"A quoi ça sert, ce truc ?" La voix avec l'accent Irlandais était juste derrière lui, et il parla sans regarder.

"Sa lumière peut tuer ceux au sang humain qui s'en approchent."

Il se tourna et vit la façon dont Doyle digérait cela, baissant les yeux sur les réfugiés effrayés sous la passerelle.

"Ca brille de plus en plus fort, on dirait… Le système est enclenché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour réfléchir tandis qu'il répondait, "On a peu de temps. En débranchant, on peut couper le courant."

Doyle, sa voix rauque avec la peur, railla presque. "Tu peux pas le faire. La lumière va te toucher."

Son visage se révulsa alors qu'il se tournait, et il laissa son expression parler à sa place.

Doyle y réfléchit, observant, et le demi démon secoua immédiatement la tête, les yeux fixés sur les siens. "Angel c'est du suicide. Non. Non, il faut trouver un autre moyen."

Il aspira de l'air, surpris son pouce à caresser le métal froid sur sa main.

La promesse qu'il avait faite à Buffy.

La promesse qu'il s'était faite.

Et les gens, là en bas, terrifiés et effrayés. Ils mourraient tous.

Et n'était-il pas déjà mort?

Il se tourna, offrit un sourire lugubre à Doyle. "Ca va aller..."

Le jeune Irlandais avec la veste en cuir trop grande avait des larmes dans ses yeux, et Angel s'avança, lui posant la main sur l'épaule, son cœur mort donnant soudainement l'impression qu'il allait éclater.

C'était la fin, et il se sentait bien, parce qu'il allait sauver des vies. De sorte que des gens puissent vivre.

De sorte qu'il puisse vivre.

La main de Doyle se serra sur son épaule, sa voix fatiguée et rauque. "Sa force, hein?"

De l'émotion pure, non filtrée, l'inonda, et il acquiesça, alors que Doyle acquiesçait en retour, dans ses yeux l'acceptation qu'Angel cherchait souvent.

"On ne la connaît que quand elle a été éprouvée. Tu vois, j'ai compris."

Le coup de poing vint de nulle part, et Angel vola, tombant, tombant, atterrissant avec un soubresaut sur le sol, aveuglé pendant une seconde par la douleur.

Etourdi… étourdi et en vie et OH MON DIEU – DOYLE!

"NON! DOYLE!" Il se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, tremblant et effrayé alors qu'il se ruait sur l'échelle, se tirant en haut aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Mais il fut trop lent, ou il fut trop rapide parce que Doyle sauta, atterrissant avec un grincement sur la balise et Angel ne pu qu'observer avec impuissance le Visionnaire à moitié démon attraper péniblement les fils.

Angel se tint, gelé sur place, impuissant tandis que la lumière commençait à devenir de plus en plus brillante, et Doyle continuait quand même à travailler, tirant sur les fils.

"Doyle…"

Et SEIGNEUR ça commença à brûler - la pestilence dans l'air et Doyle tint quand même bon-

Il se tint au bord de la passerelle et il hurla, "DOYLE!"

Et puis le hurlement vint – de la douleur, de l'agonie et la machine s'éteignit et Angel dû se forcer à tourner la tête, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues alors que les ténèbres s'abattirent sur lui.

Doyle.

--

Doyle. Le premier à mourir.

Le premier à déchirer le cœur d'Angel – le premier à sacrifier sa vie pour son champion, pour les désespérés… pour lui-même.

Il était assis, dans le noir, son corps engourdi et son esprit en éclat, alors qu'il palpait la bague, fermait les yeux et essayait désespérément de ne pas se souvenir.

La porte s'ouvrit presque avec hésitation.

"Quoi?"

"Je… ne sais pas. Je voulais juste… tu sais… m'assurer…"

"Que je n'étais pas suicidaire?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, se tournant pour regarder Cordélia, à moitié cachée dans les ombres.

"Je suis désolée, Angel."

"Je sais."

Elle attendit, et quand il ne dit rien, elle mouilla seulement ses lèvres, se tournant vers la porte.

"Non."

"Quoi?"

Il se tourna, tendit la main et alluma une lampa. "Non."

Donc elle ne fit pas.

Elle s'avança, ses cheveux lavés et mouillés, coiffés avec soin, le visage dépourvu de maquillage.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils étaient assis.

"On va l'avoir," dit-elle finalement.

"On va faire plus que l'avoir," répondit-il. "Il va savoir ce qu'est la pure douleur."

"Tu es l'expert." Les mots le firent fermer les yeux, et elle aspira une respiration. "Oh, mon Dieu, Angel. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais-"

"Tu as raison." Il garda ses mains sur la bague, la tournant dans la lumière, l'observant briller. "Je le suis."

"Non. Tu ne l'es pas."

"Combien de personnes as-tu vu mourir, Cordélia? Est-ce que ça fait moins mal?"

Elle fut silencieuse à côté de lui. Puis, "Comme un trou, déchiré en moi – toujours vide et toujours… Seigneur Angel je suis tellement fatiguée de tout ça. Je suis fatiguée d'attendre le "heureux pour toujours". Il n'y a pas… il n'y a pas de "heureux". Il n'y a que pour toujours."

"Il y a du bonheur, Cordélia." Il leva finalement le regard, ses yeux rencontrant les siens, sombres et bruns et concentrés. "Dans les moments. Dans les souvenirs."

Elle fut silencieuse, et dit finalement. "Tu te souviens, quand… Ruppy est né?"

Le sourire qui orna ses lèvres l'encouragea, et elle continua, doucement. "Tout était… différent. On était jeunes mariés et il y avait cette PETITE vie, et elle était à nous. C'était…"

"C'était l'innocence."

"Seigneur, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ressentir ça à nouveau."

"Je vais bien, Cordélia," dit-il finalement. "J'ai appris à accepter la mort."

"Quand va-t-on accepter la vie?" murmura-t-elle, dans sa barbe, si bas qu'il pu à peine l'entendre.

"Travis était malin," commença-t-il. "Et il avait le béguin pour toi."

"Le béguin pour moi?" il sourit tandis qu'il acquiesçait, observant le coin de ses lèvres se soulever légèrement.

"Il pensait que tu étais canon."

Un léger rougissement l'envahit et elle haussa les épaules. "Je suppose." Mais le sourire disparu et elle prit une respiration irrégulière. "Je dois te le dire Angel-"

"Je ne veux pas l'entendre," dit-il, fermant les yeux devant le ton grave. "Pas ce soir."

"Alors demain."

"Demain."

Ses yeux se focalisèrent sur la bague, immobile dans ses mains, la laissant retomber contre son torse.

"Ca ne va jamais s'arrêter, pas vrai?"

"Ma vie est faite de ténèbres, Cordélia," répondit-il d'un ton neutre. "Je dois me racheter-"

"Pour quelque chose qu'Angélus a fait?"

"Je suis Angélus."

"Tu es Angel. Et tu es bon."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu doives payer pour quelque chose?"

La question la prit par surprise, et elle haussa simplement les épaules. "Ca n'a pas d'importance."

"Ca en a pour moi."

"Laisse tomber."

Il le fit, fermant les yeux et expirant lentement.

"Tu te souviens quand mon âme était le plus gros problème?"

"Oh ouais. Angel le Gros Boudeur – oh mon âme – bonheur parfait – démon – mâle typique."

Elle le poussa du coude et il rit doucement, l'engourdissement dans son âme s'atténuant légèrement, laissant la douleur âpre s'enflammer et puis disparaître lentement.

"Seulement pour découvrir que Willow avait loupé la chose et ne m'avait pas donner une malédiction en premier lieu."

"Aussi simple que ça, hein?" murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres se soulevant devant l'ironie alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes sous elle, expirant un long souffle. "C'est drôle… on croyait qu'une fois qu'on serait passé au-dessus de la malédiction de l'âme, tout serait plus simple."

Plus simple. Angel laissa les mots se retourner dans son esprit. Etait-ce plus simple – de perdre sa Tueuse après l'avoir serrée toute tremblante et s'être réveillée avec elle dans ses bras, plus simple de la tenir dans ses bras et de savoir qu'il n'avait que du temps emprunté? Plus simple de vivre vie après vie, d'observer des ombres, toujours dans le monde mais n'en faisant jamais partie?

"Ce n'est pas plus simple."

"Je sais." Dit Cordélia après un moment, tendant le cou, tournant la tête pour que ses cheveux tombent sur son visage, cachant ses yeux noisettes alors qu'ils le regardaient. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Angel? Depuis lors?"

Il réfléchit, observant ses doigts délicats ôter ses cheveux de son visage, un brin de moment qui sembla durer une éternité avec le geste délicat.

"En un sens, on apprend."

"Apprend quoi?"

Chaque mot fut énoncé, chaque syllabe eut une signification alors que ses yeux errèrent sur les siens et il murmura, "Ce que vivre signifie – pas vivre dans le passé – pas vivre dans la mort – mais de vraiment… réellement… vivre."

Les mots pendirent dans l'air, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et leurs regards se bloquèrent. Un regard long et parlant, de la chaleur intense afflua en lui alors que ses lèvres s'ouvraient légèrement, son cœur ralentissant sur un long battement tentant avant d'en passer deux, battant soudainement à un rythme furieux.

Les battements emplirent ses sens, vivant – Conscience…. Douceur…

La passion était entrée dans l'équation, un sentiment et une émotion qui avaient été précédemment partagé avec une seule autre personnes étaient maintenant libres, nus dans ses yeux et, pour une fois, Angel n'essaya pas de les enterrer, pas le démon remuant sous l'âme attachée, pas le bas grognement qui était presque insaisissable dans sa gorge.

Il fallu, sembla-t-il, une éternité pour que sa main atteigne la sienne, pour caresser son pouce sur sa paume, la retourner et étudier chaque ligne, chaque rainure. La chair était chaude, douce, rugueuse avec des callosités usées cachées par le parfum des lotions.

Sa respiration eut un léger accro, et il su que ce fut là qu'elle avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, oublié de respirer.

La mort grouillait tout autour de lui et dans cette seule femme, il y avait de la vie donnée de façon si vibrante.

Dans son passé, dans son présent… dans son futur.

Sa paume glissa de sa main, caressant maintenant attentivement sa cuisse, étendant de longs doigts dessus, caressant, mettant de ardeur dans sa chaleur qui faisait frémir son corps.

Elle était immobile, tellement immobile, et son manque de mouvement lui fit finalement lever le regard, une question dans ses yeux qui attendaient une réponse.

Mais la brillance noisette était humide, ses lèvres tremblaient, et des doigts tremblotants se posèrent gentiment sur sa peau alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, prenant prudemment sa joue en main, se déplaçant sur le début de barbe, le pouce traînant légèrement sur sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se déplaçait finalement sur son cou, s'enroulant autour de la nuque et l'attirant en avant.

Il garda les yeux ouverts tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient, observant avec une précision obsessionnelle ses yeux se fermer, de longs cils épais, légers contre sa peau alors que son corps se blottissait contre le sien. Mais quand ses lèvres remuèrent avidement sous les siennes et que son corps se pressa plus près de son toucher, il les surprit à se fermer involontairement, la passion submergeant ses sens alors qu'il l'embrassait, et l'embrassait, et l'embrassait encore.

L'hésitation des mouvements céda à l'ardeur grandissante, alors qu'elle haletait pour respirer, sa poitrine lourde tandis qu'elle se pressait contre son torse, les mains errant comme si ce n'était qu'en touchant chaque partie de son corps qu'elle comprendrait vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ses yeux étaient parfaits, les tachetures dorées mélangées avec la noisette assombris presque jusqu'au brun avec la passion, et ses doigts suivirent le nez effronté jusqu'à la bouche, les paumes s'étendirent le long de la colonne de sa gorge et glissant encore plus bas, fermement, gentiment, entre son décolleté et sur l'abdomen qui était fermement plat.

Mais la douceur de la vénération de son corps fut vite perdue alors que ses mains s'étendirent sur son derrière, agrippant sa cuisse, la guidant autour de la courbe de sa hanche et la pressant contre son aine dure.

La sensation, le toucher de sa chaleur contre lui le fit grogner en synchronisation avec son halètement et il tremblait alors que sa bouche recherchait à nouveau la sienne, chaude et humide et ouverte.

Il n'y eut jamais une question de jusqu'où ça irait, d'à quel point c'était dangereux pour leur amitié parce que c'était l'amitié qui avait subi une mutation, les poussant jusqu'à ce point, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts froids sur les muscles chauds et contractants de son dos et remontait la blouse, reposant son corps entre ses cuisses alors qu'elle, tout aussi occupée, passait ses mains sur son torse à présent nu, les revers de sa chemise pendant, tombant d'un côté et l'autre d'elle.

Et ce fut Cordélia qui se coucha finalement sous lui, qui berça ses hanches contre les siennes et haleta son nom. Ce fut Cordélia qui traîna ses ongles le long de son dos et jeta la tête en arrière avec un abandon insouciant. Cordélia qui mordit sa lèvre pour essayer d'étouffer ses gémissements, berçant doucement sa joue dans sa paume alors qu'il lissait sa main sur un mamelon.

Et c'était dans ses yeux qu'il fut perdu alors qu'il était engloutit par sa chaleur, un grognement arraché à sa gorge tandis qu'elle se serrait autour de lui, son halètement avec l'invasion, son bas ronronnement, presque comme une panthère, quand il commença à bouger.

Et quand il explosa, il s'accrochait à elle, la bouche se déplaçant sur son cou et son visage et n'importe quelle partie de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, et les bagues identiques qui pendaient sur des chaînes identiques s'emmêlèrent quand sa poitrine se pressa contre la sienne, mais c'était ok.

Et quand ce fut fini, alors que son corps fatigué et épuisé reposait sur le sien et que ses mains errèrent presque avec émerveillement sur la peau nue, il remarqua les chaînes et les bagues, mais fixa simplement, et puis ferma les yeux, pressant ses lèvres contre son front en sueur.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait.

C'était bien plus qu'ok.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre Douze**

**Sunnydale, Californie 2009**

L'éclat du soleil sur son visage la fit grogner, la faisant reprendre conscience alors qu'elle bougeait instinctivement, la main s'éloignant du torse musclé pour couvrir ses yeux, soupirant quand elle ne vit rien d'autre que de l'obscurité à nouveau.

Quand elle entendit le rire bas, elle marmonna, "La FERME Alex," ignorant la main chaude qui glissait sur sa taille et l'attirait plus près de lui.

Son corps, paresseux avec le sommeil, s'ajusta contre lui alors qu'elle écartait lentement les doigts.

"Pourquoi est-ce, peu importe où je dors, je me fais toujours frapper par ce fichu soleil!?"

"Tu avais l'habitude d'aimer la lumière du soleil, Cordélia," dit la voix somnolante de son mari.

Elle fit seulement un grognement bas et faible, s'étirant contre lui et tendant la main pour remonter les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête, laissant sortir un soupir satisfait.

"J'aime l'obscur," marmonna-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai, elle aimait l'obscur, avec… l'obscurité. Chase Winters en était venue à comprendre quelque chose sur la lumière et l'obscurité – et, bien qu'elle avait souvent chéri la lumière du soleil qu'elle ne pouvait jamais voir, grâce aux combats et aux quickenings et aux heures relativement tardives de Sunnydale – l'obscurité était devenue son territoire.

Dans la lumière, dans la journée, elle avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus exposée. La lumière du jour ne détenait aucun secret, tout était étendu librement, pour que tout le monde le voit – dans l'obscurité, il y avait de la place pour les ombres, de la place pour les secrets – de la place pour les Immortels avec des doubles vies.

Au fil des années elle était devenue de moins et moins impliquée avec la lumière, de moins en moins impliquée dans le fait de s'assurer d'assister aux matchs de baseball de Ruppy ou aux matchs de football de Rachel – et de plus en plus, elle avait ressenti la tension qui montait à cause de ça.

"Oui, je sais. Tu as besoin de bronzer, Cordy." Elle se contenta de grogner quelque chose d'intelligible et l'étreignit plus fort, enterrant son visage dans son torse et prenant la décision ne plus jamais bouger.

"Où étais-tu hier soir?"

Un œil s'ouvrit quand il souleva la couverture pour la regarder. Alex avait bien vieilli. Il ressemblait à un homme, avec un peu de gris prématuré dans les cheveux. Marié jeune, ayant perdu tant de vies, jeune – et le stress constant de créer une famille avec une femme à peine présente quand il n'avait jamais eu une expérience étoilée en premier lieu, tout ça se faisait ressentir et ça laissait des traces.

Mais il avait fait ses preuves, avait prouvé qu'il pouvait le faire, même quand elle revenait à peine à la maison, et même quand leur enfant adoptif redemandait fois après fois pourquoi Maman avait l'air si jeune et pourquoi elle n'était jamais à la maison.

"Alex," commença-t-elle, s'étirant contre lui, fermant les yeux. "Tu demandes tout le temps et je donne tout le temps la même réponse. Je ne te le dis pas. Laisse tomber."

"Et je vais tout le temps continuer de demander. Mais hey, qui suis-je après tout? Tu sais, seulement ton mari. Purée. FAITH en sait plus sur ma femme que moi."

La réponse amère fit grogner Cordélia, et elle soupira, s'asseyant, sortant enfin de son envie de dormir, pour regarder son mari avec une expression passive.

"Ok, très bien. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait hier soir, Alex? Puisque Faith est à Los Angeles, j'ai dû traquer un démon Yrackier pendant huit kilomètres, à pied. On a commencé à se battre, et il m'a presque violée. Ensuite il a découpé mes reins, les a mangé, et m'a jetée d'une falaise. Quand je suis revenue à la vie, trois de mes côtés étaient brisées et j'avais perdu presque tout mon sang – donc après quatre heures d'agonie à peine consciente-"

"Arrête." Sa voix était étranglée, sévère, et son coeur tressaillit légèrement quand elle l'entendit, mais elle croisa seulement les bras, et continua.

"Et je me suis évanouie. Je me suis réveillée, couverte de sang - encore, ai perdu mon épée, ai passé deux heures à essayer de la retrouver, et puis j'ai dû re-traquer le démon jusqu'a sa tanière, qui était jonchée de cadavres, certains étant humains-"

"Cordy-"

"Non, Alex! Je partage!"

"BON SANG Cordy!" Il se leva, jetant les couvertures du lit sur le côté alors qu'il prenait son pantalon, l'enfilant, se tournant pour lui lancer un regard noir alors qu'il passait une main distraite dans ses cheveux décoiffés.

L'expression sur son visage était de l'agonie pure, mais elle avait marqué son point, alors qu'elle prenait une respiration et se réinstallait dans le lit, tirant les couvertures sur elle.

"Alex, il y a des parties de moi – de ma vie que je ne veux pas que tu connaisses. Que tu n'es pas OBLIGE de connaître. Et ça va."

"Non ça ne va pas." Sa voix était appuyée, alors qu'il s'avançait, les yeux brun chocolat gentils et presque humides alors que ses mains glissaient sur ses épaules. "Ecoute. Oui, ça fait mal, ok? De… voir cette partie de toi. Mais je le savais quand je t'ai épousée. Je savais ce que je prenais. Et je le veux."

Son cœur battait vite et, au fil des années, elle en était venue à chérir les battements de cœur. Ses sens s'élevaient, sa conscience augmentait avec chaque quickening et elle pouvait les compter, les comptaient parfois quand elle était distraite, inquiète, triste.

Ces battements de cœur ralentirent.

"Alex – tu ne comprends pas. Je suis… honorée que tu veuilles savoir pour chaque mort, et chaque sort et chaque muscle froissé. Mais je ne veux pas que tu saches."

Il déglutit, sa mâchoire se serrant alors qu'elle continuait.

"Tu comprends? J'ai cette… vie ici. C'est mon sanctuaire. Toi et… et Rachel et Rupert et Willow – c'est… la lumière ici. Et Faith et moi – on fait partie des ténèbres – et tu ne peux pas les mélanger."

Sa main se tendit, se plaçant prudemment dans sa main, alors qu'elle laissait ses doigts s'entrelacer avec les siens, les bagues tintèrent légèrement et elle lui fit un sourire triste.

"J'ai déjà à peine assez de temps avec toi comme ça… je préférerais qu'on parle… de trucs joyeux."

Il baissa les yeux sur les doigts entrelacés, sur les doigts éternellement jeunes de Cordélia, et il laissa sortir une respiration saccadée.

"Très bien," dit-il finalement. "Très bien, Cordélia. Mais tu… tu dois comprendre que ça fait mal de ne pas savoir."

"Et tu dois comprendre – que ça fait tout aussi mal de savoir."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et soudainement le moment fut brisé quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et une petite fille Asiatique couru dans la chambre.

"Petit déjeuner!"

Le visage de Cordélia se fendit d'un sourire alors que Rachel poussait des cris sur le lit, ses yeux sombres brillant. "Maman! On peut avoir des crêpes?"

"Si Papa les fait, bien sûr."

"Hey petite naine!" sourit Alex, attrapant la petite fille et la chatouillant impitoyablement.

La petite fille couina, s'enfonçant dans les côtes d'Alex et puis se lança, attaquant Cordélia avec un "oomph".

"Maman tu restes aujourd'hui, pas vrai?"

Les petits yeux sombres se levèrent vers elle, éternellement brillant, éternellement adorables et éternellement aimant.

"Bien sûr, mon coeur. Je reste."

Ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux d'Alex et, quand il lui fit un sourire hésitant, elle tendit la main, agrippa ses doigts et serra.

--

Le café était granuleux, et il avait mauvais goût.

Elle n'y fit pas attention alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans le fauteuil, les pieds appuyés contre le bureau, sa tasse réchauffant ses mains.

Angel avait ôté la bague.

Sa propre bague, cachée dans son décolleté, avait été réchauffée par sa peau, un contraste à celle d'Angel.

C'était le métal qui l'avait réveillée ce matin, enchevêtrée dans les draps, les jambes étendues sur une paires de jambes curieusement froides, les bras enroulés autour d'un corps frais, le visage enterré dans un cou fort et masculin.

Les bagues en métal s'étaient emmêlées et Cordélia, ouvrant les yeux, n'avait pas bien compris au début, ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Mais Angel, avec sa main sans bague, la tenait contre lui, ne respirant pas, les yeux fermés, immobile, complètement immobile.

Quand elle avait remué légèrement, elle avait gagné un grognement inconscient, alors que le vampire venait soudainement à la vie, pour balancer ses jambes au-dessus des siennes et enrouler ses bras plus étroitement autour d'elle.

Elle avait attendu, alors qu'il la reniflait dans son sommeil, fourrant son nez dans son cou, et elle avait senti le sourire contre sa joue alors qu'il faisait un gémissement doux et bas, avant de garder sa prise étroite et de laisser sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

Cordélia n'était pas pour les histoires d'un soir et elle savait que, malgré les longues années de solitude avec une âme attachée, Angel ne l'était pas non plus. Angel était un homme qui devait être poussé pour s'exprimer, essayant de se séparer du vampire Angélus autant que possible. Angélus avait sauté et baisé – Angel faisait l'amour.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, alors que ses doigts s'étaient glissés entre leurs corps nus, essayant de démêler les bagues et les chaînes.

Ses doigts avaient travaillés, soigneusement, lentement, et elle avait soupiré de soulagement quand elle avait enfin libéré sa bague de la sienne, palpant soigneusement la sienne et ôtant encore plus soigneusement les mains très possessives d'Angel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était enracinée au bureau, buvant le vieux café, douchée, ayant complètement effacer tous les restants de sa nuit de passion avec Angel.

Même les marques, les marques de petites morsures – rien d'important – et les grands suçons étaient partis, grâce à son corps d'Immortelle cicatrisant toujours.

Mais son esprit brûlait toujours, et Cordélia attendait avec appréhension, incertaine et réticente et ne voulant pas être là quand le vampire se réveillerait seul.

"Tu sembles être la représentation du bon temps."

Elle se tourna et vit Lorne, l'Hôte, ou peu importe son nom, debout dans un peignoir, frottant un endroit juste sous ses cornes.

"Ca chatouille?"

"Tout juste autour des cornes. C'est ennuyant, mais bon – il faut souffrir pour être beau."

"Oui, c'est vrai," répondit-elle brièvement, avant de prendre une autre gorgée et de grimacer. "Tu sais comment faire un café décent?"

"Chérie, je peux faire le meilleur martini pomme de ce côté de Los Angeles – mais pitié, ne me demande pas de m'occuper de caféine," dit-il, inspectant la petite glacière. "Mais, est-ce que je ne devrais pas t'offrir une cigarette?"

Il lui jeta un regard, et Cordélia soupira simplement, pliant un doigt dans sa direction. "Amène."

"Je ne savais pas que tu fumais," dit-il, mais il s'avança docilement, s'installant en face d'elle et lui tendant un bâtonnet blanc.

"Je ne fume pas – mais éventuellement on le fait de temps en temps quand on a mon âge. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me tuait." Avec des doigts tremblants, elle prit la cigarette, l'amenant à ses lèvres et se rapprochant, inspirant quand il tint le briquet en dessous, observant le bout brûler.

Il fut silencieux, pinçant les lèvres, et finalement il se rassit, croisant les bras. "Tu es pleine de pisse et vinaigre, n'est-ce pas sucre d'orge?"

Elle expira, attentive à souffler la fumée loin du visage de l'homme. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, comme s'il formulait ses mots, et il recommença finalement, "Tu réalises que faire ce que vous avez fait la nuit dernière n'était pas exactement… constructif?"

Elle souleva un sourcils, gardant un visage normal alors qu'elle répondait, "Est-ce que mon aura dit ça aussi, Lorne?"

"Oh, chérie, j'ai entendu les cris."

"Je ne crie pas pendant le sexe. Je ne suis pas très vocale du tout."

"Et merci pour ce petit aperçu. J'étais sarcastique."

"Moi aussi."

"Autant que j'aime ce petit débat, mon chou, peut-être qu'on devrait retourner à l'affaire en cours. Tu réalises qu'on manque de temps."

Son sang était très proche de l'ébullition, mais Chase Winters garda simplement ses lèvres fermées alors qu'elle secouait la cigarette sur le cendrier, laissant les cendres tomber avant de la ramener à sa bouche, inspirant la nicotine.

Elle n'avait pas menti à Lorne, elle fumait rarement, mais il y avait une certaine pureté dans l'action qui lui permettait de penser – de comprendre et de se contrôler.

"Hey. Monsieur le Vert? Tu ne me dis rien que je sache déjà et quand Angel descendra, j'apprécierai que tu nous laisses seuls pour en parler, sans ton petit discours sur les auras et les couleurs et … ce – où diable as-tu TROUVE un peignoir éponge en velours à cette époque?"

"Le gros bêta a un béguin, mon chou."

Elle déglutit et acquiesça, expirant un autre souffle de fumée, les yeux errant vers les escaliers.

"Je sais."

--

Il y avait des ténèbres dans l'air.

Il pouvait les sentir, les goûter, et ça emplissait son âme de peur, alors que ses doigts cherchaient le corps chaud et il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'air froid et les draps froids, un signe éloquent qu'il était seul depuis un bon moment.

La panique avait été une option au début, mais son parfum s'accrochait toujours aux draps, et il inhala, l'inspirant, et s'autorisa enfin à respirer à nouveau – du moins… figurativement.

Enfilant un pantalon et un pull, il trébucha vers la porte, passant soigneusement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il traversait le couloir, entendant les murmures de Lorne et de son amante…

Amante.

Angel ferma les yeux, se stabilisa sur le balcon et laissa un petit sourire glisser sur ses lèvres.

Ca semblait presque étranger, le petit sourire tendre qui caressait ses traits.

Dans les ténèbres il y avait un point de lumière – une chose à laquelle il avait besoin de s'accrocher, parce qu'avec sa vigilance toujours croissante, il commençait à se rappeler.

Travis était mort.

Le monde était en péril.

Un vampire démon avec une âme n'était pas de taille contre les êtres supérieurs, contre les Immortels – et personne ne connaîtrait le dénouement – les ténèbres imminentes.

Il s'était réveillé une fois pendant la nuit, avait trouvé son corps étendu sur le sien et il se souvenait avoir souri alors qu'il voyait son visage, ses yeux, sa respiration régulière tandis que sa poitrine se levait et retombait contre la sienne.

Un moment de paix et de solitude, alors que ses mains avaient commencé à caresser son corps, le longs de ses jambes, remontant à sur ses épaules, la sentant remuer sous ses soins doux.

Ses lèvres s'étaient accrochées aux siennes alors qu'elle échappait lentement au royaume de Morphée, ses lèvres bougeant contre les siennes.

Ca avait été lent cette fois-là, lent et tendre et il avait gardé ses yeux sur les siens tout le long, observant alors que ses lèvres traçaient sa mâchoire, ses lèvres s'accrochant à sa lèvre inférieure, suçant alors qu'elle s'arquait sous lui, émettant des petits couinements de plaisir, avant que son corps entier ne tremble.

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés quand ç'avait été fini, mais il l'avait gardée près de lui, contre lui, ne la lâchant jamais.

Et il s'était réveillé seul.

Angel n'avait jamais partagé le lit de quelqu'un depuis Buffy – n'avait jamais eu envie de se réveiller avec une amante jusqu'à maintenant – et bizarrement…

Il réprima la confusion, la paume sur la bague alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, hésitant quand il vit les silhouettes installées à la table.

"Hey."

Cordélia était douchée, habillée, une cigarette à la main et un sourire crispé sur le visage.

"Hey."

"Tu fûmes?"

"Ils fument tous, Angelinou. Les avantages d'avoir une paire de poumons recyclables." Lorne se leva, leur faisant un signe de la tête. "Je vais m'assurer que le bar est prêt."

Il s'éloigna, mais Angel le vit à peine, observant Cordélia à la place, qui plaça soigneusement la cigarette dans le cendrier, l'éteignant.

"Stupéfiant, hein?" dit-elle après une minute, observant la braise brûlante au bout de la cigarette écrasée. "Cent ans et on n'a plus de Pepsi – mais on a toujours ces petites saletés."

Avec ce qui semblait devenir une sensation familière, Angel se sentit incertain.

Un nœud profond se fit dans son estomac devant la façon dont Cordélia évitait délibérément son regard et, quand il s'avança, il se tordit quand elle le regarda finalement dans les yeux.

"Angel, hier soir était une erreur."

Il n'y eut pas de réaction – de l'engourdissement pur.

Sa bouche était sèche. Il déglutit, et des flashs de Cordélia sous lui, sur lui, le visage inondé d'extasie, magnifique, intense-

"Une erreur?"

"Katherine nous a fait le coup d'Anakin, Angel," continua-t-elle, sa voix ferme. "Elle est devenue toute… Dark Vador et le côté sombre. Elle… Hier soir, elle a essayé de me tuer."

Les mots se faisaient comprendre, et toutefois, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de signification. Les doigts de Cordélia continuèrent de jouer avec le petit bâtonnet blanc maintenant en lambeaux.

"Elle était la raison – elle était ta Demoiselle, Angel. Et à cause de moi, on vient peut-être de merder royalement et de détruire le monde parce qu'on l'a perdue – parce qu'on était tellement occupé à être obsédé par nos hormones qu'on n'a jamais vu qu'elle avait ses PROPRES problèmes de vampire."

"Hier soir était une erreur."

La voix était calme, presque mortelle, et ça la prit par surprise, alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard surpris.

"Comment tu appelles ça?"

"J'appelle ça faire l'amour."

"Angel tu m'as écoutée?"

"On peut sauver Kat."

"Non - Angel, on ne peut pas! Elle est partie! Elle est amère et en colère et elle pense que je t'aime!"

"Elle pense que tu m'aimes."

Elle fit une pause, mais il rétrécit simplement les yeux, ne lui permettant pas de voir comme les mots l'affectaient, pas même alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes et elle détourna le regard, essayant de reprendre son sang-froid.

"Angel," commença-t-elle d'un ton plus doux, "Ecoute, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas… c'était ma faute aussi-"

"FAUTE?!"

"Angel – ECOUTE-moi, bon sang-"

"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais, Cordélia? Tu es désolée que nous ayons baisé? Ok! J'ai compris. Merci Cordy tu étais un sacré bon coup-"

"Arrête."

Ses mots étaient étranglés avec des émotions à peine présentes, grouillant à la surface, mais ne sortant pas tout à fait de la façon dont elles auraient dû.

"Arrête quoi?"

"Ne le rabaisse pas Angel."

"Tu en as fait une erreur."

"J'en ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais en faire Angel!" rétorqua-t-elle, frappant sa main sur la table, "Parce que je sais ce qui arrive et ça n'aura pas d'importance quand je serai morte."

Surpris par le choix des mots, il ne pu que la regarder, l'étudier pour un indice dans la phrase, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement devant l'admission.

"Tu as peur?"

Mais son visage était caché par le rideau de ses cheveux alors qu'elle prenait une respiration, ignorant la question.

"Katherine pense que Nick n'est pas maléfique. Qu'il est capable d'aimer."

"Certains vampires le sont."

Elle leva les yeux, sa voix régulière alors qu'elle se redressait finalement, le regardant. "Alors, on est simplement censé laisser ça se produire."

"Il y a une différence entre aimer quelque chose et aimer ce qu'ils sont, Cordélia," dit-il, les yeux se plissant. "Katherine ne comprend pas le mal – son monde a été infecté par ses pertes et elle le voit et n'arrive pas à faire la distinction. Le mal se cache sous un nuage de tromperie et la beauté est son instrument favoris."

--

**Sunnydale, CA 1998 **

Le monde était sinistre, oscillant, se noyant dans un bord de réalité et une toile d'araignée de désillusionnement.

Il cligna une fois des yeux, levant la tête et soudainement il la vit, le fixant avec… était-ce une épée?

"Buffy?"

Prudemment, il essaya de se remettre péniblement sur ses pieds, mais son esprit était tellement confus et il y avait de la douleur – il y avait tant de douleur. "Buffy, qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ? Où sommes-nous ? … Je ne me rappelle pas."

"Angel?" Sa voix était incertaine, tandis que l'épée s'abaissait, et il ravala la faiblesse, ses mains se tendant vers elle.

"Tu saigne !" Oh, Seigneur, elle avait l'air si effrayée. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? De la douceur le submergea et il l'attira prudemment dans ses bras, savourant son parfum, du soulagement et de la confusion imprégnant ses mots. "C'est bon ! C'est comme si je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des mois ! Tout est si flou !"

Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle commença à trembler, de doux sanglots qui étaient à peine reconnaissables la traversant et il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec sa force décroissante, son cœur commençant à éclater et se briser alors qu'il fermait les yeux, la laissant s'accrocher à lui.

"Oh, Buffy…"

Derrière lui, il y avait un bruit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se focalisèrent et il se tourna et c'était là… une statue…

"Buffy? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Ses yeux la regardèrent, espérant contre tout espoir que sa petit Tueuse pourrait expliquer ce qu'il ne savait pas, pourrait expliquer la douleur perçante dans son cœur et l'agonie-

Mais elle le regarda seulement à travers ses larmes mouillées, et lui offrit un petit sourire.

"Shhh…" dit-elle, lui caressant gentiment le visage. "Je suis là, n'ait pas peur."

Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes, et Angel y trouva sa paix, alors que ses yeux se fermaient et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, bougeant désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Acceptation, amour… et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Elle se dégagea, et il la regarda, désespérément.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime," répondit-il immédiatement, s'accrochant à elle, la douleur perçant toujours son âme, mais ça allait parce que Buffy…

"Ferme tes yeux."

Il le fit, lui faisant entièrement confiance, même alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et que sa prise s'éloigna.

La douleur s'embrasa, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands.

Il était empalé.

Incertain, dérouté, souffrant, il leva les yeux, suppliant.

"Buffy?"

Il essaya de la toucher, mais elle semblait si loin, si petite et seule et effrayée et OH MON DIEU QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSAIT?

"Buffy?"

Et les rayons chauds le percèrent, l'attirant, l'avalant dans les ténèbres, les abysses de la solitude éternelle.

--

Il y avait du silence alors qu'il se levait, ouvrant ses yeux contre le passé, et trouva Cordélia avec sa main sur la tête.

"Tu vas bien-"

Avec un pleur elle fit soudainement un à-coup en arrière, basculant par-dessus la chaise et atterrissant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

Il fut immédiatement à ses côtés, agrippant ses bras, attirant son corps tremblant sur ses genoux, la pressant contre son torse.

"Cordy! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas-"

Elle fit un gémissement, sa tête se cognant contre lui, s'écriant alors que des larmes striaient son visage.

Ses mains cherchèrent les siennes, les agrippant alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent et son corps s'immobilisa soudainement.

Des respirations profondes, lourdes qui étaient bordées de grincements sortirent du corps plus petit, alors qu'elle agrippaient étroitement ses mains, les yeux écarquillés et aveugles.

"BORDEL, c'était quoi ça?!"

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

"Des éraflures et des reniflements dans ma tête! Et l'odeur – tu as SENTI la chair brûlée? Et UH – qui diable a mis l'antenne télé dans mon cerveau?!"

"L'antenne télé-" Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, la mâchoire s'ouvrant légèrement alors qu'il clignait des yeux, détournant le regard, réfléchissant…

"Tu as embrassé Travis avant- Cordélia est-ce que tu viens d'avoir une vision?"

"Non, je viens d'avoir une migraine de la taille de l'Antarctique!"

"Alors les Puissances ont choisi une nouvelle Visionnaire, on dirait?" Angel leva les yeux pour voir Lorne s'agenouiller devant Cordélia, lui offrant deux petits cachets blancs et un verre d'eau.

"Aide-la à se lever, Angel; voilà ton nouveau Lien avec les Puissances."

Cordélia était toujours étourdie, et Angel était attentif avec elle, alors qu'elle agrippait ses avant-bras, le laissant la remettre sur ses pieds et dans un fauteuil.

Tremblant légèrement, elle prit les cachets, avalant l'eau immédiatement après.

Angel garda ses mains sur ses épaules, massant légèrement alors que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Lorne. "Elle ne peut pas être la nouvelle Visionnaire."

"Elle était au bon endroit, au bon moment, avec le sentiment approprié de culpabilité," dit simplement l'Hôte, croisant les bras alors que Cordélia frémissait, la regardant sinistrement. "Ces choses ne sont jamais un accident."

"Attendez, attendez!" interrompit-elle, récupérant enfin assez de contrôle sur ses sens tourbillonnants pour les épingler tous les deux sous son regard noisette. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire?" --

Les restes insistants du mal de tête existaient toujours. Elle aspira de l'air et frotta ses tempes, avalant une autre gorgée d'eau et regrettant douloureusement de n'avoir pas céder à sa tentation de prendre une autre cigarette.

"Je n'ai pas demandé ça. Purée. J'aurais préféré qu'il me colle de l'herpès-"

"Personne ne demande jamais rien, mon chou," dit Lorne, se penchant sur ses bras croisés. "Angelinou ici présent n'a pas demandé à être nommé champion, Travis n'a pas demandé à mourir-"

"Je ne sais même pas si je survivrai jusqu'à la fin du Prix!" cassa-t-elle finalement, ignorant le froncement de sourcils d'Angel alors qu'elle continuait de tempêter. "J'ai juste…" elle enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux, cachant son visage, silencieuse pendant un moment.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre Treize**

**Londres, Angleterre**

Les murmures du Conseil, la masse grouillante de vieux hommes et de quelques femmes dans la petite pièce bondée avait l'habitude de l'effrayer. Mr. Jacobs n'avait jamais été loin dans les rangs et cliques internes du Conseils pour le simple fait que les foules le terrifiaient.

Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi le Conseil, qui passait tant de temps seul avec personne d'autre que leur Immortel inconscient pour compagnie, se glorifiaient tant de leurs compétence de discours éloquents.

Aujourd'hui il affrontait leur courroux et, bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant, aussi sûr de lui qu'au moment où il s'était avancé sur le pupitre, rencontrant des regards accusateurs et fâchés.

"Le Conseil souhaite s'adresser à Monsieur Jacobs."

"Si ça convient au Conseil," Mr. Serves se leva, sa tête chauve tachetée de rose. "Mr. Jacobs ne devrait pas être là."

"Il n'a pas encore été renvoyé du Conseil," dit le chef du Conseil, frottant son front de façon fatiguée. "Il a le droit de parler."

"Il a enfreint les règles-"

"J'avais une bonne raison!"

"MESSIEURS!" Le chef du Conseil des Tueuses, un Mr. Raven Giles, abatti sa main sur la table. "Ce n'est pas un ordre tant que nous n'en aurons pas fait un. Mr. Serves, si vous vouliez reprendre votre place jusqu'à ce que Mr. Jacobs donne la parole." Cela dit, il tourna son regard vers l'homme plus jeune. "Quant à vous, Mr. Jacobs, je suggère que vous vous maîtrisiez. Vous avez déjà assez de colère dirigée contre vous."

Il prit une respiration, acquiesçant, et expira lentement, se tournant pour regarder les yeux qui étaient posés sur lui.

"Je ne peux commencer à décrire l'urgence de la situation. Encore une fois, je remercie le Conseil des Tueuses d'être venu, Mr. Giles, merci d'avoir accepter cette affaire."

Mr. Giles se contenta d'acquiescer, lui faisant signe de continuer.

"Je suis conscient que par le passé ces Conseils ont eu leurs différences, mais maintenant nous avons une crise qui nous concerne tous les deux. Je présume que vous avez tous lus le dossier?"

"J'ai eu du mal à passer au-delà du premier paragraphe," lança sèchement un des vieux Guetteurs, "Après la partie où vous avez PARLE à votre Immortelle."

Un petit grondement d'approbation passa dans la pièce.

Mr. Jacobs prit un moment pour ôter ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux. "Impartiaux. Pendant des siècles nous sommes restés impartiaux. Où cela nous a-t-il mené?"

"Il n'est pas de notre position de le contester, jeune homme."

"Le destin du monde est dans les mains d'un Vampire avec une Ame et d'une Immortelle! Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre d'ETRE impartiaux!"

"Que le monde finisse est sans importance pour nous, mon Garçon. Nous avons notre serment."

"Et nos vies?" Il abattit sa main sur le podium, le microphone heurta le côté de sa joue, accentuant le bruit et envoyant le coup résonner par vague dans la pièce. "Et la vie des autres? Les Guetteurs, nous nous glorifions de savoir – de vivre – au moins les Tueuses ont tenté de FAIRE quelque chose… nous sommes le dernier espoir de l'humanité. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons assez guetté?"

"Vous suggérez que nous nous allions avec cette Immortelle. Avec le Vampire?" dit Giles, ôtant ses lunettes pour mieux regarder.

Mr. Jacobs prit une respiration, desserrant sa cravate, prenant le temps de rassembler ses pensées avant de répondre. "Je suis conscient de ce que cela signifie. Je suis pleinement conscient que ce que je demande est complètement sans raison et basé uniquement sur ma passion pour la vie et mon amour du futur. Mais si cela signifie effacer complètement notre passé, qu'il en soit ainsi. Sans nous le monde est perdu."

"Vous dites que l'Immortelle, cette… Chase Winters… a une épée enchantée?"

"La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parlé, elle était souillée par un vampire."

"Et le Vampire doté d'une Ame, Angélus-"

"Angel," corrigea-t-il.

"Angel, l'aide-t-il?"

"Les Puissances Supérieures s'y intéressent également. Elles ont fait de l'Immortelle sa Visionnaire."

Le silence descendit dans la pièce. Le Guetteurs aux cheveux sombres regarda le visage impassible de Mr. Giles.

"Je réalise que nous devons prendre une position impartiale, mais sans notre interférence, le Prix viendra, et un vampire a interféré. Ce n'est pas encore le moment. Quelqu'un a déjà faussé la situation." Mr. Jacobs ferma les yeux, laissant sortir une longue respiration. "Je crois que nous pouvons aider, arranger les choses. Ils ont besoin de notre aide – et le monde aussi – peut-être que quand nous aurons arrêté le Prix avant que le moment n'arrive… nous pourrions être impartiaux à nouveau."

Mr. Giles leva la main. "Mr. Jacobs, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris à propos de votre secteur. Vous, les Guetteurs d'Immortel. Pourquoi devez-vous être impartiaux? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous que guetter? La clé de notre salut, la clé du monde est l'interférence. Notre secteur a toujours cru que l'information, donnée et passée de génération en génération, nous aide et nous permet de continuer notre travail."

"La différence est, Mr. Giles," lança un membre de l'autre côté de la pièce, "que nous guettons les êtres supérieurs, pas les inférieurs. Les Immortels décideront éventuellement de l'avenir de l'humanité. En tant que mortels, ce n'est pas à nous de le remettre en question."

"Il en est peut-être ainsi, monsieur," répondit Mr. Giles, tapotant ses doigts, "mais je sais de très bonne source que si vos Immortels peuvent continuer avec cette farce du Prix, alors un être inférieure sera, en fait, aux commandes."

"L'élévation du démon! Oui!" Mr. Jacobs souleva son bloc, le pointant avec vigueur. "Cette Immortelle ne GAGNERA que sur base d'une épée enchantée ! Et un vampire est derrière tout ça !"

"Mais-"

"Pas de mais." La voix qui interrompu était douce et gentille, mais accompagnée d'autorité. Mr. Jacobs se tourna et se prit presque à reculer alors que le dernier membre du Conseil se levait, le corps ferme. Elle croisa les bras, les observant tous, et même Mr. Giles, bien respecté dans chaque entourage, lui donna toute son attention. "Nous approchons la Fin du Jeu, cela est vrai. Mais notre position, ce qui la nourrit, est la manière naturelle. La venue de cercle complet. Le moment n'est pas venu." Elle glissa une mèche sombre derrière son oreille et s'installa, la femme aînée croisant les bras dans la pièce remplie d'hommes. "Quelqu'un a déjà faussé la fin du jeu. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne sa fin anormale. Mr. Jacobs, vous avez dit que cette jeune Immortelle connaissait notre existence avant qu'elle ne vienne à vous?"

"Oui, madame."

Ses yeux sombres étaient pensifs, et puis elle acquiesça finalement. "Hé bien, alors nous ne faisons rien qui changerait les choses. Mr. Giles, votre grand-père la connaissait bien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille."

"Et votre opinion?"

"Je crois que si quelqu'un a une chance d'arrêter ça, c'est elle et le vampire avec une âme. Les Puissances Supérieures ont ajouté leur soutien. Je crois que c'est assez de bénédiction."

"Les Puissances ne gouvernent pas les Immortels. Elles mènent leur propre destin."

"L'enfant est une Visionnaire, n'est-ce pas?"

"Uniquement parce qu'elle l'a choisi."

Elle ferma les yeux, expirant, perdue dans ses pensées tandis que les autres continuaient de regarder. "Un vampire et une Immortelle, travaillant ensemble. Qui l'aurait cru?" Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et épinglèrent Mr. Jacobs. "Tant que l'Immortelle et le Vampire travailleront ensemble, il en sera de même pour ces deux conseils." Elle se leva, ses yeux errant sur les deux congrégations. "Nous nous comprenons?"

Il y eut un silence.

"Pour les arguments qui s'ensuivront, je vous prie de vous assurer de vous les mettre où je pense. Le pont a été traversé. Je dis que nous traversons avec le bateau, avant de nous échouer."

La discussion commença aussitôt qu'elle quitta la pièce, mais Mr. Jacobs sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser alors qu'il sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Elle a tant de sa mère en elle."

Terence se tourna pour voir Mr. Giles fixer la porte avec admiration.

"Sa mère?"

Il sourit, acquiesçant. "Vous ne saviez pas? Sa grand-mère connaissait très bien votre Immortelle. Un autre lien entre ces conseils."

Les sourcils de Terence se froncèrent avec contemplation, essayant de s'imaginer les visages que son Immortelle avait rencontrés.

"Sa grand-mère?"

"Faith. La Brebis Galeuse."

--

Elle entendit les cris avant d'entrer dans le manoir sombre.

Ils étaient bruyants, les voix discernables même alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

Prudemment, elle garda l'épée près d'elle, sentant le fourmillement en elle, la peur réduite à son centre même, cachée sous une couche de résolution et de colère pure et non-filtrée.

L'espoir était là, de même que les doutes, mais Katherine avait vécu trop longtemps, avait perdu trop de fois, et avait combattu trop de batailles pour se soucier des doutes – elle avait rarement senti de l'espoir en quantité aussi abondante, et elle n'allait pas le perdre maintenant.

Même si cela signifiait perdre son âme.

Elle avait toujours compté sur la puissance de sa volonté, la puissance de sa capacité inflexible à ne jamais oublier, et elle comptait dessus plus que jamais, alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle, dépassant les vampires qui se nichaient et se levaient, la fixant, certains avec dédain, d'autres avec curiosité et d'autres avec de la haine lascive.

Animaux, le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'elle passait entre eux, les dépassant. Inférieurs à elle.

Mais Angel était un vampire, avec ses yeux bruns gentils et son âme torturée, et Nick, NICK était un vampire, avec les yeux sombres, sauvages qui scintillaient avec malfaisance, mais également avec amour.

Etait-ce vraiment si différent?

Les Immortels qui succombaient à leurs instincts animaux, qui vivaient et respiraient et vivaient seulement plus longtemps que nécessaire, abusant de leur accueil et, à la fin, toujours seul.

C'était la solitude qui la consumait, la forçant à fermer son visage.

C'était simple, la seule chose qui la dirigeait, la seule chose qui renversait une vie de bien, une vie à vivre pour les autres: elle ne pouvait plus être seule.

Ouvrant la porte, les cris s'amplifièrent, le vampire blond Spike assis, ayant l'air de s'ennuyé de façon morose tandis que l'autre vampire, son Nick, lui criait et lui meuglait dessus, les mains serrées, ces arêtes gâchant son beau visage.

Le corps exerçait de la tension, et Spike perdait rapidement patience.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle, leur faisant lever les yeux.

Spike lui lança un sourire effronté. "Kat! C'est bon de te voir. Tu as l'épée?"

Elle la souleva sans effort, lui montrant la lame.

Nick se contenta de rétrécir les yeux, se froissant, grognant avec un grondement bas, presque indiscernable, venant de son torse.

"Je ne vais pas l'utiliser," dit-elle, lançant l'épée sur le sol, la laissant cliqueter dans un coin. "Je vais gagner à ma façon."

Il lui lança un long regard bleu assez clair pour se noyer dedans, alors qu'il déplaçait son corps mince sur le fauteuil, une jambe se plaçant sur l'autre en contemplation.

"Il vaudrait mieux ramasser ça," dit-il après une minute. "C'est très important."

"Kat, qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel?" dit Nick.

"J'ai dit que j'allais gagner à ma façon." Elle lança ses boucles sombres derrière elle, ses yeux bleus foncés se rétrécissant. "C'est mon jeu."

"Ce n'est pas ton jeu, c'est MON jeu." Dit la voix à l'accent Britannique, tandis que le vampire immobile ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil, regardant l'épée à nouveau. "Toi, comme n'importe qui, tu es juste un pion."

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça," dit immédiatement Nick.

Spike l'ignora complètement. "Mettons une chose totalement au clair, Kat," dit-il. "Tu es faible. Tu es faible et à moitié crevée et totalement folle. Sans l'épée, tu n'es rien. Tu sais que tu n'es rien. Tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance. Tu pense que Nick ici présent est la raison pour laquelle tu es revenue?" Il secoua la tête de façon presque condescendante. "Tout ce que tu cherchais, c'est une fichue excuse."

Les mots dérapèrent en elle alors qu'elle se tenait, enracinée à son emplacement. Animal, inférieur à elle. Mais ses yeux soutenaient les siens, les ténèbres et le mal en lui la hantaient, et elle regarda l'épée alors que la rage vint presque immédiatement, bouillonnante et instable.

"Tu es un salaud," murmura-t-elle, ses mots portés uniquement par le silence de mort de la pièce. "Rien de ce que tu peux me dire ne m'affectera."

"Tu es sûre?" il sourit et haussa les épaules. "Tiens, je vais le prouver." Elle le regarda se lever, fouiller dans sa veste en cuir.

Il sortit un pieu et, trois mètres plus loin, elle entendit un cri, réalisa qu'il avait dû venir d'elle, alors que le pieu était soudainement enfoncé dans la poitrine de Nick.

Le vampire aux cheveux sombres baissa la tête avec surprise, et ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer les siens, mais sa vision rapidement brouillée obstrua le reste alors que la version tachetée de son mari s'effondrait sur le sol, et explosait en poussière.

Et puis il n'y eu rien.

Le sol s'éleva pour rencontrer ses genoux et elle atterrit avec un bruit sourd, observant avec un silence implorant, les paumes desserrées avec une incrédulité totale.

De l'engourdissement, de l'incrédulité complète, deux secondes d'agitation et puis le cri vint, torturé et complet avec l'éclat de l'espoir et un coeur brisé.

Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, au mieux, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle parvint à prendre l'épée, la soulevant et se précipitant vers le visage glacial de Spike.

Son regard l'épingla, la défiant et mortellement et complètement aux commandes.

"Tu veux me tuer, Kat?" ricana-t-il, lui serrant fermement l'avant-bras, pressant si fort que c'était presque douloureux. "Tue-moi alors? Prouve qu'il était la raison pour laquelle tu en as eu assez de te battre. Prouve qu'il était la raison pour laquelle tu as perdu espoir et prouve que la seule raison pour laquelle tu fais ça est ta version tordue de l'amour."

Elle leva la lame, mais elle tremblait, et c'était si dur de voir avec les larmes qui striaient son visage, mais elle tint la lame à quelques centimètres de son cou, ses yeux rencontrant cet être maléfique.

Ses yeux soutinrent les siens, la soutinrent complètement et elle essaya, elle essaya si fort de faire bouger l'épée, mais elle ne pouvait pas, et soudainement les larmes vinrent en force, envahissant son corps.

Tombant sur ses genoux, elle ne le regarda pas alors qu'il reniflait avec dégoût, retournant à son fauteuil ressemblant à un trône, se laissant tomber dedans et allumant une autre cigarette.

"Fichue imbécile faible."

Elle tremblait, les mains enroulées autour de la lame, et ferma les yeux et frissonna avec haine. Haine envers elle-même, haine envers lui et haine envers tout et tout le monde qui l'avait mené jusque-là.

A cet instant, son monde tout entier bascula et elle vit le monde d'une façon différente.

Parce que Spike la considérait inférieure à lui.

--

Il y avait des avocats de Wolfram et Hart dans son bureau et il ne pouvait pas les tuer.

Le champion recevait des regards fâchés, des coups d'oeils menaçants de leur part, et il donnait autant qu'il obtenait, alors qu'ils se déplaçaient de bureau en bureau, parlant entre eux, aux téléphones, ramenant tout ce qu'il avait sur la Fin du Jeu.

Il jeta un oeil vers la cour.

Cordélia leur tournait le dos, les cheveux scintillant dans le soleil, parlant dans l'air.

Il ferma les yeux devant la vue, et s'éloigna du bureau, se dirigeant vers Lorne, qui était assis dans le fauteuil, plongé dans des livres.

"Du nouveau?"

"Oh non! Je vais te dire quelque chose sur ces passages? Franchement ennuyeux! Tu penserais que ces types auraient un sens de l'humour."

Il soupira. "Je parlais de ce qui arrive? Dans ton aura?"

"Oh." L'Hôte leva les yeux, son sourire disparaissant. "Hé bien, cet endroit est sombre dans ce sens. Ce n'est pas vraiment un phare de lumière brillante. Tu as les plus grosses vibrations de bienfaiteur ici, et venant du vampire, ce n'est pas un bon signe."

"Et Cordélia?"

Il soupira, tendant le cou pour voir, derrière Angel, l'Immortelle qui se tenait dehors. "Son épée va apporter des problèmes. Seule, elle n'a aucune chance. Avec toi, c'est meilleur."

"Meilleur," répéta Angel.

"Meilleur. Chase est une personne troublée, mon sucre d'orge. Tu l'as vu. Toute seule, elle a l'impression qu'elle sait qui elle est, l'impression qu'elle ne sera pas déçue. Elle est un lien, pas un champion, pas encore, mais les Puissances ont jugé bon de te la refiler comme Visionnaire pour une raison. Que ça te plaise ou non, elle est ta Visionnaire. Elle ne peut plus fuir."

Angel croisa les bras, résistant à l'envie de lui jeter un autre coup d'oeil. "Fuir."

"Oui, fuir, espèce de gros bêta. La vieille peur de l'engagement. Il n'y a rien de compliqué là. Tu commences à t'attacher, tu t'enfuis avant que ça ne commence à faire mal. C'est la normale de toutes les relations qui se sont mal passées. Cordélia a perdu toutes les personnes qu'elle a aimées dans sa vie. J'ai le sentiment que le petit muffin pense que si elle perd une personne de plus, alors ce sera fini."

"Tu es en train de dire qu'elle fuit parce qu'elle ne supporte pas la perte?"

"Tel champion, telle Visionnaire. C'est ce que tu as fait, pas vrai?"

"Angel." Mr. Weathers s'avança, attentif à rester à au moins deux mètres du vampire alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son bloc de feuilles. "Ces visions qu'a eu Mlle Winters."

"Je ne vous dis rien."

Mr. Weathers eut l'air légèrement irrité. "Je réalise que nous avons notre passé Angel, mais-"

"Je ne vous dis rien." Cette fois, la déclaration fut suivie par un bas grognement.

"Angel arrête," Cordélia avait l'air fatiguée alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

"Mlle Winters si nous pouvions voir l'épée-"

"Comme si j'allais vous laisser mettre vos mains sur l'épée," cassa-t-elle, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Et de toute façon ça n'est même pas un problème. Kat l'a volée."

"Quoi?"

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Angel et elle offrit un petit haussement d'épaules. "Ouaip. Elle m'a brisé les doigts, m'a battue et l'a prise." Elle regarda Mr. Weathers. "Et si vous pensez que je suis dangereuse avec, essayer une Immortelle à moitié dingue de chagrin pour voir."

Mr. Weathers grimaça, fermant les yeux, expirant lentement. "La moindre des deux gentilles?"

"Oh, elle n'est pas mauvaise ni gentille. Beige est une bonne façon de décrire son aura," maugréa Lorne, grattant à nouveau la zone autour de ses cornes. Il regarda Angel d'une manière significative. "Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit sur elle?"

"Lorne, j'ai compris, ok?" cassa Angel, s'avançant pour inspecter la main de Cordélia. "Ca va?"

"Bien. Les doigts sont comme neufs," dit-elle, les secouant pour lui montrer, et puis se redressant loin de lui. "Alors, nouveau plan?"

"Je serais personnellement plus que curieux de savoir ce que ça serait," dit Mr. Weathers, alors que les autres avocats se rassemblaient autour. Il s'affala aussi dans un fauteuil et lança un regard noir à sa compatriote. "Puisque vous avez laissé l'épée vous échapper des mains."

"Ouais, vous savez, les doigts cassés et être étranglée à mort constitue vraiment LAISSER," dit-elle. Angel lança un regard menaçant à l'avocat, mais elle glissa une main dans la sienne, le gardant à ses côtés, pressant légèrement. Ses doigts continuèrent de caresser sa paume, presque tendrement, alors qu'elle continuait de parler à l'avocat. "Alors, ouais, nouveau plan. Etant donné les visions- et ENORME OUILLE, d'ailleurs," cassa-t-elle vers Angel, gardant sa main dans la sienne. "Tout indique précisément un combat important, non?"

"Ca semble être l'affaire."

"Mais je suis le champion, Cordélia," dit Angel, momentanément distrait alors qu'elle continuait de le caresser gentiment, s'éloignant de sa paume et pressant maintenant son avant-bras. Le contact, le besoin de toucher la dirigeait, ou le dirigeait d'ailleurs, mais Angel était devenu méfiant de façon inhérente.

Cordélia était au milieu de quelque chose, quelque chose se passait dans son esprit et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était. Comme lui, elle avait quelque chose profondément en elle, un autre subconscient, un subconscient qui l'avait récemment repoussé.

Soigneusement, il se dégagea des doigts, s'éloignant et elle le remarqua, ses yeux s'assombrissant avant qu'elle ne rougisse et mette ses mains sur ses jambes.

"Tu es peut-être le champion, Angel," admit-elle finalement, haussant légèrement les épaules. "Mais c'est mon combat. Et ça m'a l'air clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je tue Kat, je prends l'épée et je suis sur le siège conducteur de la possession."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ça nous aide."

"Je suis d'accord avec le vampire," dit Mr. Weathers.

"Oui, ce n'est pas que nous essayons distinctement d'éviter?"

"Ce que la princesse est en train de dire c'est que nous devons stopper la possession pour éviter l'effet désastreux de – pardonnez le jeu de mot - Cordylus sur le monde." Lorne haussa les épaules. "Le chaton a un meilleur contrôle de ses sens, étant plus jeune, ayant eu moins de Quickenings, elle a la meilleure chance d'être vaincue si quelque chose se passe mal."

"Tu dis que tu seras plus facile à tuer."

"C'est sensé."

Les mots sans coeur de Mr. Weathers ne semblèrent pas du tout atteindre Cordélia alors qu'elle acquiesçait, les yeux sur ses doigts tandis qu'elle ouvrait et fermait son poing, grimaçant légèrement.

Les mots atteignirent Angel.

Les mots balayèrent son âme alors qu'il se tenait au milieu, entre l'Immortelle et les avocats, discutant calmement de la mort imminente d'une Immortelle qui ne semblait pas vouloir vivre de toute façon.

La panique qui associait cette Immortelle avec Cordélia, lui fit fermer les yeux contre la scène, mordre sa lèvre pour se forcer à ne pas dire un mot, quand tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire était prendre Cordélia, l'enfermer et la forcer à parler - à commencer à créer un sens dans ce monde inhérent de déni dans lequel elle vivait.

"Tout ceci est, évidement, en présumant que je survive effectivement à la Fin du Jeu, que nous devons aussi arrêter parce que, hé bien… je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à combattre tout un groupe d'Immortels à la fois."

"MERDE."

L'éclat sortit bordé de besoin complètement primaire, suppuré de colère, et il fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris Lorne et Cordélia.

Angel se précipita en avant, lui saisissant la main et la tirant hors de la pièce, ne lui donnant pas un seul moment pour discuter avant de claquer la porte du bureau derrière eux.

Mr. Weathers rétrécit les yeux, redressant la cravate de son ensemble cher.

"Il ne va pas la tuer, n'est-ce pas? Ca ne serait pas bon pour nos intérêts-"

"Non, il ne va pas la tuer," dit Lorne, retournant aux livres de rituels. "Mais Cordylus a besoin qu'on lui parle, et le vampire… enfin – il sait ce dont elle besoin."

--

Il la plaqua contre le mur, fort et méchamment.

Elle eut à peine un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait exactement, même pas un moment pour réfléchir quand il l'épingla là.

Son coeur battait la chamade alors que le démon à l'intérieur d'Angel fit son apparence, des arêtes sombres et menaçantes sur le visage séduisant, les crocs luisant dans la lumière faible.

"Angel-"

Mais le haut de son corps se pressait contre elle, poussait son poids lourd sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étendue contre le mur, ne lui laissant pas de place, rien d'autre qu'Angel contre elle, ses yeux jaunes cherchant les siens, ses sens étaient submergés par rien d'autre que le vampire.

Il haletait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire, et c'était intéressant qu'elle remarque ça, qu'Angel, qui ne respirait pas, était tellement déconcerté mentalement qu'il recourait à une caractéristique fondamentalement humain, le besoin de respirer, pour reprendre le contrôle.

Mais sa prise était douloureuse, et la myriade d'émotions qui passait sur son visage fut distinguée par les cinq mots qui passèrent ses lèvres.

"NE T'EN FICHE PAS."

Elle ferma les yeux contre ça, pas sûre de pourquoi les mots la frappaient, pas sûre de pourquoi elle était tant affectée par le vampire qui semblait être à deux doigts de perdre tout ce à quoi il avait jamais tenu à cause d'elle.

"Angel-"

"NE T'EN FICHE PAS, Cordélia. NE T'EN FICHE PAS, bon sang."

Elle n'était pas une garce sans coeur, mais il y avait la tentation de ravaler la douleur, la confusion et de simplement et froidement soulever un sourcil, et mentir totalement – lui dire qu'elle s'en fichait, et elle l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas prononcé une phrase en plus.

"Rien de ce qu'il nous est arrivé, rien de ce que nous avons jamais fait, Alex, Buffy, Faith, ils ne signifieront jamais rien si tu t'en fiches."

Le visage dur et froid disparu, et sa première impulsion était de lui lancer des paroles méchantes, de le menacer pour avoir soulever leurs noms à un moment comme ça.

Elle prit une respiration, mais il continuait de presser son poids lourd contre elle et, au lieu de parler, elle se prit à faire errer des doigts fascinés sur son visage, passant sur son visage, traçant ses lèvres, les dépassant jusqu'à ses épaules.

Son coeur tressaillit en elle, et avec ça, son corps trembla.

Emotion.

Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été submergée par tant d'émotion.

"Je ne m'en fiche pas," admit-elle finalement, douloureusement, ses yeux soudainement humides. "Je ne m'en fiche pas Angel. Je sais que je ne suis pas assez forte Angel." Il continua de la regarder avec les yeux jaunes du démon, mais elle ne voyait qu'Angel, ne voyant jamais les arêtes, voyant uniquement le vampire qu'elle avait toujours connu. "Angel, je ne peux pas gagner contre ce démon. Kat n'est pas assez forte pour le combattre, tu dois l'arrêter. Je n'ai même pas – C'est toi, Angel. Tu es le champion. Tu dois arrêter cette chose – parce que je n'en serai pas capable. Tout ce que je pourrai faire c'est tuer Kat… et je ne sais même pas… si je saurai faire ça."

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais continua de la cramponner, comme s'il n'était pas sûr.

"Angel, aide-moi à te faire confiance."

--

**Los Angeles, CA 1999**

Les rêves avaient laissé un affect obsédant sur elle et elle soupira, frissonnant, s'enfonçant plus dans le siège de l'aéroplane, regardant à côté d'elle pour trouver Alex endormi.

Le jet privé était relativement calme.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de frissonner.

De la chair de poule s'étala sur son corps alors que les souvenirs l'envahissaient.

Magdalène.

Merci, Winters, pensa-t-elle de façon morbide, fermant les yeux. Merci d'avoir eu une amante psychotique dont tu ne m'avais jamais parlé. Merci BEAUCOUP de m'avoir obligée à te tuer. MERCI BEAUCOUP.

Elle déglutit.

Des cauchemars de mots si révélateurs de son traumatisme. Le visage de Claribel quand elle lui avait dit que la mort et la destruction était tout ce qu'elle apporterait jamais à ses amis.

Elle ne l'avait pas crue alors.

Elle avait cru que ça serait pareil, que rien ne changerait.

Qu'elle pouvait ravoir Alex et récupérer sa vie-

Mais il y avait ce – ciblage de ses amis, ciblage même d'Angel qui, jusqu'à peu, avait été hors de leurs vies-

Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à lui, le trouvèrent en train d'observer la forme endormie de Buffy avec la même expression hantée d'amour qu'elle en était venue à voir comme familière.

Quand sa tête se leva et que ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, elle souleva un sourcil.

Le vampire déglutit, détournant le regard.

Prenant une respiration, elle prit sa décision.

Contournant Alex, elle se déplaça à l'avant du jet privé, prenant un verre du bar et sachant qu'il était là alors qu'elle le posait derrière elle.

Il le prit.

"On sera là dans une demi-heure."

Il ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il prenait la boisson, la vidant en une gorgée et puis attendant qu'elle lui en serve une autre.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et, cette fois, elle détourna le regard.

"Tu m'en veux aussi?" demanda-t-il franchement.

"De quoi tu parles?"

"D'être parti?"

Elle parvint à faire un sourire lugubre alors qu'elle regardait le liquide sombre dans le verre, manoeuvrant ses doigts autour de sa forme, laissant le liquide tournoyer.

"Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Angel. J'ai mes propres démons à gérer."

Il fût silencieux mais elle pu sentir le pull noir alors qu'il frôlait son avant-bras. Sa tête se tourna, changeant d'angle pour voir ce qu'il regardait de façon si sacrée.

"Ils t'ont manqué?"

"Ouais."

"A moi aussi."

"Tu es revenue vers eux."

"Toi aussi."

"Parce que je le devais," dit-il rapidement.

"Moi aussi," répondit-elle, avalant enfin le liquide, le laissant brûler l'arrière de sa gorge de façon satisfaisante. A nouveau, ils se regardèrent, à nouveau, ils détournèrent le regard.

"Alors, voilà la question à un million de dollars," répondit-elle, sa voix rauque à cause de l'alcool. "Qui est le plus faible? Moi pour ne pas avoir été capable de partir ou toi pour avoir fui?"

"Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti."

"J'en ai une idée."

"Qui sait? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait."

"Je n'avais pas le choix."

Elle soupira, se penchant en avant alors qu'il venait vers elle, lui prenant le verre des mains et le remplissant. "Apparemment, moi non plus."

Une pause, les deux restèrent silencieux, le noisette sombre rencontra le brun sombre et les deux fixèrent, pendant une longue minute, les deux comprenant, dans cette crise, à cet instant, ils étaient une et même personne, identique.

La Mort et la Destruction.

Cordélia détourna le regard.

--

"Cordélia-"

Sa prise se détendu mais, cette fois, ce fût elle qui le garda contre elle, ses mains agrippant maintenant ses épaules, gardant son corps contre elle, presque comme si elle savourait le contact.

Angel sentit le corps chaud et humain contre le sien, mais c'est son visage qui le frappa, il y avait tant d'émotion nue-

De la confiance sans réserve.

En lui.

"Angel, toute ma vie depuis que je suis devenue… ce que je suis, des gens m'ont dit que j'étais la Mort Incarnée. Et je les ai crus. Pas une seule personne que j'ai aimée dans ma vie n'est jamais… morte. Tout ceux avec qui j'entre en contact meurent, Angel. Sauf toi." Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage, ses yeux brillant même alors que sa voix tremblait. "Toi, Angel, tu as toujours existé, magnifique et tourmenté, et je te vois et je vois la Mort et, pour une raison ou pour une autre, tu me fais tout de même ressentir – comme s'il y avait de la lumière. Tu me fais avoir besoin de… lumière, Angel. Tu es entouré par les ténèbres et quand je suis avec toi, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la lumière, et c'est effrayant parce que-"

"Tu te fais mal dans la lumière." Ses mots étaient rauques, arrachés à sa gorge serrée.

Elle acquiesça, laissant les larmes glisser. Elle les essuya précipitamment, fermant les yeux pendant une seconde, se reprenant avant de recommencer, d'une voix un peu plus régulière.

"Je te fais confiance, Angel, pour m'aider à surpasser ça. Parce que tu es le seul qui puisse."

Son regard était doux, presque désespéré, mais la froideur glaciale dans les yeux noisettes de Cordélia avait fondu, et il se prit à gémir alors qu'elle glissait ses mains autour de son cou, et il se pencha en avant, remuant désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Son baiser était affamé, ouvert et mouillé et sans réserves. Rien n'était retenu alors qu'elle l'enlaçait, scellant sa promesse avec une à elle. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle haleta, mais il ne lui donna qu'une seconde pour récupérer avant de l'attirer contre lui, enterrant son visage dans son épaule et respirant son parfum. Son corps tremblait alors qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, pressant des baisers contre sa joue, son cou, son épaule.

L'amour et la confiance étaient prédominants, et la peur désespérée qui pendait au-dessus d'eux ne les souillaient que légèrement. La porte s'ouvrant lui fit levé la tête, et Lorne eut l'air surpris. "Oh… euh… désolé – vous devriez voir ça."

Il ferma la porte, les laissant dans les ténèbres à nouveau.

Angel ferma les yeux, soupirant contre ses cheveux, pressant ses lèvres contre son front, passant gentiment ses mains le long de son dos en une caresse.

"Angel?"

"Oui."

Elle parvint à faire un petit sourire alors qu'elle lui tapotait la joue. "Tu voudras peut-être bouger le visage de vampire avant qu'on y retourne."

Il avait complètement oublié les arêtes.

Prenant une respiration, il les força à s'effacer, mais l'expression dans ses yeux ne changea jamais, et il lui fit un sourire incertain, avant de reculer, gardant fermement sa main dans la sienne alors qu'ils se déplaçaient vers la porte.

Cordélia haleta alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, s'éloignant d'Angel tandis qu'elle voyait qui était là.

"Terence?"

Terence Jacobs se tourna, des papiers et des livres volant par mégarde dans tous les sens alors qu'il laissait tomber sa charge sur la chaise.

"Mlle Winters!" Elle eut l'air un peu accablée quand il s'avança, lui donna une étreinte d'ours qui envahissait trop d'espace personnel, et sourit joyeusement.

"Nous sommes là pour aider!"

"Nous?" demanda Angel, croisant les bras alors qu'il venait se tenir derrière l'Immortelle qui était aussi un peu stupéfaite.

Divers hommes et femmes s'installaient dans l'espace du lobby qui devenait rapidement bondé. Les avocats eurent l'air presque dégoûtés alors que les livres poussiéreux étaient placés sur leurs blocs immaculés, et l'un d'eux éternua même quand la poussière se souleva.

"Le Conseil des Guetteurs s'est réuni pour aider à arrêter le mal imminent," les informa gaiement Mr. Jacobs.

"Le Conseil des Guetteurs?"

"Je ne comprend pas," dit Cordélia, ayant l'air incertaine alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. "Je croyais que le Conseil était censé être impartial durant tout ça."

"Nous le sommes. Nous n'avons aucune intention d'arrêter ce concept particulier. A conditions que les choses suivent leur cours ici. Il n'y a rien à propos de cette Fin de Jeu qui soit naturel." La femme entra dans la pièce, les bras derrière le dos, la voix profonde et horriblement familière. "Alors, c'est ça l'Hypérion. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ma mère lui trouvait." Cordélia et Angel gelèrent tout deux sur place alors que la femme mettait ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille, et les regardait finalement. Un regard fixe et puis un sourire gentil flotta sur son visage. "Salut, Tante Chase. Oncle 'Gel."

"Katie?"

Elle se fendit d'un sourire et acquiesça avec vigueur.

En deux pas, elle fût dans les bras de Cordélia, la serrant étroitement, les yeux humides alors qu'elle se reculait.

Cordélia lui prit gentiment le visage, les doigts tremblant. "Seigneur, je n'ai pas vue depuis -… Tu mesurais…" elle indiqua sa taille à son épaule, et secoua la tête. "Tu… tu es une GUETTEUSE?"

"Maman ne serait-elle pas fière?" dit-elle, souriant. "Je… longue histoire – mais tu m'as manquée. Tu as manqué à Grand-mère."

"Ta Grand-mère m'a manquée. Et ta mère."

"Katie?"

"Oncle 'Gel!" Se tenant toujours à Cordélia, Katie se tourna, agrippant sa main tendue. "J'ai juste… Je suis si heureuse de vous voir tous les deux!"

Terence eut l'air absolument ahuri.

"Vous les connaissez tous les deux?"

Chase le regarda à peine. "Je suis la Marraine de Katie."

Angel leva une main penaude alors que Katie lui tapotait gentiment la joue. "Parrain, juste ici." Il souriait également. "Mon Dieu, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère."

"Non, ma mère n'a jamais eu l'air si vieille." Elle sourit, haussant les épaules et puis elle se recula, alors qu'Angel pressait gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Cordélia. "Elles auraient toutes les deux adoré vous voir… l'un des regrets de Grand-mère Faith était de n'avoir jamais pu vous aider à réconcilier vos différends."

"Oh, chérie, ils sont plus que réconciliés," s'immisça Lorne, se taisant quand Angel lui donna un coup de coude brutal.

"C'était Faith," dit Cordélia, soupirant. "Jamais capable de garder sa bouche fermée à propos de… hé bien… nous."

"Ahem." Mr. Weathers avait l'air plus qu'ennuyé. "Aussi touchant que cela soit – l'heure tourne."

Cordélia souffla, quand Katie souleva un sourcil. "Avocats maléfiques, voici le Conseil des Guetteurs." A Katie, elle dit, "Ils… ESSAYENT d'aider. Ils sont surtout ennuyants."

Katie sourit, mais elle fit un signe de tête à Terence, qui fut sorti de sa stupeur comme un clown dans une boîte.

"Toutes les ressources sont à votre disposition. Nous avons déjà trouvé, nous pouvons arrêter le démon et renverser la Fin du Jeu, mais nous avons besoin de la formule exacte. Nous la recherchons en ce moment même, elle est localisée sur un manuscrit… le manuscrit de…" il regarda dans le livre et leva les yeux. "Anatole."

Mr. Weathers remua quand Cordélia le regarda de façon significative.

"Les patrons ont discuté et nous croyons-"

"Passez-le, imbécile."

Il soupira et acquiesça, le prenant dans sa serviette et le plaçant dans les mains de Terence.

"Si nous ne le récupérons pas," dit-il, sa voix menaçante et dangereuse. "Nous utiliserons tous les moyens à notre service pour vous rendre la vie très difficile."

"Ouais, Wolfy et Hart," dit Angel, venant derrière lui et lui donnant une forte tape dans le dos, le faisant trébucher en avant alors que le vampire mettait une main lourde sur son épaule. "On doit les aimer."

Mr. Weathers le fixa comme s'il était cinglé.

"Ok les gars, le moment critique est arrivé," dit Cordélia, se déplaçant pour regarder alors que Terence ouvrait le manuscrit, Katie s'installa de l'autre côté avec des livres.

"On part vers une faillite. Comme le Crash du Marché en 2100. Winters Incorporated a presque touché le fond à cette époque. Mais on a géré."

"Oui," Mr. Weathers sourit tendrement au souvenir. "Je m'en souviens comme jeune avocat. Nous avions un intérêt là-dedans."

"Ouais, je sais," répondit-elles, grimaçant. "Vous avez essayé de faire une prise de pouvoir hostile. Litéralement," ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe.

Angel poussa Mr. Weathers sur une chaise et le contourna, faisant un signe de tête à Lorne et quelques avocats. "Des armes. Allons en chercher."

Cordélia passa à côté, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de s'installer à côté de Katie.

Mr. Weathers soupira, essayant de fixer sa frange et d'ajuster son costume.

"Voilà ce qu'on obtient quand on essaye de sympathiser avec les gens qu'on déteste," maugréa-t-il.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre Quatorze**

De l'anticipation, mélangée avec de la peur, de la crainte et de la merveilleuse intensité remplissait l'air. 

C'était presque tangible et, comme s'il était mortel, le vampire se tint au centre de la pièce, leva les bras et respira tout ça.

Otant la veste en cuir, il la plaça soigneusement sur la chaise, s'approchant de la pierre, marchant autour des druides qui commençaient à psalmodier.

Les vampires étaient maudis avec des souvenirs, maudis avec des sentiments et des émotions et, en tant que tueurs sans âme, ça n'était pas une excuse pour la faiblesse que ça causait.

Exister n'avait jamais été quelque chose que Spike faisait bien. Enfant, même jeune homme, William était quelqu'un qui croyait en la poésie de la vie, en le fait de la prendre par son essence même et de l'obtenir, la reconnaître: la posséder.

La gloire. L'amour. La vie.

Dans le sang, coulant le long de sa gorge, dans ses veines. Dans les corps qu'il prenait, dans les vies qu'il déchirait sauvagement. 

L'amour et la vie sacrifiés pour l'essence de l'humanité, la chose même qui rendait si humain – qui faisait de lui le vampire qu'il était devenu.

L'amour non partagé était peut-être l'une des malédictions les plus interdites qui avait été données à son existence.

Perdre Drusilla, pas juste perdre son amour mais perdre son respect, avoir une puce, tomber dans son monde fantaisiste avec la Tueuse, et puis récupérer sa déesse sombre, le mal glorieux, seulement pour se la faire reprendre à nouveau par un autre Scoobie…

Une garce Immortelle qui n'avait jamais vécu, jamais existé. 

Il se tint debout, l'émotion s'accumulant dans sa gorge alors qu'il levait la cigarette à ses lèvres, plissant les yeux et pinçant les lèvres.

Il avait fallu plus de septante ans pour amener le plan à exécution. Septante ans pour créer le complot de vengeance si complexe et si puissant que les êtres moindres avaient rechigné.

Un jeu d'enfant.

L'Immortelle qui lui avait pris son amour et son amour-propre, et le Vampire qui lui avait pris la blonde seraient arrachés l'un à l'autre en un coup bas.

Les druides continuèrent à psalmodier et Spike acquiesça quand la pierre commença à gronder, trembler.

Les laisser se tuer avec leur nouvel amour.

Même la mort était trop bonne pour ça.

Il ferma les yeux et se déplaça, sachant que l'Immortelle observerait.

La laisser jouer son rôle après.

"Regarde et apprend, Kat," murmura-t-il, laissant tomber la cigarette et l'écrasant avec son pied.

"Ca va être un fichu bon spectacle." 

--

La vision numéro deux était vachement plus douloureuse que la première.

Cordélia perdu le contrôle de tout son corps et elle se heurta presque la tête sur le coin du bureau, si ça n'avait été pour les réflexes rapides d'Angel, affûtés à la perfection. En moins d'une seconde, il fut à ses côtés, l'attirant contre lui et la serrant fort alors qu'elle se tordait de douleur.

La vision était venue sans avertissement, dans la pièce qui rassemblait le bien et le mal, les deux côtés essayant de stopper l'anormal, tandis que les avocats et les guetteurs fixaient, d'abord sans comprendre, alors que les Puissances Supérieures faisaient connaître leur intérêt pour cette situation particulière. 

Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau, l'Immortelle coincée entre les mondes, tremblait de façon incontrôlable, s'accrochant au vampire avec un besoin désespéré, et si le mal dans la pièce avait fait attention, ils auraient remarqué la façon dont elle semblait désirer son toucher, la façon dont son corps se blottissait contre le sien, le visage enfui dans son épaule comme si rien que par son parfum, elle aurait été capable de donner du sens à ce qui lui arrivait.

Cordélia elle-même ne remarqua rien de la sorte, mais ses mains agrippèrent les épaules d'Angel et son visage s'enterra dans sa chemise alors qu'elle inspirait, désespérée de trouver un lien avec la réalité, loin de l'horreur qu'elle venait juste de voir. En vie, respirant et complètement remplie de douleur.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle entendit faiblement les voix autour d'elle, certaines exigeant de savoir ce qui s'était passé, d'autres demandant avec des chuchotements si elle allait bien, et une en particulier, rauque et douce, accompagnée d'une paire de mains plus froides que la normale qui lui prenait le visage, la questionnant gentiment sur ce qu'elle avait vu.

La réalité vint lentement, son Immortalité combattu le mal de tête et il fut vite réduit à une pulsation sourde. Ses jambes étaient tremblantes, mais la force d'Angel faisait plus que compenser cela et quand ses yeux se levèrent et rencontrèrent les siens, le regard sombre était rempli d'inquiétude.

Elle prit une respiration tremblante et le relâcha prudemment, sentit ses genoux lâcher une seconde fois, et s'agrippa à lui à nouveau. 

"Désolée."

"Tu vas bien?" 

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?" cassa-t-elle, secouant la tête et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, se dégageant de lui une fois encore, reconnaissante de voir qu'elle pouvait vraiment se tenir debout toute seule cette fois. 

Elle avait une audience, réalisa-t-elle. Des hommes en costumes et cravates et des femmes en tailleurs et un type avec des cornes, qui attendaient tous qu'elle parle.

"On manque de temps," dit-elle finalement, s'éloignant d'Angel et avançant vers la pile d'armes qu'il avait créée, choisissant une grande épée. "J'ai vu un endroit, et un démon qui est élevé en ce moment même. On y va."

"Mais la formule! Nous ne l'avons pas!" 

"On n'a pas le temps!"

Terence tourna désespérément les pages, regardant le manuscrit ouvert. "Elle est là… mais les mots… la traduction…" 

"Pas le temps Terence," dit Cordélia, le dépassant, prenant la veste noir qu'Angel lui tendait et l'enfilant.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle inspira, frissonnant légèrement alors qu'elle sentait la lame dans sa paume, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Angel la fixait avec inquiétude.

"Quoi?"

"Rien c'est juste…" elle déglutit, et parvint à faire un sourire lugubre. "Le Prix… Je commence à le sentir à nouveau."

Il réprima le commentaire alors qu'ils se fixaient pendant une longue minute, sachant exactement ce que ça voulait dire.

Katie brisa leur moment, glissant son sac sur son épaule et faisant un geste vers les autres Guetteurs. 

"On vient avec vous."

"Katie-"

"Pas de mais. On peut très bien résoudre cette chose dehors. Au moins si on peut jeter un oeil sur la chose, on peut déterminer la bonne traduction."

Terence acquiesça immédiatement, enfilant son blazer.

Cordélia croisa les bras, observant silencieusement la scène.

Angel secoua la tête. "Non, Katie. C'est trop dangereux." 

"Danger? Tu te souviens qui était ma grand-mère, n'est-ce pas?" La femme âgée fit un sourire fort. "J'ai eu ma part de danger. Il est temps qu'on fasse quelque chose par nous-même au lieu de laisser nos Tueuses et Immortels porter la charge du travail."

"On doit y aller," dit Cordélia, avançant vers le bureau et écrivant sur un morceau de papier. Alors que Lorne s'approchait, elle le leva, lui permettant de le prendre de sa main. "L'adresse. C'est là qu'on sera. Le reste d'entre vous résoudrez ça ici."

"Terence."

Mr. Jacobs acquiesça, rassemblant les livres et installant soigneusement le manuscrit au-dessus.

"Si vous pensez que vous irez quelque part avec ce manuscrit-"

"Allez, vous venez aussi." Angel attrapa Mr. Weathers par la peau du cou, le poussant rudement vers la porte. 

"Hey! C'est un bon costume – et écoutez, VAMPIRE-"

"Si vous poussez que je vais laisser vos fesses maléfiques rester dans mon hôtel, vous vous fichez le doigt dans l'oeil." Angel le poussa par la porte, et se retourna, attrapant la hache que Cordélia lui lançait. 

Rencontrant son regard, il prit une respiration inutile et acquiesça. Après une seconde, elle acquiesça en retour.

Se tournant, les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte, laissant Katie et Terence fermer la marche, sortant de l'hôtel, dans la nuit.

--

Elle se recroquevillait dans le coin de la limousine, ses mains couvrant son visage, tremblant.

Le sentiment d'impuissance envahit son âme et il serra les poings pour éviter de la toucher. 

Elle était infectée.

Les mots résonnaient dans son cerveau, mais il resta en place, le corps raide avec la tension.

Une main fine, usée par les rides, se posa sur son genou.

"Le Prix," dit Katie, sa voix profonde, calme, régulière. "Il l'atteint. Bientôt, elle ne pourra plus rien penser d'autre qu'un seul et unique mantra: Il ne peut y en avoir qu'un."

Son regard ne quitta jamais la forme de Cordélia, l'observant prendre une respiration, bouger ses mains jusqu'aux revers de sa veste, s'éventer, se renfoncer dans le siège, et fermer les yeux et respirer profondément.

"Tu peux l'aider?" Un besoin brutal et désespéré filtra dans sa voix et la femme à côté de lui fit une pause. Après un battement, il ôta ses yeux de Cordélia et se tourna vers Katie, la trouva à l'observer avec une drôle d'expression.

"Est-ce vrai Angel?" demanda-t-elle après une seconde. "Es-tu amoureux de l'Immortelle?"

"Son nom est Cordélia, Katie."

Dans les mots n'était pas la réponse, mais elle continua de chercher son visage et, dans ses yeux, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

Elle acquiesça. 

"Prends sa main, Angel. Serre-la dans tes bras. Fais-lui respirer ton parfum. Rapelle-lui qui elle est." Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle secoua seulement la tête, le coupant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. "Fais qu'elle ne s'en fiche pas, Angel, fais qu'elle se souvienne. Dieu sait quel chemin vous avez atteint sur la route devant vous, mais utilise-le pour la sauver, de sorte qu'elle puisse peut-être nous sauver."

Terence se racla la gorge et Katie se détourna, immédiatement perdue dans les nuances de la formule.

Angel attendit et, quand Cordélia frissonna, il bougea, loin de l'espace serré entre Mr. Weathers et Katie, et installant son poids sur le cuir à côté de Cordélia. 

Elle transpirait, ses bras étaient croisés sur son corps, un abri désespéré, et elle tremblait visiblement.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et prit une respiration, tendant soigneusement le bras autour d'elle, tirant sur ses mains.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, vitreux et brillants.

"Angel-"

"Shh, Cordy."

Son corps était chaud, presque fiévreux, et elle ferma les yeux, luttant, mais il continua de désentortiller ses doigts, la pressant contre lui, contre son flanc.

La lame s'enfonça dans sa cuisse.

Il l'éloigna aussi, l'installant de l'autre côté de lui, loin de sa portée.

"Angel-" 

"On sera là dans cinq minutes, Cordélia. Tu pourras sauver le monde à ce moment-là." Ses mots étaient fermes, gentils, apaisants. Elle lutta, ravalant l'émotion, mais il pressa un baiser contre sa tempe, et elle soupira, ses yeux se fermant, se penchant contre ses caresses.

Du soulagement l'inonda quand, avec hésitation, elle glissa une paume contre son torse, serpentant jusqu'à la peau exposée entre son col ouvert.

Son front se posa contre son épaule et elle se pressa contre sa forme, son corps chaud contre le sien plus froid.

Et elle tremblait toujours.

Il la serra contre lui, ignorant les autres passagers dans la limousine, ignorant les fracas à l'extérieur, ignorant absolument tout sauf l'Immortelle tremblante dans ses bras.

Il ferma les yeux et respira son parfum, repensant aux années.

Cordélia le giflant pour lui faire reprendre ses sens.

Cordélia buvant avec lui sur un jet.

Cordélia le suppliant de lui pardonner pour la mort de Buffy.

Cordélia serrant le corps mort d'Oz.

Cordélia serrant la main d'Alex et sanglotant contre.

Cordélia, debout sur un pont à Londres, complètement inconscience qu'il était sur le point d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie.

Il l'attira plus près, sa bouche frôlant le lobe de son oreille. 

"Angel," commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne peux pas l'arrêter-"

"Shhh… écoute simplement." Elle acquiesça avec hésitation, et il sourit doucement, parlant en un bas chuchotement. "Tu peux m'entendre?" Un autre acquiescement. "Je t'aime."

Son corps devint immobile, totalement immobile, mais il continua de la serrer dans ses bras, et elle gémit, s'enfonça davantage dans son étreinte, s'accrochant à lui. 

Quand il leva la tête, il surprit Katie à les regarder, avec des yeux d'observation que seul un Guetteur pouvait atteindre.

Avec une touche d'humidité dans ces yeux, elle acquiesça.

-- 

Quand le fourmillement envahi son corps, les tremblements chauds, fiévreux s'en allèrent, laissant la place à l'anticipation, l'euphorie furieuse qui envahit ses sens, la fit sourire, ouvrir les bras et les lever vers le ciel avec l'épée dans la main.

La vie, pure et simple.

La mort… Dure et compliquée.

Et le corps s'immobilisa, alors que Katherine attendait, l'épée dans ses mains qui battait en elle, devenant plus profond à chaque seconde, inondant de plus en plus son corps à chaque seconde.

Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que la nuit, observant la porte, le déclic traversant son corps alors qu'elle s'ouvrait finalement, et elle entra.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, amies, ennemies, une aura teintée de ténèbres émanant d'elles deux.

Katherine ne vit pas les autres, elle changea simplement sa prise sur son épée, et attendit.

Chase Winters était de la même taille qu'elle, mais moins musclée. Ses cheveux étaient raccourcis et dans sa main, se trouvait une grande épée, pas le sabre habituel avec lequel elle avait l'habitude de se battre.

Mais l'expression dans ses yeux, et Katherine savait, tout comme Cordélia, que ça finirait maintenant.

"Allez-y," dit Chase, ses yeux ne s'éloignant jamais de sa forme de l'autre côté de la pièce sombre et vide. "Stopper le démon."

"Cordélia-" 

"ANGEL. Ceci ne te regarde pas. Fais ta part." 

Katherine laissa son regard errer jusqu'au vampire, qui hésita et puis approuva finalement, s'éloignant de Cordélia d'une façon qui semblait presque douloureuse pour lui, poussant les trois personnes qui les accompagnaient loin des deux Immortelles.

"En bas des escaliers, à ta gauche," offrit-elle.

Angel fit une pause, mais elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, et il continua son chemin. 

Quand elles furent seules, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle se demanda si Cordélia pouvait l'entendre. 

L'autre femme était silencieuse, presque comme une statue alors que leurs yeux se rencontraient.

"Je suis désolée, Kat."

Katherine souleva un sourcil, se déplaçant sur le côté, tombant immédiatement en un modèle de résistance circulaire.

Elle ne dit pas un mot.

"Je suis désolée qu'on n'ait pas pu t'aider. Je suis désolée qu'on n'ait pas pu sauver ton âme. Je suis désolée que je vais devoir te tuer."

Elle plissa les yeux, les mots faisant leur travail. De l'amertume et du blâme incontrôlé l'inonda, dirigé vers l'Immortelle plus jeune.

Elle prit une respiration, et s'avança vers la table, prenant un petit sabre familier. 

L'épée cliqueta, s'arrêtant dans sa glissade quand le pied de Cordélia se posa dessus.

"Elle a l'air familière?"demanda Kat.

Cordélia tendit la main pour ramasser son épée, soupirant alors qu'elle jetait la grande épée sur le côté. "Merci."

"Pas de problème."

Katherine attendit alors que Chase remuait l'épée dans sa prise, lançant ses mèches par dessus son front.

Elle souleva l'épée démoniaque. Chase pinça simplement les lèvres.

"Avec ça, c'est plutôt un combat unilatéral, tu ne penses pas?" 

Cordélia ne répondit pas, mais prit son manteau, l'ôtant délibérément et le posant dans un coin proche.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais l'épée avec la lame brillante, et Kat elle-même sentit la secousse, s'écriant presque de douleur quand elle la lança contre le mur entre elles.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent avec surprise, observant la lame s'encastrer dans le mur nord, et puis se retourna vers Katherine.

Katherine ramasse une autre épée, et son regard noir devint glacial.

"Tue le démon, ou Tue-moi, Chase," fit-elle remarquer. "Mais je fais ça sans magie."

A son honneur, Cordélia broncha à peine.

"Ca marche pour moi," dit-elle nonchalamment. 

Katherine acquiesça et, deux secondes plus tard, le coup vint, et elle tourna, rencontrant l'épée avec la sienne.

La secousse fut brutale, mais elle l'absorba, les yeux bleu foncé bloqués sur les noisettes.

Il était temps d'en finir.

--

Les mots s'écoulaient ensemble en une synchronisation rythmique, au travers du vacarme du chaos.

Angel sourit presque devant les voix étouffées, gênées par la pierre sombre. Angélus aimait cette partie. Il continua de descendre lentement les escaliers, s'assurant toujours de rester tout le temps devant, gardant les deux Guetteurs et l'avocat maléfique. 

Des trois, Terence semblait le plus effrayé, agrippant ses livres alors qu'il continuait de marcher sur des genoux flageolants, se heurtant à Mr. Weathers, qui semblait inquiet, mais vaguement ennuyé par toute cette chose.

"Faites attention au manuscrit!" souffla-t-il, attrapant Terence par l'épaule, le faisant glapir. "Les associés principaux auront ma tête!"

"Oh, et je suis sûre que nous nous soucions tellement de CA," marmonna Katie dans sa barbe.

"Silence," cassa Angel, grognant presque alors qu'il faisait une pause près de la porte, les voix de l'autre côté devenant plus forte. "Voilà ce dont on a besoin. Se faufiler nécessite assez… le SILENCE." 

Il attendit près de la porte, alors que Katie se penchait en avant, écoutant, disant silencieusement les mots pour essayer de les comprendre.

"Hummm… Oncle 'Gel?" 

"Tu sais, ça sonne vraiment bizarre venant de toi maintenant."

"Désolée mais… maintenant serait un bon moment pour interrompre-"

"On ne sait même pas combien de personnes sont là-dedans."

"Hé bien, ils sont sur le point de finir-"

"OH."

Sans un autre mot, il se recula et puis balança un coup de pied, dégageant la porte de ses gonds.

En une inspection rapide de la situation, Angel réalisa deux choses très importantes: premièrement, il était désespérément surpassé en nombre, et deuxièmement, ils étaient trop tard.

Spike, levant les mains et les saluant de son trône, lui lança un sourire joyeux.

"Trop tard, tapette!"

Angel haussa les épaules, les traits du démon apparaissant sur son visage alors qu'il esquivait un Druide qui venait, l'épée levée.

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein, Spike?" Aux Guetteurs et à l'avocat, il grogna, "Trouvez la formule."

"Terence, voilà un bon endroit!" Katie l'attrapa par le col, propulsant le Guetteur en arrière et l'asseyant dans un coin, ignorant la façon dont Mr. Weathers semblait gelé sur place.

"Weathers virez vos fesses sur le côté ou aidez-moi à combattre!" grogna Angel.

Mais Mr. Weathers était bloqué, fixant l'énorme statue au milieu de la pièce, qui grondait, grinçait, grognait, lentement, comme si elle venait à la vie.

Les druides continuaient de venir, et Angel avait les mains remplies, protégeant les Guetteurs, balançant un par dessus son épaule et frappant un poing dans le ventre d'un autre, l'attrapant par la veste et l'envoyant valser dans le troisième qui fonçait sur lui.

"Des druides vampires," marmonna-t-il. "Je déteste ça."

--

Un pivot de sa part prit Cordélia par surprise, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et l'épée des mains. 

Katherine eut à peine le temps de se retourner avant que Cordélia n'utilise l'élan pour sauter en arrière, faisant une roue, atterrissant en une roulade et attrapant son épée, de retour sur ses pieds en un instant.

Immédiatement Katherine abattu son épée, et le coup envoya une secousse de douleur dans son bras, donnant l'avantage à Cordélia, alors qu'elle levait un pied et l'enfonçait dans son abdomen, faisant tomber Katherine en arrière.

La porte du manoir s'ouvrit et une jeune fille, pas plus de seize ou dix-sept ans, se précipita dans la pièce, faisant une pause, un pieu oscillant dans les mains. 

"Euh… Vous êtes Mlle Winters?"

Cordélia n'eut pas de chance de répondre alors que Katherine se remettait sur ses pieds, et la danse de jeu de jambes recommença. 

La petite fille Latina eut l'air hésitante, incertaine. "Vous avez hum… besoin de… Je suis la Tueuse? Le Conseil des Observateurs…."

"Super! C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer!" dit Cordélia, tournant sous Katherine, attrapant la lame avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur son épaule, et poussant vers le haut, la faisant glisser loin d'elle.

"Vous avez besoin d'aide?"

"Non, en fait, ça va ici," répondit-elle, se lançant par-dessus Kate en un saut périlleux, finissant sur ses pieds et rencontrant à nouveau la lame. "Pourquoi n'essaye-tu pas en bas?"

Kat fit une pause, respirant bruyamment, regardant la fille. "La Tueuse?"

"Ouais."

"Oui. En bas des escaliers, à gauche. Tue le type blond."

"O- kay." La Tueuse eut l'air hésitante, mais s'éloigna docilement des Immortelles, qui se tenaient maintenant immobiles, attendant qu'elle parte.

"Vite, vite!" dit Cordélia, faisant un geste vers la porte. "Vas-y!"

Kat roula les yeux, croisant les bras alors qu'elle attendait. "On ne peut pas faire ça avec une audience, tu sais?"

"Vous préférez vous tuer en paix?"

"S'il-te-plaît," dit Cordélia, de l'impatience dans la voix.

La Tueuse leur lança encore un regard bizarre, mais se dirigea vers les escaliers, ouvrant la porte et la fermant derrière elle.

Kat prit un moment pour respirer, soulevant sa masse de boucles mouillées et laissant l'air frapper son cou en sueur. "Ca… c'était…"

"Ouais. Et pense-y: c'était l'une des plus aimables."

"Bizarre. T'es prête?"

"Oh ouais." Cette fois Cordy prit l'offensive, et le combat continua.

--

"Non – ça ne peut pas être Vénitien- ANGEL A VOTRE GAUCHE!" Terence essuya son visage avec un mouchoir, le repoussant dans sa poche. "Si ça l'était, tout le dialecte aurait été écrit différemment."

"De plus, le type Anglais ne l'aurait pas compris," dit Mr. Weathers, s'accroupissant à côté d'eux, une arbalète en mains.

Katie tendit immédiatement le bras et la lui prit.

"HEY!"

"Vous connaissant, vous pourriez rater intentionnellement et blesser Angel," dit-elle, le poussant vers Terence. "Aidez-le. Je vais m'occuper de ça." 

"Ecoutez, vieille femme-"

Sans un mot, elle lui mit une claque sur la mâchoire, le faisant s'effondrer en arrière.

"J'ai toujours détesté les avocats," marmonna-t-elle, levant l'arbalète, la chargeant rapidement, et envoyant ses missiles.

Angel entendit le sifflement et se tourna rapidement, voyant la flèche palpitante s'enfoncer dans le torse du vampire, explosant la seconde suivante.

"Merci, Katie."

"Y a pas de quoi, Oncle 'Gel." Prendre le temps de prononcer les mots se trouva être mortel, alors qu'un vampire en profitait pour plonger un pieu dans son ventre, ne le tuant pas, mais lui faisant très mal.

Angel grogna, tombant à genou à cause de la douleur, attendant le coup inévitable à la tête quand, soudainement, une jeune fille sauta au-dessus de lui, fonçant sur le vampire et abaissant un pieu, le transformant en poussière.

Au début, il cligna seulement des yeux, ôtant le pieu et se remettant sur ses pieds.

La petite Tueuse s'arrêta, se tournant et acquiesçant avec un demi sourire avant de se retourner. 

Angel se tourna et Katie se contenta d'acquiescer, haussant les épaules, retournant à sa traduction.

Il prit une respiration, les yeux sur la jeune fille, si petite…. Si jeune pour son occupation.

Mais la jeune fille sourit alors qu'elle continuait de se battre, et sa propre concentration oscilla quand il vit un éclat de blond.

Immédiatement, il sauta de l'autre côté de la pièce, s'emparant du vampire Britannique et le plaquant sur le sol.

"Tu vas quelque part, Spike?"

Spike sourit, s'époussetant, secouant la tête et se redressant.

"Avec tous ces fichus problèmes entre nous? Je n'en rêverais pas!" 

Angel trébucha en arrière quand Spike envoya un poing contre sa mâchoire.

--

Terence essuya fiévreusement son front en sueur, bougeant le manuscrit et l'approchant de ses yeux à nouveau.

"Ils sont allumés?"

"Ouaip," Katie acquiesça, le doigt collé à son lobe. "Commencez à lire." 

Mr. Weathers remua et alluma sa lumière photon, éclairant le manuscrit.

Les mots se bredouillèrent dans la bouche de Terence alors que ses yeux se levaient, et il vit la statue, bougeant, respirant, grognant avec un poids invisible, faisant trembler toute la pièce.

Au centre du diagramme, il continua de venir à la vie, des hurlements et des cris l'accompagnant.

Le porteur des ténèbres. 

Fermant les yeux, il se força à regarder le manuscrit, continuant de marmonner les mots, laissant Katie les répéter dans l'enregistreur.

"Jason dit qu'ils pourraient être d'origine Corinthienne," dit-elle après une minute.

Mr. Weathers tapa immédiatement sur son lobe, relayant l'information.

"Traducteur Corinthien en ligne," dit-il après une minute.

Terence attendit et, avec chaque seconde qui passait, la peur de son coeur croissait, alors que la statue commençait à bouger. 

"Nous n'avons peut-être pas le temps," dit-il après une minute. "Il se lève et nous n'avons toujours pas arrêté la Fin du jeu."

Le chaos dans la pièce était presque palpable, et Terence trouva l'attente presque insupportable, alors que la petite Tueuse tuait autant de vampires qu'elle pouvait et que les deux vampires, un blond, et l'autre aux cheveux sombres, se projetaient dans la pièce avec de la férocité animale.

Joyeusement, il s'autorisa un moment pour s'interroger sur son Immortelle, avant que son oreille ne babille et que la traduction ne commence à arriver.

-- 

**Sunnydale, CA 2010 **

Chase Winters agrippa son épée, glissant presque sur l'asphalte lisse alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture en trébuchant, enfilant son manteau noir alors qu'elle courait vers la porte.

Son coeur battait furieusement et son corps était trempé de sueur alors qu'elle tirait furieusement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et donnait un coup de pied dans le trou d'homme.

Elle tomba dans le trou, atterrissant avec un bruit écoeurant dans les crasses et la boue, mais elle y fit à peine attention.

Rapidement, elle commença à bouger, ne faisant pas de pause, respirant bruyamment alors qu'elle se mettait à courir, priant à qui l'écouterait que sa responsabilité soit sauve.

Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Faith aussi.

Des années et elle les avait presque tous perdus.

La bague n'était plus à son doigt, ôtée au moment où il était mort, mise à son cou, comme il l'avait demandé.

Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle s'accroche, n'avait pas voulu qu'elle fasse semblant… il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle passe sa vie dans les souvenirs. 

S'avançant, elle ignora les vidanges sur ses chaussures à quatre cent dollars, et la façon dont l'odeur filtrait à travers son pantalon noir.

Tout ce qui importait était de trouver Faith.

Quand elle fut proche, elle commença à entendre des choses, et ça la fit sprinter, les cris, les coups, et, priant qu'elle n'était pas trop tard, Cordélia chargea à travers le mur défoncé, et rencontra la crypte de Drusilla.

Elle fit une pause, la bouche s'ouvrant légèrement quand elle aperçu à peine le vampire, avant qu'elle n'explose en poussière et qu'une Tueuse ensanglantée, faible et plus vieille ne tombe à genoux, le pieu tombant de ses mains.

"Faith." Elle fut immédiatement sur ses genoux, les bras glissant autour de la Tueuse kidnappée, la main se levant pour inspecter le visage en sang de son amie.

"Je l'ai tuée," dit Faith, d'une façon presque hébétée.

Cordélia lui fit un léger sourire, qui disparu immédiatement. "Ouais, tu lui as botté les fesses. Tu vas bien? Comment va le bébé?" Prudemment, Cordélia glissa sa main sur l'abdomen de Faith, son coeur faisant un léger bond quand elle entendit la pulsation de vie sous elle.

"Elle allait… essayer… voulait se nourrir du bébé…" dit Faith, ses yeux toujours stupéfiés alors que Cordélia l'aidait gentiment à se lever. "Je n'allais pas la laisser avoir mon bébé, Chase."

Sa Tueuse était faible, fragile et fatiguée. L'enlèvement n'avait pris place que six heures auparavant, mais Cordélia n'avait pas été là, et la Tueuse enceinte avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu pour protéger Willow et Ruppy et son propre enfant.

Mais Faith était bouffie avec l'enfant et, à la fin, Drusilla avait pris la Tueuse-

Et Cordélia n'avait pas été là.

Les lèvres de Faith étaient entaillées, son oeil droit était couvert par un hématome, enflé, et sur son cou se trouvaient deux petites marques de morsure.

Mais elle n'était pas morte, pas encore.

Faith poussa un gémissement, glissant ses bras autour de l'Immortelle et enterrant son visage dans le cou de Cordélia, frissonnant légèrement. 

Les yeux de Cordélia se fermèrent involontairement avec le geste, sa gorge se serrant quand l'ancienne Tueuse de vingt-huit ans prit du réconfort dans son apparence amaigrie de dix-neuf ans.

Faith s'était battue à ses côtés pendant des années et Cordélia en était venue à la connaître, à la voir et à l'aimer comme sa famille.

Et si une seule fichue personne méritait une vie normale, c'était Faith.

"Cordy," murmura-t-elle contre le cou de Cordélia. "Merci d'être venue."

"On va te sortir d'ici, Faith," répondit-elle, pressant ses lèvres contre le front de Faith, sentant le souffle d'air de la Tueuse au contact. 

"La garce m'a presque tuée," dit Faith, main sur son dos alors que Cordélia l'aidait à se diriger vers l'entrée qu'elle avait créée dans la crypte. "A l'époque j'aurais pu avoir cette timbrée facilement."

"A l'époque tu ne faisais pas la taille d'une maison," répondit automatiquement Chase, se déplaçant avec elle, la guidant à travers le mur défoncé. "Fais attention à la marche, Faith." 

Les doigts de Faith se serrèrent sur l'épaule de Cordélia, et la Tueuse s'immobilisa, les yeux retournant vers la crypte.

"Il arrive," murmura Faith. "MERDE." 

"Qui?"

"Spike. Oh, merde. Il va la trouver morte et il va-"

"Spike… Spike…" Cordélia déglutit et puis se retourna vers la crypte. Les pas étaient discernables, l'accent Britannique résonnant contre les murs au milieu des goûtes d'eau.

Toutes les options commencèrent immédiatement à traverser la tête de Cordélia. Spike… plus fort et bien plus performant après que la puce ait été enlevée, participant de façon effrénée à la guerre et deux fois plus maléfique.

S'il découvrait que Faith avait tué Drusilla, et si Cordélia partait sans le tuer, alors il passerait le reste de sa non-vie à poursuivre Faith.  
Faith, qui était enceinte, qui vieillissait, qui ne combattait plus.

"Faith, prend mon épée et passe par l'entrée, remonte par le trou d'homme, prend ma voiture et pars."

"Cordélia-"

"Pars. Je vais m'occuper de lui."

"Sans ton épée?" 

Cordélia serra les lèvres, déglutissant. "Ca va aller. Pars."

"Cordélia, merde. J'ai tuée cette garce, je peux le tuer aussi-"

"Faith. Tu es enceinte. De neuf mois. Tu es en congé de maternité, de façon permanente. PARS." Cordélia la poussa dans la direction, ignorant l'éclair de colère, et de peur, dans les yeux de Faith.

Le vampire blond apparut et Cordélia avança, ramassant le pieu et le pesant prudemment dans ses mains, alors qu'il faisait une pause, regardant la pièce autour de lui.

Ses yeux bleus et froids rencontrèrent les siens et Cordélia sourit d'un air affecté, haussant les épaules.

"Drusilla?" 

Il renifla, avec ses sens d'animaux, et Cordélia se déplaça pour se tenir devant le trou d'ouverture, le couvrant avec son corps.

"Désolée de te l'apprendre, Spikey, mais elle est plutôt morte." Cordélia fit tourner le pieu vers lui, faisant un signe de tête vers la pile de cendre.

Le corps mince du vampire n'était pas particulièrement intimidant, mais ça faisait partie du charme de Spike. Le vampire était dangereux à cause de sa nature sans prétention. Le vampire qui aimait s'amuser, prenait plaisir à son manque de conscience allait même aussi loin que de tomber amoureux, était dangereux parce qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux sauf l'amour et, dans l'amour, venait toute sa passion.

Il ne sembla pas la croire au début, étudiant Cordélia comme il aurait étudier une fourmis, et se tourna, reniflant, la regardant finalement. 

"Cordélia. Ce que j'aime tes cheveux !"

"Je peux pas en dire autant des tiens."

Cordélia n'était pas sûre de ce que Spike savait sur elle. Il était malin, pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps, il avait tout su sur Buffy et même sur Angel avant de revenir à Sunnydale, mais quand Buffy était morte, beaucoup avait pris pour acquis que Sunnydale était libre pour la prise.

Avec Faith qui gardait la Bouche de l'enfer, cette notion avait été rapidement ôtée de leurs têtes, et elle savait que quelques uns avaient même parlé d'une Chase Winters- 

Mais ils devaient encore faire la connexion avec Cordélia Chase.

Mais Spike n'était pas un vampire ordinaire. 

Il fit une pause, les yeux errant autour de la pièce et, une fois encore, il renifla, regarda vers la porte ouverte. "Tu t'attends à ce que je crois que la pom-pom girl a tué Dru?" ricana-t-il.

"Alors trouve-la, mais elle n'est pas là."

Ses yeux percèrent les siens, et son manque de peur fut essentiel pour le faire croire. Le sourire satisfait disparaissant et son corps gelant sur place, et une fois encore ses yeux errèrent sur la pile de poussière sur le sol.

Une seconde, deux, et il comprit.

Le déchirement pur, dans sa forme la plus rare, était terrifiant à regarder. Elle l'avait vu une fois, l'avait expérimenté elle-même, et c'était toujours la même chose. Certains réagissaient en cognant, comme Angel l'avait fait, certains réagissaient en se renfermant intérieurement, comme elle l'avait fait, personne n'était pareil.

L'imprévisibilité était ce qui rendait le moment si dangereux.

Ce fut clair, au moment aux les yeux du vampire s'inondèrent de larmes, de quelle façon ça allait pour lui.

La façon dont le corps commença à trembler, la façon dont ses mains se serrèrent en poings, la façon dont ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens avec une rage pure et complète-

Et elle, sans épée. SUPER. 

"Où est cette garce de Faith," souffla-t-il, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, froide, dangereuse, à peine contenue, comme une bouteille secouée une fois de trop. 

"Faith est partie. J'ai tué Dru."

Il l'ignora, se dirigeant vers l'ouverture et Cordélia bougea rapidement, couvrant le trou, le tenant à distance.

Faith, dans sa glorieuse grossesse, avait besoin de temps pour sortir, et il était hors de question qu'elle attaque un vampire à moitié fou à cet instant.

Elle avait besoin de temps… pour le comprendre… pour voir de quel côté la balle vacillerait.

"Oh, ouais. Je l'ai tuée," dit-elle, s'avançant, s'assurant que Spike ne voit personne d'autre qu'elle. "La nana cinglée et psychotique, ça n'était que moi, chéri. Avec ce pieu-ci, je ne me suis même pas embêtée à utiliser mon épée sur elle parce que, diable, je ne veux pas souiller CETTE chérie, et ça demandait un peu trop d'effort."

"NON!" mugit le vampire, et sa force fut accrue de deux fois dans son chagrin, il fut aux côtés de Cordélia en un éclair, et moins d'une seconde plus tard elle fut projetée contre le mur.

Avec l'impact, sa tête se heurta contre le mur et son esprit éclata avec douleur, le sang âcre sur sa langue alors qu'elle la mordait avec ses dents, ayant presque des hauts cœurs à cause du goût.

Ses poings atterrirent sur son visage, lui cassant le nez avec un bruit sec, poussant presque l'os dans le cerveau, et elle sentit la douleur l'étourdir, alors qu'il l'attrapait par la gorge et la balançait de l'autre côté. 

Dire que c'était un combat équitable n'était pas exactement… hé bien… équitable. A l'avis de Cordélia, elle avait eu très peu d'avertissement avant que Spike ne l'attaque, et elle se dit qu'elle en était venue à trop se reposer sur son épée quand, avec des réflexes aussi rapides que la lumière, il revint sur elle, et elle reçut un talon dans son estomac avec un coup terrible qui la fit tomber à genoux.

Une partie du plan marchait, cependant.

Il avait totalement oublié Faith.

Spike était étonnement lourd, alors qu'il l'enfourchait, les mains serrées autour de sa gorge et pressant pour lui ôter la vie.

Seigneur, elle détestait être étranglée.

Avec une montée de force elle le repoussa d'une ruade, le faisant rouler par-dessus et atterrissant sur lui, mais son esprit faisait toujours mal et ses membres tremblaient, et le vampire prit l'avantage, la prenant par le menton et tirant sa tête sur le côté, enfonçant ses crocs dans son cou.

Il y eut une douleur aiguë, comme un couteau glissant à travers la peau alors qu'il la déchirait, se fichant de la délicatesse, ayant purement l'intention de la vider de son sang.

Elle lutta, mais avec le sang qui s'en allait, sa force la quittait rapidement, et elle se prit à se concentrer seulement sur le bruit de succion qui venait de son oreille, sur le poids froid et lourd du vampire, et la certitude qu'elle mourrait sûrement aujourd'hui.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, un fracas et un grognement les firent se rouvrir, et soudainement le poids fut dégagé, et elle pu respirer à nouveau.

Elle essaya de s'asseoir, mais elle était trop sonnée et, à la place, elle ferma les yeux, laissant les ténèbres l'emporter.

Quand elle revint à elle, ses yeux trouvèrent une version trouble de Faith, et la pression contre son cou se révéla être un chiffon déchiré vite fait de la blouse de Faith, pressé contre sa blessure pour essayer de stopper le saignement.

"Faith?"

"Tu es une telle saloparde," maugréa Faith, sa voix basse, fâchée. "Je t'ai dit que j'avais tué la petite chieuse. Mais non, tu as dû faire celle qui se sacrifie, voler MON coup du tonnerre, lui dire que TU as tué Dru-"

Cordélia ferma les yeux à nouveau, sentant l'Immortalité sur laquelle elle en était venue à se reposer faire son effet, la rassembler, travailler sur ses blessures.

"Faith-" 

"Je suis enceinte mais je ne suis pas sans défense, Cordélia." Soigneusement, Faith l'aida à s'asseoir, la faisant s'appuyer contre le mur de la crypte.

Sa tête sonnant toujours, Cordélia fut enfin capable de bien regarder la crypte.

Complètement vide.

"Spike?" 

"L'initiative l'a. C'est une bonne chose que ta voiture ait un sonneur, Cor. Deux minutes et ils étaient là, prêts à prendre l'Hostile… un numéro ou l'autre."

Cordélia ferma les yeux, ravalant le sang qui était toujours agglutiné dans sa gorge, grimaçant de dégoût et crachant. "Est-ce qu'il croit toujours que j'ai tué Dru?"

"Cordélia-" 

"Le CROIT-il?"

Faith fit une pause, et acquiesça finalement. Cordélia soupira de soulagement, ses épaules de détendant. "Bien."

"Chase, cette merde de martyr n'est pas toi."

"Tant qu'il est en vie, il est une menace pour toi, Faith. Je n'ai rien à perdre. S'il me poursuit ce ne sera qu'une question de temps – et ne dit à PERSONNE que tu as tué Dru."

"MERDE, Cordy je peux m'en occuper!"

"Je ne VEUX pas que tu t'en occupes!" Cordélia se leva, bien que toujours tremblante, prenant le chiffon des mains de Faith et le tenant contre sa gorge, tendant légèrement le cou et grimaçant alors que la peau se ressoudait soigneusement toute seule. "Tu as un enfant, tu as une vie que tu as gagnée et je ne vais pas te laisser merder tout ça."

"Tu crois que je vais te quitter, c'est ça?" Faith secoua furieusement la tête, poussant Cordélia avec cette force de Tueuse qui repoussa Cordélia contre le mur. "C'est ce que tu crois? Que je vais juste me tirer avec mon enfant et le père et te quitter simplement? MERDE, Queen C. Tu es coincée avec moi."

"Faith, tu vas te tirer avec ton enfant et vivre le reste de ta vie et être une bonne mère parce que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour ELLE."

"Je suis la mère, je déciderai. Tu as dit à Willow de rester éloignée?"

"Oui." 

"Et l'a-t-elle fait? NON. Et merde si je le ferai. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Cordélia. Toi et Angel et je ne vais laisser aucun de vous deux devenir tout broyeur de noir et chieur. Ce n'est pas juste. Ce n'est pas juste pour MOI-" Sa voix s'adoucit, et le ton de la Tueuse fut étranglé alors qu'elle murmurait les derniers mots. "Je t'aime."

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Cordélia sentit ses propres yeux être inondés de larmes. "Je t'aime aussi, Faith." Et les deux brunettes tendirent les bras, et s'enlacèrent en un moment de gratitude et de dévotion complète. 

L'Immortelle et la Tueuse tremblaient, et les deux commencèrent à sangloter.

-- 

Les choses s'intensifiaient rapidement, et il était impossible de déterminer de quelle façon les choses étaient censées tourner.

Angel esquiva le coup de poing, en envoya un, et puis sauter hors du chemin du coup de pied de Spike, tout en essayant de garder un oeil sur la statue qui continuait de gronder.

Cachés dans le coin, les deux Guetteurs et l'avocat travaillaient fiévreusement, mais ils ne semblaient pas plus proches de la réponse qu'avant, et même Spike, son satané petit enfant qui changeait toujours de côté pour son propre intérêt, commençait à avoir l'air agité alors que la figure commençait à avancer.

"Tu es un idiot, Spike?" Angel bouillonnait, utilisant l'élan du vampire plus petit pour le faire tourner, le poussant avec une force furieuse contre le mur. En deux secondes Angel fut là, l'attrapant par les cheveux, le plaquant contre les briques, face en premier, amenant du sang sur le visage de Spike. "Tu veux amener la fin du monde? Tu ne connais rien au chaos, mon garçon."

Avec un grognement, il le jeta de l'autre côté de la pièce, se dirigeant vers où le vampire atterrit en un tas furieux. 

"T'en prendre à Buffy, t'en prendre à Faith, t'en prendre à Cordelia – tu as un putain de désir de mort, mon pote? Tu crois que tu as une carte blanche qui te permet de merder avec mes femmes?"

"Tes femmes?" Spike se leva, s'abaissant sous un autre coup de pied et balançant son pied, directement dans les reins d'Angel, l'envoyant valser en arrière. "Espèce de tapette. Tu crois que tu les possédais? Elles te possédaient, toi et cette fichue âme."

"La putain de l'amour, hein Spike?" Claquant un coude dans son visage, Angel tint le plus jeune assez longtemps pour assener un autre coup de poing briseur d'os dans son visage.

"Tu crois qu'il est question de prendre le contrôle du monde?" Spike sourit seulement et, avec un afflux de force, il repoussa, faisant un croche-pied à Angel, le regardant tomber par terre.

Le sol sous eux commença à bouger, et les deux vampires regardèrent la statue. Le plâtre commença à tomber, en-dessous des nuances de quelque chose de vert et écailleux commencèrent à émerger.

Spike sourit. "Par l'enfer, qui se soucie du monde, Angel?" il secoua la tête. "Quand il n'y a plus de raison pour laquelle vivre? Quoi qu'il arrive, ce démon prendra ta copine ou Kat le fera. Et tu perdras. Tu perdras toujours."

Trébuchant en arrière, Spike se tourna, sprintant vers les escaliers.

Angel se leva, fin prêt à le poursuivre quand un hurlement strident le fit geler sur place.

Se tournant, son visage démoniaque émergea dans toute sa gloire en réaction à ce qui était devant lui.

Le démon s'était levé. 

--

Les tremblements du manoir empiraient sa difficulté à garder son équilibre.

Cordélia faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, trébuchant sous le poids de l'épée alors que la lame de Kat heurtait la sienne avec un pouvoir croissant, la conduisant à genoux.

Les deux femmes transpiraient abondamment, aucune des deux n'avaient fait confiance à l'autre pour dire un mot, et ce fut la première indication pour Cordélia, dont l'esprit marchait toujours à un rythme furieux malgré ses tentatives désespérées pour le garder vide de tout sauf le combat, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La plupart des Immortels que Chase avait rencontrés étaient des parleurs. Elle en était venue à reconnaître le genre, des guerriers qui parlaient, plongeaient dans votre âme avec des mots pour essayer de vous déstabiliser, de vous faire regarder dans leurs yeux, et non l'épée, une erreur cruciale.

Le combat était dans l'esprit, mais l'extension était l'épée.

Kat était une parleuse.

Mais il n'y avait pas de discussion maintenant, rien que le regard froid de résolution qui continuait alors que l'Immortelle acharnée continuait de parer et de frapper.

La seconde indication qui fit contracter le coeur de Cordélia fut les yeux de Kat.

Ils brillaient presque, se changeant en un bleu clair qui semblait presque teinté pour détruire, froid et calculateur et rien de la chaleur à laquelle Cordélia s'était attendue.

Il n'y avait pas de cordialité brisée, pas de résolution colérique ou amère, pas de blâme.

Il n'y avait que de la haine.

Et puis la peur vint.

Katherine fit un écart, s'abaissant sous la lame et rasant la peau de Cordélia, glissant à travers son abdomen, pas profondément, mais assez pour faire trébucher Cordélia en arrière, tomber à genoux.

Kat ne pressa pas son avantage. A la place, elle regarda son épée, la laissa soudainement tomber et prit celle enfoncée dans le mur.

Chase prit une respiration saccadée, incertaine, trébuchant pour se remettre debout et ignorant l'égratignure en un effort pour se concentrer sur le combat.

Katherine était plus vieille, Katherine était plus forte, et Cordélia n'était pas assez concentrée pour gagner le combat. 

Quoi qu'il arrive, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps. 

Alors que l'Immortelle avançait, Cordélia se prépara, son coeur tressaillant en elle alors qu'elle déglutissait, ses pensées soudainement autre part. 

Sur une paire de yeux bruns, sur une paire de mains froides. Sur une bague sur une chaîne, et trois mots murmurés qui s'étaient infiltrés dans sa conscience.

"Je t'aime."

Elle ferma les yeux, baissant la tête, attendant l'inévitable.

Il ne vint jamais.

Les yeux de Cordélia s'ouvrirent et, à la place, elle trouva Kat tournée vers la porte, alors qu'un vampire passait le seuil en se précipitant, un éclat de blond qui explosa en poussière alors que Katherine le décapitait. 

Il y eut du silence en conséquence, et Katherine tomba à genoux, soudainement fatiguée, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Est-ce que tu viens de tuer Spike?" parvint à dire Cordélia.

Katherine fut silencieuse seulement un moment. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Cordélia et la haine se dissolu, de l'humidité envahissant les yeux.

"Il a tué Nick."

"Oh." 

Laissant tomber son épée, la main de Cordélia se leva jusqu'à son ventre, grimaçant devant la blessure, reconnaissante que c'était fini… pour l'instant. 

"Wow." Cordélia prit une profonde respiration, se redressant sur ses genoux. "C'était assez anti-apogée." 

Katherine parvint à sourire.

Cordélia se leva, toujours prudente, se dirigeant vers la porte fermée quand le grondement recommença.

"Humm… le démon-" 

Elle se tourna quand Katherine s'écria, et les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent alors que l'épée dans la main de Katherine commença à battre, le rougeoiement verdâtre inondant soudainement Kat et brillant lumineusement dans ses yeux.

Agrippant son épée, Cordélia trébucha en arrière alors que Katherine tombait sur le sol, convulsant.

"Oh, merde."


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre Quinze**

Son corps était totalement envahi.

Convulsion après convulsion tourmentaient le corps de Kat et Cordélia se tenait là, impuissante. Elle regarda sa forme tortillante, la bouche bée alors que sa tête se tournait vers la porte qui menait aux escaliers.

Le grondement définitif et explicite qui fit vibrer la pièce la fit bondir en action, et elle posa prudemment un pied sur la lame qui était visée dans la main de Kat, la gardant immobile pendant qu'elle s'agenouillait, tentant et faisant de son mieux pour stopper les convulsions.

Ils manquaient de temps.

Ils manquaient TELLEMENT de temps.

Mais la peur qui avait été prédominante avant, avait laissé la place à la détermination pure et elle grimaça seulement, tressaillant avec sympathie devant l'agonie évidente sur le visage de Kat, la possession faisant plus que laisser des traces.

"Combat-le, Kat," murmura-t-elle, gardant une prise ferme sur ses épaules. "Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Ni toi moi, d'ailleurs."

Le fourmillement qui la traversa l'a pris complètement par surprise, alors qu'elle aspirait de l'air et tournait la tête vers la porte, seulement pour voir un visage familier avec des yeux sombres et gentils entrer dans la pièce, agrippant une épée qui était rare et différente et utilisée uniquement par un homme.

Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle lui offrit un sourire avant de faire un signe de tête vers Kat.

"Il t'en a FALLU du temps!"

Le corps de Kat se cambra et Cordelia lutta, la maintenant sur le sol, essayant de garder son poids sur elle tandis que l'homme et ses compagnons s'approchaient.

"Tu as de la chance qu'on était dans le voisinage," commenta la femme, ses cheveux blond platine brillant dans la lumière vacillante.

Cordélia fit à peine attention à la voleuse. "Amanda, toi et - qui diable es-tu?"

Duncan McCloud balança un pouce par dessus son épaule. "Methos. Vieux."

L'homme aux yeux sombres lui fit un sourire. "Intéressant petit établissement."

Chase et lui échangèrent un regard, et elle roula les yeux. "Purée. C'est un autre elle, pas vrai?" cassa-t-elle, laissant un regard noir à Amanda, et faisant finalement un signe de la tête vers les escaliers. "Il y a un démon là-bas. Tuez-le."

"Depuis quand on a commencé à prendre des ordres de la petite?" demanda Amanda, mais elle roula seulement les yeux alors qu'elle suivait le vieil Immortel dans les escaliers, en prenant deux à la fois.

Duncan lança un regard tendre à Cordélia, mais il n'y avait pas de temps pour les plaisanteries et les réunions joyeuses, alors que Kat grognait sous eux, ses yeux changeant de couleur et sa respiration devenant haletante, presque comme si elle se noyait.

"On doit tuer le démon pour stopper la possession," dit Cordélia, quelques secondes avant d'être éjectée par une ruade de Kat, atterrissant contre le mur avec un bruit sourd.

--

La petite Tueuse fut paralysée pendant juste une seconde, avant que l'expression de détermination qui était si évocatrice de Buffy ne flotte sur son visage et elle attaqua le démon de trois mètres en première.

Mais les tentacules se montrèrent trop rapides pour elle et elle fut rapidement désarmée et rejetée en arrière.

Angel bougea aussi vite qu'il pu, mais lui aussi fut répétitivement repoussé alors que le monstre se levait de la statue, sombre et grand et brûlant de maléfisme.

Même le démon, l'intrépide Angélus qui était ligoté dans les confins de l'âme d'Angel, frissonna et tressauta en lui, mais l'expression sur le visage du vampire était de la détermination pure et totale.

Quand Mr Weathers tenta de courir vers les escaliers, il se fit attraper par la cravate et hisser pour avoir une bonne vue du démon émergé sur le visage d'Angel.

"Restez," dit Angel bouillonnant de colère, grognant avec un grondement furieux qui était décourageant même dans l'apocalypse de mal pur qu'ils expérimentaient en ce moment. "Et mettez un terme au Jeu. Ou je vous tuerai moi-même."

Avec une poussée furieuse, Mr. Weathers fut balancé à nouveau dans le coin, où Katie le rattrapa seulement par la cravate et commença à lire plus de lettres de la traduction.

"Vous ne pouvez pas VOIR CA?!" cassa Weathers, les yeux sur le nuage de ténèbres qui surgissait au-dessus du démon se levant et s'approchant lentement des escaliers.

"Pour le moment, je n'ai pas le temps pour les démons, Mr. Weathers," cassa-t-elle. "Lisez."

--

Amanda et Methos avaient été dangereusement proches de se couper la tête l'un l'autre, lui avec son épée, elle avec son éventail, quand ils avaient été interrompus par son ancien amant, se poussant entre eux et leur disant de combattre le besoin en eux.

Leur nature inhérente avait été dominante, et les deux s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers Duncan mais, heureusement, son amour pour son ancien flic mortel s'était infiltré quand l'imbécile idiot et stupide de qui elle était tombée amoureuse lui avait crié d'arrêter.

L'hésitation avait fait toute la différence, alors que Methos levait son épée pour virer Duncan et elle avait fini par attraper l'épée à la place, sauver la vie de Duncan et, en même temps, sauvant probablement la sienne.

L'amour pour le combat inondait toujours ses veines, et les trois Immortels s'étaient nourris de discipline pour garder leurs épées au fourreau alors Duncan expliquait ce qu'il savait.

Ca avait été dur à digérer au début, mais après deux cent ans à faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, Amanda se gardait de ne pas croire.

Vampires, Démons, Rituels. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas? Elle n'était pas prête à ce que le monde se finisse non plus – pas avec Nick toujours dedans.

De plus, mis à part le presque combat de tigresse la dernière fois – et première fois – qu'elle avait rencontré Chase Winters, et avec une très bonne raison – qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire quand elle avait frappé à la porte de son ancien amant et avait rencontré Pute-Oh-Rama dans rien d'autre qu'une serviette ? Bref, le fait étant, Amanda avait quelque chose de proche d'un respect parcimonieux pour la petite prima donna riche et, diable, la nana avait tué César Monténégro- il fallait des tripes.

Tout de même, elle avait basé plus de confiance sur Duncan alors qu'elle et le toujours maussade Methos s'étaient approchés de la vieille maison qui tremblait et vacillait.

Elle avait soupiré et fait craquer son cou. "Elles doivent toujours trembler."

Duncan avait bougé en premier, marmonnant à propos de la 'faveur', et merde, cette Chase demandait vraiment de sérieuses faveurs aux gens.

"Tout ce que je sais, Duncan c'est que cette fille a intérêt a avoir été le meilleur coup de ta vie pour que tu appelles CA un retour de faveur."

"Je seconde ça," avait ajouté Methos.

Quand ils étaient entrés, ils avaient rencontré la nana Chase, maintenant au sol avec une autre Immortelle, qui avait l'air d'endurer une crise douloureuse.

Deux minutes plus tard, Methos et elle descendaient lentement les escaliers, se dirigeant VERS la chose maléfique grognante et grondante.

Oh ouais. CA c'était malin.

Les cris et grognements ne rendaient pas ça plus plaisant, et elle laissa gracieusement son Vieil aîné passé en premier, alors qu'il s'avançait vers la porte, prenait une respiration et tournait la poignée.

Wow. C'était juste un petit peu chaotique.

Les deux épées furent sorties en un éclair, et Amanda fut plus que surprise quand l'homme en veste de cuir se retourna, avec ce qui devait être la pire déformation de peau qui ait jamais existé.

"Vampire?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-il, quelques secondes avant d'être projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce par la chose TRES dégoûtante.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est CA!" cracha son compagnon.

"La chose que, je suppose, nous tuons?" maugréa Amanda à Methos, quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne laissent leurs épées briller et qu'ils attaquent.

--

Elle hurla de douleur, et Cordélia haleta, observant Kat s'agenouiller, la main agrippant l'épée ayant l'air tuméfiée et douloureuse.

Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Cordélia, elle se contenta de les fermer à nouveau, ignorant l'autre Immortel qui la regardait avec hésitation, épée sortie.

"Ne l'attaque pas, Duncan!" dit immédiatement Chase, se levant sur ses pieds, se déplaçant prudemment autour de Katherine. "L'épée- elle est…"

"C'est l'épée?" Elle agrippa son bras alors qu'ils regardaient Katherine trébucher, et quand le grondement vint du sous-sol, Cordélia prit sa décision, même alors que son cœur tourmenté par la culpabilité faisait connaître sa désapprobation.

"Viens, on doit aider à stopper le démon. On ne peut rien faire ici."

--

Katherine se noyait.

Le déluge tournoyait dans son esprit et son corps et elle était paralysée, luttant contre, perdant les connexions et toutes les petites choses qui semblaient en vie en elle étaient lentement déchirées.

Avec chaque traction, chaque déchirure qui venait de l'intérieur, elle se trouvait à cahoter. L'épée sur son bras brûlait, flétrissent et se moulant dans sa chair, desséchant sa gorge et gardant ses mains enroulées autour, ne pouvant le stopper.

Ses yeux bleus foncés rencontrèrent les noisettes de Cordélia et elle vit l'humidité, alors qu'elle étouffait et haletait pour de l'air, et son propre cœur se flétrissait à chaque moment et seconde qui passait alors qu'elle observait avec une supplication silencieuse Chase éloigner l'autre Immortel, vers les escaliers.

Et, avec ça, le sol s'éleva et Kat le sentit se heurter contre sa tête, amenant les ténèbres.

--

Cordélia s'accrocha à la main de Duncan, un réflexe qui venait avec la familiarité, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, entendant le chaos se rapprocher.

Quand elle prit une respiration, elle sentit son regard sur elle, et elle se tourna, soulevant un sourcil.

"Quoi?"

"Salut."

Oh, ouais. "Salut, Duncan," dit-elle finalement, lui offrant un sourire vacillant. Il lui serra la main, et resserra sa prise, son épée plus longue tendue devant eux.

"Tu es prête?"

"Comme au bon vieux temps?"

Il sourit, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire tremblant en retour, regardant la porte, fermant les yeux, prenant une respiration.

Sans un autre mot la paire fit irruption dans la pièce, et rencontra le chaos total.

Son cœur sembla se briser quand le vampire atterrit contre le mur avec un bruit sourd audible, et son nom fut arraché à ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Duncan, ignorant même le démon s'élevant pour inspecter son visage.

"Angel," souffla-t-elle, ses mains bougeant tendrement sur son visage contusionné.

Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux, hébétés par l'impact. "Cordy?"

"Hey abruti," fit-elle remarquer, sa voix rauque de soulagement. "Pourquoi ne reste-tu pas en dehors de celui-là? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton combat."

Il était sur le point de protester, mais Cordélia se contenta de secouer furieusement la tête, se penchant pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, fort, et puis se leva, son épée en main alors qu'elle rejoignait les trois autres pour observer le démon continuer de s'élever.

"Alors…Petite Mlle Garde Riche – et je dis ça de façon attachante - des suggestions?" demanda Amanda, reculant légèrement, tendant le bras derrière elle et sortant son éventail métallique, l'ouvrant avec un claquement.

"Quatre contre un, ce sont des chances plutôt bonnes, pas vrai?" dit Cordélia, les regardant.

"Cinq."

Katherine tremblait visiblement, mais elle passa le seuil, prenant sa place près de Duncan, l'épée battant toujours dans sa main.

Cordélia balança immédiatement son épée dans sa direction, les yeux méfiants. "Kat-"

"Je vais bien…" Kat avait l'air de souffrir, et ses genoux lâchèrent sous elle, la faisant s'écraser sur le sol.

Le démon s'immobilisa, observant la femme, et Cordélia se redressa, hésitant entre l'Immortelle souffrant manifestement et la bête gagnant rapidement du contrôle.

"Cordélia." La voix de Kat était basse, à peine discernable. "Je vais le distraire – tue-le quand je le ferai-"

"Kat-"

Un tentacule cingla, se glissant autour du corps de Kat et la fouettant en avant, se concentrant directement sur le cœur palpitant.

"KAT!"

--

"NOM DE DIEU"

"Mr. Weathers si vous vouliez ARRETER avec les commentaires incessants," cassa Terence, ôtant complètement sa cravate alors qu'il gardait sa main sur son oreille. "Katie – si nous ne la trouvons pas maintenant, nous allons avoir cinq Immortels dans la même pièce prêts à s'entretuer," dit-il rapidement, ôtant ses lunettes et les mettant dans sa poche, remontant ses manches. "Corinthien. Maintenant."

Katie acquiesça, psalmodiant de façon haletée dans la langue désirée, alors que Terence commençait aussi, cette fois en Gaélique.

--

Ce n'était pas son combat.

Angel déglutit, les poings serrés avec frustration alors qu'il attendait sur le côté, observant, tressautant alors que Katherine était traînée vers le démon, alors que les autres Immortels qu'il venait juste de rencontrer sortaient leurs épées, chacun avec la même lueur qui était devenue prédominante dans les yeux de Cordélia.

Et la danse commença, au milieu des hurlements et des grognements et, par-dessus tout, au milieu des cris de douleur de Kat.

Les Immortels avaient gelé sur place pendant juste une demi seconde, avant que les épées ne commencent à tournoyer et soudainement ils furent attirer dans le combat, dansant avec des rotations et des coups de pieds alors que le combat en eux l'emportait sur un ou deux, et les épées commencèrent à se heurter alors que les Immortels luttaient pour garder la tête claire.

Le démon en lui le poussait à bouger, mais Angel et la petite Tueuse qui était maintenant nichée sous son épaule ne pouvaient que regarder.

Elle sauta en avant, et il l'attrapa par l'épaule.

Se dégageant rageusement, elle leva son pieu. "Ne me touche pas."

"Ce n'est pas ton combat," dit-il automatiquement, la voix vide et pas totalement convaincu lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de regarder Cordélia et, à la place, prit la Tueuse et la positionna devant les Guetteurs.

Et, avec le visage en mode démon, il fit remarquer, "C'est quand vous voulez pour arrêter la Fin du Jeu."

--

Un saut en arrière fut la seule chose qui l'empêcha d'être étripée, grâce au regard déchaîné dans les yeux d'Amanda.

Ignorant la voleuse incontrôlable, elle fit une culbute, levant l'épée et coupant un tentacule.

Il y eut un cri aigu avant qu'elle ne soit repoussée contre le mur, sa tête douloureuse avec chaque secousse.

Mais le tentacule resta coupé.

"LES GARS! Allez!"

Duncan et Methos se mirent immédiatement en position, et Amanda vint ensuite, s'étant remise de son inquiétude de la Fin du Jeu et, avec sa force furtive, se glissant sous la couverture de Methos pour couper un autre bras, seulement pour se faire mettre à terre à son tour.

"Deux de parties, plus que huit," maugréa-t-elle près de Cordélia, aidant l'Immortelle à se lever tandis que Methos et Duncan continuaient de combattre les bras agités. "Il doit y avoir un moyen plus facile."

"Hé bien, TU es la voleuse, Amanda, TU trouves le moyen!" cassa Cordélia, alors que les deux commençaient à avancer, se lançant un regard noir, et se fendant avec les épées, quelques secondes avant que Katherine ne crie une fois de plus.

C'était de l'agonie pure, non filtrée, et ça leur fit tous faire une pause, observant le démon tournoyer et attraper, et Katherine fut soudainement laissée tomber par lui, ressemblant étrangement à un chat, les cheveux jetés en avant, cachant son visage.

Il y eut un silence complet alors que le démon reculait derrière elle, et les yeux de Cordélia s'écarquillèrent alors que Katherine relevait la tête, et il n'y avait que des ténèbres pures où ses yeux bleus foncés étaient avant.

"Ok, je pense que c'est mauvais," dit Amanda, reculant.

Katherine se leva, lentement, et Cordélia prit une inspiration, changeant sa prise sur son épée alors qu'elle regardait vers où Angel et la Tueuse gardaient le trio travaillant fiévreusement. "Quand vous voulez, les gars."

"Vous permettez?"

Methos frappa en premier, mais Katherine bloqua rapidement le coup, à peine un contact de son épée et il vola en arrière, se heurtant fort contre le mur, atterrissant en un tas immobile.

"MERDE."

Duncan s'avança, se mettant devant les deux femmes, les gardant.

"Chase, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"L'épée … " Cordélia mouilla ses lèvres, repérant le lustre qui pendait encore à peine du plafond. "On ne peut combattre pas contre l'épée."

"Ouais, je crois que c'est assez évident."

Duncan leva son épée, les yeux sombres et aussi froids que l'acier alors qu'il se déplaçait en un grand cercle autour de la Katherine possédée.

Le cœur de Chase battait furieusement alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration, devant le démon qui était maintenant complètement immobile, et devant chaque battement de cœur qui semblait s'accroître et s'accroître.

Toujours entrepreneuse, elle releva la tête vers le lustre, tirant sur le coude du Corbeau et faisant un signe de tête.

Amanda pensait manifestement la même chose. "Tu crois que ça va marcher?"

"Une seule façon de le savoir."

"A trois?" Chase acquiesça.

"Les garçons vont devoir occuper Kat," marmonna Amanda, tendant le bras et tirant le Methos assommé sur ses pieds. "Hey le ruminant, va aider Duncan." Elle le poussa vers Katherine, et durant les deux secondes où les deux Immortels et Katherine furent distraits, les deux femmes saisirent leur chance.

Avec fluidité, Cordélia fonça vers le mur Est, sautant en l'air et se jetant contre, utilisant son élan pour s'élever plus haut.

Ses mains gantées se montrèrent cruciales alors qu'elle enroulait ses doigts autour du lustre, parvenant à peine à s'accrocher après que le poids ajouté d'Amanda ne fasse un craquement.

Mais ce fut assez, leur élan les faisant planer au-dessus de Katherine.

Cordélia serra les dents, priant qu'elle ait bien calculé et, avec un coup d'œil à sa compagne, elle lâcha, plongeant vers le démon et transperçant le coeur en premier.

--

Le cri aigu rempli l'air, et soudainement l'explosion de lumière inonda la pièce, et ça aveugla Terence pendant bien dix secondes alors qu'il couvrait son visage, continuant les psalmodies, rapidement, toujours rapidement.

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la peur, et il n'y avait de la place pour rien d'autre que les mots, et il les vivait et les respirait, les consumait pendant ces secondes.

Oublieux de tout le reste, il ne remarqua jamais quand il commença à convulser, quand le feu jailli autour de lui, et quand l'énorme cercle qui jailli autour traversa les Immortels qui étaient aussi éblouis par la lumière, il ne vit jamais rien de ça.

A la place, tout devint noir.

--

"CORDELIA!"

Il fit un pas en avant, mais ce fut la petite Tueuse qui le retint, avec la force qui était si anormale, le gardant éloigné.

Il grogna, mais elle se contenta de lever le pieu plus haut, le tirant en arrière. "On doit s'occuper d'EUX!"

La gorge d'Angel était sèche, mais le déglutissement n'aidait pas alors qu'il luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts contre la lumière brillante qui inondait.

--

La première chose qu'elle remarqua quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent fut l'odeur.

Ecœurante, rance, et complètement dégoûtante.

Cordélia grimaça et, soudainement, laissa sortir un cri étouffé quand elle réalisa que l'humidité dans laquelle elle était à moitié enterrée était des tripes et du sang.

"AUGH!"

A côté d'elle, Amanda sauta sur ses pieds, glissant dans la saleté et retombant dedans, ses mains s'agitant et saisissant Cordélia.

"EWW!" Cordélia glissa encore, mais parvint à ramper loin des restes du démon, épuisée, avec un cœur battant furieusement.

"C'est une tenue coûteuse!" maugréa Amanda à côté d'elle, ôtant les entrailles qui étaient éparpillées sur son corps. "Et je ne veux même pas COMMENCER avec tout le problème de CHEVEUX que je vais avoir."

Cordélia lui lança un regard à moitié contrarié, essayant de garder sa prise sur son épée alors qu'elle se mettait de façon tremblante sur ses pieds, rencontrant le regard de Duncan se levait à côté de Methos.

"Katherine?"

La femme en question était en un tas sur le sol, le visage couvert par une dégringolade de boucles sombres.

Cordélia se tint, la gorge serrée, alors que ses yeux apercevaient la forme d'Angel, aidant Terence, qui avait l'air assommé et fatigué, à se lever.

S'avançant, elle s'agenouilla à côté de Katherine, instruisant Duncan à l'aider alors qu'elle roulait Katherine sur ses cuisses.

L'épée tomba des mains de Katherine, brillant toujours légèrement.

"Kat?"

L'Immortelle respirait, et Cordélia sentit un sourire de soulagement inonder son visage quand Katherine ouvrit lentement les yeux.

"Ca fait mal comme un putain de-"

"Elle va bien!" Duncan remua sous elle, aidant Katherine à se mettre sur pied alors qu'elle prenait une inspiration, secouant la tête comme pour essayer de l'éclaircir.

"Super! Elle pourra aider avec les factures de thérapie." A Amanda, il marmonna, "Je suis dans les parages depuis un LONG moment, mais-"

"C'est fini?" demanda Katherine.

Cordélia la fixa dans les yeux, ne sachant comment répondre à ça. Les choses semblaient…différentes. Ses doigts ne la démangeaient plus pour prendre son épée, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Amanda et ne sentit pas l'envie écrasante de lui arracher la tête, mais…

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Katherine…

"Ca devrait l'être." Les cheveux de Katie étaient ébouriffés alors qu'elle se levait, s'appuyant sur Mr. Weathers comme support. "Il semble que nous ayons trouvé la formule correcte."

"Elle a raison, je ne sens rien," dit distraitement Amanda, complètement absorbée par la tentative de nettoyer le vomi de tentacules de son visage. "C'est fini, c'est fait, on peut y aller?"

"S'IL-TE-PLAIT," dit Cordélia, la regardant à peine.

Methos nettoya son épée, et s'avançant avec un signe de tête. "J'espère ne pas te revoir bientôt, Chase. Tu es des ennuis. Mais si jamais tu es dans le voisinage, n'hésite pas à passer."

"Tu sais que je le pense totalement moi-même. Non," dit Amanda, faisant un clin d'œil, et elle suivit Methos, essayant toujours de nettoyer ses vêtements. "Et n'hésite pas à me remercier de t'avoir aidée à sauver le monde, n'importe quand, avec un peu de ton argent."

Duncan McCloud se sentit mal à l'aise alors qu'il fixait Chase.

Elle avait l'air différente, fatiguée, et recouverte de bave verte, plus vieille dans les yeux mais aussi, d'une certaine façon, dans le visage.

Son ancienne amante qui l'avait quitté après une semaine était quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié, et il sentit le sourire de tendresse qui avait glissé sur son visage disparaître quand ses yeux se détournèrent de lui, rencontrèrent et restèrent sur ceux du vampire qui s'avança.

Chase soupira et, alors que Duncan observait, elle se pencha en avant, son front s'appuyant soudainement contre le torse d'Angel, alors que les mains du vampire aux cheveux sombres se glissaient autour d'elle, son menton reposant sur le sommet de sa tête.

C'était une étreinte intime, et ça dérangeait Duncan plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, alors que Katherine, sa force augmentant rapidement, fit un bas soupir, les yeux également glués sur la paire.

Angel relâcha légèrement sa prise quand Cordélia se dégagea pour l'étudier. Il y avait une ecchymose sur sa joue, s'effaçant rapidement. Avec une tendre caresse, il glissa son pouce le long de sa mâchoire, essuyant un peu de saleté qui était toujours sur son visage.

"Tu vas bien?"

Elle mordit sa lèvre, acquiesçant, grimaçant alors qu'elle plaçait doucement une main sur le côté du visage d'Angel, l'inclinant. "Ca fait mal?"

"C'est juste une égratignure."

"Chase." Le sombre et séduisant Immortel la distraya, et Angel se tourna avec elle, sentit sa main se libérer alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, se dirigeant vers le nouvel homme.

"Duncan." Son visage portait un sourire sincère alors qu'elle tendait les bras, serrant ses mains. "Merci."

"C'était bon d'avoir de tes nouvelles."

Cordélia dû sourire. Il était toujours si discret.

Quand ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à Angel, qui se tenait maintenant directement derrière elle, Cordélia prit une inspiration, se souvenant soudainement. "Duncan, voici Angel, Angel…"

"Duncan."

Les deux êtres surnaturels s'observèrent, et l'Immortel détourna les yeux en premier, se penchant pour ramasser son épée.

"Je devrais y aller. M'assurer qu'Amanda n'essaie pas de voler l'épée de Methos… à nouveau." A nouveau, son regard erra sur Cordélia, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer, et s'éloignant.

Mr. Weathers bougea ensuite, s'enfuyant de la pièce avec une intensité qui était presque amusante.

Cordélia regarda Katherine, qui était debout, appuyée contre le mur, ses yeux ayant une expression distraite, perdue.

"Ca va?"

"Je vais…" Katherine s'interrompit, mais lui fit un sourire lugubre, ses yeux humides et fatigués.

Les yeux de Cordélia se plissèrent, mais Katie la distraya, l'appelant alors que Terence et elle se dirigeaient vers les escaliers. "On te rejoindra à l'hôtel, Chase."

"Merci Katie."

Katie fit une pause, souriant avec le plus jeune Terence. "Contente d'avoir été utile."

La main de Cordélia se glissa dans celle d'Angel, alors que le trio restait dans la pièce, fatigué, épuisé...

"Angel, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais dire un mot à Cordélia, seule."

La voix de Kate était douce, presque coupante.

Le vampire lui lança un regard et acquiesça, serrant les doigts de Cordélia avant de la lâcher, se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

--

Rien n'était jamais vraiment fini.

Dans la loi des ironies, Chase en était venue à l'observer et à l'accepter.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre Seize**

**Sunnydale, CA 2001**

Il avait autrefois mangé un enfant qui ressemblait à ça.

Angel était assis, attentivement immobile, l'enfant si petit qu'il tenait dans ses paumes.

De façon tremblante, il regarda la maison, où les autres, avec les lumières allumées, parlaient et riaient et accueillaient Willow pour son retour à la maison.

Le laissant dans les ténèbres, le laissant avec l'enfant… lui confiant l'enfant.

Rupert Osborne le regarda avec ses yeux bleus foncés, sa tête ayant déjà une masse de boucles rousses, inhabituel pour un nouveau-né.

Alerte, il se contenta de bâiller, avant de continuer son examen minutieux du vampire qui le tenait.

Angel déglutit, lançant un autre regard paniqué vers la maison, et puis laissant sortir une respiration tremblante, attentif à rester complètement immobile.

C'était juste un bébé. Il avait déjà tenu des bébés auparavant.

Clignant des yeux, il le rapprocha de lui, sentant sa chaleur, la nouvelle vie battant dans son corps.

Le battement de cœur était petit, mais ferme, et la vue du petit Ruppy fit presque sourire Angel, alors qu'il le berçait sur son bras gauche et, avec hésitation, tendait la main vers son visage.

Avec un gros doigt, trop large pour manipuler son petit visage, Angel suivit gentiment la joue douce.

Dérouté, confus… incontestablement heureux.

Ses yeux descendirent sur la bague de son annulaire.

Et marié.

"C'est un moment broyage de noir pour les solitaires, ou est-ce que tout le monde peut s'y joindre?"

L'Immortelle le fit sursauter et, par impulsion, Angel attira l'enfant plus près de lui, plissant les yeux.

"Je ne – Je ne broie pas du noir," commença-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

Cordélia Chase – maintenant Chase Winters, et portant également une bague dorée à son annulaire, fit seulement un sourire affecté, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la lumière et venait dans les ténèbres avec lui, s'asseyant près de lui.

Son propre émerveillement pour l'enfant fut mis sur pause alors que, à son tour, il étudiait le visage de l'Immortelle, alors qu'elle regardait intensément le premier enfant de Willow et Oz.

Un mélange d'émotions la traversèrent, et il pu toutes les sentir. Emerveillement, joie, tristesse, envie, un élancement de chagrin…

Ses yeux étaient sombres alors qu'elle tendait un doigt tremblant pour agripper la petite main du Ruppy bâillant.

"Alors, à quel point crois-tu que Giles prendra la grosse tête quand il découvrira qu'on lui a donné son nom?"

Il offrit un sourire lugubre. "A quel point fait-il le paon là-dedans, maintenant?"

"Oh, un peu."

L'Immortelle et le Vampire furent silencieux, les deux regardant l'enfant, assis côte à côte.

Les mains de Cordélia étaient serrées ensemble, son corps était raide.

Mais ses yeux étaient humides.

"Tiens. Tu… euh… veux le prendre?"

Il lui offrit l'enfant, et elle recula immédiatement.

"AUGH! Non! Je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants."

Il souleva un sourcil, lui lançant un regard passif presque noir. "Cordélia, j'avais l'habitude de les manger."

"Ok, S'IL-TE-PLAIT, ne partage plus jamais ça." Elle gigota, lui lança un coup d'œil, et soupira simplement, faisant des gestes rapides. "Allez, avant que je perde mon courage."

Cachant le sourire devant sa réticence, il lui passa l'enfant. "Fais attention, la tête-"

"Je sais, espèce d'abruti!" Il haussa simplement les épaules, et puis fut silencieux alors que Cordélia prenais prudemment l'enfant dans ses bras, ses yeux noisettes s'adoucissant.

Le sourire sur son visage était contagieux, un contraste bienvenu à l'expression hantée qu'elle avait portée durant l'épreuve avec Magdalène, qui rappelait le sourire qu'elle lui avait fait quand elle lui avait rendu visite au manoir, deux ans plus tôt.

"C'est stupéfiant," l'entendit-il souffler.

Son propre cœur s'éleva, et Angel sourit, assis dans les ténèbres avec cette Immortelle, regardant vers la maison avec toutes les lumières allumées, où sa Tueuse attendait.

Avec hésitation, il tendit le bras, plaçant une main froide sur son épaule chaude, et serra.

Elle gela sur place, mais quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle comprit.

Un léger acquiescement, un sourire doux, et puis les membres des ténèbres baissèrent les yeux sur l'enfant entre eux.

Rien d'autre ne devait être dit.

--

Chase Winters soupira, regardant les sacs qu'elle avait accumulés durant son séjour à Angel Investigations.

Maintenant c'était fini, les vêtements avaient changé encore une fois.

Les cheveux étaient longs, plus retenus, flottant librement et encadrant son visage avec de jolies boucles. L'ensemble de travail était confortable, pas serrant comme le cuir noir. Le col en 'v' du blazer était plongeant, donnant une vue spacieuse de son décolleté, mais la blouse bleu foncé empêchait les yeux de voir plus loin.

En gros, elle ressemblait à Chase Winters à nouveau. C'était une vue familière et déconcertante.

Sa tête résonnait toujours, et son cœur portait toujours une couverture de tristesse sombre, mais ses yeux étaient infailliblement clairs alors tendait le bras, glissant la serviette en cuir sur une épaule et soulevant le reste, se déplaçant vers la porte et descendant les escaliers.

Ses pas hésitèrent alors qu'elle regardait l'agitation, son visage portant une expression curieuse quand l'homme avec les lunettes et la cravate leva les yeux, son visage s'illuminant comme un arbre de Noël.

"Mlle Winters!"

"Terence," répondit-elle, s'arrêtant au pied de l'escalier et lui lançant un regard amusé alors qu'il s'avançait, souriant joyeusement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je…" Il regarda le chaos, les livres ouverts et les vêtements et les serviettes éparpillés partout. Il se retourna vers elle, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues, alors qu'elle croisait les bras, un sourcil amusé s'élevant sur son front. "J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus être votre guetteur."

Son sourire disparu devant le ton voilé. "Quoi?"

"Il ne peut plus être ton guetteur." Katie s'avança, enfilant le blazer noir, prenant l'écharpe et l'ajustant sur son cou. "Tu n'es pas censée le savoir, Chase."

"C'est Tante Chase pour toi," dit Cordélia, ses yeux se plissant.

Katie parvint à sourire. "Très bien. Tante Chase. Il ne peut plus être ton Guetteur."

"Je ne vais pas accepter qu'un homme étranger m'observe, Katie."

"Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es ce que tu es, Chase. Et nous devons faire ce que nous devons faire."

Et donc ça avait déjà commencé. Chaque jour, le rappel.

Elle était gelée sur place même alors que le visage de Katie s'adoucit, alors qu'elle se penchait et pressait un bisou sur sa joue.

Le vieux visage de Katie avait les magnifiques yeux brillants de Faith, mais sa petite-fille n'avait que son caractère vif, pas sa compréhension.

"Je te vois bientôt."

"Non, tu ne me verras pas."

Katie prit une respiration, ses épaules s'affaissant, de la tristesse assombrissant ses traits. "Pour ce que ça vaut… " elle s'interrompit, et finalement ne dit rien d'autre, baissant la tête. "J'ai choisi ce que j'ai choisi."

"Et tu es ce que tu es."

Sa tête se releva, mais elle acquiesça.

"Au revoir Katie."

La voix de Cordélia était coupante, pas méchante, mais ferme, congédiante, et Katie, fidèle à sa vocation, obéit à l'Immortelle.

Se tournant, elle fit un geste aux autres Guetteurs, et passa la porte, la tête haute, son corps vieux redressé malgré le poids évident que sa position portait.

Mais Terence resta.

Chase se tourna, les yeux teintés de quelques gouttes d'humidité. "Pourquoi tu ne pars pas?"

"Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir." Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai bien peur de ne plus avoir le plaisir d'être votre Guetteur, Mlle Winters. Mais je peux être votre ami. J'ai quitté le conseil. Je vais travailler ici, avec Angel Investigations."

Un long silence suivit, alors que Cordélia digérait les mots. La lueur dans ses yeux vint avec la compréhension, et son sourire s'élargit.

"Je n'ai juste plus envie de guetter."

Elle se surprit à sourire, tendant le bras et lui serrant les mains, n'autorisant pas plus d'émotions que ça. "Ca fait plaisir de savoir que tu n'es pas un total retardé."

"Hé bien, j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. Ce manuscrit en particulier." Il le leva, l'agitant. "Il est fascinant, et il y a même des références au Vampire avec une Ame et un mot que je n'ai pas encore compris, Shansh-"

Le manuscrit fut immédiatement arraché de ses mains. "Nous allons prendre ça."

Mr. Weathers était de retour dans son costume, ajustant sa cravate à quatre cent dollars et ouvrant la serviette à mille dollars pour laisser tomber le manuscrit dedans.

"Je crois que ça nous appartient."

"HEY!"

Ses yeux étaient froids alors qu'il regardait la paire. "Les affaires sont les affaires. Mlle Chase?"

Rien n'avait changé. Voilà la compréhension qu'il cherchait chez elle. Une reconnaissance que tout continuerait comme avant.

Ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient même pas partenaires dans les affaires. Mais rivaux. Ennemis.

Et c'était juste les affaires.

"Les affaires sont les affaires," répondit-elle. "Si vous revenez ici, je le laisserai vous tuer."

Les mots le firent sourire.

Il la fixa un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de se tourner et, en deux secondes, il était parti.

"Vous pensez qu'on les reverra?"

"Oh, je le sais."

Terence soupira, regardant Lorne qui traversait le lobby, faisant tinter des clés de voiture dans ses mains. "Tu es prête, Princesse?"

"On vient me chercher."

"Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu une limousine impersonnelle quand l'Hôte lui-même est prêt à t'offrir son temps?"

Il y avait de l'engourdissement qui battait dans la poitrine de Cordélia, appuyant sur elle, la faisant regarder le lobby presque vide de l'Hypérion presque anxieusement.

Son coeur tressailli en elle alors que l'engourdissement partait, et ses yeux repoussèrent les larmes alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne faisait qu'attendre.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis tôt ce matin et, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait… il attendait qu'elle parte.

Les choses étaient trop dures.

C'était trop simple de juste dire au revoir.

Terence remua sur ses pieds, se raclant la gorge. "Y a-t-il une façon de vous convaincre de rester?"

Ses yeux errèrent jusqu'à lui, et Cordélia se permit un doux sourire de familiarité. "Tu sais mieux que personne, Terence, à quoi ressemble ma vie. Elle est à Londres, pas ici. J'ai déjà passé trop de temps éloignée." Elle se pencha, soulevant sa serviette et la posant sur le comptoir, l'ouvrant, repoussant une mèche rebelle alors qu'elle trifouillait dans les feuilles de données.

"Tiens." Elle en sortit une et la tendit à Lorne. "C'est une copie de mon testament. Juste au cas où."

Lorne, étonnamment, prit simplement la feuille et la glissa dans sa poche, levant la main pour gratter à nouveau ses cornes tandis que Cordélia se tournait vers Terence.

"Mon traqueur va me manquer."

"J'espère vous revoir bientôt, Mlle Winters."

Ses yeux étaient rouges, un peu humides, et l'émotion qu'il montrait si rarement tira sur son âme, alors qu'elle se penchait et pressait un baiser contre son front. "Terence, fais-moi une faveur. Appelle-moi Cordélia."

Et avec ça, elle souleva ses sacs, glissa le dernier sur son épaule et fit un geste à Lorne, quittant l'Hypérion de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée.

En tant que Chase Winters.

--

L'avion était à peine visible dans la nuit sombre, et Cordélia le fixa, le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux, rendant plus de mèches rebelles, les mains dans les poches et elle étudiait le monde qu'elle quittait.

"Tu es sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais, chaton?"

Elle déglutit fort. "Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Lorne."

"C'est tout ce que je dis. Tu regarde derrière toi à un nombre affreux de choses."

Elle expira, poussant le tout en un long soupir. "Lorne j'ai regardé derrière moi toute ma vie."

"Regarde juste une dernière fois, mon chou."

Ses yeux noisettes étaient interrogateurs alors qu'elle rencontrait les siens et, docilement, elle se tourna, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

La silhouette sortit des ténèbres, avançant dans la lumière du réverbère Photon qui, défraîchi et vieux, ne donnait qu'une faible illumination, mais c'était assez.

L'engourdissement et l'acceptation laissèrent place à un battement de cœur qui commença à s'accélérer, à un type de respiration irrégulier au mieux, et à un esprit qui sembla éclater juste avec la vue.

Quand Lorne s'éloigna elle ne le su pas, à la place ses yeux restèrent sur les yeux sombres et hantés du vampire alors qu'il s'approchait, la rencontrant à mi-chemin dans la demi lumière qui était juste assez claire pour ôter les ombres son expression.

"Hey."

"Hey."

La maladresse mena à un silence, et Cordélia détourna le regard, regardant n'importe quoi sauf ses yeux.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire."

"Tu n'es pas obligée de dire quoi que ce soit."

Deux âmes, entrelacées d'abord par choix, rassemblées par chance et, pendant un bref moment, perdues dans les profondeurs de l'autre, tendaient maintenant les bras, et trouvaient le mur qui les avait séparées depuis le début.

Dans le passé qu'ils avaient partagé se trouvait la route qui les avaient mené jusqu'à cet endroit, et sur la route devant était la certitude que ça ne serait plus jamais la même chose.

"Ca n'est jamais vraiment fini, n'est-ce pas?" Ses yeux se connectèrent avec les siens alors qu'il l'observait, les mains enterrées dans son cache-poussière.

"Non," dit-il après un moment. "Ca ne l'est jamais."

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, les mots amenèrent des larmes à ses yeux et, dégoûtée par sa propre fragilité, elle prit une petite respiration et détourna le regard.

"Donc – je t'appellerai quand j'aurai une vision. Ou je la téléchargerai et je te l'enverrai."

"Ok."

"Ok."

Le pépiement dans la poche de sa veste signala qu'il était temps, mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas bouger alors que, une fois encore, elle n'arrêtait pas d'être attirée par ses yeux.

La mort était dans ses yeux à lui.

La mort était dans son coeur à elle.

Buffy. Alex. Willow. Faith. Giles. Oz. Travis. Katherine. Mr. Bellows. Spike. Drusilla. Nick.

Et ils étaient là, se tenant dans la lumière à peine visible.

Son cœur tressailli et, deux secondes plus tard, elle était enterrée dans ses bras, poussant son visage contre son cache-poussière et respirant simplement son odeur, le corps tremblant alors qu'elle lâchait un petit gémissement.

Elle se permit une seconde de chaleur dans ses bras froids, avant de relâcher sa prise.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher.

A la place, ses bras la gardèrent près de lui, et ses mains bercèrent son visage, son pouce traçant la ligne de sa mâchoire en une tendre caresse.

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, une fois.

Le pépiement vint à nouveau et elle se dégagea et, cette fois, il la laissa faire.

Angel se tint immobile, presque comme une statue, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens alors qu'elle reculait, tendant le bras pour attraper ses bagages et finalement, avec une secousse de discipline, elle se déplaça rapidement, montant les escaliers en trottant et entrant dans le jet qui l'amènerait à mi-chemin de l'autre côté du monde en moins d'une heure.

--

Le silence était curieux.

Los Angeles n'était jamais silencieuse, mais il semblait qu'à cet instant, même les oiseaux qui restaient retenaient leurs chansons, attendant en retenant leur souffle alors que l'avion décollait, n'ayant pas besoin d'élan, avant de disparaître de la vue.

Il continua de garder sa position, longtemps après que l'avion soit parti, et avait presque oublié l'Hôte quand le démon vert lui donna un coup de coude.

"Hey."

"Hey toi-même," dit Lorne, l'observant minutieusement. "Tu réalises que tu es un idiot de la laisser s'en aller. Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. C'est ta visionnaire. Une visionnaire Immortelle. Ca te dit quelque chose? Elle va être dans les parages pendant un moment."

"Je sais," dit Angel, n'ôtant jamais ses yeux de l'endroit où l'avion s'était élevé.

"Alors pourquoi exactement l'ais-je amenée ici et pourquoi exactement l'as-tu laissée partir?"

"Je ne la laisse pas partir," dit finalement Angel. "On va au même endroit. On prend juste des chemins différents pour y arriver, c'est tout."

Il s'éloigna de Lorne, et mit un pied devant l'autre, dans la direction exactement opposée.

--

Sunnydale avait souffert du manque de Tueuse.

La toute petite ville était déserte, calme. Les compatriotes restant avaient pris sur eux-mêmes pour combattre, mais sans Tueuse…

Mais la petite ville avait tenu.

Le mal était venu en troupeaux, mais le bien aussi.

Elle avait survécu.

Il marcha, un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à l'endroit familier, l'endroit qu'il avait hanté autrefois, une ombre, les ténèbres, ayant peur d'être vu, ayant peur de lui admettre la faiblesse.

Qu'il lui avait fait défaut.

L'hésitation lui fit presque tourner les talons, mais il prit une respiration inutile, et continua d'avancer, dépassant les édifices et les arbres, les coins, les balançoires et les jardins où Buffy avait patrouillé autrefois.

Des souvenirs d'une petite blonde avec le cœur d'un lion, un cœur si ouvert et libre et une âme si forte, une lumière si brillante par moment que le démon en lui reculait.

Mais l'âme… oh comme l'âme vivait pour la lumière dans les yeux de Buffy.

La pierre tombale était presque cachée par les feuilles, il débroussailla le taillis, travaillant rapidement, tirant sur les feuilles, jusqu'à ce que la pierre qui portait les mots 'Elle a souvent sauver le monde' apparaissent clairement et que tout le monde les voit.

Il recula, scrutant la pierre, la zébrure d'émotion qui éclata en lui d'abord douloureuse, alors que les larmes montaient et il les repoussa, essuyant ses yeux pour garder sa vision claire.

"Euh… wow." Il déglutit, les mains serrées en poings dans son manteau. "Je ne sais même pas comment - Seigneur Buffy. Parler… Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler, n'est-ce pas?" Poussant l'air de ses poumons morts, il tendit la main, avec hésitation, jusqu'à ce que sa paume soit posée à plat contre la pierre. "Tu m'as fait promettre de prendre soin d'eux. Et je me suis enfui. Je t'ai laissé tomber, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais dire à l'époque… à propos d'elle. A propos d'eux. Cent trente ans et je ne n'avais toujours pas compris. Mais tu savais. Vingt-cinq ans et tu savais." Il aspira une respiration inutile alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, et sa voix se mit à se briser. "Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu as vu en moi, Buffy. Mais je sais ce que je suis. Et je suis reconnaissant. Et je t'aime. Et je sais… Je ne sais pas ce que je sais, Buffy, mais je sais que c'est ok."

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur sa main, il pu voir les doigts trembler, et l'aspiration d'air qui était à peine audible fit connaître sa présence.

Il sentit son parfum, et il se tourna, non honteux des yeux miroitant, alors que Cordélia reculait avec hésitation, ayant presque l'air effrayée.

"Je ne savais pas que tu serais le, je le jure."

"Je le savais." Elle fit une pause, lui lança un regard incertain, mais il secoua seulement la tête, tendant la main.

Son regard se posa sur les doigts tendus et, pendant une seconde entière, elle ne bougea pas, jusqu'à qu'il recule, l'atteignant et plaçant sa main contre les siennes, serrant ses doigts autour de sa paume, la guidant en avant.

Elle fut silencieuse alors qu'elle fixait les tombes, d'abord celle de Buffy, et puis celle d'Alex Harris, la pierre tombale haute et juste un peu asymétrique, un testament accidentel de son défunt mari.

Plus d'une centaine d'années depuis qu'elle l'avait enterré, et il sentit l'émotion alors que son corps commençait à trembler, et soudainement sa main fut pressée contre sa bouche et elle tremblait visiblement, ses yeux se troublant alors que les larmes commençaient à tomber.

Le torrent de sanglots vint, écrasant le corps plus petit de Cordélia. Instinctivement, il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle se pressait contre son flanc et continuait de sangloter, effondrée contre lui.

L'humidité tombant le long de ses propres joues alors qu'elle se dégageait, ne lâchant jamais ses doigts, sa paume libre pressée contre la pierre tombale et, avec un gémissement, pressant ses lèvres contre le marbre froid.

"Je t'aime," l'entendit-il murmurer contre.

Il attendit, respectueusement, agenouillé devant la pierre tombale de sa défunte femme, et plaçant un bouquet d'orchidées sur le site.

C'était du respect, et de l'amour.

Il savait que, quelque part, elle était heureuse.

"Je t'aime." Les mots étaient plus clairs, plus énoncés, et leur clarté le fit se tourner, sa propre forme gelant sur place alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle le regardait directement.

"Cordy-"

"C'est juste… ça semble MAL de le dire ici…" elle gigotait, sa voix rauque à cause des pleures, mais ses vieux yeux noisettes n'avaient jamais été plus claires. "Mais je ne sais pas où le faire d'autre." Ses yeux errèrent sur les tombes, sa paume toujours sur la pierre d'Alex.

"Cordélia." Sa voix était ferme, mais son sourire était doux, et ça semblait bizarre, de sourire ici, mais… ça semblait… ok.

C'était bien plus qu'ok.

Ses yeux errèrent vers le ciel, et puis vers l'Immortelle debout en face de lui, en conflit et se tenant dans les ténèbres.

La lune brillait à travers les arbres et, s'approchant, il lui prit la main, l'attirant dans la lumière, si soudainement ses yeux scintillèrent plus brillamment qu'avant, et ses cheveux étincelèrent avec ses mèches, et elle n'avait jamais eu l'air plus magnifique.

Dans cette lumière, dans ce cimetière, dans ce passé, il choisit de l'embrasser, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, tendre, doux, aimant.

Le vent souffla dans leurs vestes noires, alors que ses doigts glissaient dans les petites pointes d'une coiffure qui ne changeait jamais, son corps pressé contre le sien alors que sa bouche remuait contre la sienne, soupirant, un souffle chaud contre ses lèvres froides et mortes.

Quand elle se recula, ayant besoin d'air, ses doigts ôtèrent tendrement ses mèches rebelles, et il sourit et, alors qu'elle le fixait avec des yeux tâchés de larmes, il su qu'elle comprenait.

Leurs mains emmêlées ensemble, Cordélia jeta un dernier regard au cimetière, et s'autorisa finalement à sourire.

Il était petit, conflictuel, mais il était là.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Elle acquiesça, et il se tourna, glissant sa main autour de sa taille, lui permettant de poser sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des tombes, et se dirigeaient sur la route ouverte qui se tenait devant eux.

La route solitaire qu'ils avaient prise chacun pour arriver à cette compréhension semblait plus petite, d'une certaine façon, et c'était ok.

Les graviers crissèrent sous leurs pieds le vent tourbillonna autour de leurs corps, et le ciel au-dessus d'eux était infailliblement clair.

C'était bien plus qu'ok.

--

**Londres, Angleterre 2111**

Sur le pont, elle était seule.

Mais jamais une personne n'avait eu l'air aussi intimidante, et jamais Angel n'avait eu aussi peur de confronter une personne.

Ses mains étaient humides, moites, alors qu'il s'avançait, regardant sa forme inclinée qu'il n'avait vue que dans l'ombre depuis des années.

Alors qu'il marchait, les souvenirs l'envahir, certains douloureux, l'impliquant tous d'une façon ou d'une autre.

C'était la route non prise.

C'était la route qu'il n'avait pas voulu prendre.

Pas celle qui mènerait à elle.

Pas celle qui mènerait à libérer la douleur qu'il avait gardée enterrée avec tant de succès toutes ces années.

Mais il n'y avait pas de choix, et dans sa tête, se trouvaient les mots, qui auraient pu venir de Faith, ou de Buffy, ou même de la Cordélia qu'il avait connu autrefois.

Ca faisait assez longtemps.

Mouillant ses lèvres, il poussa les mots à sortir.

"Cordélia?"

Son corps devint complètement rigide, et il attendit, ses nerfs morts à leurs limites alors que ses cheveux tourbillonnaient, ses yeux noisettes rencontrant les siens avec de la surprise pure et non cachée.

"Angel?"

**FIN**


End file.
